Les Rêves Désenchantés
by Becca86
Summary: Riku est un jeune enquêteur mais il doit s'occuper d'une affaire à priori impossible à résoudre. Pourtant, sa rencontre avec Sora va tout changer et il va vite se rendre compte à quel point ce dernier peut lui être d'un grand secours...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy sont la propriété de Square-Enix.

Résumé: Illusiopolis a récemment été le théâtre de la tragique disparition de tout un groupe d'individus. Un jeune inspecteur, Riku Iwatari, s'est vu confier la résolution de cette enquête qui s'avère plus délicate que prévue. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec un jeune garçon qui se dit être le seul à être capable de l'aider.

Note: Bonjour! Me revoici avec cette toute nouvelle histoire! Je peux dire que je me suis creusé la tête pour monter cette fic et que j'y ai mis tout ce que j'ai! Je me penche plus du côté d'une enquête policière cette fois. Ce n'est pas un thème qui m'intéresse forcément pourtant… Je pense que ce qui fait un bon polar, c'est avant tout un suspens quasi-constant et des énigmes résolues au compte-goutte, sans jamais vraiment nous en apprendre davantage quant à la fin de l'enquête.

Les chansons thèmes sont, entre autre, l'occasion pour vous de vous faire une idée quant à mes goûts musicaux mais aussi, et surtout, elles permettent d'afficher l'ambiance du chapitre que ce soit au niveau de la mélodie ou des paroles. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'ajoute la traduction? Bref! Sans plus tarder, voici donc le premier chapitre! On y suit les événements du point de vue des deux personnages centraux. Il s'agit toujours soit du même moment, soit de la même journée. Voilà! Bonne lecture!

Un dernier avertissement : il y aura du shonen ai par la suite, mais pour ceux d'entre vous qui détestent ça, vous serez prévenu quand ce moment arrivera tout en ayant droit à une fin à ce que vous aurez lu. (Disons que votre fin sera différente de celles des autres lecteurs) C'est vraiment tout cette fois. )

----

**Songe 01:** L'halluciné et l'homme de raison

Chanson thème: Come to Me – Björk

------

Elle lui tournait le dos et avançait sans cesse. Jamais encore il n'avait pu apercevoir son visage. Et pourtant, il lui semblait la connaître depuis toujours. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits déjà qu'il rêvait d'elle. Et chaque fois, les mêmes événements se répétaient. Il la voyait apparaître soudainement devant lui et elle se mettait à courir. Instinctivement, il la suivait et ils marchaient pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Puis ils finissaient par arriver face à une maison isolée, entourée de fleurs. Des iris bleus plus précisément. Elle contournait la grande bâtisse et disparaissait dans le jardin, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé…

Le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et le front luisant de sueur. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et son visage fut éclairé par le soleil qui commençait à peine à se lever. Il leva une main et la regarda trembler de façon incontrôlable. Il serra le poing, puis le desserra mais rien n'y fit. Il était toujours pris de ces étranges spasmes à son réveil après avoir fait ce rêve. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Il se regarda dans le miroir où se reflétèrent ses grands yeux bleus. Son visage était blême et des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux. Il poussa un long soupir.

" Encore ce rêve…" murmura-t-il à sa réflexion. Il savait que cela avait un sens, mais ça lui échappait pour l'instant. Il décida de ne plus y penser et se rafraîchit. De toute façon, il avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la douche, il se brossa les dents, chercha ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir porter ce jour là et finit en se coiffant. C'était toujours la même chose. Après ça, il allait descendre la petite rue où se situait son appartement, prendrait le bus jusqu'au cinquième arrêt et arriverait à son lieu de travail, d'où il ne rentrerait qu'à six heures du soir. Après cela, il rentrerait chez lui, dînerait, regarderait la télé puis irait se coucher avant de tout recommencer depuis le début le lendemain matin. Nul doute qu'il ferait encore le même rêve cette nuit là. Il soupira tristement. Décidément, sa vie n'a jamais été des plus belle. Mais au moins, il avait un toit pour le protéger de la pluie et du froid qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir, et il pouvait manger à sa faim. Et pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échanger cette routine avec n'importe quel autre style de vie. L'imprévu était son meilleur allié, et la monotonie ce qui le perdrait un jour. Il en était sûr. Il finirait par mourir d'ennui, un peu comme ce vieux voisin qui s'était oublié et avait fini par mourir de déshydratation. Voilà ce qui l'attendait lui aussi s'il ne faisait rien.

" Hé, Sora! Attends-moi!! " l'appela quelqu'un. Le jeune garçon, nommé Sora, se retourna. Voilà qui apportait un peu de changement! Tidus courait à lui ce matin là, chose assez rare puisque ce dernier était connu pour être ce que l'on appelait aimablement dans le monde professionnel " un bon à rien ". Sora stoppa et attendit que son ami le rattrape.

" Tu te rends compte, j'ai réussi à me lever à l'heure aujourd'hui! " ajouta Tidus en riant. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers l'arrêt de bus.

" Il va sûrement se passer une chose terrible. Tu portes la poisse quand tu es à l'heure. " dit Sora dont les yeux d'un bleu intense se fixèrent sur son ami, qui fut parcouru d'un frisson.

" Hé oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça! Tu me fiches la chair de poule. " s'exclama l'autre en serrant les bras autour de lui dans une piètre imitation d'un homme apeuré. " Sérieusement, tu ne trouves pas que tes yeux ont une couleur qui est hors de l'ordinaire? Je ne pensais même pas qu'on pouvait avoir des yeux comme ça naturellement! Ou alors tu me caches des choses… "

Sora soupira. " Non, je ne porte pas de lentilles. Ce serait gaspiller de l'argent pour des banalités. Ce ne sont que des yeux après tout, à quoi ça me servirait d'en changer la couleur? Je n'y vois aucun intérêt. " dit-il en haussant les épaules. Sora vivait de façon très modeste. Il n'y avait chez lui aucun objet décoratif ou luxueux. Sa devise était de n'acheter que ce dont il avait absolument besoin, ce qui comprenait un lit, une table, de quoi faire la cuisine, un frigo et un livre. La douche était un extra. Il avait également une télévision, mais c'était un cadeau de Tidus qui avait failli s'évanouir la première fois qu'il avait vu l'appartement de Sora. Il 'en revenait pas qu'un jeune homme de son âge sache vivre sans télévision. Et finalement, il aurait pu éviter de gaspiller son argent car elle ne servait quasiment pas. Enfin bon… Ils montèrent dans le bus et, comme prévu, descendirent au cinquième arrêt.

" Ah, on a eu une nouvelle livraison! Il va encore falloir ranger tout ça. La barbe… " marmonna Tidus en entrant dans le magasin de fleurs. Lui et Sora s'occupaient uniquement de l'entretien des plantes. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, s'était les arroser et changer l'eau des fleurs coupées pendant la journée entière. Le magasin, qui appartenait à une certaine Aérith, était l'un des plus populaire de la ville et les commandes étaient passées chaque jour par centaine. Les livraisons étaient donc une chose récurrente chez elle. Et à chaque fois, Sora et son ami s'occupait de trier les fleurs selon leur taille, puis leur couleur et finissait par les ranger un peu partout.

" Je vais chercher de l'eau. " déclara Sora en emportant avec lui deux sceaux. Il se rendit dans le jardin, situé juste derrière le commerce, où coulait une rivière calme. Cela permettait de faire une énorme économie, financièrement parlant. Nul doute que si Aérith devait payer l'eau, son magasin serait fermé depuis longtemps avec toutes les plantes dont il fallait s'occuper. Sora s'accroupit et remplit ses sceaux. Il leva légèrement la tête et aperçut quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rive. Le soleil était situé juste en face de lui et il fut donc ébloui. Il leva une main pour se protéger les yeux et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Peut-être avait-il simplement rêvé…

------

" Riku! Réveille-toi vieux, t'as du boulot qui t'attends! " tonna un homme en tambourinant contre une porte. Le jeune homme répondant au nom précédemment cité se réveilla en sursaut, ses cheveux aux reflets d'argent en bataille et ses yeux turquoise - ou peut-être étaient-ils plutôt couleur émeraude?- étaient encore lourds de sommeil. Riku Iwatari était un jeune enquêteur qui débutait dans le métier. Son père s'était lui-même fait un nom dans le milieu judiciaire et il était plus que décidé à le surpasser. Mais la motivation lui manquait cruellement… Il baissa les yeux sur une pile de documents éparpillés sur son bureau et fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, il s'était endormi en parcourant les feuilles qui lui avaient été remises quelques semaines plus tôt.

" J'entre. " dit la même voix bourrue. Entra un homme à la musculature développée et aux dreadlocks attachés. Il jeta un œil au jeune homme assis à son bureau et poussa un soupir. " Franchement gamin, si tu commences comme ça, boss va te foutre à la porte avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Ne compte pas trop sur le nom de papa pour t'en sortir. " dit-il en posant de nouvelles feuilles sur le bureau en désordre.

" La ferme, Xaldin. " répondit Riku en se massant les tempes. " Comment veux-tu que je fasse mon travail si je n'ai aucune matière pour commencer cette foutue enquête? " Il leva les yeux et remarqua que le dénommé Xaldin haussait les sourcils. " Quoi? "

" Aucune matière, tu dis? Et c'est quoi toute cette paperasse sur ton bureau? Des sous-mains? " dit Xaldin en prenant un air sévère. Mais Riku ne s'en fit pas pour autant et bailla bruyamment avant de se gratter le sommet du crâne.

" Ce ne sont que des photos et des notes de témoignages. Et tous disent la même chose sans jamais rien apprendre. Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça? " demanda le plus jeune sur un ton de défi. L'homme croisa les bras, pensif.

" As-tu au moins cherché plus de renseignements? Ne serait-ce qu'au sujet des véhicules aperçus. Peut-être qu'ils – "

" Ils ont tous été volés. " l'interrompit Riku. " Et devine quoi? La description des voleurs ne correspond même pas avec la description faite par nos très chers témoins. Alors soit quelqu'un a fumé un truc pas très net, soit on nous mène en bateau. "

" Des véhicules volés…volés. Ha, ça c'est la meilleure! " s'exclama Xaldin en éclatant de rire, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Riku dont la tête était sur le point d'exploser.

" _Plus jamais je ne boirai une seule goutte de café…_ " pensa-t-il amèrement. " Je rentre me rafraîchir. " déclara le jeune homme en se levant et en attrapant son manteau.

" Qu-Quoi?! Mais boss va – "

" Oh, lâche-moi un peu avec lui. Si il veut me virer, et bien tant mieux. Je n'aurai plus à me prendre la tête avec cette histoire à la mords-moi le noeud. " Cela dit, Riku claqua la porte derrière lui et marcha prestement en direction de ce que l'on appelait couramment un 'foyer'. Mais depuis peu, pour Riku, c'était devenu ' l'endroit où il devait retourner après le travail '. Charmante vision… Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Jusqu'à il y a à peine quelques jours, son appartement était encore un havre de paix où il oubliait toutes les obligations attachées à son travail, un endroit où sa compagne lui souhaitait la bienvenue et lui demandait comment s'était passé sa journée. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années déjà. Combien exactement? Il n'en savait rien. Seules les femmes s'intéressaient à ce genre de détails. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les sentiments. Mais un soir, son travail avait occupé une trop grande partie de la soirée. Naminé – tel était le nom de celle qui devait bientôt devenir sa fiancée – en avait eu assez de le voir passer la plupart de son temps à faire des recherches sur une enquête qui n'avançait pas. Il passait parfois ses nuits au poste – comme aujourd'hui – et ne rentrait que tard le soir pour s'effondrer sur son vieux canapé, comme aujourd'hui.

" Il faudrait que j'en change… " se dit-il tout haut, sans même tenter de se relever. Il poussa un long soupir et finit par s'asseoir. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais sa soudaine rupture avec Naminé l'affectait beaucoup. Riku était quelqu'un de fier qui n'admettait pas qu'il puisse avoir des faiblesses. C'était ce qui avait perdu son père après tout, alors il ne ferait pas la même erreur que lui. Il remarqua avec un certain dégoût qu'il ne s'était pas changé depuis plusieurs jours, ni même lavé d'ailleurs. Il passa une main sur son visage et sentit une barbe naître sur ses joues. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Cela ne pouvait plus durer! Il était en train de se laisser complètement aller, et ce en grande majorité à cause de son travail. Après une bonne douche et un rasage de près, il mit des vêtements un peu plus confortables. Aujourd'hui, il ne ferait rien; c'était décidé. Il laissa un message au brigadier major de son équipe et sortit en ville. Les rues étaient presque désertes à cette heure de la journée, et ce pour son plus grand plaisir. Il voyait assez de gens comme ça au poste. Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il mourait de faim et se rendit dans un restaurant dans une petite rue tranquille et décida de manger sur la terrasse. Il faisait beau et il fallait qu'il en profite, même s'il faisait froid. Il remarqua, durant son repas, de nombreuses allées et venues dans le magasin situé presque en face du restaurant.

" _Tiens, un fleuriste? Je ne pensais pas que ces trucs là marchaient si bien de nos jours…_ " pensa-t-il. Il haussa les épaules et continua à manger jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des éclats de voix non loin de là. Cela venait de chez le fleuriste. Un jeune garçon était en train de se faire sermonner. " _Pauvre gars. _" pensa ironiquement Riku alors qu'un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, les voix ne se firent plus entendre, et le garçon continua son travail pendant que Riku le fixait du regard, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse un faux pas. Le jeune homme se retourna et, même de là où était assis Riku, il vit clairement la couleur des yeux de ce garçon. Jamais encore il n'avait vu d'yeux aussi clairs que ceux-là – mis à part les siens. Ledit garçon fixa un point un peu plus loin devant lui et devint soudain livide. Riku le vit plaquer soudainement une main sur sa bouche en regardant la route, à laquelle le jeune enquêteur tournait le dos. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, s'attendant au pire, mais ne vit rien de particulier. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau le jeune fleuriste. Il était à présent assis à terre en se prenant la tête entre les mains. " _Encore un de ces barjots…_"

------

Sora retourna à ses occupations sans trop penser à ce qu'il pensait avoir aperçu à la rivière. Pourtant, il y pensait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

" _Tu n'as rien vu, Sora. C'était juste le soleil! _" pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Il déposa un sceau rempli de fleurs à l'extérieur du magasin puis essuya la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front avec le dos de sa main.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, imbécile?! " s'exclama un homme qui se tenait juste derrière Sora, qui eut un léger sursaut. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Cid, un des gérants du magasin qui, contrairement à Aérith, était loin d'être doté d'autant de patience et de délicatesse… " Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète qu'il ne faut pas mettre les oiseaux de paradis dehors? " hurla Cid. Sora regarda discrètement autour de lui, principalement pour éviter le regard de son employeur. Il remarqua un homme – le seul qui mangeait sur la terrasse d'un restaurant – qui regardait dans leur direction. Génial… Et puis que faisait-il à manger dehors par un froid pareil?! Il fallait être complètement fou… " Tu n'as pas idée du prix de ces saletés ou quoi?! Je te préviens, si il y a une seule de ces fleurs qui meurt à cause de ton incompétence, je rembourse le magasin avec ta paie! " Cid cracha sur le sol juste devant les pieds de Sora et se dirigea à l'intérieur du magasin. Le jeune garçon soupira.

" Ca va, Sora? " demanda Tidus qui sortait du commerce. Il regarda derrière lui avant de poursuivre. " Cette brute de Cid t'as encore crié dessus? Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il avait une dent contre toi. "

Sora haussa les épaules. " Bah, tant que je suis payé. J'ai l'habitude de me faire engueuler maintenant. "

" Ce ne sont pas des conditions adéquates pour travailler. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Aérith, elle comprendra. "

" Non, surtout pas. Elle ne fera qu'en parler gentiment à Cid, qui se fera un plaisir de s'acharner encore plus sur moi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça ira. " Sora sourit à son ami qui fit de même avant de retourner dans le magasin.

"_…Ku_ " entendit-il quelqu'un chuchoter. Sora se tourna sur le côté et vit une fillette qui se tenait sur le trottoir en désignant une personne du doigt, assise à une table de l'autre côté de la rue. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du même homme qui avait observé la scène qu'avait faite Cid. Cet homme semblait le regarder, lui aussi, et Sora en conclut que c'était parce qu'il le dévisageait. Il aperçut ensuite la fillette partir un peu plus loin dans la rue, puis elle traversa soudainement la route avant de le regarder une dernière fois en souriant. Elle était au milieu de la route lorsqu'une voiture se dirigea vers elle. Sora, prit de panique, se trouva incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de plaquer avec effroi une main sur sa bouche. Il vit la voiture arriver au niveau de la fillette, être sur le point de la toucher… Et le véhicule passa au travers de la fillette, qui disparut aussitôt. C'est alors que ses jambes ne le supportèrent plus. Sora tomba sur le sol, une main posée sur le trottoir pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant. Il respirait de plus en plus vite et sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

"_…Ku_ " entendit-il à nouveau la voix. Il plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles pour échapper à ce murmure qui lui faisait littéralement froid dans le dos.

" Cette fois, c'est sûr, ce rêve n'est pas anodin… " murmura-t-il, le corps à nouveau secoué de spasmes. Il vit Tidus venir à ses côtés et tenter de le faire se lever mais cela ne servait à rien. Il fallait toujours qu'il attende que les tremblements cessent avant de se lever sinon, c'était la chute assurée…

Ce soir là, Sora était heureux de rentrer chez lui, plus que d'habitude. Il se laissa tomber dans son divan et reposa sa tête sur le dos du meuble. Pris d'un soudain déclic, il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. C'était encore les informations à cette heure-ci. Ah, il allait encore faire beau demain… Ca le motiverait peut-être un peu plus pour aller au travail. Et c'est alors qu'une image attira son attention. Il vit à l'écran la photo de la fillette qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt dans la rue. Il augmenta le son.

" _Les autorités d'Illusiopolis sont toujours à la recherche des quinze personnes portées disparues depuis maintenant presque un mois. Les témoignages parlent tous d'un individu aux cheveux couleur d'argent, qui aurait été aperçu au moment des enlèvements. Cependant, le véhicule décrit par les témoins est chaque fois différent, ce qui rend la tâche des enquêteurs plus ardue. Les autorités invitent les personnes ayant aperçu cet homme ou ayant de plus amples informations concernant les victimes à les contacter le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant, un mot du président – _" Sora éteignit le téléviseur. Il se gratta la tête nerveusement. Cette petite fille avait-elle un rapport avec celle qu'il voyait en rêve? De toute évidence, l'une d'elles faisait partie des personnes portées disparues. Il songea un instant à se rendre au poste de police mais il oublia rapidement son idée. Franchement, il n'était pas encore assez fou pour aller dire qu'il voyait l'esprit d'une gamine kidnappée… Il avait déjà donné par le passé… Pendant la nuit, pourtant, il se ravisa. Le rêve n'était plus le même. Il marchait toujours derrière une fille jusqu'à cette maison isolée mais cette fois, elle se retourna et le regarda. Elle n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus jeune que Sora et avait un visage radieux, que de beaux cheveux roux et frisés encadraient. La fillette qu'il avait aperçue dans la rue apparut à ses côtés, tout aussi souriante quoique l'air plus triste. Elles lui tendirent la main et le jeune homme les serra dans les siennes en fermant les yeux.

" Va voir Riku. " disait l'une d'elles. " Il a besoin de toi. "

" Nous vous guiderons. " disait l'autre. Sora ouvrit les yeux et les regarda à nouveau. Une lumière chaleureuse l'enveloppa tandis que le décor s'évanoui tout autour de lui.

" Riku? Mais qui est-ce? Et où vais-je le trouver? " cria-t-il tandis que l'image des deux filles devint de plus en plus floue. Il finit par se réveiller, à nouveau prit de spasmes. " Et merde! " murmura-t-il, frustré. Comment pouvait-il savoir qui était ce fichu Riku? La ville comprenait des millions d'habitants. Peut-être qu'il n'y était même pas… Une chose était sûre pourtant : il fallait qu'il le trouve coûte que coûte…

------

" Riku, tu dis? Ca me dit quelque chose… " réfléchit Tidus en se tapotant le menton avec l'index. Sora se tenait à ses côtés et attendait qu'il donne une réponse un peu moins vague. Mais elle ne vint pas.

" Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'il fait comme travail par hasard? Ou alors tu connais peut-être une personne qui saurait me répondre? " insista Sora, impatient. Son ami tourna la tête pour le regarder, un sourcil haussé.

" Pourquoi il t'intéresse autant ce type? Et puis, comment as-tu entendu parler de lui alors que tu ne sais même pas qui il est exactement? " demanda l'autre jeune homme, soudain suspicieux.

" Oh allez, on s'en fiche! Dis-moi simplement où je peux le trouver! J'ai besoin de lui parler. "

Tidus soupira en secouant lentement la tête. Sora était borné et il n'en dirait pas davantage pour l'instant. " Bon écoute, tu peux toujours essayer d'aller au poste de police et demander à voir Xaldin. Il travaille dans la paperasse. Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'envoie et je suis sûr qu'il te filera un coup de main. " Sora le remercia rapidement et se promit d'aller au poste le lendemain à la première heure. Mais avant ça, il fallait convaincre Cid de le laisser prendre une journée de congé et c'était une toute autre histoire. Il se dirigea vers le gérant et toussota pour attirer son attention. Cid daigna tourner la tête vers lui au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait pas si facilement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? " grommela-t-il.

" Euh, je voudrais prendre un congé. Demain. " dit Sora en regardant le mur juste derrière son employeur, dont les yeux s'agrandirent.

" Comment ça 'un congé'? Tu voudrais pas aussi que je te paie un voyage dans les îles?! Retourne travailler fainéant, et oublie ça!! " s'exclama bruyamment l'homme en faisant signe à Sora de partir, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

" Mais j'ai besoin de ce congé! Une journée, ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire! Si ce sont les heures qui vous gênent, je peux très bien les rattraper une autre fois! " s'entêta le jeune homme. Il vit Cid virer à l'écarlate et sa paupière trembler, et il regretta alors d'avoir parlé.

" Dégage de mon magasin, vermine! Et n'y remets plus les pieds! Voilà, tu l'as ton congé maintenant! " hurla Cid, si bien que même les piétons à l'autre bout de la rue entendirent tout. Fou de rage, Sora jeta son tablier aux pieds de son employeur et sortit en trombe, ignorant Tidus au passage. Mince alors, il n'avait fait que demander une malheureuse journée de repos! Eh bien, il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour aller au poste maintenant…

" Et merde! J'espère au moins que ça en vaut la peine! " s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Il prit le bus jusqu'au poste et se tint devant la sinistre bâtisse pendant un long moment. Ca ressemblait bien à un commissariat. Vu de dehors, cela ressemblait à une mini prison. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte. Tout était calme à l'intérieur et certains inspecteurs discutaient entre eux. Sora s'approcha de ce qui semblait être un accueil et il s'adressa à l'officier assit derrière le comptoir.

" Je peux t'aider, petit? " demanda le policier. Sora fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi les gens l'appelaient-ils toujours ainsi?

" Je suis venu voir Xaldin. " dit-il, étonné de voir que sa voix était tout à fait calme.

" Xaldin, tu dis? Ah, désolé mais ce n'est pas ici. Il faut aller au poste qui est situé plus au sud de la ville, juste en face du grand hôtel avec l'écran géant. Tu vois lequel? " expliqua l'homme.

" Oui, je vois. Merci beaucoup. " répondit Sora avant de sortir du bâtiment. Le sud de la ville… Il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir s'y rendre. Bah, il était trop tard à cette heure-ci et il irait le lendemain.

------

Riku rentrait chez lui après une dure journée de travail. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles informations concernant son enquête et tout ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était des déclarations de jeunes filles disant qu'elles étaient prêtes à tout pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Mais quand il leur en demandait davantage quant aux informations qu'elles détenaient, elles répondaient qu'elles n'en avaient aucunes et qu'elles étaient venues pour lui donner rendez-vous, ce qui avait eu le don d'énerver le jeune inspecteur au plus haut point. Mais à présent, il était rentré chez lui et appréciait la solitude qui régnait dans son appartement. Il avait bien trouvé que certaines d'entres elles étaient plutôt canons, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à commencer une nouvelle histoire. Il avait besoin de faire le vide d'abord. Ce n'était qu'une fois que cela serait fait qu'il pourrait repartir à zéro. En attendant, ses recherches n'avançaient pas et il se répétait sans cesse les paroles de Xaldin. Certes, s'il ne se remuait pas un peu, il finirait par se faire mettre à la porte et, dans ce cas, adieu l'espoir de surpasser papa un jour… En réalité, c'était bien la seule motivation qu'il avait. Sa dernière enquête n'avait rien eu de bien intéressant. Une vieille dame était venue le voir pour signaler la disparition de l'un de ses précieux bijoux, allant même jusqu'à donner le nom de la personne qu'elle suspectait. Riku était donc allé voir l'individu désigné, et il s'était avéré que l'homme, en se rendant chez son 'amie', avait emmené avec lui un petit singe qu'il avait élevé, et ce dernier avait volé le collier sans que son maître ne s'en rende compte. Riku avait vécu plus palpitant comme enquête. Il se souvenait encore de son père qui passait nuits et jours dehors à chercher le moindre indice, comme lorsque le corps du maire avait été retrouvé dans le canal de la ville voisine. En une semaine, l'affaire avait été bouclée. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait fait connaître. Riku, lui aussi, était connu mais uniquement par l'intermédiaire de son père. Et cela, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il voulait être reconnu pour lui-même, et non parce qu'il était le sosie de son père quand il avait le même âge.

" Tout s'arrangerait sûrement si je réussissais à résoudre cette affaire… Encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à démarrer… " Il finit par s'assoupir dans son vieux canapé pour ne se réveiller qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait le dos courbaturé, comme il s'en était douté, et il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se rendormir dans son lit. Le lendemain matin, il fut accueilli dès son arrivée au poste, ce qui le rendit davantage irascible.

" Riku! Il y a encore une de tes fans qui nous harcèle! Renvoie-la, par pitié! " lui cria Xaldin depuis l'accueil. Le jeune enquêteur poussa un soupir. Cela allait être une longue journée…

------

Sora, le lendemain, s'était rendu au poste de police à la première heure. Il avait dû se lever tôt car il avait dû prendre le bus jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Quelle idée avait eue ce Xaldin? Et puis, comment avait-il rencontré Tidus, qui habitait au nord?! Comme on le disait si souvent : 'le monde est petit'. Il descendit en face du grand hôtel où était accroché, tout en haut, un énorme écran plat qui diffusait des publicités à longueur de journée. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia pas davantage car il avait mieux à faire. Il se dirigea vers le poste de police et entra. Il se tint devant le bureau d'accueil, les mains dans les poches. Il faisait décidément de plus en plus froid…

" Bonjour. Je suis venu voir un certain Xaldin. " dit le jeune homme.

" Ne bougez pas, je vais le chercher. Qui le demande? " demanda le policier.

" Sora. Dites-lui que je suis un ami de Tidus. " Le policier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'exécuta prestement. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme revint à ses côtés.

" C'est toi qui me demande? " demanda Xaldin. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux? "

Ignorant la rudesse de l'individu, Sora répondit poliment : " Je cherche quelqu'un qui s'appelle Riku. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où il habite? "

" Ha! T'es bien gentil mais des Riku, il y en a à la pelle ici. Si tu ne me donnes pas de nom, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. "

Sora fronça les sourcils. Les jeunes filles ne lui avaient donné que son prénom. Comment allait-il faire maintenant? Et soudain, il eut un déclic. Il avait vu l'une des deux filles en photo pendant le journal télévisé. Ils avaient bien dit que les policiers avaient besoin de plus d'informations, non? Soudain, les paroles de l'une des fillettes eurent plus de sens : " _Riku a besoin de toi. _" " Il est policier. " finit-il par répondre, sans douter de lui un seul instant. Xaldin le regarda, l'air ébahi.

" C'est pas vrai! V'là que mêmes les gamins s'y mettent. " dit l'homme, exaspéré. " Ecoute, si tu as une déclaration à lui faire, je ne saurai que trop te conseiller de laisser tomber, d'accord? Tu n'as pas assez de courbes à son goût, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. " Xaldin étudia la physionomie du jeune homme. " Quoique… " ajouta-t-il après un court moment de réflexion.

" Pardon? " demanda Sora en haussant les sourcils. " Je ne suis pas là pour ça! C'est très important! Laissez-moi le voir! " ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait ce grossier personnage? Il aperçut brièvement une personne passer dans le couloir au fond du poste, et Xaldin suivit son regard. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Riku! Il y a encore une de tes fans qui nous harcèle! Renvoie-la, par pitié! " hurla Xaldin. Sora se renfrogna davantage. _Une _fan?! Il aperçut un garçon, à peine plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux aux reflets d'argent se diriger vers eux, ses yeux couleur d'émeraude les fixant d'un air sévère.

" Qui ça? " demanda le dénommé Riku.

" Ce machin là me casse les pieds depuis tout à l'heure. Occupe-t'en. " déclara Xaldin en s'éloignant. Riku observa Sora pendant un instant puis sourit.

" Tiens donc, n'es-tu pas le petit fleuriste de l'autre jour? Tu t'étais bien fait remonter les bretelles… " se moqua-t-il.

" Oh, c'est vous qui mangiez sur la terrasse de ce restaurant? " dit Sora d'un ton détaché. " Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu froid pour ce genre de fantaisie? "

" Ca a au moins le mérite de me faire profiter de spectacles bien amusants. " rétorqua Riku. " Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, au fait. " Il posa les yeux sur le jeune homme qui resta silencieux. " Et puis-je te demander ce qui t'amène ici? "

" Je suis venu vo – Te voir au sujet de l'affaire Bickson. " répondit Sora. Il était question de cette affaire depuis des jours déjà. Quinze personnes qui disparaissent du jour au lendemain sans laisser aucune trace… Cela faisait inévitablement beaucoup de bruit. Le regard de Riku changea et il se dirigea vers le couloir au fond du poste de police.

" Suis-moi. " lança-t-il à Sora sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et le suivit jusque dans son bureau. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point le désordre s'était installé dans la pièce. Sora ne savait plus distinguer le sol avec tous les papiers qui traînaient à terre. Sans parler du bureau même… Riku s'assit et fit signe à Sora de faire de même, et ce dernier obéît.

" Bien. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. " déclara le plus grand. Sora fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ce qui l'amenait ici? Allait-il le croire? Bah, qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout!

" Je- J'ai 'vu' l'une des victimes. C'est elle qui m'a dit de venir te voir parce que tu avais besoin d'aide. " commença Sora.

" Où l'as-tu vue? " s'exclama Riku qui se leva presque aussitôt. Cependant, le jeune garçon assit en face de lui secoua la tête.

" Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue en personne. Disons que c'était plutôt une représentation de son esprit. Ca faisait plusieurs nuits que je faisais le même rêve, sans jamais savoir ce qu'il signifiait. Et puis l'autre jour, j'ai vu cette petite fille dans la rue où je travaille. Je crois qu'elle essayait déjà de me parler de toi. Le soir même, ils parlaient de l'affaire Bickson à la télé et c'est là que j'ai vu la photo de la même fillette. Et – "

" Attends un peu, là. " l'interrompit Riku. Sora se mordit la lèvre. " Tu veux dire que tu es venu ici parce que des 'fantômes' te l'ont demandé? " demanda-t-il, l'air incrédule.

" O-Oui. " répondit l'autre en baissant les yeux. " _Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas me croire. Pourtant, il faut que j'arrive à le convaincre!! _" pensa-t-il.

" Ha, elle est bien bonne! Et dis-moi un peu, est-ce que tu sais aussi parler aux arbres? Parce que je crois que le mien a besoin d'aide lui aussi. " se moqua Riku en se massant les tempes. Vraiment, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de telles idioties. " Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux t'en aller. "

Sora le regarda d'un air mauvais. Il s'attendait à ce que Riku se moque de lui, mais au fond, il espérait un minimum de tact. Visiblement, un tel mot n'appartenait pas au dictionnaire de Riku Iwatari… " Tu n'as qu'à me tester. " le défia Sora. Le jeune inspecteur l'observa pendant un instant, puis soupira bruyamment.

" Et de quelle façon veux-tu que je teste une chose pareille? Je ne fais pas de spiritisme, je te préviens. " rétorqua l'autre, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

" Pose-moi une question, n'importe quoi. Demande-moi quelque chose que seul toi ou un des membres de ta famille connaît. Tu verras si je te mène en bateau. " déclara Sora. Il espérait qu'on lui donnerait un petit coup de pouce. S'il se ridiculisait maintenant, tout serait fichu et adieu ses chances d'aider les deux jeunes filles… Riku sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

" _Une chose que je suis le seul à connaître. Voyons voir… _" pensa Riku. Il croisa les bras et regarda le plafond. Après un certain temps, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il était encore très jeune, et il se souvenait être allé chez sa grand-mère un jour. Ils n'étaient que deux ce jour là et celle-ci, à la veille de sa mort, lui avait révélé un secret qu'elle seule détenait jusqu'alors. " _Oui, si ce gamin est capable de répondre à ça, je jure de gober tout ce qu'il me racontera. _" pensa Riku. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis regarda fixement le garçon assit en face de lui. " Ma grand-mère m'a révélé une chose juste avant de mourir. Dis-moi ce que c'est, et je te croirai. " déclara Riku d'un ton moqueur. Il remarqua que Sora fixait un point situé juste derrière Riku, mais quand celui-ci se retourna, il n'aperçut rien. Bah, il essayait simplement de l'intimider, mais il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau!

" Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce genre de choses à la légère. " répondit Sora en fronçant les sourcils, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Riku. Sora leva les yeux à nouveau et vit une vieille dame secouer la tête et lui sourire. Elle murmura puis s'évanouit dans le néant.

" Alors? Si tu ne réponds pas, ce n'est – " commença l'enquêteur, mais il fut interrompu.

" Elle a… Tué son mari. " répondit Sora, les yeux baissés. " Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait avec une mauvaise intention! " ajouta-t-il rapidement, comme s'il avait été le coupable. " Il – Il l'avait lui-même déjà demandé plusieurs fois auparavant mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le faire plus tôt parce qu'elle… Elle l'aimait beaucoup. " conclut-il en se mordant la lèvre. Oui, il ne fallait pas que Riku prenne ce genre de choses à la légère…

" … " L'autre garçon le regarda pendant un moment, stupéfait. Personne d'autre que lui et sa grand-mère n'étaient censés savoir cela. " Où as-tu entendu ça? " demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

" Ta grand-mère vient de me le dire. " répondit le jeune garçon sans l'once d'une hésitation. " Elle aussi pense que tu devrais me laisser t'aider. Tu n'avanceras jamais sans moi! " déclara-t-il. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche dès qu'il eut fini de parler. " Je – Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. " murmura-t-il, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée. Depuis quand était-il aussi sûr de lui-même?

" Où as-tu entendu ça? " répéta Riku, ignorant les paroles de son interlocuteur.

" Mais je viens de te le dire, c'est ta – " commença Sora.

" La ferme! " hurla l'autre en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse par la même occasion. " Elle est morte, tu entends? MORTE! Elle n'a pas pu te le dire! " Puis il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Sora seul dans la pièce.

" …Morte? " murmura l'autre garçon. Il leva les yeux et vit à nouveau la vieille dame qui lui souriait tendrement. " Que dois-je faire pour le convaincre? Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît… " ajouta-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

----

Un petit mot sur… Björk

La chanson que j'ai choisie pour ce chapitre est pleine de vieux souvenirs! Déjà, je l'avais entendue du temps où je faisais encore partie d'un club de danse. Je me souviens que nous étions trois filles à avoir dansé à l'occasion d'une soirée pour je ne sais plus trop quoi. (Je me souviens qu'il y avait des culturistes qui passaient avant nous… C'est vraiment moche d'ailleurs une femme trop musclée, surtout à voir en vrai. Oo;) C'était vraiment relaxant de danser sur "Come to Me". Le rythme n'est pas trop lent et l'ambiance musicale avait permis pas mal de mouvements qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Au final, ça ressemblait à la fois à du yoga et à du moderne jazz mélangés. Ouais, c'était vraiment bien! Bref. Björk est une chanteuse que j'apprécie beaucoup. Sa chanson "Bachelorette" m'avait marquée quand elle était sortie, et dans le bon sens du terme. J'aime beaucoup le clip qu'elle a réalisé pour cette chanson d'ailleurs. En fait, j'ai découvert un de ses albums pour la première fois il y a bien cinq ans de ça je pense. (Si pas plus) J'avais vu que Homogenic n'était pas très cher en grande surface et j'étais très intriguée par la pochette de l'album. (Je suis du genre à m'accrocher d'abord au visuel et au contenu après.) Et quelques jours plus tard, on me l'a acheté et ça a été la révélation. Je l'ai tout simplement a-do-ré! "Post" est aussi un bon album je trouve.

Tout ça mis à part, elle a quand même un style de musique bien à elle. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas connaître d'autre artiste qui s'en rapproche, ce qui est une chose qui me plaît pas mal à son sujet. Elle a un petit côté "à côté de la plaque" fascinant. Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que je suis probablement la seule de ma famille à écouter ses chansons sans m'en lasser. Lol

Mes chansons coup de cœur : (sans ordre de préférence)

Bachelorette – Joga – It's Oh so quiet – Isobel – You've been flirting again – Earth Intruders - Innocence


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Sora, un jeune homme qui travaillait chez un fleuriste, décide d'aller rencontrer un certain Riku, un enquêteur, suite à un rêve récurrent où il voit une jeune fille l'emmener près d'une maison isolée de la population. Seulement, Riku n'est pas tout à fait convaincu du "don" de Sora et rejette l'aide de ce dernier qui se dit être le seul en mesure de l'aider à résoudre le mystère de l'affaire Bickson.

----

**Songe 02:** Là où tout commence

Chanson thème : Genesis – Land of confusion

------

Sora était retourné chez lui, le courage et la motivation à leur plus bas niveau. Il avait dû quitter son travail pour aider des esprits venus le hanter et était allé au poste de police. Et tout ça pour quoi? Rien. Absolument rien. Riku n'avait pas voulu le croire et l'avait tout bonnement rejeté. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par le croire un jour. Mais comment? Même révéler le secret de sa grand-mère n'avait pas été assez convainquant. Et cette dernière s'était contentée de regarder Sora en souriant. Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête?

------

Riku, quant à lui, avait l'esprit tout chamboulé. Comment ce morveux avait-il pu être au courant de ce qui était arrivé il y a si longtemps? Peut-être que ce secret ne l'était pas resté finalement. Oui, ce gamin avait sûrement dû en entendre parler quelque part. C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, Riku se rendit au bureau de Xaldin et lui demanda de rechercher des informations concernant la mort de Jun Kawasaki, son grand-père – détail qui fut omis. Puis vint la réponse de Xaldin quelques heures plus tard.

" Il est mort d'une attaque cardiaque. Rien de plus. " conclut l'homme. " Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça? "

" Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre? Même pas d'hypothèse penchant plutôt pour un meurtre? " insista le jeune homme. Xaldin secoua la tête.

" Si c'était le cas, tu peux être sûr qu'on serait les premiers à le savoir. " Riku resta silencieux. Les sources de Xaldin étaient les plus sûres de la ville, peut-être même du pays. Après tout, il avait des amis haut placés.

" Merci. " répondit-il.

" Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es tout pâle. " dit l'homme en haussant un sourcil. " Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué? "

" Ca va, je supporte mal le froid, c'est tout. "

" Depuis quand – "

" Tu peux partir, merci. " l'interrompit Riku. Xaldin s'exécuta et quitta le bureau. Riku s'assit le dos contre le siège, et regarda le plafond. Finalement, ce gamin avait peut-être raison, même si l'hypothèse semblait plus qu'invraisemblable. " C'est malin. Comment je vais le retrouver maintenant? " se demanda-t-il. " Mais bien sûr! " s'exclama-t-il en prenant son manteau et en quittant prestement son bureau. Il prévint l'un des officiers de son départ et sortit du poste. Il longea la rue puis tourna à droite pour accéder au parking réservé aux officiers. Il jeta un œil à sa voiture et la compara à celles de ses collègues. Elle paraissait vraiment en piteux état à côté de tous ces coupés et autres voitures clinquantes. Comment pouvaient-ils se payer des voitures pareilles avec le salaire de misère qu'ils touchaient?! Toujours est-il qu'il monta à bord de son véhicule et se rendit plus au nord de la ville. Il se rappelait encore de l'endroit où il avait aperçu le jeune homme pour la première fois. Heureusement. Il se gara dans une rue parallèle à celle du fleuriste puis se rendit dans le commerce.

" Je peux vous aider monsieur? " demanda un des employés. Riku lut "Cid" sur le badge de l'homme.

" Je suis à la recherche de l'un de vos employés. Un type avec des cheveux châtains en pétard. Il a les yeux bleus et il est à peu près de mon âge. "le décrit l'enquêteur. Cid réfléchit pendant un moment.

" On n'a pas d'employé qui ressemble à ça. Désolé. " répondit-il, puis il s'éloigna. Riku, pour sa part, resta bouche bée. Comment ce vieillard avait-il pu oser lui mentir?! Il l'avait vu le réprimander quelques jours plus tôt!!

" Euh, excuse-moi. " dit un autre garçon. Riku se retourna. " Ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires mais, ce garçon, ce ne serait pas Sora par hasard? Je suis Tidus, l'un de ses amis. " ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

" Je suis Riku. " répondit l'autre en lui serrant la main. " Euh, ce "Sora" dont tu parles, tu es sûr que c'est bien la personne que je cherche? " demanda-t-il en fronçant le sourcil. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

" Oui. Il te cherchait aussi il y a quelques jours de ça. Vous vous connaissez? " demanda l'employé, l'air curieux.

" Pas vraiment. On s'est rencontrés vite fait hier et il est parti sans me laisser son adresse. Je voudrais aller le voir. " mentit Riku. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que ce Tidus coopère. Ca ne ferait pas vraiment bon genre de lui dire que c'était lui qui avait laissé Sora en plan…

Tidus le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

" Et… Je peux te demander pourquoi tu veux le revoir? Et surtout comment tu as su que tu aurais pu le trouver ici? C'est louche pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas trop, tu ne penses pas? " demanda Tidus en fronçant les sourcils.

" Riku? " dit quelqu'un derrière le jeune inspecteur. Il se retourna et vit avec une joie immense qu'il s'agissait de Sora. Mais ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais et le contourna pour saluer son ami. " Bonjour, Tidus. "

" Salut Sora. Dit, ce type dit qu'il te cherche. Il ne te cherche pas d'embrouilles au moins? " demanda franchement Tidus, ce qui fit grincer les dents de Riku. Pour qui le prenait-il exactement?

" … " Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'enquêteur. " Je ne pense pas. " finit-il par répondre. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux? " demanda-t-il d'un ton amer. Ca n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi froid envers quelqu'un, et de ce fait, Tidus fut surpris par la réponse de son ami.

" J'ai besoin de te parler à propos d'hier… En privé. " précisa Riku en regardant brièvement Tidus. Sora acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'excusa auprès de son ami avant de suivre l'inspecteur dans le restaurant juste en face de la boutique d'Aerith. " Attends-moi dehors, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire. " ordonna le jeune policier en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

" C'est ça, ne me demande surtout pas ce que je veux… " marmonna le jeune garçon pendant que l'autre disparut à l'intérieur du commerce. Il posa un coude sur la table et appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main. Il leva brièvement les yeux. " Vous croyez que ça marchera cette fois-ci? " demanda-t-il, apparemment à personne. Et pourtant, il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais il était le seul à pouvoir la voir. Une vieille dame flottait près de la chaise placée face à lui et lui souriait chaleureusement, sans rien dire. Sora prit cela pour un "oui". Il poussa un soupir et vit l'enquêteur s'approcher de lui, deux tasses dans les mains.

" Tiens, je t'ai pris un chocolat chaud. J'ai oublié de te demander ce que tu voulais avant de partir alors j'ai improvisé. J'espère que ça te conviendra. " dit-il d'un ton faussement inquiet. En réalité, il n'en avait rien à faire. Si ce gamin n'était pas content, il boirait le chocolat à sa place, point final. Mais, à son grand étonnement – et même soulagement, mais ça, il ne l'admettrait pas – Sora lui sourit et sirota le breuvage avec délice. " Je voulais te voir concernant ce dont tu m'as parlé hier. " continua Riku après un court instant de silence.

L'autre garçon leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé. " Et? " dit-il, l'air sceptique. Allait-il à nouveau se moquer de lui, histoire de faire durer la torture un peu plus longtemps, ou avait-il vraiment fini par changer d'avis?

" Et je… " commença l'enquêteur. Il fronça les sourcils. " _Allons bon, ce n'est pas comme si je venais de capituler. Oui, je vais lui faire croire que c'est lui qui a gagné, mais en fait, je vais l'utiliser tant que je le pourrai. _" pensa-t-il aussitôt, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. " J'accepte de te laisser m'aider pour cette enquête. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. " s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en pointant un doigt vers le jeune homme assit face à lui. " Je ne crois toujours pas à ce que tu prétends savoir faire. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour deviner ce qu'avait fait ma grand-mère, mais je pense que tu as simplement eu beaucoup de chance. Tu es donc encore en période d'essai et si jamais il s'avère que tu es un poids plutôt qu'autre chose, je te jetterai sans aucun ménagement. C'est bien compris? " déclara Riku.

" …Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. " dit Sora en regardant sa tasse, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ce Riku ne blaguait pas… " Tu ne le regretteras pas. " ajouta-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres tandis que l'esprit de la vieille dame éclata d'un rire muet avant de disparaître. L'autre acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Bien, raconte-moi ce que ces fantômes t'ont dit. " dit l'enquêteur d'un ton un peu moqueur, que l'autre garçon ignora.

" Rien, elles me montraient plutôt des images. " expliqua Sora. " L'une d'elle apparaissait en face de moi et se mettait à courir. Je la suivais et on finissait par arriver devant une maison recluse et la fille disparaissait derrière cette maison, certainement dans le jardin. "

" Est-ce que cette maison avait des signes particuliers? Tu vois, de quoi la distinguer des autres. " questionna Riku en prenant un calepin et un stylo. Sora regarda les objets avec insistance.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " demanda le jeune homme. Riku baissa les yeux vers lesdits objets.

" Bah, je prends des notes. Ca ne se voit pas? "

" …Euh, quand je parlais de t'aider, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'allais me contenter de rester dans l'ombre en attendant que tu daignes venir me demander plus d'informations. " précisa Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" Ah? Et qu'est-ce que tu insinuais alors? " demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil.

" Je comptais te suivre pendant tes recherches, et tout ça. T'accompagner en gros. " déclara le jeune garçon, ses yeux bleus fixés sur ceux de son interlocuteur, qui resta bouche bée.

" Hé ho, je travaille en solo, ok? J'ai pas besoin d'un chien-chien qui me colle au train le jour et la nuit. " grommela l'autre homme.

" Ha! Très bien. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre quand tu viendras ramper devant moi pour que je te donne plus d'indices. " déclara l'autre sur un ton de défi. " La maison est couleur crème avec un toit couleur brique. Et elle est entourée d'iris bleues. "

" C'est tout? " s'étonna Riku. " Rien de moins banal que ça? " Sora but son chocolat d'une traite puis se retira sans même prendre la peine de répondre. Bah, Riku n'avait pas besoin de lui de toute façon…

------

" Xaldin! J'ai du nouveau! " s'exclama Riku en plaquant vigoureusement une main sur le bureau de son collègue, lequel sursauta.

" Tu veux mourir ou quoi? " répondit l'autre en lui jetant un regard noir. S'il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'était interrompre Xaldin pendant son travail. Et si, en plus, on lui faisait peur…

" J'ai besoin d'une liste des maisons mises à l'écart de la population. Toutes. Et trouve-moi des photos aussi. Fais vite. " ordonna le jeune homme avant de se rendre dans son bureau.

" Monsieur voudrait-il aussi que je lui cire les pompes? " proposa Xaldin d'un ton mauvais. Inutile de préciser qu'il était plus que furieux. Riku ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet.

" Si tu as le temps. " osa l'autre avant de s'enfuir. Oui, il avait retrouvé la pêche! Et tout ça, c'était grâce à So – euh, à son grand talent d'enquêteur. Oui, c'est ça. Quelques heures plus tard, Xaldin revint, les documents si poliment demandés en main.

" Tiens. " grommela-t-il en les jetant presque à la figure de son jeune collègue. " Et ne me demande plus rien. " ajouta-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

" Vraiment trop aimable… " marmonna Riku. Il jeta un œil aux différents documents qui lui avaient été apportés. Une fois de plus, il fut étonné de la précision des informations qu'avaient su récupérer son vieil ami. Il parcourut les données rapidement, écartant d'avance les maisons qui ne correspondaient pas à la description faite plus tôt. Il ne restait plus que trois maisons, dont une dont il manquait la photo. Bien, et maintenant? Qu'avait-elle de si particulier cette maison? Peut-être le saurait-il en se rendant sur place… Mais ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de savoir quelle maison était la bonne? Il ne devait perdre de temps en aucun cas… Cela impliquait bien évidemment qu'il lui faudrait revoir Sora. Non, il ne le ferait pas. Cela le rendrait bien trop heureux et Riku se verrait une nouvelle fois vainc – non, obligé de mentir à ce garçon. Oui, ça ne serait vraiment pas très chic de sa part. Il se rendit donc à chacune des maisons et les inspecta avec la plus grande attention. Mais il ne trouva rien de particulier. Absolument rien. Il prit quelques photos avant de se retirer dans son bureau, au poste de police, qui lui avait servi de chambre pendant si longtemps. Xaldin ne leva même pas le regard lorsque Riku passa à côté de lui, ce que ce dernier ignora. Il s'enferma dans son bureau et regarda à nouveau les maisons. Rien, rien et toujours rien. Il ne voyait que des maisons normales au possible. Et c'est ainsi qu'il perdit une après-midi entière à plancher sur des photos qui n'avaient aucun sens.

------

Sora tournait en rond. Le livre qu'il lisait quelques minutes plus tôt était abandonné sur le sol, encore ouvert à la page où il s'était arrêté. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'il avait laissé Riku au restaurant, les esprits des deux filles n'avaient cessé de le harceler. " Retourne voir Riku. Tu es son seul espoir, etc… " Voilà ce qu'elles lui répétaient. Il avait fini par leur hurler de le laisser tranquille, qu'il en avait assez entendu, puis il avait couru jusque chez lui quand il se fut rendu compte que les gens le regardaient étrangement. Evidemment. Pour eux, il était en train de parler à lui-même – ou plutôt, de se disputer avec lui-même. Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Mais dans son malheur, Sora avait réussi à se débarrasser des deux esprits. Mais elles étaient en train de le lui faire payer très cher. En effet, il s'était entaillé la main pendant qu'il cuisinait – plaie qu'il avait dû protéger avec une compresse et un bandage tant la coupure était étendue et profonde ; sa télévision s'allumait d'elle-même, comme par hasard quand il était question de l'affaire Bickson. Il avait finit par se dire qu'un peu de lecture ne lui ferait pas de mal, quand il sentit l'ouvrage lui échapper des mains pour retomber sur le sol à quelques centimètres de ses pieds. Trois fois de suite. Et suite à cela, il s'était mis à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Bon, que la télé s'allume et que le livre lui soit arraché des mains n'était rien de bien méchant. C'était simplement agaçant, mais sans plus. Mais de là à le blesser! Il leva sa main blessée et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait changer son pansement qui était déjà imbibé de sang. Il soupira. " _Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller à l'hôpital. _" pensa-t-il. Il prit son manteau et ses clés, puis se dirigea vers la porte, devant laquelle il s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant. " _Ca pourrait être dangereux d'y aller à pied. _" se dit-il en regardant à nouveau sa main. " _Je vais prendre un taxi. _" Il ouvrit la porte et percuta une personne qui se tenait juste derrière celle-ci. Il faillit tomber mais fut rattrapé juste à temps.

" Est-ce que ça va? " demanda l'homme. Sora leva brusquement la tête, reconnaissant la voix.

" Riku? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés. Il se redressa. " Je suis désolé mais tu tombes mal. Je partais. " dit-il en enlevant le peu de poussière qui s'était déposée sur son manteau. Riku l'observa puis fronça soudainement les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main? " demanda-t-il. L'autre garçon leva la tête.

" Tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'épuiserais à te l'expliquer. " dit-il, mais il sentit quelque chose le pousser en avant et il tomba à genoux, juste devant Riku. Sora se retourna et ne vit personne. " Vos petits jeux commencent à m'agacer sérieusement! Ca suffit à la fin!! " s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter Riku par la même occasion. Il serra les dents et se releva, remarquant qu'il avait fait une tâche sur la moquette. Super… " Puisque tu es là, tu vas me conduire à l'hôpital. " déclara Sora en prenant Riku par le poignet.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de te mettre à crier comme ça? Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'andouille! " s'exclama l'enquêteur en se libérant. L'autre garçon haussa les épaules.

" On ne m'a joué que des mauvais tours depuis qu'on s'est quittés au restaurant. Dont ça. " dit l'autre garçon en levant sa main blessée. " J'espère que tu as bien réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure et que tu prendras la bonne décision. Sinon, tu risques d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience. "

" … " Riku le suivit, bouche bée. " Tu plaisantes là? " demanda-t-il, soudain prit de panique. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas, mais il regarda tout autour de lui. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne.

" Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? " déclara Sora en se retournant vers Riku. " Tu penses vraiment que je suis dérangé au point de m'entailler la main uniquement pour te convaincre de me laisser te suivre? Désolé de te décevoir, mais cette idée ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. " dit-il franchement. Ce type n'arrêtait pas de le piquer au vif alors qu'il ne faisait qu'essayer de se montrer utile. Charmante façon de le remercier… D'une certaine façon, Riku sentit la tension, presque palpable, qui régnait entre eux. Il rejoignit donc Sora et marcha à ses côtés.

" Tu ferais peut-être mieux de m'attendre si tu veux vraiment aller à l'hôpital. " dit-il en souriant malicieusement. Sora leva la tête et le regarda. Il haussa les épaules et continua à marcher tandis qu'il entendit murmurer derrière lui :

" _Il était temps. _" Puis les voix se transformèrent en rires et s'évanouirent.

" Tu l'as dit. " murmura Sora sans que Riku ne s'en rende compte.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, où il n'y avait heureusement que très peu de monde, une infirmière s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes et leur demanda de la suivre. Un peu plus tard, un chirurgien arriva et examina la plaie.

" Eh bien! Voilà une bien jolie coupure. Comment t'es-tu fais ça? " demanda l'homme à Sora.

" J'ai été un peu maladroit. " mentit-il aisément. Le médecin goba son mensonge et commença à recoudre la plaie. Riku, lui, se tenait à l'écart. Il ne supportait pas la vue du sang, aussi étrange cela soit-il pour un grand gaillard comme lui. Et la blessure de Sora n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. A cet instant, plus que jamais, il fut sûr que l'autre garçon ne s'était pas fait cela tout seul. Peut-être était-ce vraiment un tour des esprits qu'il disait voir. Le concept était encore nouveau pour l'enquêteur et il avait donc beaucoup de mal à admettre qu'une telle chose puisse être possible. Puis il eut soudain une révélation. Si Sora voyait des "esprits", cela voulait-il dire que les personnes qu'il voyait étaient déjà mortes? Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

" Et voilà! Une belle main toute neuve… Enfin, presque. " déclara le chirurgien en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sora, ce que ce dernier n'apprécia que très peu. " Ces fils se détruiront d'eux-mêmes quand la plaie aura cicatrisé. Donc, pas besoin de revenir. " Et, sur ces paroles, il les quitta. Riku tourna la tête en entendant l'autre jeune homme grommeler.

" Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on me traite comme un gamin? Zut alors! "

" Bah t'as pas l'air fort vieux non plus. C'est vrai ça, tu as quel âge au fait? " demanda Riku, curieux.

" 24 ans. " répondit Sora en enfilant son manteau.

" Ah, ok. " dit Riku. " …Attends, 24 tu dis?! " s'exclama-t-il presque aussitôt. L'autre garçon fit signe que oui. " Mais tu n'as qu'un an de moins que moi alors! Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Je ne te donnais même pas 20 ans… "

" C'est bien ça le problème. " soupira Sora en sortant du bâtiment, Riku sur ses talons.

" Et, euh, ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de choses? " demanda prudemment le policier.

" Qu'on me fasse me couper? Pas à ce que je sache. "

" Oui, il y avait de ça aussi mais, ce que je voulais dire c'était… Euh, est-ce que tu vois souvent des 'esprits'? " précisa Riku en agitant les mains autour de lui pour se faire comprendre.

" Ah, ça. Non. J'entends surtout des murmures mais rien de plus. La dernière fois où j'ai vu un esprit, c'était quand Tidus a eu un accident et qu'il était dans le coma. Il est venu me voir chez moi pour me prévenir. Ca fait un drôle d'effet sur le coup. " répondit Sora en frissonnant.

" Donc, les personnes que tu vois ne sont pas forcément mortes? " demanda l'autre garçon. A son soulagement, Sora fit signe que non.

" Mais j'entends souvent les voix des morts. Ca n'est pas très gai, tu peux me croire. " ajouta Sora en se tournant vers Riku pendant qu'ils montaient en voiture. Le jeune inspecteur démarra la voiture et s'éloigna du sinistre bâtiment. " Un jour, j'ai entendu la voix d'une femme dire qu'elle allait emmener son mari dans la tombe parce qu'il l'avait trompée quand elle était encore en vie. Peu de temps après, j'ai vu quelque chose derrière un homme qui attendait à un passage clouté. J'ai couru vers lui et je l'ai rattrapé de justesse quand cette chose l'a poussé au moment où une voiture arrivait. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû. " ajouta Sora en riant tristement.

" Pourquoi ça? Tu lui as sauvé la vie, pourtant! " s'exclama Riku, indigné.

" Ca oui, mais ça a ruiné la mienne. " dit l'autre garçon, la tête baissée. " J'étais avec quelqu'un jusqu'alors. Une charmante fille. On s'entendait très bien. Mais le fantôme de cette femme s'en est mêlé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais le lendemain, ma copine m'a largué en m'accusant de l'avoir trompée avec une autre. " expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

" Dur… " compatit Riku.

" Et ce n'était pas tout. " continua Sora. " Elle habitait chez moi, là où tu es venu tout à l'heure, et j'avais plein d'objets auxquels je tenais par-dessus tout. Eh bien ils se sont tous brisés, comme ça. En une seconde, je n'avais plus rien. D'où mon appartement quasi-vide maintenant. " Pendant qu'il parlait, Riku l'observait attentivement de temps à autre. Son travail avait au moins un avantage : il savait distinguer un menteur d'un homme honnête. Il en conclut que soit Sora était capable de mentir naturellement, soit que sa vie ne devait pas être facile. Mais pourquoi mentirait-il à propos de quelque chose d'aussi morbide? Et puis, il repensa à sa main. Il ne s'était sûrement pas fait ça tout seul…

" Tu sais, j'ai quand même encore un peu de mal à croire à tout ça. " admit le policer sans regarder l'autre passager. " Je veux dire, je suis du genre à ne croire que ce que je peux voir. S'il n'y avait pas ces images, je ne croirais même pas que l'homme ait pu marcher sur la lune. " ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

" Ecoute Riku, " commença Sora. " Je comprends que ce soit difficile à croire, et à vrai dire, je ne te demande même pas de me croire sur parole. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me fasses confiance. "

Riku ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. " Pourtant, je suis bien obligé de te croire. Sinon, je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu savoir que mon grand-père avait été tué. Tu sais, j'ai demandé à l'un de mes collègues de faire des recherches concernant sa mort, et il n'y a aucun document stipulant qu'il aurait pu être assassiné. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies pu deviner. Je suis la seule personne à qui grand-mère ait révélé ce secret. "

" Nous sommes deux maintenant. " le corrigea Sora, un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Il étouffa une exclamation lorsqu'il vit Riku prendre la mauvaise route. "Ah, tu t'es trompé! Ce n'est pas par là pour retourner chez moi! " l'informa-t-il.

" Je sais. " répondit l'autre garçon. " Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tu passeras la nuit chez moi. Demain matin, je t'emmène au poste et on commence les recherches. Ca te va? "

" Mais je pourrais tout aussi bien dormir chez moi et te rejoindre demain, non? " demanda Sora, la tête un peu inclinée sur le côté. Pas étonnant que les gens le prennent pour un gamin…

" Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bus si tôt dans la journée. " déclara l'inspecteur. L'autre jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

" Et comment sais-tu que je suis venu en bus? " demanda-t-il, l'air suspicieux.

" Quand je suis retourné à mon bureau ce matin, j'ai trouvé un ticket par terre, tout simplement. " Voilà qui expliquait tout. " Nous y sommes. " déclara-t-il en désignant des appartements. Sora les regarda pendant un instant, les sourcils froncés.

" _Allons bon, ça a l'air en pire état que là où j'habite… _" se dit-il. Mais il ne fit pas part de ses pensées à l'inspecteur. Après tout, il avait offert de l'abriter pour la nuit… Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait vraiment eu le choix, mais bon. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement qui portait le numéro 304. Sora poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua que l'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu de dehors. Certes, les façades étaient devenues grises à cause des intempéries et du soleil, mais les chambres, elles, étaient relativement spacieuses et bien entretenues. Il mettrait seulement un bémol sur le canapé qui était un piteux état. Mais cela mis à part, Riku semblait vivre de façon assez confortable.

" Je vais commander une pizza. " dit soudainement le plus grand des deux garçons. " Il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo et je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour aller faire des courses. La liste est accrochée à côté du téléphone dans le couloir d'entrée. Jettes-y un œil et dis-moi ce que tu veux. " Lorsqu'il eut donné ses indication, Riku se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage et poussa un soupir de contentement. Il se lava les mains puis revint sur ses pas. Il trouva Sora en train de scruter la liste des pizzas dans le couloir, un doigt posé sur les lèvres pendant qu'il réfléchissait – probablement.

" Je crois bien que celle aux 4 fromages me tente. " dit le jeune homme en souriant.

" Ok. Je commande ça de suite. " dit Riku en prenant le combiné et en tapant le numéro. " Tu n'as qu'à aller t'installer dans le canapé. La télécommande de la télévision est sur la table basse. " indiqua l'enquêteur. L'autre garçon acquiesça rapidement d'un signe de tête et s'exécuta. Assis dans le divan, Sora regarda à nouveau autour de lui, les paroles de Riku servant de bruit de fond. Il se surprit à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit, lui aussi, d'avoir autant d'objets chez lui. Il en mourait d'envie, mais il avait trop peur qu'un tel investissement ne parte – littéralement – en fumée une fois de plus. Il ne manquait pas d'argent, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver à court en cas d'ennui…

" Tu ne sais pas allumer un télé, ou quoi? " demanda soudainement Riku en s'asseyant à côté de Sora. Il prit la télécommande et alluma l'appareil. Il sursauta en entendant l'autre garçon se mettre à rire brusquement. " Qu-Quoi?! " s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sora regardait juste derrière le canapé où le fantôme de la jeune fille semblait en admiration devant les cheveux de Riku. Elle examina ensuite les siens, l'air déçu. " Rien, il n'y a rien du tout. " mentit le plus jeune. Quelques minutes plus tard, les pizzas arrivaient et, d'autres minutes plus tard, tous deux s'endormaient. Le lendemain matin, les choses sérieuses pourraient commencer…

------

Arrivé au poste, Riku fut accueilli par le sourire narquois de Xaldin, dont les yeux suivaient les moindres gestes de Sora. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau où ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés plusieurs jours plus tôt.

" Assieds-toi. " dit l'inspecteur en indiquant une chaise à celui qui allait devenir son assistant. Sora fit ce qui lui était dit et attendit. Riku fouilla parmi les nombreuses feuilles posées sur son bureau puis en tendit cinq à l'autre jeune homme : quatre d'entre elles étaient regroupées, tandis que la dernière était seule. " Voilà les détails et photos des maisons qui correspondent à la description que tu as faite. La dernière n'a pas de photographies par contre. " Sora parcouru les documents, en laissant certains sur le côté. Puis, après un court moment d'hésitation, il ne garda plus que deux feuilles entre les mains.

" C'est celle-ci. " déclara-t-il en tendant les documents à Riku.

" Tu es sûr de toi? " demanda ce dernier. Voyant Sora lui faire signe que oui, il nota l'adresse dans son calepin puis se leva prestement. " Dans ce cas, on y va. "

" Quoi? Maintenant?! " s'exclama Sora, les yeux écarquillés.

" Tu préfères attendre peut-être? Je te signale que ce n'est pas un jeu. Plus vite on rassemblera les indices, et mieux ce sera. " déclara l'inspecteur en sortant du commissariat, son assistant sur les talons. La route jusqu'à la mystérieuse maison prit plus de temps que prévu. Ils s'étaient perdus à la sortie de la ville, mais avaient fini par retrouver leur chemin. Riku se gara en face d'une grande maison. Comme l'avait dit Sora, elle était couleur crème avec un toit couleur brique, et d'innombrables iris bleus entouraient la bâtisse. Sora sentit un frisson le parcourir, ce que Riku remarqua immédiatement.

" Tu as froid? " demanda ce dernier.

" Non. Juste un pressentiment. " déclara le garçon aux cheveux châtains. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et sonnèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, on vint ouvrir la porte. Un homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, peut-être plus, ouvrit. Son visage portait de grandes cicatrices sur les joues et son œil droit était caché. Ses longs cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches blanches, étaient étroitement attachés. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on s'attendait à voir dans une telle maison.

" Je peux vous aider? " demanda l'homme en observant attentivement les deux visiteurs.

" Nous voudrions vous poser des questions concernant l'affaire Bickson. Nous pensons que vous pourriez nous aider. " dit simplement Riku. Sora cligna des yeux. Ce type allait trouver ça louche, pour sûr!

" Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça? " demanda l'homme, l'air suspicieux.

" Une intuition, j'imagine. " répondit Riku en souriant malicieusement.

" … " L'homme n'en dit pas davantage et les laissa entrer. L'intérieur était net et propre. Pas un seul objet ne traînait. Tandis que l'enquêteur était en grande discussion avec le propriétaire de la maison, Sora regarda autour de lui et aperçu le fantôme qu'il avait tant vu depuis ces derniers jours. Il la vit pointer quelque chose à terre. Il se retourna pour s'assurer que les deux individus ne le regardaient pas, puis il s'approcha de la fillette. Il regarda à terre mais ne vit rien. Il la regarda à nouveau.

" Je ne comprends pas. " lui murmura-t-il. Elle secoua la tête et continua à pointer le sol du doigt. Le jeune homme croisa les bras et réfléchit. " Ca concerne quelque chose qui est par terre? " demanda-t-il, sa voix toujours basse afin de ne pas être entendu. La fille fit signe que non. Si ce n'était pas ça, alors quoi d'autre? Il regarda le doigt de l'enfant, puis dirigea son regard vers le sol. Plusieurs fois. " _Si ça ne concerne pas une chose qui se situe sur le sol, alors… _ " Il cligna à nouveau des yeux. " C'est en dessous? " Cette fois, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Quelque chose a été enterré? " Et à nouveau, la fillette fit signe que non. Il soupira. " Pourquoi ne pas me le dire, tout simplement? " dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

" _Je ne peux pas. _" répondit la fillette. " _On m'en empêche._ "

" Je vois. " répondit le garçon en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il se remit à réfléchir. Il se retourna et vit l'homme faire de grands signes. De toute évidence, la conversation prendrait bientôt fin, et lui et Riku se retrouverait à la porte. Il devait faire vite. Frustré de ne pas trouver de réponse, il tapa du pied… Une fois. Puis deux. Ca sonnait creux en dessous. Il leva les yeux vers le fantôme. " …Une pièce souterraine… " murmura-t-il. La fille sembla folle de joie et hocha vivement la tête. Sora fit volte-face et courut vers les deux hommes qui, comme il s'en était douté, étaient en train de se disputer.

" Excusez-moi! " dit-il au propriétaire qui lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas lui poser sa question de but en blanc et il réfléchit donc à un mensonge, qui lui vint rapidement à l'esprit. " Votre maison est absolument fabuleuse! " flatta-t-il. Cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer l'homme.

" Oui, j'en suis assez fier d'ailleurs. " répondit l'autre. " Je l'ai eue pour une bouchée de pain. Une véritable affaire! " Il fit un grand sourire. Riku, lui fronça les sourcils en regardant Sora. Comment pouvait-il se mettre ce Xigbar – nom qu'il avait réussi à obtenir avec bien du mal – dans la poche aussi facilement?!

" Je m'intéresse de très près à l'architecture et celle de cette maison est tout simplement fascinante! Et je me demandais si il était habituel d'y trouver des pièces souterraines. " demanda le jeune châtain avec prudence. Riku remarqua immédiatement le changement d'humeur de l'homme.

" Euh, l'entrée est condamnée. Elle était là-bas avant. " dit Xigbar en désignant un mur. Sora s'y dirigea et passa une main sur le mur. Il sentait légèrement un creux à cet endroit, mais de toute évidence, l'entrée était effectivement inaccessible à présent.

" Quel dommage… " dit le plus jeune d'un ton déçu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau dehors, devant la maison. Riku se dirigea vers la voiture.

" Tout ça pour rien. Tu es sûr que ton fantôme est bien fiable? " Pas de réponse. " Sora? " demanda-t-il en se retournant. " C'est pas vrai! " s'exclama-t-il en voyant son assistant passer au dessus de la barrière qui menait au jardin de la maison. Il accourut aux côtés de celui-ci, l'air furieux. " Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! " murmura-t-il afin de ne pas être entendu. " C'est une propriété privée! Si on se fait prendre, on va se faire méchamment taper sur les doigts! Et je vais perdre mon boulot!! "

" Chuut! Tu vas nous faire repérer! " dit Sora en plaçant son index devant sa bouche. L'autre garçon le regarda, bouche bée. " Suis-moi, il y a quelque chose dans le jardin, je le sais! Rappelle-toi de mon rêve! " dit l'autre d'un ton confiant. Riku réfléchit un instant. En effet, il se rappelait que Sora disait avoir vu la fillette disparaître derrière la maison. Il regarda derrière lui, par peur de se faire repérer, puis passa au dessus de la barrière à son tour. Il étouffa une exclamation face à l'état du jardin. Les fleurs, si bien entretenues dans le parterre en face de la maison, poussaient n'importe comment à l'arrière. Les mauvaises herbes leur arrivaient presque à la taille et ils eurent toutes les difficultés du monde à avancer. Il repéra Sora qui se tenait debout au beau milieu du jardin et attendait. Après quelques secondes d'une attente interminable, Riku grommela quelque chose et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin. Mais il vit Sora se diriger vers un endroit précis avant de s'accroupir. Il le suivit et regarda aux pieds de ce dernier. Un bout de tissu était à terre.

" Ne le touche surtout pas. " indiqua Riku. Sora fit un signe de tête et se recula. Il regarda la fillette qui se tenait devant lui, l'air triste, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'enquêteur ramasser le tissu avec un mouchoir et le ranger avec précaution dans l'une des poches de son manteau. " Voilà. On va apporter ça au labo pour qu'il l'analyse. " dit Riku, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils prirent le même chemin et passèrent à nouveau au dessus de la barrière. Une fois dans la voiture et à une distance relativement éloignée de la maison, Riku tourna la tête vers Sora, l'air satisfait. " Devine quoi? Il y a un cheveu sur ce bout de tissu. On va savoir tout de suite à qui il appartenait. "

" J'ai une petite idée quant à la personne… " murmura Sora en regardant devant lui.

----

Un petit mot sur… Genesis

Genesis… Qui ne connaît pas au moins une de leurs chansons? Visiblement, le groupe n'a pas toujours eu le même chanteur. Il s'agissait, au début, de Peter Gabriel mais il a, par la suite, été remplacé par Phil Collins. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi par contre. Je n'en sais pas plus que ça. ; On entend souvent ce groupe sur certaines stations de radio et c'est un véritable régal pour les oreilles, surtout les chansons qui bougent bien!

Mes chansons coup de cœur :

Congo – Jesus he knows me – In the air tonight


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire m'appartient!

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Riku a finalement décidé de faire confiance à Sora et le laisse l'aider à résoudre son enquête. Il parvient ainsi à la maison de Xigbar, que le plus jeune des deux garçons avait aperçue en rêve, et ils y trouvent un bandeau sur lequel un cheveu était resté accroché …

----

**Songe 03** : Des réponses qui apportent d'autres questions

Chanson thème : Final Fantasy X – Hurry

------

Lorsque Riku et Sora arrivèrent à la section scientifique de la police d'Illusiopolis, ce dernier n'eut qu'un mot en tête : excentrique. Les seules personnes qu'il y avait aperçues sortaient toutes de l'ordinaire. L'homme qui les avait salués à l'entrée avait des cheveux roses – sûrement suite à une coloration – et lisait un livre sur l'entretient des plantes à fleurs. Une fille, la seule qui travaillait là, lisait un livre intitulé "Mille et une tortures pour faire parler les gens" et son rire strident glaça Sora jusqu'à l'os. Enfin la dernière personne, un homme au visage émacié et aux longs cheveux blonds, avait été la plus déroutante. Lorsque Riku lui avait apporté le bout tissu, cet homme s'était mis à rire d'une façon plus que curieuse. Lorsque le jeune châtain regarda Riku étrangement, ce dernier lui répondit que c'était le rire "normal" de Vexen. Déjà que Vexen était un nom étrange… Toujours est-il que nos deux compères attendaient patiemment dans la salle principale. Riku semblait relativement intéressé par le livre que lisait Larxène – la jeune fille – et prenait des notes, tandis que Sora discutait tranquillement avec Marluxia. Il ne parlait quasiment que des fleurs et, de fil en aiguille, leur conversation se porta sur leur signification.

" Est-ce que, par hasard, vous sauriez ce que signifie l'iris bleu? " demanda timidement Sora. Marluxia le regarda d'un air fier.

" Evidemment! Oh, et puis tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Ca me met mal à l'aise de t'entendre me vouvoyer. Sinon, pour l'iris bleu, ça veut dire 'bonne nouvelle'. "

" Peut-être que ce Xigbar va nous être utile finalement! " s'exclama joyeusement Sora.

" Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce que dit ce charlatan trop au sérieux. " intervint Larxène qui, étrangement, avait suivi leur conversation.

" Je ne suis pas un charlatan, et ce que je dis est vrai, Madame la sadique! Tu verras! " rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux roses, dont les joues prenaient la même teinte. Presque.

" J'attends de voir ça! " s'exclama-t-elle en frappant sa table du poing, faisant sursauter Riku par la même occasion. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir. Leur discussion fut terminée dès lors que l'extravagant Vexen fit irruption dans la salle.

" Riku, mon p'tit gars, tu peux être fier de toi! " s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. L'enquêteur haussa un sourcil et attendit la suite. Sora ne dit rien mais son expression trahissait son impatience. " J'ai analysé le cheveu que tu m'as gentiment rapporté. " continua-t-il en posant ledit cheveu sur une table, tout le monde se rassemblant tout autour de lui. Il posa alors une feuille sur laquelle figuraient une photo et une liste d'informations. " Je vous présent Mlle Lydie Rosmerzack. Disparue n° 13. " ajouta-t-il fièrement en gonflant sa poitrine. Sora entendit vaguement Marluxia crier un "Je te l'avais dit!" à Larxène tandis qu'il inspectait la photographie. La jeune fille avait de beaux cheveux roux frisés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules.

" C'est elle. " déclara Sora tout à coup. Tous le regardèrent étrangement. " C'est elle que je voyais en rêve et qui m'a montré où était ce bandeau, chez Xigbar! " Vexen et Larxène esquissèrent un sourire mais Riku, lui, se renfrogna.

" Elle ne t'a rien montré d'autre? " demanda-t-il, son sérieux laissant les autres chercheurs sans voix.

" Si. Il y a une pièce souterraine là-bas, mais je ne sais pas comment y accéder. Le passage à l'intérieur de la maison est condamné. " dit Sora.

" C'est embêtant. " répondit Riku. " Il doit bien y avoir un autre passage dans ce cas. " Puis il se mit à réfléchir.

" Riku, mon pote, ne me dis pas que tu te mets à croire aux rêves prémonitoires? " demanda Vexen, l'air choqué. " J'admets que ce gamin m'étonne un peu, mais il a seulement eut beaucoup de chance cette fois-ci. Tu ne crois pas? " insista-t-il pour essayer de faire changer d'avis le jeune inspecteur. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas intimider.

" C'est plus que de la chance dans ce cas. Comment aurait-il pu trouver la bonne maison et un indice aussi primordial avec simplement de la chance? " rétorqua Riku. Vexen se prépara à répondre mais Sora fut plus rapide.

" Le jardin. " murmura-t-il, mais tout juste assez haut pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

" Le jardin? " répétèrent-ils tous en même temps.

" Le passage est caché dans le jardin! C'est bien là qu'on a retrouvé le bandeau de Lydie, non? Comment aurait-il pu arriver là, sinon parce que le passage vers cette cave se trouve à l'extérieur? " demanda Sora, l'air sérieux. Riku resta bouche bée.

" En effet. " admit-il. " Il faut qu'on retourne là-bas. " Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de sortie, Sora sur ses talons, mais ils furent stoppés net.

" Attendez un peu, vous ne pouvez pas vous pointer chez cet homme comme ça! " leur cria Larxène. " Il vous faut un mandat! "

" Zut, je n'y pensais plus! " s'exclama l'enquêteur en plaquant une main sur son front. " Et ça va prendre combien de temps? "

" Ca, il faut voir avec ce cher Xaldin. " dit-elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Sora frissonna. Oui, ce n'était décidément pas pour rien que cette fille lisait des livres pareils…

------

" Demain. "

" Comment ça 'demain'?! "

" J'ai trop de boulot pour l'instant. Revenez demain et ce sera fait."

Riku avait suivi le conseil de Larxène et s'était donc rendu au commissariat pour demander à Xaldin de lui préparer un mandat. Mais visiblement, cela allait prendre plus de temps que prévu. Riku grommela et se retira. Il était presque cinq heures du soir passé de toute façon. Il sortit du poste et marcha vers sa voiture sans se retourner.

" A demain, Riku! Je viendrai à la première heure au poste. " lui dit Sora avant de s'éloigner. L'inspecteur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

" Bah tu ne viens pas chez moi? " demanda-t-il, surpris. " Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier, il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas rester seul, tu ne crois pas? "

" Ce n'est pas la peine. Maintenant qu'on travaille ensemble, je n'aurai plus de problèmes. Tu peux me croire! " affirma l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. " A demain! " répéta-t-il avant de s'éloigner de son nouvel ami. Il marcha pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses pas le mène inconsciemment jusque chez Tidus. Il haussa les épaules. " _Autant lui rendre visite, maintenant que je suis là. _" Il sonna chez son ami et poussa la porte lorsque ce dernier la déverrouilla. Sora monta les quelques escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de son ex collègue de travail et frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

" Salut, Sora! Content de te voir! " s'exclama Tidus en se reculant un peu pour laisser entrer l'autre garçon. " Dis-moi, tu as un bien beau bandage à la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? " demanda-t-il, un sourcil froncé.

" Oh, rien de bien grave. Juste un esprit qui m'a montré qu'il n'était pas satisfait. " dit vaguement Sora. Tidus soupira.

" Pas encore celui avec le mari volage au moins? " demanda-t-il. Tidus prenait les propos de son ami très au sérieux. Après tout, il se rappelait encore avoir rendu visite à Sora, chez lui, alors qu'il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Ce souvenir le rendait toujours tout chose.

" Non, ce sont des fillettes cette fois-ci. L'une d'elle est impliquée dans l'affaire Bickson. "

" Oh, cette horrible affaire. " dit tristement Tidus. " Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? " demanda-t-il, curieux. Son ami lui avait dit qu'il allait coopérer avec Riku, sans lui expliquer pourquoi exactement.

" Oui. Un type qui habite à la limite de la ville a probablement détenu l'une des victimes. J'ai trouvé dans son jardin un bandeau porté par une des gamines. " dit Sora en fixant le sol du regard. " Et il s'agissait de la gamine que je voyais toujours en rêve. Son esprit et celui d'une autre fillette m'ont aidé. " Il leva les yeux vers son ami qui sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

" Cette autre fillette, elle aussi a été enlevée il y a peu? " demanda-t-il d'un ton peu assuré. Sora fit signe qu'il ne savait pas. " Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ce genre de disparitions n'est pas nouveau à Illusiopolis. J'oserais même dire que c'est assez fréquent. La même chose est arrivée il y a à peu près deux mois, et encore deux mois avant ça. Ca dure depuis près d'un an maintenant. " admit l'autre garçon.

" Je ne le savais pas. " dit tout bas son ami, dont le teint devint livide.

" Xaldin m'en a parlé. C'était resté secret pour ne pas alerter la population, mais suite aux nombreux enlèvements qui ont été signalés par la suite, ils ont laissé éclater la vérité pour prévenir les gens et leur dire de faire attention. Il faut espérer que ça sera efficace. " dit Tidus en haussant les épaules. " Essaie de te renseigner sur les autres disparitions. Qui sait, le résultat pourrait être intéressant. " affirma-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Lorsque Sora rentra chez lui plus tard, dans la soirée, il repensa aux paroles de son ami. Il avait raison : peut-être serait-il judicieux de demander des informations concernant les anciennes victimes, et c'est ce qu'il était décidé à faire! Ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait en posant le pied au commissariat le lendemain matin. Il posa son manteau sur son canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, il sentit quelque chose le pousser en avant. N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression que le temps s'écoulait très lentement pendant que vous tombiez? En tout cas, Sora eut cette étrange sensation, et il vit la table se rapprocher inexorablement de lui sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit, et puis ce furent les ténèbres totales…

------

Riku était de très bonne humeur. Il entendit Xaldin le féliciter lorsqu'il passa à côté de son bureau. Visiblement, Vexen avait déjà commencé à répandre la nouvelle. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait à sa place? Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils se creusaient tous la tête – principalement Riku – et ne trouvaient absolument rien.

" Ton ami l'halluciné t'as ouvert les yeux on dirait! " s'exclama joyeusement Xaldin en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

" L'halluciné? " demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil. Quel charmant sobriquet...

" Vexen m'a dit de te dire, une nouvelle fois, que vous aviez eu de la chance, rien de plus. " ajouta Xaldin sans répondre à la question de son plus jeune ami.

" Et tu en penses quoi, toi? " demanda l'enquêteur. Ce fut sans grande surprise que l'homme se mit à rire.

" J'en dis que si cet halluciné te mène à d'autres indices avec autant de facilité, alors je ne penserai plus que les fous ne servent à rien et sont seulement bons à enfermer. " dit-il en riant bruyamment. Riku fronça les sourcils.

" Il n'est **pas** fou, même si je l'ai moi aussi pensé au début. " admit l'autre garçon. " Et puis ne t'avise plus de l'appeler comme ça devant moi. " ajouta-t-il avant de partir dans son bureau.

" Et s'il est tout seul, je peux? " demanda Xaldin en riant, n'espérant clairement pas de réponse de la part de son collègue. Riku soupira et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il leva les yeux et vit que le poste était ouvert depuis déjà une demi-heure. Bah, Sora n'allait quand même pas arriver pile à l'ouverture… Et puis il y avait souvent des bouchons en centre ville. Mais lorsque plus d'une heure fut passée, il commença à se poser des questions. Et si Sora l'avait oublié? C'était peu probable. Il se leva d'un bond et se rua dans la rue où soufflait un vent glacial. Mais il l'ignora et gagna son véhicule. Heureusement, aller jusque chez Sora en voiture ne prenait pas trop de temps. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il se précipita pour entrer en même temps qu'un autre habitant de l'immeuble. Pour que celui-ci ne se pose pas de questions, Riku lui montra son insigne et le vieillard se montra tout de suite plus coopératif. Le jeune enquêteur monta les marche deux à deux et se précipita jusqu'à l'appartement de son assistant. Lorsque ce dernier ne répondit pas après que Riku ait frappé déjà trois fois de suite, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il tourna la poignée de porte lentement et remarqua que ce n'était pas fermé à clé. Il entra lentement dans l'appartement et appela son ami. Aucune réponse. Sora n'était pas dans le salon. Riku se dirigea dans un petit couloir menant aux autres pièces et les fouilla. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de chercher pendant bien longtemps. Il n'y avait aucune porte pour la cuisine où le jeune châtain était étendu, face contre terre. Riku se précipita à ses côtés et le souleva légèrement.

" Sora? Réveille-toi! Sora! " appela-t-il en donnant de petite tape sur la joue du jeune homme. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux, quelques secondes plus tard.

" Riku? " murmura-t-il, puis il fit la grimace. Sa gorge était sèche et lui faisait mal. Il n'avait rien bu depuis… Il chercha l'horloge des yeux et vit qu'il était presque 9 heures. " Je suis resté ici pendant si longtemps? " demanda-t-il, puis il toussa un peu. Riku l'aida à s'asseoir.

" Tu t'es évanoui ou quoi? " demanda-t-il en fouillant dans les placards pour trouver un verre, qu'il remplit ensuite d'eau. Sora accepta le verre avec joie et le vida d'un trait.

" Oui et non. " dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main. " Je suis rentré chez moi après être passé chez Tidus et quand j'ai voulu entrer dans ma cuisine, quelque chose m'a poussé et je me suis cogné à la table. Je pense que le choc m'a fait tomber dans les pommes. " expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. " Ou alors, j'étais tellement fatigué que je ne tenais plus debout et je suis tombé bêtement. " Il tourna la tête vers Riku et sourit. " Mais ce n'est rien, vraiment! " Son sourire s'effaça cependant dès qu'il vit l'air sévère de Riku.

" Ecoute, je crois vraiment que tu ne devrais pas vivre seul comme ça, surtout si tu commences à t'évanouir pour un oui ou pour un non. "

" Tu dis ça juste parce que tu ne veux pas perdre ton unique source d'informations? " demanda Sora en fronçant un sourcil.

" Non. Je dis ça parce que je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. " répondit l'autre en souriant malicieusement. Sora rit.

" Tu ne crois pas que tu m'enterres un peu vite, là? " Ils rirent pendant un court instant puis Riku reprit son sérieux.

" Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu devrais rester seul comme ça, ne serait-ce que le temps que cette enquête soit finie pour de bon. " proposa Riku.

" …Mais les gens risquent de se poser des questions, tu ne crois pas? Je veux dire, deux garçons qui habitent ensemble, c'est un peu louche, non? "

" Qu'est-ce qui nous interdit d'être colocataires? Et puis si les gens parlent trop, je les ferai taire. " affirma Riku en souriant malicieusement.

" Je ne te demanderai pas de quelle façon. " s'empressa de répondre l'autre garçon. " …Bon, si ce n'est que le temps de l'enquête, alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. " finit-il par dire. " Je commencerai à emballer mes affaires plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devons retourner voir Xigbar. " Riku acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture. La route jusque chez l'homme prit moins de temps que la première fois. Cette fois, ils connaissaient le chemin et donc, ça ne leur posa plus de problème. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Xigbar lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons chez lui, encore une fois.

" Je croyais vous avoir dit que vous ne trouveriez rien ici! Dégagez! " s'exclama furieusement Xigbar. Son visage devint livide lorsque Riku leva vers lui une feuille.

" On a un mandat. Vous permettez? " demanda poliment Riku, ce qui ne fit qu'enrager l'homme davantage. Sora le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison. " Où est cette porte? " demanda l'inspecteur à son associé.

" Ici. " dit Sora en se dirigeant vers un mur. Il passa à nouveau une main sur la surface. " Mais on ne peut pas l'ouvrir d'ici. " affirma-t-il.

" Peut-être qu'elle a été ouverte puis condamnée à nouveau, non? " demanda l'enquêteur, mais Sora fit signe que non.

" Les murs sont mis en peinture. Si c'était le cas, il y aurait une démarcation entre la peinture plus récente et l'ancienne. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. " dit-il en indiquant le mur où il n'y avait effectivement pas de traces quelconques.

" Mais s'il a utilisé la même peinture, on ne verrait pas la différence. " insista Riku. Il grommela lorsque Sora secoua encore la tête.

" On n'obtient jamais tout à fait la même couleur. C'est quasiment impossible d'ailleurs, même avec une machine. Non, je suis certain que cette porte n'a pas été ouverte depuis des lustres. " déclara le plus jeune. L'enquêteur croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

" Donc on reste sur l'idée du jardin? " demanda-t-il. Il vit Xigbar remuer nerveusement du coin de l'œil. Sora fit signe que oui et se rendit au dehors. Il chercha rapidement du regard mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Il demanda à Riku de l'aider et, près d'une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. " Bon, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce. " déclara l'enquêteur en se relevant. Il se dirigea droit vers Xigbar, et ne vit pas Sora froncer les sourcils.

" _Il ne nous dira rien. _ " pensa-t-il. " _L'endroit est bien caché. Il serait stupide s'il nous révélait si facilement l'endroit où se trouve la porte. _" Et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il vit Xigbar faire de grands signes en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun passage vers la cave. Pourtant, Sora n'en pensait pas autant. Il était certain que l'accès était dissimulé quelque part, et il se dit que le jardin n'était pas entretenu pour, certainement, le dissimuler. Il se positionna à l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé le bandeau et regarda droit devant lui. Riku vint se placer à côté de lui et l'imita. Devant eux se trouvait une véranda dont la porte se trouvait un peu plus sur leur gauche. Elle ne portait visiblement pas de traces de coups et Riku se dit donc que les victimes n'étaient sûrement pas passées par la véranda. Il baissa les yeux mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il se pencha en avant et aperçu plusieurs tiges de fleurs cassées. Il était certain que cela ne provenait pas de leur petite escapade de la veille. Ils n'étaient pas allés aussi loin, et les tiges étaient déjà sèches. Il avança donc et suivit les fleurs courbées. Il vit le visage de Xigbar pâlir à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il continua puis, à un endroit précis, les tiges étaient intactes à nouveau. Mais il n'y avait toujours rien en vue.

" Il faut creuser ici. " dit tout à coup Sora, qui avait rejoint Riku. Ce dernier sursauta fortement. Il se tourna vers son assistant. " Si c'est une pièce souterraine, il faut bien pouvoir aller sous terre, non? Donc, il faut creuser. " ajouta-t-il en se mettant accroupi. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de pelle car devant eux se trouvait en fait un carré d'herbe synthétique. Allons bon, on aurait vraiment juré que c'était de la vraie! Immédiatement, Riku se redressa et se dirigea vers Xigbar, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Viens, Sora! On retourne à l'intérieur un petit moment le temps que les renforts arrivent. " déclara l'enquêteur. L'autre jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le suivit.

" Vous commettez une grave erreur! " s'écria Xigbar, furieux. " Vous savez ce qu'il va se passer si jamais vous ne trouviez rien! "

" Pas d'inquiétudes. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on **va **tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant là-dessous. Mais si vous êtes vraiment innocent, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je prenne des précautions. " Suite à ces paroles, Xigbar ne broncha plus et attendit avec les deux jeunes garçons que d'autres inspecteurs arrivent. Il leur fallut un peu de temps, mais ils finirent par arriver et Riku les accueillit à bras ouverts. " Entrez messieurs! J'ai besoin que vous gardiez un œil sur l'homme assit là-bas et que d'autres s'assurent que personne ne s'approche de cette maison. " expliqua-t-il. Les officiers acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se mirent à leur poste. " Sora! On y va! " appela-t-il ensuite, puis il se dirigea à nouveau vers le jardin quand son ami l'eut rejoint. Ils se placèrent devant le carré d'herbe et le soulevèrent ensemble. Juste en dessous se trouvait une vieille trappe en bois. " Il n'y a pas de doutes possibles cette fois. Regarde! Les gonds ne sont pas bloqués. " expliqua-t-il à Sora. Avec beaucoup de précaution, ils soulevèrent la trappe et regardèrent le trou qui se trouvait juste à leurs pieds.

" Il fait sombre là-dedans. " dit Sora. " Il nous faudra une lampe torche. " Il leva la tête et vit Lydie lui faire signe que non. " Il y a de la lumière? " demanda-t-il, étonné. La fillette fit signe que oui.

" Comment veux-tu que je le sache? " répondit Riku, pensant que Sora s'adressait à lui. Il vit se dernier commencer à descendre par l'échelle fixée à l'une des parois. " Hé! Ne va pas là-dedans comme ça! Il fait noir, tu vas encore tomber! " s'exclama le jeune policier.

" C'est bon, Lydie dit que c'est éclairé! " répondit l'autre garçon en continuant sa descente. Riku, sur le coup, se demanda qui pouvait bien être Lydie, puis il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Il avait un peu oublié les dons de Sora. Il allait vraiment avoir du mal à s'y faire. Sans autre question, il le suivit au fond du trou et, étonnamment, il y avait effectivement un interrupteur juste à côté d'eux. Riku sortit un mouchoir et alluma la lumière. La pièce avait été carrelée de haut en bas et il n'y avait aucun meuble. Il entendit Sora étouffer une exclamation lorsque ce dernier aperçut des traces de sang ici et là. Riku s'y attendait un peu… Il se dirigea jusqu'au fond de la pièce et regarda autour de lui. A part ces tâches, il n'y avait rien.

" Riku, regarde à tes pieds! " s'exclama son assistant. Il baissa les yeux et vit des cheveux sur le sol. C'est Vexen qui allait être content! Il les ramassa et les mis dans un petit sachet. " Dis tu… Tu crois qu'ils sont tous venus ici? Ceux qui sont portés disparus, je veux dire. " demanda timidement Sora en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce nerveusement. De toute évidence, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de scène et ce n'était pas étonnant après mûre réflexion.

" Seul Vexen saura nous dire ça. " répondit l'autre garçon. Ils remontèrent par l'échelle et se rendirent à l'intérieur de la maison. Là, Riku ordonna à ses collègues d'emmener Xigbar au poste et de le mettre en garde à vue jusqu'à ce que les tests soient terminés. Le sort de cet homme ne dépendait plus que des résultats. La maison fut condamnée et les voitures quittèrent les lieux. Riku se détacha du groupe pour se rendre à nouveau au laboratoire. Marluxia fut ravi d'apprendre que d'autres indices avaient été trouvés dans la maison de Xigbar et il se fit un plaisir de taquiner Larxène pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien raison et que ces fleurs étaient effectivement un **signe**. Mais la demoiselle se contenta de l'ignorer royalement. Riku resta aux côtés de Vexen durant les analyses mais Sora, lui, préféra tenir compagnie à Marluxia. De toute façon, il ne serait d'aucune utilité.

" Dis, Marluxia, est-ce que tu connais les noms des autres personnes portées disparues? " demanda le jeune châtain tout bas.

" Les autres? Hm, on n'a pas la liste ici. Mais je peux téléphoner à Xaldin et lui demander de m'envoyer les documents si tu veux! " s'exclama fortement l'homme aux cheveux roses. Et voilà à quoi cela avait servi de se faire discret… Larxène accourut à leurs côtés.

" On est bien motivé, dis donc! " dit-elle en tapotant la tête de Sora. " C'est bien! " Puis elle sourit au jeune garçon. Etrangement, rien dans son sourire ne le fit frissonner d'effroi. Non, ce sourire là était chaleureux et bienveillant. Peut-être trop…

" On dirait que vous me cachez quelque chose… " commença Sora en inclinant la tête sur le côté. " Qu'est-ce que c'est? " Larxène, au départ, lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris de penser une chose pareille, mais elle se ravisa lorsque Sora lui lança un regard noir.

" Euh, Xaldin nous a raconté que tu es fou. C'est vrai? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix tout à fait calme.

" Fou? " répéta Sora. Il poussa un soupir. " Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment en fait. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tant que j'arrive à aider Riku, je me fiche du reste. " admit-il. Il vit Marluxia lui sourire.

" Si ça peut te consoler, je te crois moi. " dit-il. " Et je suis prêt à vous aider aussi! Et je vais commencer par téléphoner à Xaldin pour lui demander la liste! " dit-il en attrapant le téléphone posé sur son bureau.

" Oh! Est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander les documents concernant les disparus les plus anciens aussi? S'il te plaît! " demanda Sora en se mordillant la lèvre. Marluxia eut un air curieux.

" Pourquoi ça? " questionna-t-il.

" J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Ca peut être très important! " insista Sora. Marluxia n'en demanda pas davantage et appela Xaldin. Leur conversation dura à peine quelques minutes et, une demi-heure plus tard environ, un long fax leur était envoyé. Il contenait toutes les fiches des personnes portées disparues. La liste était affreusement longue et Sora ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

" Voilà ta liste! Amuse-toi maintenant. " dit l'homme aux cheveux roses avant de se replonger dans son livre. C'est à ce moment que Riku et Vexen entrèrent dans la pièce.

" Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé? " demanda précipitamment Sora en se dirigeant vers les deux hommes.

" Eh bien – " commença Vexen. " On a encore trouvé les cheveux de Lydie. Ensuite, on en a trouvé un appartenant à Emma Bickson – la fille du maire – quelques uns qui sont à Charlie Scooper et enfin d'autres appartenant à Justin Frivel. Tous trois font partie des victimes les plus récentes. " conclut le scientifique en poussant un soupir. " De toute évidence, ce Xigbar était impliqué. "

" Et les personnes ont été emmenées ailleurs. " continua Riku en fronçant les sourcils. " Si elles ne sont plus là-bas, c'est qu'elles ont été transférées à un autre endroit. Reste à savoir lequel exactement. " Il aperçut alors la petite pile de feuille que Sora tenait dans les mains. " Qu'est-ce que c'est? " demanda-t-il.

" La liste des toutes les personnes qui ont été enlevées. Je voulais simplement m'assurer d'une chose. " expliqua le jeune châtain. Riku acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Je dois **encore** retourner chez Xigbar pour interroger les voisins. Tu es libre de venir ou de rester. " proposa le jeune enquêteur. Sora ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde.

" Je viens. " dit-il, le regard déterminé. Riku se contenta de lui sourire et de l'emmener avec lui.

------

" Bien, nous y revoici donc. " déclara le jeune policier. Il regarda tout autour de lui et n'aperçut qu'une maison au loin. Au moins, les interrogations seraient rapides… Il fit signe à Sora de le suivre et se dirigea vers la petite bâtisse. Elle était entourée de fleurs rouges et roses devant lesquelles Sora resta en admiration.

" Il doit falloir beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de tout ça! " se dit-il tout haut.

" Quand on est à la retraite, on a du temps pour tout. " dit un homme derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent. " Je peux vous aider? " demanda le vieillard en leur souriant.

" Bonjour, monsieur. " dirent poliment les deux garçons, puis Riku continua. " Nous sommes venus vous poser quelques questions concernant votre voisin, Xigbar. Le connaissez-vous? " A leur surprise, l'homme se mit à rire.

" Attendez, je vais aller chercher ma femme. " dit le vieux monsieur. " Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous entriez vous mettre à l'aise. Ca risque de prendre du temps. " Et les deux jeunes hommes comprirent ce que voulait dire ce monsieur…

" – et donc, j'ai dit à mon mari que c'était vraiment scandaleux! Vous vous rendez compte? Avoir un si joli jardin et ne pas être capable de s'en occuper comme il le faut, c'est vraiment – " disait la vieille dame. Sora se demandait comment il était possible de parler autant sans jamais reprendre sa respiration. Riku, quant à lui, se demandait comment il pourrait mettre un terme à ces bavardages pour **enfin **avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait. Finalement, le plus simple était encore de couper la parole à cette dame.

" Avez-vous remarqué des événements suspects chez Xigbar? " la coupa Riku. Sora poussa un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque la vieille dame se tut. Elle réfléchit pendant un instant.

" Ce type lui-même était louche! Il avait vraiment l'air mauvais. " déclara-t-elle. " Je suis d'ailleurs contente qu'il déménage. "

" Il allait déménager? " demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil.

" Ca fait des mois qu'il déménage. " ajouta le vieux monsieur. " Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il faisait partir ses affaires un peu à la fois et de façon très espacée. Tiens, la dernière fois que des cartons sont partis de chez lui, c'était il y a à peine deux ou trois semaines. "

" Des cartons? " demanda Sora. Riku le regarda d'un air blasé. Evidemment que ses affaires étaient emballées dans des cartons!

" Oui, il y en avait une bonne douzaine je dirais. " répondit le vieil homme. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" C'est toujours comme ça. Il n'y a jamais plus d'une quinzaine de cartons qui partent. Il doit en avoir des meubles là dedans! Ca va bientôt faire un an qu'il les déménage! " s'exclama le vieillard.

" Bah, il peut se le permettre! Il travaille là dedans après tout. " continua sa femme. Sora pâlit. Riku tourna la tête vers lui, le sourcil froncé.

" Ca ne va pas, Sora? " demanda-t-il, mais son ami ne répondit pas. Le jeune châtain leva la tête et faillit sursauter en apercevant Lydie qui flottait au dessus du vieux couple. Elle sembla lire dans les pensées de Sora et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier faillit tomber sur le côté tant il se sentait mal, et il posa une main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il sentit une crise de spasmes venir. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici au plus vite. Il se leva brusquement, dit brièvement au revoir au vieux couple puis se dirigea vers la porte en courant, Riku sur ses talons.

" Merci pour votre témoignage. Nous reviendrons en cas de besoin. Passez une bonne fin de journée. " se dépêcha de dire Riku avant de sortir à son tour. Il tourna la tête et vit Sora courir à toute allure vers la voiture puis monter à l'intérieur. Il le suivit et s'assit dans le siège conducteur, épuisé. " Ca ne va pas de partir en courant comme – " commença-t-il, mais il se tut lorsqu'il vit son assistant prit de violentes secousses. " Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?! " s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Sora ne répondit pas sur le coup et se contenta de fermer les yeux en respirant lentement. Il avait finit par s'habituer à ses crises et savait comment les gérer. Au bout de quelques minutes – interminables aux yeux de Riku – il finit par se détendre complètement.

" J'ai parfois ce genre de crises. " dit Sora, les yeux toujours fermés. " C'est à cause de mon 'don'… " Il se tut pendant un instant puis tourna enfin la tête vers Riku. " Il faut contacter l'entreprise de déménagement où travaille Xigbar. " dit-il calmement.

" A quoi ça nous servirait? " demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil.

" Parce que c'est dans ces cartons qu'ont été transportées les personne enlevées. " déclara le plus jeune en secouant la tête. " Vu qu'il travaillait là dedans, les gens n'auront pas trouvé ça trop étrange de voir des cartons sortir de chez lui régulièrement. "

" Il faut vraiment être tordu pour traiter les gens de cette façon. " grommela Riku. Il regarda l'horloge de sa voiture. Il était déjà six heures du soir. Le temps de rentrer chez lui, il serait déjà sept heures. Ca attendrait le lendemain…

------

Sora fut plus qu'heureux d'être enfin rentré, même si ce n'était pas chez lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé de Riku et admira le plafond pendant un moment. Le jeune policier lui avait demandé assez fréquemment, pendant le chemin du retour, s'il se sentait mieux et il s'était contenté de lui dire que ce qu'il avait n'était pas aussi grave que cela en avait l'air. En fait, c'était un peu comme s'il tremblait de froid, mais de façon plus accentuée. Il n'avait pas mal et ne se sentait pas littéralement épuisé après une crise, mais il avait juste la tête qui tournait juste avant qu'elle ne commence. Il avait appris à les sentir venir avec le temps.

" Tu as besoin d'aide? " demanda-t-il. Riku était parti dans la cuisine leur préparer à manger.

" Non, c'est bon. Repose-toi. " répondit l'autre.

" Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas fatigué à cause de **ça**! Je peux très bien – "

" Tu n'as qu'à commencer à étudier les documents que t'a donné Marluxia. " dit Riku. L'autre garçon poussa un soupir exaspéré mais fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il attrapa la pile de feuille et les examina. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut arrivé au milieu de la pile que son regard s'arrêta sur une photo en particulier. C'était celle d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'il avait aperçue dans la rue pendant qu'il travaillait chez le fleuriste. Elle était même apparue aux côté de Lydie durant l'un de ses rêves.

" Tu trouves quelque chose? " demanda soudain Riku qui s'était appuyé sur le dossier du fauteuil. Sora leva la tête.

" C'est elle que j'ai aperçue dans la rue, quand tu étais sur la terrasse du restaurant. Elle était aussi avec Lydie dans mon rêve. " expliqua l'autre garçon.

" Mais cette petite a disparu il y a déjà des mois de ça! " s'exclama Riku en se grattant le somment du crâne. " Ou alors… " commença-t-il à voix basse. " Tu crois que c'est la même personne qui les a kidnappées? " questionna Riku.

" Je pense que oui. " confirma Sora. Il jeta rapidement un œil au bandage qu'il avait encore à la main, ce que vit son ami.

" Il faudrait changer la compresse. Viens. " dit Riku en conduisant Sora vers la salle de bain. " Euh, tu sauras te débrouiller ou tu veux que je t'aide? " demanda timidement le policier. Sora rit doucement.

" Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que tu supportes mal tous ces trucs là alors je vais me débrouiller. " répondit Sora. Lorsque Riku ferma la porte, le jeune châtain retira le bandage, puis la compresse avec précaution. La paie avait commencé à se refermer, mais il faudrait encore du temps avant qu'il ne soit complètement guéri. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il s'était coupé. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit l'un des points de suture se sectionner soudainement, sans raison particulière. Il fronça un sourcil et regarda autour de lui, un frisson le parcourant. Il savait qu'une fois de plus, quelqu'un lui jouait de mauvais tours et qu'il s'agissait probablement de la même personne qui l'avait fait se blesser. " On dirait que je mets mon nez là où il ne faut pas… " se dit-il tout haut.

----

Un petit mot sur… Final Fantasy

Bon, je ne vais pas parler ici des jeux mais plutôt de leurs musiques! Autant être claire : je préfère de loin celles qu'a composé Nobuo Uematsu. Je ne dis pas que celles des jeux 10, ou 12 sont mauvaises, juste qu'elles ne m'accrochent pas autant que celles qu'il a écrites. Bref, les musiques sont ce qui me marquent le plus quand je regarde un film ou quand je joue. Ca peut paraître étrange, mais c'est comme ça. Les premières musiques que j'ai entendues sont celles de final fantasy 7. Je venais tout juste d'avoir ma psone et c'était mon tout premier rpg. Jamais encore je n'avais imaginé qu'une bande son de jeu puisse être aussi recherchée et variée! C'en était fini des 10 musiques différentes qu'on entendait sur les jeux de la master system! Là, il y en avait toute une flopé! Je me retrouvais assez souvent à chantonner les musiques au fil de mes parties. Autant dire que j'ai tout de suite succombé au charme des musiques de Mr Uematsu. J'ai été bien triste d'apprendre qu'il ne composerait plus pour la fameuse saga, mais bon tant pis. Les musiques des derniers FF ne sont pas mal non plus, mais je ne leur trouve pas le même charme et j'ai plus de mal à accrocher. (Ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi je n'ai pas continué ff12 depuis près d'un mois maintenant…)

Mes chansons coup de cœur :

FF 3 : Legend of the eternal wind/Have you ever seen me – FF4 : Welcome to our town/Mystic Mysidia/Troian beauty – FF7 : Thème de Cloud/Thème d'Aeris/Thème de Tifa/One winged angel/Ending thème/Those who fight further – FF8 : Liberi fatali/Fisherman's horizon (la version orchestrale est magnifique!)/The oath/Fragments of memories – FF9 : Thème de Vivi/Loss of me/Ukulele de chocobo /Fairy battle – FF10 :Thème de combat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire m'appartient!

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Finalement, Xigbar était bien impliqué dans l'affaire Bickson! Mais juste quand Riku et Sora pensaient être en train d'avancer dans la résolution de l'enquête, ils découvrent que les victimes ont été transportées à un autre endroit et doivent donc recommencer les mêmes démarches.

----

**Songe 04:** Retour à la case départ

Chanson thème : Enigma – Beyond the invisible

------

Riku avait déjà passé un moment au téléphone à parler à l'un des employés qui travaillaient dans la société de déménagement de Xigbar. Connaître l'adresse de livraison des colis partis de chez l'homme se révélait plus délicat que prévu. En effet, tous n'étaient pas partis au même endroit. Au total, c'étaient cinq destinations différentes qui avaient été enregistrées. C'est avec un long soupir que le jeune enquêteur raccrocha. Il vit Sora le fixer du regard, lui demandant silencieusement comment s'était déroulée la discussion. Le plus âgé des deux se gratta la nuque.

" On est vraiment dans de beaux draps. " annonça-t-il. " Les cartons sont partis à cinq endroits différents. "

" C'est pas vrai… " murmura Sora en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

" Tu l'as dit. " répondit l'autre garçon. " Moi qui croyais qu'on était en train d'avancer. Voilà qu'on se retrouve avec plus d'endroits à inspecter. " ajouta-t-il tristement.

" On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on y aille. " déclara le jeune châtain. " Il s'agit bien des cartons qu'ils sont allés chercher il y a trois semaines? "

" Oui, aucun doute possible. A moins que ces rigolos m'aient menti. "

" Ce n'est pas le moment de suspecter nos sources, Riku! " s'exclama Sora. " C'est tout ce qu'on a, alors on fera avec! Si jamais ils nous avaient caché la vérité, là on pourra commencer à se poser plus de questions. Je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de ça en plus pour l'instant. " Riku leva les yeux vers son assistant puis se renfrogna.

" J'ai l'impression qu'on n'en verra jamais le bout. " dit-il. " Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si jamais chacun de ces endroits nous mène à d'autres lieux? Ca va nous faire combien de personnes à aller interroger tout ça?! Et ça nous prendrait combien de tem – "

" Riku. " dit fermement Sora pour l'interrompre. " Si tu te décourages déjà maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être d'ici une semaine? Les choses ne vont pas forcément comme on le voudrait et il faut l'accepter! Tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir d'informations, et maintenant qu'on a réussi à en récupérer assez, tu te plaints encore! Il faudrait savoir. " Puis il fit la moue en croisant les bras. L'enquêteur ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Râler, c'est comme respirer chez moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans. " annonça-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. " Mais tu m'as motivé. "

" Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as comme adresses? " demanda le plus jeune en se penchant au dessus du bureau du jeune inspecteur pour jeter un œil aux feuilles qu'ils avaient posées devant lui.

" Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester assis, c'est assez étonnant. " répondit l'autre. Sora se rassit. " Nous avons donc le choix entre : une maison de retraite, un supermarché, la demeure de Mr Geki, un salon de coiffure et enfin, un lycée. "

" … " Sora écarquilla les yeux. " Allons bon. Et ça n'a jamais paru bizarre d'amener des cartons provenant de chez Xigbar là bas? " Riku poussa un long soupir.

" C'est à ce propos aussi que les choses se compliquent. Ces livraisons ont été faites par des personnes extérieures à l'entreprise. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elles ont quand même été entrées dans leur ordinateur. Ca aurait évité qu'on puisse aller chercher plus loin. " dit Riku en se grattant la tête.

" Ils se seront sûrement dit qu'on n'aurait déjà pas réussi à trouver la cave de chez Xigbar. "

" Qui ça 'ils'? " demanda le policier en haussant un sourcil.

" On sait qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'oeuvre d'une personne isolée mais de tout un groupe maintenant. Il y a celui qui se charge de kidnapper les victimes et ceux qui les cachent. "

" Certes. " dit Riku en fixant son assistant du regard. " Tu es plus malin que en as l'air en fait. " déclara-t-il d'un ton plus que sérieux. Sora se vexa.

" Pardon d'avoir l'air stupide. " dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

" C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Bah, laisse tomber. Le principal là dedans, c'est que tu sois malin! "

" C'est ça, essaie de te rattraper… " marmonna le jeune châtain.

" Donc, **ils **agissent en groupe à priori assez grand, ce qui ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. On pourrait essayer de faire cracher le morceau à Xigbar mais ce gaillard m'a l'air du genre coriace. " dit Riku. " Même Larxène ne saurait sûrement pas le faire parler. "

" Je pourrais peut-être essayer. " dit Sora. Riku cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire. " Quoi?! J'ai bien réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il avait une cave! "

" Oui, et il ne se doutait pas que ça le perdrait d'ailleurs. Là, on parle carrément de balancer ses complices! Il ne tombera jamais dans le panneau. "

" D'accord, d'accord. Oublie ça. " marmonna le plus jeune.

------

Après un court instant de réflexion, ils décidèrent de débuter leurs recherches par le supermarché. Il était encore tôt et les vendeurs seraient disponibles. Riku poussa une exclamation lorsque les vendeurs leur apprirent qu'aucune livraison n'avait été faite chez eux. L'enquêteur se dit au départ qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une simple erreur. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les autres lieux indiqués par les déménageurs répondaient la même chose, il commença à se poser des questions.

" Désolée, nous n'avons pas reçu de colis ces derniers temps. " répondit une des infirmières de la maison de retraite.

" Vous êtes sûre? Même datant d'il y a plusieurs semaines? " insista Riku, mais la femme secoua la tête. Il n'insista pas et se retira. De retour chez lui, il décida de s'en prendre à un coussin. C'était toujours mieux que rien…

" On a perdu toute une journée pour rien! Et me – "

" Riku, calme-toi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. " le raisonna Sora. Il était assis dans le canapé et avait un sourcil haussé tandis qu'il regardait son ami. Il avait vraiment de drôles de façons de se défouler…

" Très bien. Dis-moi laquelle. " déclara l'inspecteur en le fixant du regard.

" J'en sais rien moi! " s'exclama Sora. " Je ne suis pas Madame Irma! "

" Bien sûr, pas de fantômes en vue! Juste quand on aurait vraiment pu avoir besoin d'eux. " marmonna Riku en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Sora. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir. En effet, il n'en avait plus revu un seul depuis qu'ils étaient allés chez les voisins de Xigbar, et Sora trouvait cela plutôt étrange. Lydie et Judith – la fillette aux cheveux noirs – avaient pourtant promis de les guider, et les voilà qui leur souhaitaient bon vent au pire moment! Etrangement, ce fut à ce moment qu'il pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… Ce point de suture n'était pas censé se sectionner tout seul. Et cela l'amena à une autre pensée : et si ni Lydie ni Judith n'étaient les responsables de sa blessure 'accidentelle'?

" Ca va? " La voix de Riku sortit Sora de sa rêverie. Il fut surpris de sentir son cœur battre à toute allure. " Tu n'as pas l'air bien, et ce n'est pas la première fois maintenant que j'y pense. Ca t'arrive souvent? " Sora fit non de la tête.

" Ca a commencé depuis que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai moi-même. " mentit le plus jeune. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qui lui arrivait, et il ne voulait pas faire paniquer Riku inutilement.

" Allons manger. " proposa Riku. " C'est moi qui invite! " ajouta-t-il en souriant.

La soirée se passa sans encombres et, le lendemain, les deux garçon reprirent leurs recherches, au départ sans grand enthousiasme. Mais après quelques heures de dures recherches, Sora s'écria :

" Ah, ils sont combien maintenant?!! " Il se protégeait la tête avec les mains, par pur réflexe. Riku, après avoir manqué de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque, fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

" Quoi maintenant?! " dit-il d'un ton furieux. Il vit son assistant ouvrir les yeux et se reprendre rapidement en main. C'était stupide. Sora devrait pourtant savoir que ces personnes ne lui voulaient pas de mal.

" Pardon, Riku. Ils m'ont juste surpris à apparaître comme ça, d'un seul coup. " s'excusa le plus jeune en regardant autour de lui. Après avoir fait le décompte, il remarqua que cinq fantômes l'entouraient à présent.

" Qui ça 'ils?'… Non, ne réponds pas. C'était une question stupide. " dit Riku en se massant la tempe. Au moins, il commençait à se faire tout doucement à l'idée que Sora parle à d'autres personnes que lui. Des personnes invisibles…

" Ah, ils essaient encore de me dire quelque chose mais quoi… " se dit tout haut Sora. Il amena une main à son menton, qu'il frotta avec son index, perdu dans ses pensées. " _Voyons voir…_ " pensa-t-il. Il examina chacun des visages attentivement. Il les avait tous vu parmi les documents que lui avait donné Xaldin. " Un type à la peau noire et avec de longues tresses, ça te dit quelque chose, Riku? " demanda-t-il en fixant ledit homme du regard.

" Euh, attends un peu. " répondit l'officier en cherchant parmi ses documents. " Ah, je l'ai! Il s'agit de Kiros… Euh… " bredouilla-t-il en tentant désespérément de déchiffrer le nom de famille de cette personne. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit Sora éclater de rire. " Quoi? "

" Ca n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir que tu ne saches pas lire son nom! " dit l'autre garçon. En effet, Kiros avait les bras croisés et lançait un regard noir au jeune policier. " Bon tout ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. " continua Sora lorsqu'il eut repris son sérieux. " _Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis censé deviner maintenant? De toute évidence, on les empêche encore de parler…_ " Il regarda les cinq esprits tour à tour. " Votre nombre est important? " demanda-t-il. Il les vit faire oui de la tête. " Ok… Donc il faut retenir le nombre cinq… " Il cligna des yeux alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit; idée qui fut formulée par Riku.

" Ca a un rapport avec les lieux qu'on a visités? " demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

" Tiens, tu participes aux interrogatoires toi? " le taquina Sora. " Et oui, ça a un rapport. " ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux fantômes. " _Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi ils se sont tous mis autour de moi? Autour de moi… _" se répéta-t-il. " Les cinq lieux… Il y a quelque chose au centre? " Riku sortit une carte de la ville sans même attendre la réponse de son ami. " Riku, tu peux les – "

" Je sais, je sais. Je les marque tout de suite. " répondit l'autre garçon en entourant les lieux qu'ils avaient visités. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se mit à rire. " Nous voilà bien avancés. " déclara-t-il en désignant tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la forme, mais sa remarque passa inaperçue car Sora était occupé à autre chose.

" Vous ne pouvez toujours rien me dire? " demanda le jeune châtain en regardant les esprits qui s'étaient à présent placés devant lui.

" _Malheureusement, non. _" répondit Kiros en secouant tristement la tête. " _On voudrait pouvoir faire plus pour vous, mais on ne peut pas en dire davantage. Elle nous en empêche. _"

" Elle? " demanda-t-il. L'homme fit oui de la tête. " Je suppose que dire son nom fait partie des choses qu'il vous est interdites de prononcer. " A nouveau, Kiros acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Je vois. Bon, il faut qu'on trouve l'endroit que vous avez indiqué. Merci pour votre aide. " les remercia le jeune garçon avant de rejoindre Riku. Il jeta un œil aux lieux compris entre les cinq bâtiments. " Tu as des punaises? " demanda-t-il au jeune enquêteur.

" Euh, oui. Ah, je vois! " s'exclama Riku en enfonçant les points de couleur sur les bâtiments indiqués sur la carte. Il prit ensuite un fil et l'enroula autour de chacune des punaises. Lorsqu'il eut fini, les intersections du fil leur indiquèrent un bâtiment situé en plein centre ville. Riku haussa un sourcil. " Je ne pense pas savoir ce qui se trouve à cette endroit. " murmura-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

" Alors il suffit d'aller voir! " s'exclama Sora en enfilant son manteau. Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué et ne trouvèrent qu'un vieux bâtiment presque en ruines.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Est-ce qu'au moins nous sommes au bon endroit? " demanda Riku en jetant un œil à son assistant.

" Oui, je crois. " répondit ce dernier, sentant un frisson le parcourir. C'était plutôt bon signe! Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Une forte odeur provoquée par une humidité excessive le frappa de plein fouet et il fit une grimace.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer? " demanda Riku en poussant son partenaire à l'intérieur. Ils jetèrent un œil autour d'eux et aperçurent un bureau d'accueil. " Bon, c'est parti. " ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur un bouton posé sur le petit bureau. Le jeune châtain regarda autour de lui et aperçut plusieurs plaques dorées. Les personnes qui étaient ici faisaient toutes partie du corps médical. L'un était acupuncteur, un autre masseur et le dernier pratiquait l'hypnose. Des métiers bien peu courants… Une jeune femme finit par les accueillir, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Puis-je vous aider messieurs? " demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix.

" Nous aimerions parler à vos supérieurs. " dit Riku de but en blanc. Il ne tournait jamais autour du pot quand il s'agissait de son travail.

" Euh, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont occupés pour l'instant. Ils sont en consultation. Peut-être voudriez-vous que je leur laisse un message? " proposa la demoiselle mais Riku la poussa sur le côté et se dirigea vers l'un des bureaux.

" Va dans un autre. " ordonna-t-il à son ami qui obéit et prit la première porte sur sa droite. Etrangement, l'homme n'avait aucun patient avec lui. Il leva lentement les yeux vers le jeune garçon et le fixa du regard, attendant une réponse à sa question restée muette mais néanmoins évidente.

" Je – J'enquête sur l'affaire Bickson, et il semblerait que vous soyez impliqué. " expliqua Sora. L'homme ne réagit pas.

" Et? " questionna-t-il en posant le stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main à côté de la feuille qu'il était en train de lire avant l'irruption du jeune châtain.

" Et je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose ici. " continua Sora. Quelque chose attira soudain son attention : Kiros était revenu et se tenait à côté de l'homme assit au bureau – sur laquelle une plaquette indiquait le nom de Stéphane Welch - et secouait la tête. " Non? " demanda le plus jeune.

" Ecoutez jeune homme, je suis occupé alors si vous pouviez – " commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de fracas venant d'un des autres bureaux. " _Riku! _" pensa Sora en se précipitant vers la porte mais il fut stoppé par le docteur Welch qui plaqua violemment une main sur la porte pour empêcher le garçon de l'ouvrir.

" Tu es pressé de me quitter on dirait. Quel dommage, juste quand j'avais l'intention de m'amuser un peu. " Il serra un bras autour du cou du jeune châtain et l'entraîna vers son bureau. Sora fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser faire mais ce docteur avait beaucoup de force et n'eut aucun mal à l'entraîner avec lui. Ce dernier se pencha sur son bureau pour appuyer sur une des touches de son téléphone. " Kira, nous ne recevrons plus personne. Le cabinet est fermé. " Sora entendit vaguement la fille répondre puis couper la transmission. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose de louche ici! Le docteur Welch fit s'asseoir Sora et le ligota sur une chaise. Ensuite, il se tint devant le jeune homme, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. " A moi de poser les questions. Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici? " demanda l'homme. Sora ne répondit pas. " Je t'ai posé une question il me semble. " ajouta-t-il avec quelque chose de menaçant dans sa voix.

" Vous n'avez pas répondu à la mienne, alors pourquoi je devrais le faire? " rétorqua le plus jeune. Le docteur se mit à rire froidement.

" Crois-tu vraiment que je sois stupide à ce point? Et dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas moi qui suis attaché à une chaise en ce moment? Tu es à ma merci, je pourrais te tuer avec tant de facilité si je le voulais. " déclara ce dernier. Sora eut un léger sourire.

" Voilà qui prouve une fois de plus que quelque chose s'est passé ici. " Quelques secondes après, il eut la tête qui tournait après s'être fait gifler sans ménagement.

" Tu – " commença l'autre mais il fut interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, révélant l'un de ses collègues.

" Cette sale peste! " s'exclama ce dernier, la lèvre en sang. Il porta son regard sur le garçon ligoté à la chaise. " Ce sale gamin n'est donc pas seul. "

" Tu t'es occupé de lui? " demanda Stéphane, oubliant pendant un instant la présence de son prisonnier.

" Il… Il s'est échappé. " avoua l'autre en regardant le sol. Le docteur Welch ricana.

" Eh bien gamin, on dirait que ton ami préfère faire bande à part. " déclara-t-il en riant.

" Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, les portes sont toutes verrouillées. " répondit l'autre homme. Sora se mit à rire mais Stéphane l'ignora.

" Allons le chercher. On leur règlera leur compte après. " décida le docteur Welch en fermant la porte derrière son collègue, laissant Sora seul dans la pièce.

------

L'entretient entre Riku et le docteur Hise s'était moins bien passé que celui de Sora, d'après ce que l'enquêteur avait entendu, c'est à dire : absolument rien. Cela dit, ça ne voulait pas dire que les choses allaient parfaitement bien pour son ami, surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir. En effet, le docteur Hise, après que Riku ait commencé à l'interroger, s'était mis dans une colère noire et s'était mis à lui lancer à la tête tous les objets qu'il avait sous la main. Riku s'était débattu et avait fini par frapper l'homme au visage, lui ouvrant ainsi la lèvre. Il avait profité d'un instant d'inattention pour s'enfuir de la pièce. Il ne se souvenait plus du chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Il s'était contenté de suivre un couloir, de tourner dans un autre puis de continuer à courir. Il s'était appuyé contre un mur et était tombé de l'autre côté. Et il était présentement allongé sur le dos, par terre.

" Soit ce mur n'est vraiment pas solide – " commença-t-il en se relevant et en posant les mains sur le mur face à lui. " Soit il s'agit d'un passage caché. " conclut-il. Il opta pour la seconde solution. Le mur ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. " La sortie doit se trouver ailleurs. " se dit Riku en commençant à marcher. Il garda une main appuyée au mur sur sa droite afin de ne pas se perdre et il finit par arriver dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée. La lumière filtrait au travers d'une autre porte dissimulée. Il se dit qu'il devait s'agir de la sortie. Mais avant cela, il décida de jeter un œil sur ce qui se trouvait dans toutes ces étagères. La plupart contenaient des anesthésiants, des anti-douleurs et quelques désinfectants parmi d'autres produits dont les noms étaient complètement inconnus au jeune policier. Et très franchement, il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir. Il regarda dans la dernière étagère et n'y trouva qu'une valisette. " Etrange… " murmura Riku en l'ouvrant. Elle contenait des feuilles. Des tas de feuilles. Ils les parcouru rapidement et tomba sur un nom bien connu : celui d'Emma Bickson. Il observa la feuille plus attentivement et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'analyses médicales datées de trois semaines plus tôt, quelques jours après que la jeune fille ait été portée disparue. " Ca vient au poste avec moi. Mais avant… " commença Riku en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il appela Xaldin et lui indiqua l'endroit où il se trouvait afin qu'il puisse lui envoyer des renforts. Vu la résistance dont faisait preuve ce cher docteur Hise, ils seraient les bienvenus! Lorsque la conversation fut finie, il se dirigea vers la porte, la valisette sous le bras, et la poussa doucement. Il entendit une exclamation de surprise venant de l'autre pièce et la voix lui sembla familière. Il passa la tête.

" Riku, c'est toi! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! " s'exclama Sora à voix basse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ligoté à cette chaise? " demanda l'autre garçon en s'avançant vers son ami. " Tu n'as pas essayé de t'enfuir? "

" Non, je suis resté bien sagement ici et j'ai laissé ce timbré m'attacher à cette maudite chaise! " dit Sora d'un ton ironique et furieux à la fois. " Bien sûr que j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, idiot! J'ai cru qu'il allait me descendre, ce cinglé! Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici et vite fait, je te le dis! " continua le jeune châtain tandis que Riku s'affairait à le détacher.

" Sans blague… " marmonna l'autre entre des dents serrées. Lorsque le nœud fut enfin défait, il se redressa, la valisette à nouveau dans les mains.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " demanda Sora en la désignant du doigt.

" Pas le temps pour les explications. Il faut d'abord qu'on sorte d'ici. " dit Riku en regardant brièvement l'autre garçon dont il vit le visage devenir soudain livide. " Oh non, Sora! Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que c'est encore une de ces crises! Pas maintenant! " s'exclama Riku, se disant que son assistant ne pouvait pas les empêcher et qu'il était donc inutile de se plaindre.

" C'est pire que ça… " murmura Sora. Devant lui se tenait l'esprit d'une femme au visage mince et au regard froid. Il n'y paraissait absolument aucun sentiment. Tout dans sa façon de se tenir, dans son visage, dans son regard, dans son sourire laissait présager le pire. Il la vit tendre un bras vers un vase placé sur une commode. " Non! Pas ça!! " s'exclama-t-il en courant vers elle, mais ce ne fut d'aucun utilité. Il vit avec effroi le vase tomber pour ensuite se briser bruyamment sur le parquet ciré du cabinet.

" … " Riku ne dit rien. " _Ce vase… Vient de tomber tout seul._ " se dit-il, sentant soudain des milliers de frissons le parcourir. " Sora, qu'est-ce que c'était? " demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, réalisant ce qu'un tel événement allait provoquer. Ils allaient les trouver, c'était sûr.

Mais Sora n'entendit pas la question de son ami. Il était trop occupé à fixer le fantôme de la dame. Elle lui semblait étrangement familière, mais il était pourtant sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue auparavant. Peut-être ressemblait-elle simplement à l'une de ses connaissances. Avec un sourire toujours aussi sinistre, elle s'approcha lentement du jeune châtain qui recula, pas à pas, jusqu'à se cogner contre Riku qui se tenait derrière lui et observait la scène avec un mélange d'anxiété et de confusion. Lorsqu'il ne put plus faire un seul pas, elle se pencha vers lui. Sora ferma fermement les yeux, s'attendant au pire mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut un murmure à glacer le sang. La voix qu'il entendit était dénuée de chaleur, de vie.

" _Si, par chance, cet autre avertissement n'était pas assez, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous arrêter maintenant, tant qu'il en est encore temps. _" dit la femme. Sora ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il la vit le regarder puis diriger son regard vers Riku. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

" C'était vous… " dit-il tout bas en se mordant la lèvre. Elle se contenta de rire silencieusement puis s'évapora dans les airs, laissant le jeune garçon tomber à genou devant son ami plus que perturbé.

"Sora, qu'est-ce que c'était? " répéta Riku, mais il n'eut pas de réponse car les deux hommes qu'ils cherchaient à fuir entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils rirent en voyant la scène : un garçon à terre et au teint livide, et l'autre qui semblait complètement perdu. C'était à mourir de rire.

" Sales petits rats. " marmonna l'un d'eux en s'approchant. " Non seulement vous nous volez nos affaires personnelles, mais en plus vous cassez nos objets. Ca, ça va vous coûter très cher les enfants. " dit-il d'un ton doux.

" On est foutus. " murmura Riku en s'accroupissant aux côtés de son ami pour tenter de le faire se lever. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux dirigés vers le bandage qu'il avait à la main. Etait-ce bien le moment pour ça?! " Bon sang, Sora! Lève-toi!! " hurla-t-il soudainement, surprenant tout le monde dans la salle. Le jeune châtain leva la tête et aperçut les deux hommes qui se tenaient debout devant eux. Il se rendit alors compte de sa situation. Pourtant, il y avait peut-être un moyen de gagner du temps en attendant de trouver un plan pour s'échapper de là.

" Est-ce que par hasard vous seriez… Frères? " demanda-t-il. Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant un court instant.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? " demanda le docteur Welch, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

" Il y a une femme qui cherche à vous protéger. " déclara Sora. Riku le regarda, un sourcil haussé. Puis il comprit. Il cherchait à leur faire gagner du temps. Il regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur derrière eux. Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'il avait appelé Xaldin. S'ils tenaient encore un peu, ils seraient sauvés.

" Une femme, tu dis? " demanda l'autre docteur en riant.

" Elle sait ce que vous avez fait et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle cherche à vous couvrir. C'est elle qui a brisé le vase. " continua le plus jeune. Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

" Et où est-elle cette 'femme' dont tu parles? " demanda le docteur Hise.

" On ne peut pas la voir, c'est un fantôme. " déclara Riku en fixant les hommes du regard. " Il n'y a que lui qui en soit capable. " Les deux hommes rirent de plus belle.

" Vous regardez trop la télé! Les fantômes n'existent pas! " dit Stéphane en s'approchant de Sora. Riku tenta de se mettre entre eux deux, mais il sentit Sora le pousser sur le côté pour l'en empêcher.

" Et pourtant, il y en a un juste derrière vous en ce moment. " dit calmement Sora. Riku ne savait pas s'il était en train de bluffer, mais il fit mine de le croire, juste au cas où. Mais Sora ne mentait pas. Kiros se tenait juste derrière l'homme et avait ses yeux fixés sur lui. Et d'un seul coup, le docteur Welch s'immobilisa.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Stéphane?! Achève-les bon sang! " s'exclama son collègue, les sourcils froncés.

" Je – Je ne peux plus bouger. Viens m'aider Kyo! " s'exclama l'autre homme, soudain prit de panique. Mais il ne put rien faire pour l'aider. Il dirigea son regard vers Sora.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?! " s'exclama-t-il, s'élançant à son tour vers le jeune homme mais cette fois, ce fut une personne bien réelle qui l'arrêta.

" Oh là, tout doux mon grand! " s'exclama une voix bourrue. " On dirait qu'on arrive à temps! " L'homme se pencha sur le côté pour révéler son visage.

" Xaldin! Tu arrives à point! " s'écria Riku, soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient enfin sortis d'affaires. " Faites attention, il y en a encore un autre mais je ne sais pas où il est! " ajouta-t-il mais son collègue se contenta de sourire.

" On lui a déjà mis la main dessus. " déclara l'homme aux cheveux noirs en souriant malicieusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous sortis du bâtiment délabré, miraculeusement sains et saufs… Pour l'instant. La matinée avait été difficile, et pourtant, il fallait continuer les recherches. Riku s'était remis assez rapidement de ses émotions, mais il n'en était pas de même pour Sora. Le pauvre garçon n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation, et il n'était pas si étonnant de le voir ainsi abattu. Pourtant, le jeune châtain n'était pas seul. Riku ne le voyait pas, mais Emma, celle qui avait donné son nom à cette sinistre enquête, était aux côtés du jeune homme et lui murmurait des mots de réconfort, sans grand succès. Sora leva les yeux vers elle.

" C'est elle qui vous empêche de me dire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas? " Il vit Emma lui sourire tristement et déposer sur son front un baiser avant de disparaître. Même s'il ne l'avait pas sentit, cela le réconforta un peu.

" Qui est cette personne dont tu parles? " demanda Riku en s'accroupissant devant la chaise où était assis son ami. Il était encore pâle, mais il avait repris quelques couleurs par rapport à ce matin là. C'était déjà un début.

" Je ne sais pas justement. " murmura le jeune châtain. " Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est dangereuse. " dit-il en soupirant doucement. " C'est elle qui m'a blessé à la main il y a plusieurs jours, et qui a brisé ce vase dans le cabinet médical. "

" Je l'ai vu tomber, mais il n'y avait personne. " dit Riku en regardant ailleurs. " Si je n'avais pas su que tu étais capable de voir les esprits, j'aurais vraiment cru qu'il était tombé tout seul. " Il reporta son attention sur la main de Sora. " Au fait, ça va mieux ta blessure? "

" Bof. Elle a fait sauter un des points de suture. " admit le plus jeune. " Mais je crois que ça ira quand même. " dit-il. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais finit par se mordiller la lèvre nerveusement.

" Il y a autre chose. " devina le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent. " Dis-moi ce que c'est. "

" Riku, je crois vraiment que c'est risqué tout ça. " confia Sora. " Elle est prête à tout pour nous faire taire. Elle nous a clairement menacés tout à l'heure, même si tu ne l'as pas entendue. Et… " Il regarda autour de lui puis baissa la voix. " J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où exactement. C'est une sensation plutôt étrange. "

" Alors… Tu veux tout arrêter? " demanda Riku. Il vit Sora faire non de la tête. " Bien. " lui dit-il en souriant. " Puisque tu as eu la franchise de me mettre en garde, à mon tour de le faire. " dit-il en tournant le dos à son ami. Sora haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce que l'autre garçon pouvait bien avoir à ajouter à cela. " Mon père était mon prédécesseur dans cette enquête. Lui, il se chargeait d'une affaire nommée Harvey, celle qui a précédé la nôtre. "

" Harvey? Mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait de personnes qui s'étaient enfuies de chez elle? " demanda Sora.

" C'est ce qu'on a raconté aux médias. Mais en vérité, ces personnes avaient elles aussi été kidnappées. Mon père avait rencontré les mêmes difficultés que moi au début, mais il avait fini par trouver des indices ici et là. C'était quelqu'un de brillant et de perspicace. A lui seul, il aurait presque pu résoudre l'affaire. " Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Riku chercha ses mots, et Sora commença à se demander pourquoi son ami parlait de son père au passé. Et puis, il comprit. " Au moment où tout le monde était certain qu'il les retrouverait, il a été trouvé mort. A cette époque, ma mère était partie de chez nous parce qu'il passait trop de temps à son travail. Elle m'a emmené avec elle et je n'avais pas revu mon père depuis des mois. Elle avait l'intention de retourner le voir s'il résolvait ce mystère et quand elle a appris qu'il s'était suicidé, elle s'en est voulu. Tout le monde a cru que c'était parce que sa femme l'avait quitté que mon père s'était soi-disant suicidé. Moi-même j'ai cru ça pendant très longtemps. Mais après ce que tu viens de me raconter, je commence à me demander si ça mort était réellement accidentelle, maintenant qu'on sait que les ravisseurs sont les mêmes que ceux de l'affaire Harvey. " Riku se tourna vers son ami dont les yeux étaient grand ouverts. " Mon père était tombé du haut d'un immeuble. Certains témoins affirment l'avoir vu se jeter dans le vide alors que d'autres disaient qu'il avait été poussé mais ils ne savaient pas par qui. Tous étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il était seul sur ce toit. "

" Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? " demanda timidement Sora. Il vit l'enquêteur lever les yeux et regarder par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

" Il m'emmenait souvent avec lui là-bas. On avait une vue magnifique sur la ville. C'était un peu comme notre endroit rien qu'à nous deux. Je suppose qu'il avait voulu se changer les idées, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. " Il se fit ensuite un silence de plomb dans le petit bureau. Sora ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Il savait déjà que ce fantôme ne blaguait pas, mais maintenant qu'il savait que ce même esprit avait très probablement tué le père de Riku, sa peur laissa place à une colère ardente. Plus que jamais, il était décidé à mettre un point final aux recherches de Riku et de son père. Si Lydie était venue le voir **lui**, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Et cette rencontre avec cette femme mystérieuse le conforta dans sa thèse.

" Ensemble, on finira ses recherches pour lui et on ira jusqu'au bout. " déclara le jeune châtain en regardant son ami, qui tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il fut surpris par le changement soudain qui s'était produit. Quelques instants auparavant, il épaulait Sora qui était totalement abattu, et voilà qu'à présent, les rôles étaient inversés. Il sentit une immense vague de confidence le submerger. A cet instant, il aurait juré être capable d'accomplir n'importe quel exploit; même celui de trouver qui était à l'origine de ces nombreux enlèvements…

----

A/N: Et voilà un autre chapitre terminé! XD Et surtout, l'introduction d'un personnage important! On va la revoir plusieurs fois au cours de l'histoire cette affreuse bonne femme, vous pouvez me croire. Je suis contente de voir que certains prennent plaisir à lire cette histoire! Je les remercie pour leurs commentaires qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur et remonte ma jauge de motivation à bloc! A ce propos, vous avez le droit d'en laisser! Je ne mords pas encore! Lol Bref, j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette histoire, autant que moi j'en ai à l'écrire. Sur ce, à très bientôt!

Un petit mot sur… Enigma :

Autant être franche, ce n'est pas une artiste que j'écoute très souvent. Je trouve certaines de ses chansons magnifiques mais d'autres sont aussi assez soporifiques. (Désolée pour les inconditionnels!) Bref. J'ai découvert la chanson thème il y a quelques minutes. Lol La mélodie est plutôt pas mal et les paroles collent assez bien à l'histoire en général je trouve, et encore plus avec ce chapitre! Si vous ne voyez pas pourquoi pour l'instant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous le comprendrez plus tard. (Au pire, je vous l'expliquerai d'ici quelques chapitres… à moins que ça ne vous interpelle pas plus que ça.) En bref : Enigma, ça me convient de temps en temps. ;

Mes chansons coup de cœur (par ordre de préférence) :

Eyes of truth – Gravity of love – Beyond the invisible


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: La même chose que d'habitude…

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Tout espoir semblait perdu lorsque nos deux protagonistes se sont retrouvés avec cinq endroits à visiter, mais dans lesquels aucune trace des disparus n'a été trouvée. Cependant, avec l'aide de quelques fantômes, nos amis se retrouvent dans un cabinet médical où sont trouvés des résultats d'analyses…

----

**Songe 04 :** L'halluciné et l'aveugle

Chanson thème : Loveless – Tragedies (Seimei)

------

Une fois de plus, Riku et Sora s'étaient retrouvés au laboratoire de Vexen. Ce dernier avait analysé les documents que lui avait rapportés Riku et, comme ce dernier s'en était douté…

" Ce sont des résultats d'analyses du sang. Et plutôt détaillés avec ça. " déclara le blond en fronçant un sourcil. " Et ils faisaient quoi comme métier les gaillards que vous avez trouvés là-bas? "

" Voyons voir… Il y avait un masseur, un acupuncteur et quoi d'autre déjà? " demanda l'enquêteur à son partenaire.

" Un masseur. " termina Sora en hochant la tête.

" De toute évidence, des types qui ne sont pas censés faire des analyses de ce genre. " conclut Vexen, l'air pensif. " Vous avez seulement trouvé ces feuilles? "

" Comment ça 'seulement'?! s'exclama Riku. " C'est déjà pas mal, tu ne crois pas? "

" Oui, mais sans autre preuve, on ne peut trop rien faire contre ces types. On n'est même pas sûrs qu'ils étaient au courant de ce que contenait cette valise. " dit le scientifique.

" Ils ont essayé de nous **tuer**. Je pense que c'est assez pour dire qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils cachaient! " dit le jeune enquêteur sur un ton ferme. Sora secoua la tête.

" Il a raison Riku. Ces feuilles étaient là, certes, mais on ne sait ni d'où elles viennent, ni pourquoi ils les gardaient là. " dit le jeune châtain. Il vit son ami lui jeter un regard noir mais il l'ignora. " Tu n'as pas vu d'ordinateur là-bas? Peut-être qu'on pourrait y trouver des informations. "

" Là, je t'arrête mon ami. " dit Vexen en levant les mains. Sora le regarda, un sourcil haussé. " Je ne crois pas que ce genre d'informations soient accessibles au premier venu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Toujours en admettant qu'ils aient effectivement un ordinateur. "

" Moi, je pourrais les aider si c'est ça. " dit une jeune femme derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Larxène qui leur souriait.

" Ah, j'avais oublié ton 'passe temps', c'est vrai. " marmonna Vexen en se grattant la nuque. " Bon, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous l'emmeniez avec vous. Elle pourrait vous être utile… Pour une fois. " Larxène ignora le commentaire et agrippa le bras de Riku.

" Ca me va. " dit-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. " Mon grand, il faudra être très gentil avec moi si je trouve quelque chose, d'accord? " ajouta-t-elle.

" Du genre? " demanda l'enquêteur en fronçant un sourcil. Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme le fit immédiatement regretter ses paroles.

" Oh, je ne sais pas trop. Que dirais-tu d'un rendez-vous. Rien que toi et moi. " proposa-t-elle. " Oui, c'est que je voudrais si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce cabinet. Bien sûr, si tu n'acceptes pas, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider. " ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

" …Tu es ignoble. " marmonna Riku en lui jetant un regard noir. " Marché conclu. "

" Oh, ne fais pas cette tête là! Tu dois être habitué, non? Je suis sûre que ce gamin ne se gêne pas pour en profiter! Avec tous les services qu'il te rend! " dit-elle en les conduisant vers la sortie du poste. Riku haussa les sourcils.

" Sora ne me demande rien en échange de ses services. " répondit-il.

" Oh non, à part l'héberger, il ne te demande rien. " continua-t-elle en riant.

" Il ne me l'a jamais demandé! C'est moi qui le lui ai proposé! Hein, Sora? " demanda-t-il en tournant la tête. Mais pas de Sora en vue.

" Il est resté au poste. Je crois qu'il a compris que nous avions besoin d'un peu de temps, rien que toi et moi. Comme c'est palpitant!! " gloussa-t-elle. Riku poussa un long soupir. Il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce qu'ils trouvent un indice dans ce cabinet médical…

------

Sora était donc resté avec Vexen et Marluxia. Ce dernier l'avait retenu lorsqu'il avait tenté de les suivre.

" Il vaut mieux ne pas aller avec eux. Je connais Larxène, elle serait sans cesse sur ton dos et ça, tu n'en as pas envie. Tu peux me faire confiance. " dit l'homme aux cheveux rose.

" Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi, en attendant? " demanda le jeune châtain, la bouche bée. " Je ne servirai à rien ici! " Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Vexen lui prendre la main, celle qui était protégée par un bandage.

" On a de quoi faire. " dit le blond en le conduisant vers un bureau près de celui de son collègue, qui les regarda d'un air curieux. " Riku m'a parlé de cette blessure. Visiblement, un de tes points de suture a lâché. " dit-il en enlevant la bandelette. Il jeta un œil à l'entaille. " Tu ne t'es pas loupé. " conclut-il en cherchant de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

" En effet. " dit Marluxia qui était venu s'asseoir près d'eux. " Tu t'es fait ça avec quoi au juste? " demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

" Un couteau de cuisine. " répondit le plus jeune. Il vit les deux hommes faire une grimace.

" Il faut faire plus attention quand tu manipules ce genre d'ustensile. " le sermonna Vexen en sortant une aiguille et du fil.

" Mais c'est quelqu'un qui m'a fait me couper, je n'y peux rien. " se plaignit Sora en serrant les dents lorsqu'il sentit que l'homme aux cheveux blonds commençait à le recoudre. Quelle horrible sensation…

" Laisse-moi deviner : c'était encore un de ces fantômes? " demanda ce dernier en riant. Sora fit la moue.

" Comment voulez-vous que je me coupe aussi profondément si ce n'est à cause d'un de ces esprits? Si c'était par mégarde, je ne pense pas que la blessure serait si grave. Et je ne suis pas cinglé au point de me faire ça volontairement. " rétorqua le plus jeune.

" Il n'a pas tort. " dit Marluxia pour prendre sa défense. " Il m'est déjà arrivé de me couper accidentellement, et ça n'a jamais été à ce point là. "

" Ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi. " dit Vexen sans quitter la main de Sora des yeux. " Les fantômes n'existent pas. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Ce gamin peut bien les voir, lui! Et je dois dire que sans ça, Riku n'aurait pas avancé. " tenta Marluxia, mais l'autre homme se contenta de grommeler.

" Il n'y a rien qui prouve que les fantômes existent. C'est tout. " conclut Vexen, décidé à ne plus parler de ça.

" Vous me faites penser à Riku. " dit soudainement Sora, les regards à présent portés sur lui. " Il m'a dit qu'il ne croyait que ce qu'il pouvait voir. Je pense que maintenant, il ne doute plus du tout de ma sincérité à ce sujet. "

" Comment ça? " demanda l'homme aux cheveux rose, intéressé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. S'il avait su que Riku finirait par penser comme lui…

" Quand nous étions enfermés dans ce cabinet, un esprit a fait tomber un vase pour attirer l'attention des hommes qui nous recherchaient. Il a bien vu ce vase tomber sans que j'y touche. " expliqua le jeune homme. Les deux chercheurs haussèrent les sourcils, l'un d'incrédulité, l'autre d'étonnement.

" Un esprit a tenté de vous faire tuer? " demanda Marluxia. Sora fit oui de la tête.

" C'est aussi cette même femme qui a provoqué ça. " dit-il en désignant la paume de sa main, à présent recousue. " Je ne sais pas trop quel rapport elle a dans tout ça par contre. Visiblement, il ne s'agit pas de la mère de ces docteurs. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient de liens de parenté; pas d'après ce qu'ils ont dit. "

" Ni d'après ce qu'on a trouvé sur eux. " continua Marluxia, l'air pensif. " Il semblerait qu'ils aient fait des études de médecine dans la même fac et dans la même classe. "

" C'est un peu gros pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. " remarqua Sora en fronçant les sourcils. " Vous avez trouvé quoi d'autre? "

" Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient les mieux classés de leur classe. " conclut l'homme aux cheveux roses en haussant les épaules.

" Et… Qui avait-il d'autre parmi ces mieux classés? " demanda Sora, une idée faisant soudain irruption.

" Non, Xigbar n'en faisait pas partie. " répondit immédiatement Vexen, devinant ce à quoi pensait le plus jeune, qui baissa la tête. " Voilà, c'est fini. " ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il eut changé le bandage du jeune châtain.

" Merci beaucoup. " répondit ce dernier en souriant.

" Tout de même, je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont évoluent les choses. " continua Vexen en se frottant le menton. " D'abord vous découvrez une cave dans laquelle ont été enfermés ces gens, ensuite des tests sanguins… A quoi pensent-ils?! "

" Est-ce que ces personnes ont quelque chose de différent des autres? " demanda Sora en regardant Marluxia, puis Vexen.

" C'est-à-dire? " demandèrent-ils en même temps.

" Je ne sais pas trop moi… Une guérison miraculeuse ou ce genre de chose. " expliqua le plus jeune.

" Pas à ce qu'on sache. " dit Marluxia en secouant la tête. " En tout cas, je pense que vous feriez mieux de faire très attention. Je crois que ces types ne blaguent pas. " prévint-il en prenant son air le plus sérieux.

------

Trois heures plus tard, Riku était revenu avec Larxène, qui affichait un sourire radieux. Sora ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle. Vu la réaction de la jeune femme, ils avaient trouvé des informations intéressantes et elle allait avoir droit à un rendez-vous galant avec son coéquipier. Mais Riku n'avait pas l'air tellement content.

" Sora de mon cœur! " chantonna la jeune blonde en posant les bras autour du cou du plus jeune, qui lui tournait le dos. " J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi! Tu as encore fait du bon travail! " dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Le jeune châtain se libéra de son étreinte et regarda Riku.

" Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé? " demanda Sora, plein d'espoir. Riku sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit à son assistant qui y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. " Une clinique? " se dit-il tout haut.

" Pas n'importe quel type de clinique. " précisa Riku en retrouvant soudain son sourire plein de malice. " C'est une clinique clandestine. " ajouta-t-il.

" Une clinique clandestine? " demanda le plus jeune en inclinant la tête sur le côté, un sourcil haussé.

" Pour faire simple, " intervint Marluxia. " Il s'agit de cliniques dirigées par de faux médecins. Les gens sont souvent attirés par des prix attrayants, mais les interventions se font dans des conditions plus que précaires. " Il vit Sora faire oui de la tête, montrant qu'il voyait à présent de quoi il s'agissait au juste.

" Et ce n'est pas tout. " continua Larxène, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. " Les petits charlatans sont de mèche avec Xigbar. "

" Ca semblait plutôt évident, non? " demanda le jeune châtain. Il vit Marluxia acquiescer.

" Pas tellement. " répondit Riku en haussant les épaules. " Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils font parti de la même organisation qu'ils se connaissaient pour autant. La preuve, ce Xigbar ne semblait même pas savoir que ses 'colis' partaient chez ces médecins, d'après ce qu'on a pu voir. "

" Où avez-vous trouvé toutes ces informations? " questionna Sora.

" Dans l'ordinateur du docteur Welch. Visiblement, c'était lui le cerveau de notre joyeux trio. " répondit la jeune femme, l'air ravie. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi.

" Il recevait régulièrement des mails d'un certain 'Senator'. Le seul qu'on ait pu lire parlait justement d'un arrivage provenant de chez Xigbar. Le message était daté d'il y a plusieurs semaines. " précisa Riku en croisant les bras.

" L'ordinateur était plutôt bien protégé. " admit la blonde. " On a tout juste eu le temps de noter l'adresse de cette clinique et de lire ce que Riku vient de vous apprendre. Après ça, le système s'est déconnecté et plus moyen de le remettre en marche après ça. Même pour moi. " conclut-elle en gonflant sa poitrine pour se donner un air supérieur.

" Alors, on doit encore aller ailleurs? " demanda le jeune châtain en fronçant les sourcils. Riku et Larxène firent signe que oui. " On ne fait que ça. On trouve un indice qui nous conduit à un autre, qui lui-même nous conduit à un autre, sans jamais vraiment avoir de renseignements capital concernant l'endroit où pourraient se trouver ces personnes **actuellement**. " marmonna-t-il d'un ton qui montra qu'il était clairement déçu.

" Ca n'arrive jamais que dans les livres ça. Rien n'est aussi simple. " ajouta la jeune femme.

------

Et Larxène avait tout à fait raison. Ce soir-là, Sora était resté seul chez Riku, ces derniers étant sortis pour un rendez-vous galant, d'après Larxène – forcé, d'après Riku. Le jeune châtain avait pensé que regarder la télévision l'aiderait à passer le temps, mais celle-ci s'arrêtait d'elle-même, sans arrêt. " _J'ai toujours su qu'il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bon vieux livre. _" se dit-il en se penchant en avant pour attraper le livre qui était resté sur la table basse, en face du fauteuil. Mais l'objet fut mis hors de sa portée.

" _Alors, on essaie de se changer les idées? _" demanda une voix froide. Sora leva les yeux et se figea.

" Encore vous… " murmura-t-il, son regard ne quittant jamais celui de la femme. Elle resta à une distance ni trop éloignée, ni trop proche du jeune homme, ce qui ne le rassura pas tant que ça. Elle était immobile, face à lui, silencieuse. " Qui êtes-vous exactement? " demanda Sora à voix basse, comme pour ne pas offenser la dame.

" _Tu aimerais bien savoir ça, n'est-ce pas? _" demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. " _Si je te répondais, cela causerait trop de problèmes. _" Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Vous faites tout ça pour protéger un monstre! " s'exclama-t-il, sentant son corps tout entier trembler de rage. " Qui que soit cette personne que vous protégez, vous ne devriez pas la laisser continuer! "

" _Un monstre? Sais-tu au moins ce que cette personne a derrière la tête? _" demanda la femme. Sora cligna des yeux.

" Bien sûr que non. Mais enlever des personnes, quelle que soit la raison, c'est un crime! " déclara Sora, se levant de son fauteuil et se plaçant juste devant le spectre. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, les poings serrés à ses côtés. A sa surprise, la femme se mit à rire et, à son effroi cette fois, elle se pencha en avant et plaça son visage tout près du sien. Une fois de plus, il ferma les yeux.

" _Tu peux peut-être fuir la réalité, Sora. _" murmura-t-elle à son oreille. " _Mais tu ne peux pas me fuir, __**moi.**_ " Puis il sentit quelque chose de glacial le traverser. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était elle qui lui passait au travers. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il se sentit au plus mal. Il avait la tête qui tournait et avait mal au cœur. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit. Peut-être qu'un peu de repos lui ferait du bien.

------

" Maudite Larxène! Elle me le paiera cher!! " s'exclamait Riku, fou de rage. Il montait les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement, une main plaquée sur son cou. La fin de leur 'rendez-vous' avait été le pire moment de toute la soirée. La jeune femme n'avait pas arrêté de se coller à lui et lui avait laissé un cadeau d'adieu de bien mauvais goût. Il portait à présent un magnifique suçon qu'il lui faudrait cacher comme il le pourrait. Bah, un col roulé ferait l'affaire. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement et tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit. " Il n'a même pas allumé la télé? " se demanda-t-il en poussant la porte. " Sora! Je suis rentré! " appela-t-il. Il se dirigea vers le salon et y trouva son ami, endormit sur le canapé. " Tu as le sommeil bien lourd. Je t'appelle et ça ne te réveille même pas. " le taquina-t-il. " Sora? " demanda-t-il en voyant que ce dernier ne répondait toujours pas. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Le jeune châtain finit enfin par se réveiller.

" Hm? Tu es rentré? " demanda l'autre en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Il frissonna. " Mince alors, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il faisait aussi froid ici. " murmura-t-il en se frottant le bras. Riku haussa un sourcil.

" Tourne-toi deux secondes. " ordonna-t-il. Sora obéit, et Riku posa une main sur son front. " Tu es brûlant. Il fallait le dire si tu ne te sentais pas bien. " ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

" … " Sora ne répondit pas immédiatement. " _Je me sentais encore bien avant que… Oh, c'est encore un de ses tours. _" pensa-t-il alors qu'il se rappelait sa conversation avec l'inconnue. " C'est juste un peu de fatigue, rien de bien méchant. " mentit-il.

" Je vais te chercher quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre. " dit Riku en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. " Tu es pire qu'un gamin. Il faut toujours s'occuper de toi. " taquina-t-il.

" _A qui la faute… _" pensa amèrement le jeune châtain en faisant la moue. " Et ton rendez-vous avec Larxène? Ca s'est bien passé? " demanda-t-il. Lorsque Riku le rejoint dans le salon, ce dernier fit une grimace.

" Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. " rétorqua-t-il en tendant un verre d'eau et une pilule à son assistant.

" Je vois. Heureusement, tu t'en es sorti sain et sauf. " taquina Sora en prenant son médicament. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent fronça les sourcils.

" Tu parles. Mon pauvre cerveau ne s'en remettra jamais. Et en plus, je crois qu'elle m'a carrément marqué à vie. " expliqua-t-il en baissant le col de sa chemise pour montrer le 'cadeau' de sa collègue. Sora écarquilla les yeux.

" Ca alors! Je n'ai encore jamais rien vu de pareil… " dit-il d'un ton surpris. " Ca va mettre combien de temps à partir à ton avis? "

" J'en sais rien, et j'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Je me vois mal devoir porter des pulls à col roulé pendant des semaines. " rétorqua Riku.

" Tu n'aimes pas ça les cols roulés? " demanda l'autre en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" Non. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être en train d'étouffer avec ces trucs là. Et puis, ça ne me va pas très bien je trouve. Bref. " s'interrompit l'enquêteur, se rendant compte qu'il était encore en train de se plaindre.

" Tu vas juste au travail, pas à un défilé de mode. " le raisonna Sora, ce qui valu à ce dernier un regard des plus noirs. " D'accord, j'ai compris. Je me tais. " ajouta-t-il en levant les mains.

Et comme l'avait dit Riku, il porta un pull à col roulé le lendemain et, toujours comme l'avait dit celui-ci, ça ne lui allait pas très bien. Mais au moins, personne ne voyait l'ignoble trace qu'il avait sur le coup. Larxène, elle, semblait plutôt fière d'elle. Mais Riku n'allait pas avoir besoin de la supporter pendant bien longtemps car lui et son partenaire se rendirent à la petite clinique dont l'adresse avait été trouvée la veille. Le bâtiment, contrairement à toute attente, était neuf et semblait propre. Pour ce qui était de l'entrée, tout au moins. Mais à peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans la salle d'accueil qu'une forte odeur irrita leurs narines.

" Ca pue! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?! " s'exclama Sora en se pinçant le nez. Riku fronça les sourcils.

" De l'éther. " répondit l'enquêteur. " Bon, tu es prêt? " demanda-t-il en regardant l'autre garçon.

" Oui, mais… Comment on va s'y prendre pour les démasquer? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas leur parler des autres docteurs comme ça, ils risqueraient de réagir comme eux. " expliqua Sora.

" Mouais. Je ne sais pas trop… " admit le jeune policier en se grattant la nuque. Fichu col.

" Ces messieurs ont-ils besoin de nos services? " demanda un infirmier. Sora le regarda et fronça les sourcils. Savoir que des personnes comme cet homme pratiquaient illégalement des opérations, qu'ils étaient incapables de faire, sur des personnes en profitant de leur détresse l'écoeurait au plus haut point. Franchement, s'il avait été seul, il lui aurait collé son poing sur la figure.

" Euh, en fait – " bredouilla Riku mais Sora vint à son secours.

" J'aurais besoin de faire une analyse. " dit celui-ci en regardant l'infirmier droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés le regarda, l'air paniqué.

" _Sora, qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête?!! _" se dit-il en s'avançant vers son ami. Mais ce dernier s'approcha de l'infirmier.

" Très bien. Suivez-moi. " dit le jeune médecin en souriant. Mais le jeune châtain n'était pas dupe. Il avait immédiatement remarqué combien ce sourire n'était pas sincère. D'une certaine façon, il lui faisait penser à celui de Larxène. Ca ne pouvait rien présager de bon.

" Attends-moi ici. Je reviendrai vite. " dit Sora à Riku en lui faisant rapidement signe. Il fut emmené dans une pièce située à l'arrière de l'accueil dans laquelle ne se trouvaient qu'un bureau et deux fauteuil.

" Prenez place. " indiqua l'infirmier en s'asseyant derrière le bureau. " Bien, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à solliciter nos services, jeune homme? "

Sora prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne excuse. " Euh, les frais d'hôpital sont trop élevés pour moi. Vous savez, je suis actuellement sans emploi et je serais tout à fait incapable de les payer. "

" Je vois. " dit l'homme en prenant note sur une feuille. " Et quel problème avez-vous qui nécessite des analyses? "

Là, le jeune châtain fut pris de cours. Il ne savait même pas quels genres de tests se faisaient dans cette clinique! Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'Emma, Lydie et les autres victimes avaient du passer ici pour d'obscures raisons. " Euh, j'ai toujours mal au ventre. Ici! " dit-il en désignant un endroit précis. L'infirmier acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Très bien. Nous ferons des radios et une prise de sang, par simple mesure de sécurité. " Sora faillit rire en l'entendant utiliser ce mot. " Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le paiement. " continua l'homme en joignant les mains sur son bureau et en prenant un air très sérieux. " Je ne vous cache pas que les frais risquent d'être relativement élevés. Il y a les coûts pour l'utilisation du matériel, pour le travail fourni par le personnel ainsi que les frais d'analyses des résultats. L'ensemble devrait se monter dans les 100 000 munnies. " Sora écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait une somme conséquente, mais néanmoins bien moins importante qu'en milieu hospitalier. Décidément, comment les gens pouvaient ne pas trouver ça suspicieux?! " Mais rassurez-vous, vous aurez la possibilité de payer en plusieurs fois. " le rassura l'infirmier. " Nous comprenons que nos clients n'aient pas toujours la possibilité de verser une telle somme en une seule fois, ce pourquoi nous proposons divers forfaits, que vous pourrez étudier sur ce document. " Il tendit une feuille à Sora. " Oh, et il est bien évident qu'il n'y a aucun frais d'intérêt. "

" D'accord. " marmonna Sora en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la feuille.

" Voyons pour la date de votre rendez-vous mainte- " commença l'homme mais il fut interrompu.

" Vous savez, la médecine, je trouve ça passionnant. " commença Sora, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il était décidé à lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à tous ceux qui s'étaient laissé abuser par de si jolies paroles. " Je me demandais quel type d'études il fallait suivre pour pouvoir travailler dans une clinique comme celle-ci. "

" Des études de médecine, tout simplement. " répondit l'infirmier en souriant chaleureusement.

" Et puis-je vous demander **où** vous les avez suivies? " questionna le plus jeune. L'autre ne perdit pas son sang froid.

" A la faculté de la Cité du crépuscule. Ils ont la meilleure école qui soit dans le domaine. " répondit l'infirmier, sûr de lui. Sora retenu une exclamation de dégoût. N'importe qui était au courant de cela.

" Mais j'ai entendu dire que les études de médecine étaient relativement longues. Vous me semblez pourtant très jeune. " continua le jeune châtain. Peu à peu, il vit son interlocuteur perdre de ses couleurs. Il commençait à se rapprocher du but.

" Euh, j'étais plutôt doué et j'ai passé plusieurs classes. " dit l'autre homme. Sora sourit.

" Je vois. Vous n'avez donc eu aucun mal à avoir vos diplômes je suppose. Bravo. "

" M-merci. " répondit l'infirmier en jetant à son client un regard suspicieux.

" Tiens, où sont-ils ces diplômes d'ailleurs? Les médecins les affichent dans leur bureau en général, non? " demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Il regarda discrètement l'infirmier et le vit devenir littéralement livide.

" Ils sont… Chez moi. Je ne voulais pas les abîmer. " répondit ce dernier d'un ton peu assuré.

" Bien, j'ai d'autres clients qui m'attendent. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. "

" Et mon rendez-vous? Vous ne m'avez pas dit quand je pouvais venir. " lui rappela Sora. Ah, il aimait beaucoup ce petit jeu. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas continuer plus longtemps.

" Ah, ce - c'est vrai. Venez lundi à 10h. Nous nous occuperons de vous. " dit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte pour laisser sortir Sora.

" Ce ne sera pas la peine. " dit une personne qui se tenait devant eux. Sora tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Riku. Ce dernier les poussa tous les deux à nouveau dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune châtain vint se placer à côté de lui, laissant le jeune infirmier sans voix et complètement paniqué.

" Bien. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de vous poser des questions. " commença Riku, son sourire malicieux, devenu courant à présent, sur les lèvres. " Voyez-vous, j'ai découvert une chose fort intéressante au sujet de l'une de vos 'stagiaires'. " dit-il sans jamais quitter le médecin du regard. Sora tourna la tête vers son ami, le sourcil haussé. " Elle me semble fort jeune pour être stagiaire. Et il se trouve qu'en voulant connaître son âge, cette dernière m'a avoué ne pas posséder de carte d'identité. " Soudain, l'infirmier se mit à trembler et cette fois, c'était ce dernier que le jeune châtain regardait. " Et j'ai comme l'impression que vous ne devez pas avoir la vôtre non plus, je me trompe? "

" Ce- Ce n'est pas – "

" Montrez-la moi. " ordonna Riku. Ce fut sans grande surprise que l'infirmier fit non de la tête.

" Elle… n'est plus en ma possession. On me l'a prise. " avoua ce dernier. Les deux jeunes hommes haussèrent les sourcils.

" **Qui** vous l'a prise? " demanda Sora en croisant les bras.

" Je ne peux pas vous répondre. " dit l'infirmier en regardant le sol. Le plus jeune garçon poussa un soupir et Riku, lui, décida de passer à l'action. Il se rua sur l'homme et le plaqua violemment au sol.

" Riku, qu'est-ce que tu – " commença Sora en s'approchant des deux hommes.

" Bien, s'il faut employer la force pour vous faire parler, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. " dit froidement et calmement Riku, ce qui le rendit d'autant plus menaçant. " Savez-vous que vous êtes dans une situation illégale? Si vous n'avez pas de papiers, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Cependant… " commença-t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Sora s'était figé derrière son ami, ne sachant pas ce que ce dernier cherchait à faire. " On pourrait trouver un arrangement. "

" Que – Quel genre d'arrangement? " demanda timidement l'infirmier.

" Dites-nous qui a volé les papiers de ceux qui travaillent ici, et nous les récupèrerons pour vous. " expliqua Riku. Il vit l'infirmier secouer la tête.

" Si je vous l'avoue, il va me tuer! Je ne peux pas! " s'exclama l'homme en se mettant à pleurer. Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser Riku, qui serra le poing et le frappa.

" Si tu ne dis rien, c'est la prison qui t'attend. Et tu sais comment ça se passe, les séjours en prison, je me trompe? " dit l'enquêteur d'un ton mielleux. Sora sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il espérait bien ne jamais se retrouver à la place de ce pauvre infirmier… Venait-il de le plaindre?

" Je – je… " bégaya l'homme. Il réfléchit un moment. La prison d'Illusiopolis n'avait pas une des plus belle réputation. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, les cadavres en sortaient par dizaine chaque jour. De quoi ces personnes étaient mortes? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'était que s'il parlait, il mourrait et que s'il se taisait, le même destin l'attendait.

" Vous n'avez donc aucun remords? " demanda Sora en s'accroupissant à côté des deux personnes. Riku le regarda en haussant un sourcil tandis que le médecin eut l'air confus. " Je sais que des personnes recherchées par les autorités sont passées ici il y a quelques temps. L'affaire Bickson, ça vous dit quelque chose? " demanda-t-il doucement. Il vit l'homme acquiescer. " Ces personnes sont passées ici, n'est-ce pas? " Pas de réponse. " Parmi ces personnes, certaines sont extrêmement jeunes. Plus jeunes que moi encore. Vous vous rendez bien compte que toutes ces victimes, avant de finir entre les mains de leur ravisseur, avaient des projets, des rêves pour leur futur. Avez-vous un rêve? " L'infirmier hocha la tête lentement. " Voudriez-vous qu'on vous l'arrache, du jour au lendemain? Pensez-vous à ces enfants qui ne savent même pas ce qui leur arrive? Qui se demandent pourquoi une telle chose leur arrive à **eux** alors qu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait de mal? Pensez-vous à la peine de leurs parents qui voient la personne à laquelle ils tiennent le plus; celle qu'une femme a porté et à qui elle a donné la vie, disparaître pour peut-être ne plus jamais revenir? Avez-vous des enfants? " demanda Sora en regardant intensément l'infirmier. Riku déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne connaissait que la torture physique, chose qu'il avait apprise avec Larxène, mais de toute évidence, Sora était passé pro en l'art de faire culpabiliser les gens. Et la torture morale, c'était bien la pire des choses qui soient. Riku fut choqué. Un être aussi innocent et doux que Sora capable de blesser une personne de cette façon semblait presque irréelle. Et pourtant, ce dernier venait de le faire sous ses yeux et sans l'ombre d'un regret apparemment.

" N-Non, mais j'ai une petite sœur… " commença l'homme. Il sembla ensuite réfléchir et le jeune châtain n'eut pas à le pousser plus loin. " J- Je vais tout vous dire, mais promettez-moi de ne pas le laisser nous faire de mal! " avoua l'infirmier. Riku se redressa et vint se placer aux côtés de son ami sans dire un mot. L'infirmier resta assis à terre, la tête entre les mains. " Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? " se plaignit-il, l'air misérable.

" Vous serez placé sous la protection des autorités d'Illusiopolis. " affirma Riku en tendant une main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever. " Aucun mal ne vous sera fait tant que vous serez sous notre protection. "

" … " L'infirmier sembla douter de sa décision pendant un instant, mais un regard échangé avec Sora suffit à le décider pour de bon. " Ansem a nos papiers. " finit-il par avouer.

" Ansem? " demanda Riku. Il regarda son partenaire mais celui-ci semblait ne pas connaître ce nom non plus.

" Il a découvert notre clinique et a menacé de révéler nos activités à la police. Il nous a confisqué nos cartes et a passé un marché avec nous. " expliqua le jeune médecin en fixant le sol du regard. " Nous devions faire plusieurs analyses sur les personnes qu'il apportait ici et en échange, il gardait le silence. "

" Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez? " demanda l'enquêteur. L'homme se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en retira une plaque de bois – qui cachait probablement un second fond de tiroir – et sortit un dossier épais. Il le tendit à Riku.

" Ce sont les résultats des tests. " dit-il. L'enquêteur ouvrit le dossier et, en effet, il y trouva des documents sur les personnes portées disparues.

" C'est donc Ansem qui est à l'origine des enlèvements de ces personnes? " questionna Sora. L'infirmier qui non de la tête.

" Il ne travaille pas seul. Ils sont trois à se charger de récupérer ces personnes. " avoua l'homme.

" Ce qui explique un si grand nombre de disparitions en si peu de temps. " comprit Riku. Puis il releva la tête, une autre idée lui traversant soudain l'esprit. " Et aussi pourquoi la voiture décrite lors des enlèvements était chaque fois différente. Mais je ne comprends pas, la personne décrite est toujours la même pourtant. "

" C'est parce que ce sont des triplés. " expliqua l'infirmier.

" Savez-vous où nous pouvons les trouver? " demanda le jeune châtain. Enfin, ils commençaient à obtenir plus d'informations! La résolution de l'enquête était proche maintenant!

" Croyez bien que j'aurais récupéré nos papiers depuis longtemps si c'était le cas. " dit tristement le médecin.

" Vous connaissez les noms des deux autres frères? " demanda le policier en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci fit signe que non. " Ce n'est pas grave. Nous ferons des recherches. "

" _Ou plutôt, __**Xaldin **__va chercher ça. _" pensa Sora.

" Nous allons placer ce bâtiment sous surveillance, ainsi que les résidences de votre personnel. Combien êtes vous au total? "

" Nous ne sommes que quatre. " dit l'infirmier.

" Très bien, j'enverrai mes collègues d'ici peu. Merci de votre coopération. Vous pouvez être fier de vous. Nous avons peut-être une chance de sauver ces personnes à présent. " déclara Riku en souriant.

----

A/N : Ah, je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire cette histoire!!! Encore plus que quand j'écrivais mon autre fic! Tiens, en parlant d'autre fic, il faudrait vraiment que je me décide à mettre Valse de la Lune à jour plus souvent… ; Bref. Le mot 'aveugle' n'est pas à prendre dans son sens propre ici. Il faudra lire les chapitres suivants pour savoir ce qu'il signifie réellement. Hm, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Ah si!! Si jamais vous commencez à avoir quelques idées concernant la résolution de l'enquête, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Ca me ferait plaisir! Sur ce, à très bientôt!

Un petit mot sur… les musiques de Loveless (par Masanori Sasaji)

Autant le dire tout de suite : Loveless est un manga/animé particulier. Et pourtant, j'ai immédiatement été sous le charme! Ritsuka est absolument craquant, malgré son état mental assez instable. Quand j'ai su que le manga était adapté en série animée, j'ai été ravie et je me suis demandé à quoi allait ressembler les musiques. Elles collent plutôt bien avec la série et je les adore! XD Bon, il y a bien quelques musiques qui me plaisent moins que les autres, mais dans l'ensemble, j'apprécie beaucoup l'OST. Je ne connais absolument pas celui qui a créé les musiques, mais je le remercie en tout cas! (même s'il ne le saura probablement jamais) Ah, et pour la petite info : c'est Yuki Kajiura qui s'est chargée des génériques d'ouverture et de fin! (au niveau des paroles semble-t-il.) …Ce n'est pas une de mes compositrices préférées, mais je dois avouer que certaines de ses musiques sont magnifiques!

Mes chansons coup de cœur (sans ordre de préférence) :

Noughts – Tragedies (Seimei) – Anxiousness II – Michiyuki (générique de fin)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Voilà, c'est dit.

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Des tests, encore des tests et toujours des tests. Voilà ce qu'ont trouvé nos deux enquêteurs. Riku se bat pour mettre l'affaire au clair tandis que Sora se bat contre un ennemi qui est hors de sa portée. Quinze disparus, trois ravisseurs, un nom : Ansem…

----

**Songe 06:** Ansem

Chanson thème: Queen – The show must go on

------

Le jeune infirmier n'eut de cesse de remercier Riku pendant que celui-ci et son partenaire sortaient du bâtiment. L'enquêteur ne dit rien et se contenta de monter dans son véhicule, Sora assis à côté de lui. La route fut silencieuse et aucun ne se regarda de tout le trajet. Un étrange changement s'était effectué entre les deux jeunes hommes. Chacun avait vu la facette obscure de l'autre et cela allait laisser des marques inaltérables dans leurs esprits. Ils avaient eu la preuve que même un être humain ne pouvait être dénué de son côté purement inhumain. Ce côté qui cherche la jouissance dans la souffrance de ses pairs. Le côté hypocrite qui se cache sous de glorieux idéaux. Et cette réalité les avait profondément blessés et ils se trouvèrent à regretter la façon dont ils s'étaient conduits envers cet homme qui, finalement, avait été abusé, pris au piège, manipulé par un homme sans aucuns scrupules. Un homme aux moralités inexistantes.

" Tu sais… " commença Sora, son regard toujours porté sur la route devant lui. " Je le détestais cet homme. Pour ce qu'il faisait, pour ce qu'il était. Un manipulateur. " Son regard s'assombrit davantage et il poussa un long soupir. " Mais finalement, on ne vaut pas mieux que lui. On a dû le manipuler pour pouvoir avoir nos réponses, et ça me dégoûte. " Riku ne répondit rien, donnant silencieusement son accord. Contrairement à Sora, il n'avait pas la force d'admettre ce que lui criait sa conscience depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la clinique. " On ne vaut pas mieux que cet Ansem. "

" Tu y vas un peu fort, là. " rétorqua Riku, dont la voix était dangereusement rauque. " On n'a kidnappé personne. Cet homme n'était pas innocent, mais il n'était pas non plus totalement mauvais. Il a fait ces tests pour se protéger, lui et sa sœur. On a fait ça pour protéger d'autres personnes. Et je ne crois pas qu'Ansem fasse ça dans le but de défendre les siens. " Il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit le rire cristallin de Sora.

" C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas? Dans notre éducation, ou encore dans les films, on voit partout qu'il y a un gentil et un méchant. On dit aussi que c'est toujours le gentil qui gagne à la fin. Mais quand on regarde la réalité, rien n'est comme ça. Rien n'est aussi simple. " dit tristement le jeune châtain.

" Il faut faire avec, comme tu dis. " dit Riku en tournant brièvement la tête pour sourire à son assistant. Ce dernier fit de même.

" Oui. " répondit l'autre. Un silence plus confortable s'installa et cette fois, aucun d'eux ne faisait grise mine. Et puis, ils pourraient toujours s'excuser auprès de cet infirmier plus tard…

------

Vexen soupira en voyant la tonne de papiers que lui apportait Riku.

" Nous revoilà, une fois de plus. " déclara Sora en prenant place à côté de Marluxia.

" Si ça continue, vous allez finir par vivre ici. Comme nous! " s'exclama joyeusement Marluxia en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Sora.

" Vous vivez ici? " demanda ce dernier en inclinant la tête sur le côté. L'homme se mit à rire.

" C'était juste une façon de parler. " dit-il en essuyant une larme qui s'était formée au coin de son œil. " Tu es trop, gamin. " Marluxia leva les yeux et vit le visage crispé de son collègue aux longs cheveux blond. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Vexen? " demanda-t-il. Il avait rarement vu son aîné aussi déstabilisé. Sora tourna la tête et rejoint Vexen et Riku.

" Non, je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prennent les choses. " se dit l'homme tout haut. Il porta un regard hésitant sur Sora, puis sur Riku. Ce dernier comprit ce que se demandait son collègue.

" Sora fait partie de l'équipe. Il a le droit de savoir. " déclara le jeune policier sans sourciller. L'homme aux cheveux blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Cette fois, ce sont des analyses plus poussées que les précédentes, mais elles ne donnent aucune information quant à ce à quoi elles correspondent. Et elles diffèrent selon les personnes, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. " expliqua Vexen en tendant le dossier à Riku, qui fit une grimace.

" Merci pour ton aide, Vexen. " dit Sora en lui souriant timidement. Il suivit ensuite Riku en dehors du poste et ils retournèrent au poste principal. Le jeune enquêteur informa immédiatement Xaldin de la situation et lui demanda d'envoyer des hommes en surveillance à la clinique, ce que ce dernier accepta de faire avant de se mettre aussitôt au travail. Xaldin pouvait être très lourd par moment, mais il mettait toujours toute son énergie dans son travail, et c'était ce qui en faisait un employé très apprécié de ses supérieurs. Riku et Sora passèrent l'après-midi à faire des recherches concernant ce mystérieux Ansem. Ils avaient dû prendre leur courage à deux mains face au nombre important de personnes portant ce nom, ou prénom dans certains cas. Mais à force d'acharnement, ils finirent par trouver leur homme. Il avait en effet de longs cheveux dont la couleur se rapprochait fortement de celle de Riku et ses yeux étaient littéralement orange. Une couleur fort peu courante. Cet homme avait deux autres frères : Xemnas et Xehanort. Il était aussi dit qu'Ansem avait fait des études de médecine, d'où il était sorti premier de la classe avec de brillants résultats qui le promettaient à une grande carrière dans ce domaine.

" Comment un type aussi brillant a-t-il pu finir aussi bas? " se demanda tout haut Riku, les bras croisés.

" En attendant, il nous donne du fil à retordre. " déclara Sora en riant froidement. " On connaît son nom, mais on ne sait absolument pas où le trouver. Ni lui, ni ses frères. On ne peut même pas se baser sur les voitures qu'ils ont utilisées lors des enlèvements car elles ont été volées avant d'être à nouveau volées. "

" Et on n'y a trouvé aucunes empreintes. Oui, ces types jouent dans la cour des grands. " dit Riku en souriant machiavéliquement. " Chapeau bas. "

" Ca me tue de l'admettre, mais tu as parfaitement raison. Sans Lydie, on ne serait jamais arrivés jusqu'ici. Pas avec le peu de choses que tu avais au départ. " continua le jeune châtain en haussant les épaules. Il ouvrit le dossier contenant les analyses qu'avait données l'infirmier.

" Tu cherches encore à comprendre ce que veux dire ce charabia? " demanda Riku en continuant ses propres recherches.

" On ne sait jamais. Je vais peut-être trouver une info super importante. " dit le plus jeune, plein d'espoir. Mais tous ses espoirs furent réduits au néant par l'arrivée soudaine de Xaldin. Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête en même temps et le fixèrent du regard.

" Les gars, on a un méga gros problème. " dit ce dernier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Riku et Sora étaient retournés à la clinique. Le beau bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient entrés quelques heures auparavant était à présent réduit en cendres, de la fumée s'échappant encore ici et là.

" C'est pas possible… " murmura Sora en tombant à genoux. Il fixa la triste scène qui s'offrait à lui avec des yeux horrifiés.

" Le feu a commencé à se propager peu de temps après que l'on soit arrivés. " expliqua l'un des officiers envoyés sur place pour protéger les employés. Riku se rua sur lui et l'attrapa par le col.

" Je vous rappelle que vous étiez censés les **protéger**! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, bon sang?! Comment cette foutue clinique a pu brûler juste sous vos yeux sans que vous vous en rendiez compte?! " hurla le jeune enquêteur, entré dans une rage folle.

" Ce – C'était un incendie accidentel. On n'y peut rien. " expliqua l'officier en se reculant. Il remit sa chemise en place, Riku ne le quittant pas du regard. Il se mordit la lèvre, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

" Personne ne part d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé le moindre indice concernant la cause de cet incendie! " aboya-t-il à ses collègues. Sur ces mots, il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Sora, qui avait fini par se remettre de ses émotions, le suivit, tête baissée. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au poste mais ils furent incapables de travailler. Finalement, lorsque vint le soir, ils retournèrent chez eux. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, une fois de plus. Sora se rendit dans sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur son lit – Riku avait fini par faire apporter celui de Sora. Il fixait le plafond du regard, sans même remarquer qu'il n'était plus seul.

" _Je suis désolé. _" dit la voix d'un homme. Cette voix ne semblait pas inconnue. Le jeune châtain se redressa et aperçut l'esprit du jeune infirmier qui flottait devant son lit.

" C'est à moi de dire ça. " murmura le plus jeune. " C'est à cause de moi si vous en êtes arrivé là. " Il vit l'homme faire non de la tête.

" _Il aurait fini par tous nous tuer de toute façon. Disons simplement que c'est arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et puis, la mort, ce n'est pas si mal que ça._ " expliqua le spectre en riant. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Mais – " commença ce dernier, mais il fut interrompu.

" _Je ne regrette rien au moins. Je suis parti l'esprit tranquille. _" expliqua le fantôme. " _Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait toutes ces horribles choses à ces personnes. _"

" … " Le jeune garçon ne parla pas pendant un moment, ses pensées le guidant à une question qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser. " C'est Ansem qui a tout fait brûler? "

" _Oui et non. _" répondit l'infirmier. " _Le feu s'est déclenché de lui-même sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi ou même comment. Je crois bien qu'il devait y avoir un dispositif caché quelque part dans la clinique. Ansem devait se douter qu'on finirait par cracher le morceau. _ " avoua le fantôme en secouant la tête.

" Si seulement les secours étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt… " répondit tristement Sora, les yeux baissés.

" _Ils étaient déjà là quand ça a commencé. Ils n'auraient rien pu faire, tu peux en être sûr… _" Le spectre resta silencieux pendant un instant, plongé dans ses pensées. " _Tu sais, Sora, à propos de ces tests que je vous ai donnés…_ " commença-t-il en remuant nerveusement.

" Oui? " le poussa Sora.

" _ En fait, ce sont – _" Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Un vent glacial parcouru la chambre et le spectre disparu. Sora regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Aucune porte ni aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. D'où avait bien pu provenir ce souffle?

" _ Ah, l'idiot. Il a failli tout gâcher. _" dit une voix froide. L'image de la femme qui avait si souvent hanté l'esprit de Sora ces derniers jours apparut. " _Et le voilà bien puni. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas seul. Ces deux charmantes demoiselles l'accompagnent. _ "

" Encore vous! " s'écria furieusement Sora, les yeux larmoyant de rage. " Quand allez-vous arrêter de vous mettre sur notre chemin?! J'en ai marre de vous! " Il garda les yeux fixés sur la pâle silhouette, ne tournant même pas la tête lorsque Riku ouvrit soudainement la porte.

" Sora, qu'est-ce que – " commença l'enquêteur. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son assistant fixait un point sur le mur en face de lui, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Plus ou moins.

" _Tu ne me verras plus lorsque tu auras abandonné cette affaire. Je pensais avoir été claire à ce propos._ _" _dit la femme en fronçant les sourcils. C'est alors que Sora réalisa pourquoi cette femme était si intimidante. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et longs, et ses yeux avaient presque la même couleur, mais avec une légère teinte de parme. Elle avait tout d'un fantôme, et c'était sûrement déjà le cas de son vivant. Elle porta alors son regard sur Riku. " _Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, mais vous avez toujours réussi à vous en sortir sans grands dommages. Je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne les choses en mains __**moi-même**__. " _Sora eut tout juste le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Ou plutôt, de ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

" Riku!!! Sors d'ici!! " cria-t-il en courant vers son ami, tandis que le spectre se dirigeait lui aussi vers le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent. Ce dernier resta figé, ne sachant pas se qui se passait exactement. Il serra les dents. Son cerveau lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais celles-ci refusaient d'obéir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sentit tomber que cet étrange état de transe fut interrompu.

Sora courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers son ami. Il voyait, du coin de l'œil, le spectre le suivre de près et pendant un instant, il eut peur de ne jamais arriver à temps. C'est avec une immense horreur qu'il sentit la femme le frôler et fondre vers Riku. Il pensait sincèrement que tout espoir serait perdu, mais il aperçut Kiros qui apparut soudain devant l'enquêteur et emporta la furie avec lui, dans un endroit inconnu et inaccessible aux vivants. Dans la bousculée, Riku avait était poussé et était tombé à terre. Sora haletait fortement, les yeux fixés sur son coéquipier.

" Riku! Est-ce que ça va? " s'écria-t-il en s'approchant lentement de son ami. Ce dernier était resté à terre et n'osait pas se lever.

" Ce – C'est fini? Il n'y a plus rien? " murmura l'autre garçon, son regard se portant sur le jeune châtain.

" Ils sont partis. Kiros l'a emmenée. " expliqua le plus jeune en s'asseyant près du jeune enquêteur, qui se redressa. Il regarda brièvement son ami, puis le bras sur lequel il avait serré sa main.

" Ton bras! Il est – Il est..! " bégaya Riku en fixant le bras de Sora du regard. Il était devenu livide, comme s'il était…mort. Et le plus jeune garçon n'osa même pas imaginer dans quel état aurait fini Riku s'il avait été touché par ce fantôme.

" Ce n'est rien. " haleta le jeune châtain. " Ca ira mieux très vite. Regarde. " expliqua-t-il en relevant sa manche. Son épaule avait une couleur normale et on pouvait voir que celle-ci s'étendait petit à petit, arrivant presque au niveau du coude. " Cette fichue bonne femme! " s'exclama-t-il en frappant le sol du poing. " Il était venu me voir pour me dire ce qu'étaient ces tests, mais elle l'a fait partir. "

" Qui ça 'il'? " demanda Riku.

" L'infirmier… " murmura le jeune châtain en fixant le sol du regard. " Et c'est Ansem qui a provoqué l'incendie. Il pense qu'il y avait un dispositif caché dans la clinique. Le feu a dû être déclenché à distance. "

" Nos équipes travaillent dessus. S'ils trouvent le moindre indice, on sera les premiers à en être informés. " affirma le plus grand en se relevant. Il tendit une main à son assistant pour l'aider à se lever.

" Si cet infirmier dit vrai, Ansem sait qu'on est sur sa trace. " déclara sombrement Sora, ses yeux à présent fixés sur ceux de Riku. " Et il connaît l'un de nous. "

" Comment peux-tu savoir ça? " demanda l'enquêteur en haussant un sourcil.

" Rappelles-toi. Je t'ai appelé par ton prénom quand tu étais sur le point de cogner cet homme. "

" Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il fera le rapport. Pas tout de suite, tout au moins. Ca nous laisse encore un peu de temps pour essayer de le devancer. " le rassura Riku en souriant malicieusement. " En tout cas, je crois qu'une petite pause ne nous fera pas de mal. Je veux dire, je refuse de continuer tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus sur cet incendie. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment ça a pu arriver… "

" Ce n'est pas la peine de nous morfondre à ce sujet. " expliqua Sora en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, dont la tête se releva. " On n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon. C'était prévu. Riku, ces gens comptent sur nous pour les sauver. " dit le jeune châtain d'un ton ferme. Oui, il n'était certainement pas question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

------

La nuit fut affreusement longue. Sora ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se tournait, puis se retournait pour tenter de s'endormir, mais en vain. Ses paupières refusaient de se fermer. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet. 2 heures du matin. Il poussa un soupir. Peut-être qu'un verre d'eau l'aiderait… Il fit pour sortir de son lit mais un bruit strident parvint à ses oreilles, le faisant grimacer. Qu'est-ce que c'était?... Un bébé? Oh, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il leva les yeux et vit un autre spectre apparaître; celui d'une jeune femme tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Eh bien voilà d'où venait ce pressentiment…

" _Je vous en prie, aidez-moi! Il ne veut pas se taire! _" implora la jeune femme en se rapprochant de Sora.

" Je ne suis pas baby-sitter! Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse? " demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. La fatigue était en train de le rendre irascible…

" _ Mais personne ne peut m'aider là-bas. Et on m'a dit que vous aidiez les esprits en difficulté. _" dit la femme en prenant son air le plus implorant. Sora la regarda pendant un instant.

" Bon, très bien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement? " demanda ce dernier, résigné.

" _Pas grand-chose, je crois. _" dit le spectre en souriant chaleureusement. " _Voyez comme il est devenu plus calme au son de votre voix. _" expliqua-t-elle. En effet, le bébé ne pleurait plus. Mais il avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts et était prêt à pousser la chansonnette à tout moment. Et si Sora tenait à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure de repos, il valait mieux se mettre au travail le plus rapidement possible! " _Il aime beaucoup s'endormir pendant que je lui chante une berceuse. Mais depuis que je suis… Enfin, vous voyez… _" dit-elle d'un ton désolé en baissant les yeux sur elle. Sora secoua la tête.

" Bon, j'en connais bien une, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si ça ne marche pas. " dit Sora, les joues légèrement rosées.

Riku ne dormait pas non plus. A une heure et demi, il avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts. De toute évidence, la mort de ce jeune infirmier lui pesait sur la conscience. Même si Sora lui avait assuré qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien, que rien n'aurait su empêcher un tel désastre de se produire, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux là-dessus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été celui qui avait tué ce pauvre homme. Sans s'en rendre compte, cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était mis à réfléchir à tout ça et il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Sora. Il tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, les mains posées sur sa poitrine. Sora était en train de parler? Riku tourna la tête. Il était deux heures passées… Sûrement un de ces esprits qui était venu l'ennuyer. Et si c'était celui de cette femme qui les avait mis en danger si souvent? Et si Sora était menacé? Il allait se lever lorsqu'il entendit son ami commencer à chantonner une mélodie. Il haussa les sourcils… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de chanter en plein milieu de la nuit, tout à coup? Bah, peut-être que ça l'aiderait à s'endormir après tout. Il tendit l'oreille et se concentra sur la douce voix de son colocataire.

_Un petit garçon bien sage_

_Aurait bien voulu savoir_

_Comme tout enfant de son âge_

_Comment rencontrer la fée_

_Celle des livres d'images_

_Qui punit tous les méchants_

_Ou bien la fée des voyages_

_Qui protège les pauvres gens_

_Pourvu qu'il rencontre une fée_

_Il lui dirait :_

_Madame, pouvez-vous m'aider_

_A retrouver_

_Et ramener_

_Mon p'tit chat?_

( Final Fantasy – Pray : Mon p'tit chat)

Riku finit par s'endormir pendant que Sora répétait la chanson une troisième fois.

------

Le lendemain matin, le jeune enquêteur se sentait en pleine forme. Il ne savait pas trop comment un tel miracle était possible, et pourtant! Sora, quant à lui, semblait exténué.

" Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi on dirait? " demanda le plus grand en souriant.

" Non. On m'a amené un bébé à endormir. Il a fini par s'assoupir au bout d'une heure. J'ai plus de voix. " murmura le jeune châtain en prenant place à la table de la cuisine. Il vit Riku déposer devant lui un mug de lait chaud.

" J'y ai mis un peu de miel. Il paraît que ça aide quand on a mal à la gorge. " expliqua Riku en haussant les épaules.

" Que me vaut un tel élan de bonté? " demande le jeune châtain en haussant un sourcil et en buvant une gorgée du breuvage. C'était délicieux et apaisant.

" C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé à m'endormir. " répondit l'autre en cuisinant. " Tu sais, elle était jolie cette berceuse. Tu l'as entendue où? "

" C'est ma gouvernante qui me la chantait quand je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. J'ai vite fini par la connaître par cœur à force d'avoir ces insomnies. " expliqua le plus jeune, sa voix un peu plus claire à présent. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers son coéquipier.

" Des crêpes. Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis des lustres! " s'exclama le plus grand d'un ton enjoué.

" On dirait ces mioches qui s'excitent pour un rien. " se moqua Sora. " Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois resté un enfant dans l'âme. "

" Et moi à ce que tu aies la mentalité d'un vieillard. " rétorqua le plus vieux. " Allez, c'est prêt! " ajouta-t-il en déposant une assiette où étaient empilées des crêpes. Rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner pour bien démarrer la journée!

------

De retour au commissariat, les deux garçons continuèrent leurs recherches concernant Ansem et ses frères mais les informations étaient données au compte goutte, ces informations n'étant pas des plus importantes la plupart du temps. Jusqu'alors, ils avaient appris que ce dernier avait étudié la médecine, qu'il avait deux frères jumeaux et que leurs adresses étaient inconnues. Tout pour avancer en somme… Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Xaldin était entré dans le bureau de Riku pour lui apprendre que l'incendie de la clinique était criminel et que les traces d'un dispositif avaient été retrouvées dans les décombres. Mis à part cela, ils n'apprirent pas grand-chose…

" Pas de spectre en vue? " demanda Riku, la tête posée sur son bureau. Sora, lui, avait les coudes posés sur le dossier de sa chaise et regardait le plafond d'un air absent.

" Pas un seul. La garce, je suis sûr qu'elle les empêche de venir. " marmonna le jeune châtain, suivi d'une sorte de grognement sourd. " Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? "

" Hm? " demanda le jeune inspecteur en redressant légèrement la tête pour regarder son ami.

" On ne va quand même pas rester bloqués en si bon chemin! On est si près du but!! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi! " s'exclama Sora en se tirant les cheveux.

" Comme aller boire un verre? " proposa Riku.

" Oui, voilà! Aller boire un – Attends, mais non! Pas ça!! " dit Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" Allez, ça nous fera du bien de se changer les idées pendant une petite heure. " insista le garçon aux cheveux d'argent en se levant et en prenant son manteau et une écharpe. Il vit son assistant l'imiter, non sans montrer son désaccord, et le suivre dans les rues enneigées de la ville. Le jeune châtain écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la ville couverte d'un épais manteau blanc.

" Ouah! Regarde comme il a neigé, Riku! " dit-il en courant comme un fou. Il sauta à pieds joints dans une surface de neige restée intacte. A présent, deux traces de chaussures marquaient cette partie. Sora porta un regard fier sur la marque qu'il avait laissée, un peu comme pour dire que ce morceau de la ville lui appartenait maintenant. Riku ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Et c'est moi qui me conduit comme un enfant, hein? " taquina-t-il en rejoignant Sora. Il déposa une empreinte de pas juste à côté de celles du jeune châtain, qui lança à son coéquipier un regard noir.

" Riku!! Tu ne pouvais marcher ailleurs? " demanda-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

" Non, parce que ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé sinon. " dit fièrement le plus grand. " Ca te dit ce café, là-bas? " demanda-t-il en désignant un bar qui se trouvait à quelques pas devant eux.

" Bah, je m'en fiche. Tant qu'il n'est pas infesté de poivrots. " répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Il fut agréablement surpris par les lieux. La salle était décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Les murs étaient peints avec un ton oscillant entre une couleur pêche et sable. Les fauteuils étaient de couleur grenat et les tables étaient couleur crème. Sur celles-ci étaient posées des serviettes en papier de la même couleur que les fauteuils et, ici et là, étaient placés des plantes vertes. Les deux garçons prirent place à une table près d'une fenêtre et attendirent l'arrivée d'un serveur. Riku choisit un whisky – au grand dégoût de Sora, qui était incapable d'en boire une seule gorgée – tandis que son ami resta simple et commanda un chocolat chaud rehaussé d'une cuillère de rhum. Ca lui faisait beaucoup de bien l'hiver. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une conversation à une table un peu plus loin attire leur attention.

" Tu as vu les informations? Ils parlaient de cette clinique dans la rue Hoopser. Il paraît que la police a découvert que l'incendie était d'origine criminelle. " disait un homme moustachu. Il avait le crâne rasé, des yeux noirs et une oreille percée. Il devait avoir dans les 35/40 ans, à vue d'œil. Riku jeta un regard à Sora qui se contenta de faire un léger signe de tête en suivant la conversation.

" Ha, ce pauvre Ming n'a rien vu venir. Ni lui, ni ses collègues. " répondit un homme encapuchonné, assit face à son interlocuteur. Il se pencha en avant pour ne pas être entendu, mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'ouïe fine. " Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de leurs papiers maintenant. " Puis l'homme se rassit sur sa chaise en riant froidement.

" Ca pourrait alimenter le feu de ta cheminée, non? " demanda l'autre homme en riant à son tour.

Sora vit Riku serrer les poings et les dents. Son corps tremblait dangereusement. Le jeune châtain posa brièvement une main sur celle de son ami et fit non de la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'intervenir.

" Pourquoi pas. " répondit l'homme encapuchonné en sirotant le breuvage contenu dans son verre. " A ce propos… " commença l'homme. " On m'a dit que tu étais plutôt bien renseigné sur les habitants de la ville. Saurais-tu éclairer ma lanterne au sujet d'une personne dénommée Riku? " Le visage dudit garçon devint livide. Sora ne changea pas d'expression et son coéquipier se demanda comment il était possible de rester aussi calme.

" C'est quelqu'un de connu dans le coin. " répondit l'homme aux cheveux rasés en riant doucement.

" Saurais-tu me dire où je pourrais trouver cette personne? " insista l'autre, sa voix montrant clairement qu'il était déjà agacé par les longueurs que prenait leur conversation.

" Si tu tiens tant à y aller. Mais tu risques de te faire remarquer. " prévint l'autre. " Elle travaille dans un bar à lesbiennes en tant que danseuse. "

" Qui ça? " demanda l'autre homme.

" Rikku. C'est bien elle que tu cherches, non? " Malgré la gravité de la situation, Sora eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir d'éclater de rire, et il se mordit la lèvre.

" … " L'homme à la capuche ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer. Il vida son verre d'un trait et se leva. " Je t'ai surestimé. " dit-il froidement avant de quitter le bar. Son regard se porta brièvement sur Sora lorsqu'il passa à côté de sa table, mais il ne sembla pas lui porter un si grand intérêt. Lorsque son acolyte eut lui aussi quitté le café, Sora fut le premier à parler.

" C'était Ansem. " murmura Sora.

" Ouais, j'avais deviné. Et ce salaud est déjà à ma recherche. Une chance que ce nigaud se soit trompé. " répondit Riku en soupirant longuement.

" Alors comme ça, tu travailles dans un bar en tant que danseuse? Je savais bien que tes petites escapades nocturnes cachaient quelque chose. " taquina le plus jeune pour tenter de détendre son ami, dont le visage était toujours aussi blême. C'était une chance que Riku tournait le dos à Ansem, sinon il aurait été repéré en moins de deux. Peut-être.

" Co – Comment ça?! Je ne sais même pas danser, espèce d'idiot! " s'exclama Riku dont les joues prirent de soudaines rougeurs. Le jeune châtain se contenta de rire et de boire son chocolat. Il leva les yeux et vit un spectre – qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu – se tenir près de la table où était assis Ansem quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Ah, j'aurais besoin que tu me couvres pendant un moment, Riku. " déclara le plus jeune en lançant un regard à son partenaire.

" Pourquoi faire? " demanda le jeune enquêteur en haussant un sourcil.

" Pour éviter qu'on ne fasse jeter d'ici parce qu'on me prend pour un fou. Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, mais on ne sait jamais. " Sora se pencha au dessus de la table pour murmurer la suite à son ami. " Il y a un fantôme qui flotte près de la table d'Ansem. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi exactement. Je te ferais signe si j'ai besoin que tu attires l'attention des autres clients, ok? " Et avant même que Riku ne donne son accord – ou son désaccord – Sora se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette translucide et attendit que celle-ci daigne lui donner de plus amples informations.

" _La serviette. _" dit le fantôme avant de disparaître. Sora cligna des yeux. C'était du rapide! Rapide, mais plutôt clair. Il baissa les yeux vers la table et y trouva deux serviettes roulées en boules. Il les prit et les mis dans ses poches, sans même se soucier des regards curieux que lui lançaient les autres clients.

" Alors? " demanda Riku, un sourcil haussé en voyant que son ami s'était contenté de s'asseoir et de continuer à boire son chocolat.

" C'est dans la poche. " répondit Sora sans rien ajouter d'autre.

------

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au poste, Sora s'empressa de sortir les boules de papier de sa poche et en tendit une à Riku. Ils les déroulèrent et les observèrent attentivement.

" Là! " s'exclama Riku après un court instant. Sora se plaça à côté de lui et posa son regard sur ce que désignait Riku.

" Une adresse? " se demanda Sora tout haut. Il regarda Riku. " L'adresse de quoi? "

" Sûrement pas celle de chez Ansem. " dit Riku d'un ton sarcastique.

" Hé, qui sait? Peut-être que ça le branche les imbéciles chauves? " répondit Sora en souriant malicieusement. Riku fit une grimace.

" Alors là, tu vas payer pour les images que tu m'as obligé à imaginer. Argh, c'est dégoûtant!!! " s'écria Riku en secouant la tête.

" Tu as tout imaginé tout seul. " rétorqua le jeune châtain en croisant les bras.

" Et puis ne t'avise pas de te moquer des chauves! " continua le policier en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ami. " Mon parrain l'est. "

" Je ne me moquais que de celui-là. Et puis je crois qu'on a mieux à faire que de raconter toutes ces âneries, non? " raisonna Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" _Qui les as commencées, je me le demande…_ " pensa Riku qui fronça lui aussi les sourcils. " Si on veut savoir ce qu'indique cette adresse, il suffit de se rendre sur place! "

Une fois à l'adresse indiquée, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent sans voix. Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à retomber sur **ça**….

----

Un petit mot sur… Queen

Ah, c'est un groupe super méga ultra giga culte!! J'ai été bercée par leurs chansons pendant à peu près toute ma vie. (Encore aujourd'hui.) Ma mère est une grande fan, et moi aussi, à un niveau quand même moindre. (Elle me fait penser à une fanatique des fois, ça fait peur.) C'est un des rares groupes dont aucune chanson, à ma connaissance, ne me déplaise. Et ça, c'est dire beaucoup de choses. Je ne prétends pas avoir les meilleurs goûts musicaux qui soient, mais je voulais dire par là que pour quelqu'un d'aussi difficile que moi, c'est quelque chose d'assez rare. Bref. Queen est à mon avis un groupe qui mérite l'engouement qu'il suscite encore de nos jours et je pense que je ne me lasserai jamais d'écouter leurs chansons.

Mes chansons coup de cœur (sans ordre de préférence) :

The show must go on – A kind of magic – Another one bites the dust – Bohemian rhapsody – I want to break free – Radio ga ga – Somebody to love – Under pressure – We are the champions – We will rock you...

A/N : Ah là là, il a eu de la chance ce vieil Ansem! Il a réussit à s'échapper! XD Bref. Hm, j'ai un peu peur de finir l'histoire un peu trop vite à ce rythme là… Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas me permettre de rajouter trop de blabla inutile et barbant. ; Je vais bien voir comment se déroulera la suite pendant que j'écrirai. fight, me!! Ah là là (bis), avec cette histoire, je suis en train de complètement délaisser mes autres fics!! Et je me rends compte que depuis que j'écris des fics françaises, j'ai un mal de chien à écrire en anglais, ce qui n'est pas bon du tout!! Je vais prier la fée pour qu'elle m'aide à ne pas perdre la main! Tiens, en parlant de fée, la chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre est absolument mignonne! Je l'adore!! Chaque fois que je l'écoute, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui fond et de retomber en enfance. Les paroles et même la musique ont un petit côté nostalgique, je trouve. Oui, j'en suis devenue accro. Essayez de l'écouter si vous en avez l'occasion!! C'est un ordre!!

Riku: Non mais pour qui tu te prends au juste?

Becca86 : ….Pardon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: C.f. chapitres précédents. (Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment petit…)

Dans le chapitre précédent…

La nouvelle de l'incendie de la clinique clandestine a été un véritable choc pour notre duo d'enquêteurs. L'esprit de l'infirmier, venu visiter Sora, était sur le point de révéler la véritable nature des documents qu'il a laissé derrière lui mais le spectre de la femme aux yeux blancs l'a fait disparaître, laissant Sora désespéré. Va-t-elle jamais les laisser tranquille? Cela semble peu probable… Et voilà qu'Ansem est à la recherche de Riku, pour combler le tout! Les indices augmentent, mais les ennuis semblent suivre la même voie.

xx----xx

**Songe 07 :** La toile de l'araignée

Chanson thème : Arjuna – Feel the Circle

------

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobile, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

" Riku, c'est… " commença Sora, la gorge soudainement sèche.

" Un vieil entrepôt… " continua Riku, laissant le vent amener ses cheveux sur son visage, lui obstruant partiellement la vue. En effet, c'était face à un hangar abandonné que les avait amené l'adresse présente sur la note. Le jeune enquêteur vit, du coin de l'œil, son assistant plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

" Si tu savais comme ils sont nombreux, Riku… Je crois bien qu'ils sont presque tous là. " dit le jeune châtain, la voix lourde d'émotions, oscillant entre la crainte, la tristesse et l'appréhension tandis qu'il observait les dizaines de spectres flottant aux alentours. Qu'allaient-ils trouver à l'intérieur? Peut-être les disparus étaient-ils seulement à quelques pas d'eux? Mais étaient-ils toujours vivants? " Il – Il faut qu'on y aille, Riku. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. " bégaya le plus jeune. Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers ceux de son ami, qui acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Ils approchèrent lentement de l'entrée du bâtiment. Une porte entrouverte serait, de toute évidence, l'unique moyen d'entrer, et peut-être aussi de sortir. Ils tendirent l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir le moindre bruit, autre que les échos de leurs propres pas. Le hangar était immense et des parcelles de toits s'étaient effondrées, laissant pénétrer la lumière du soleil, aussi faible fut-elle. L'endroit n'avait rien d'accueillant ni de rassurant. Sora se trouva à presque regretter d'y avoir mis les pieds. Il lui sembla entendre un faible bruit sur sa gauche et il tourna brusquement la tête. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et menacer de sortir de sa poitrine à tout instant, tant les battements étaient forts. Il était sûr que Riku était dans le même état que lui, même si ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître. Il leva timidement les yeux vers l'enquêteur pour l'interroger silencieusement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas violer le calme qui régnait autour d'eux. Un calme bien trop grand pour être rassurant…

" Tu as entendu quelque chose? " demanda Riku en haussant un sourcil. Il scruta les environs attentivement.

" De ce côté. " répondit l'autre en désignant la direction d'où semblait être provenu le son. Riku regarda lui aussi en direction de la partie la moins éclairée de toute la surface. Sora sentit un frisson le parcourir. " Riku, on ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas s'attarder ici. "

" Il n'y a rien, Sora. Pas la peine de t'inquiéter. " le réconforta le jeune policier. Ils continuèrent à progresser à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt jusqu'à arriver face à une porte. " Nous y voici. " déclara Riku en serrant fermement la poignée dans sa main. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était bien trop lourde. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'ouvrir seul. " Sora, viens m'aider! " s'exclama le policier d'un ton agacé.

Sora fit quelques pas vers son ami, lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau un bruit, juste derrière lui cette fois. Il se retourna brusquement et, à nouveau se trouva face au vide le plus total. Il savait qu'il lui arrivait d'entendre des voix, mais ça n'était sûrement pas le cas de **bruits**. Ceux-là étaient bien réels. " Riku, il vaut mieux partir. " insista-t-il.

" Sora, pour la dernière fois, il n'y a rien ic – "

Click.

Riku sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il connaissait ce bruit, et ce métal glacé posé contre sa tempe le confortait dans son hypothèse.

" Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton jeune ami, **Riku**. " dit un homme en restant dans l'ombre. Sora fronça les sourcils. C'était donc lui qu'il avait entendu pendant tout ce temps! " Bien, maintenant, tu vas ôter tes sales pattes de cette porte et aller rejoindre le gamin. " ordonna l'homme d'un ton serein. Riku fit ce qu'on lui dit sans chercher à broncher. C'est alors que le type se plaça sous un endroit éclairé, révélant son visage au grand jour.

" Vous! " s'exclama Sora, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'agissait de l'homme chauve qu'ils avaient aperçu un peu plus tôt au bar.

" Comment avez-vous pu tomber dans ce trou à rats? " demanda l'homme en pointant à présent son revolver vers les deux garçons.

" Vous aviez oublié votre petite note d'amour. " dit Riku d'un ton ironique. L'homme se mit à rire.

" Je savais que les conversations étaient écoutées, mais de là à même filtrer les déchets. Vous êtes tombés bien bas. " répondit le chauve.

" On pourrait en dire de même pour vous. " rétorqua Sora en fronçant les sourcils.

" Collaborer avec ce cher Ansem, c'est la pire des choses qu'on puisse faire. " lança Riku d'un ton mauvais. Il sentit la rage l'envahir en entendant le rire glacial de l'homme qui les menaçait.

" Il y a bien pire que ça, tu peux me croire. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux… Un vrai régal. " répondit l'homme en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, prenant soudain des airs de prédateur. Le corps de Sora se mit à trembler. Il ne voulait certainement pas savoir ce dont cet homme voulait parler. Puis il se rendit compte, peu à peu, que ce n'était pas la peur qui le faisait trembler autant.

" Et merde, pas mainte – Mainten – Maintenant! " s'exclama-t-il en s'effondrant à terre, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Ils étaient plus forts cette fois, et il se dit que c'était sûrement à cause du grand nombre de spectres qui les entouraient.

" Il a quoi, lui? " demanda l'homme armé, baissant sa garde pendant un instant. Et Riku, possédant une vitesse de réflexes à toute épreuve, ne rata pas sa chance. Il bondit sur son adversaire pour essayer de le désarmer. Un unique coup de feu retentit dans l'air, suivit d'un cri étouffé, tandis que Sora sentait sa crise atteindre son paroxysme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient commencé, il avait peur car elle semblait différente cette fois. Il chercha son coéquipier du regard et vit une silhouette se lever à quelques pas de lui. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Et le jeune châtain redouta le pire. Et si Riku avait été gravement touché? Sora ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, là où personne ne le trouverait jamais. Là où s'étaient sûrement passés des événements atroces. Si seulement il n'avait pas cette crise, il pourrait au moins essayer de se défendre et sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Il entendit le bruit de pas précipités s'approcher de lui et il commença à avoir horriblement peur, ce qui ne fit pas pour l'aider.

" Sora, tu vas bien?! " s'exclama Riku en s'approchant de son coéquipier et en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

" Ri – R – Rik- Rik- Ku. Je – J'ai – " bégaya le plus jeune, mais Riku l'interrompit.

" Ne parle pas et calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. " dit doucement le plus grand en soulevant le jeune châtain dans ses bras pour les faire se balancer lentement d'avant en arrière. C'était incroyable comme il avait réussi à garder son sang-froid, lui qui était si paniqué la première fois où Sora avait était secoué de tremblements. Et le voilà qui était là, à lui murmurer des mots réconfortants et à l'aider à se calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sora finit par s'immobiliser, la respiration haletante. Il sentit les muscles de Riku se décontracter et l'entendit pousser un léger soupir. " Ne me fais plus jamais de peur pareille. "

" Désolé. " murmura le jeune châtain, à bout de souffle. " Et ce type? Est-ce qu'il est… "

" Simplement blessé. La douleur l'a fait s'évanouir. " expliqua l'enquêteur. Il leva les yeux vers la porte située face à eux. " Il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté. " annonça-t-il en se levant. Mais la main de Sora se resserra sur la jambe de son pantalon et l'empêcha d'avancer.

" Non, il ne faut pas! Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il y a d'autres personnes à l'intérieur? " demanda le jeune châtain d'une voix faible. Il était évident qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant de perdre conscience. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il fait pour encore être éveillé?

" S'il avait des complices, ils seraient sortis dès qu'ils auraient entendu le coup de feu, tu ne crois pas? " demanda Riku, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais son assistant ne prenait pas les choses de façon aussi légère.

" Ca pourrait être un piège… " marmonna le plus jeune en tentant de bouger pour s'asseoir près du mur. Riku l'aida et dès que son compagnon fut installé comme il le souhaitait, il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Rien à faire. Il lança quelques jurons en tapant du pied contre le sol. Et c'est dans son élan de colère qu'il remarqua un petit loquet près de la poignée… Il le releva et la porte s'ouvrit quasiment d'elle-même. Il se tourna vers Sora qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Heureusement, l'anxiété l'avait empêché de penser que l'enquêteur était stupide. Bref. Il passa de l'autre côté et repoussa la porte derrière lui, la laissant ouverte d'un cran pour pouvoir entendre son ami s'il l'appelait.

Sora poussa un long soupir et attendit. Autour de lui, pas loin d'une centaine d'esprits tournoyaient en se lamentant, émettant une sorte de chant macabre. Il espéra que Riku reviendrait vite car cet endroit ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Voir autant de fantômes regroupés au même endroit ne pouvait rien présager de bon. Il sursauta en voyant Kiros apparaître devant lui tout à coup. Il leva les yeux vers le spectre, mais ce dernier ne porta pas un seul regard vers son protégé. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune châtain comprit pourquoi Kiros était là.

" Regarde, il y a quelqu'un là-bas. " dit une voix. Sora se sentit pâlir. Qui était-ce?

" Reste derrière moi, je vais aller voir. " dit une autre voix, plus grave que l'autre. Un homme adulte, de toute évidence.

Etaient-ils des complices de l'homme qui les avait menacés quelques instants plus tôt?

" Mais il a l'air d'être aussi jeune que moi. Il ne nous fera sûrement rien. " répondit l'autre voix.

Ah, c'était bien le moment d'être au bord du malaise!!! Si ces types tentaient de faire quoi que ce soit à Sora, il serait tout bonnement incapable de lever le petit doigt.

" Ca ne veut rien dire. Il pourrait être dangereux. " rétorqua l'autre homme. Puis le bruit de leurs pas se rapprocha lentement. Kiros continuait à regarder droit devant lui, les poings serrés. Puis son regard s'adoucit tout à coup et il se détendit.

" _Ward! Ca faisait un bail, dis donc! _" s'exclama le spectre, sans pour autant bouger de là où il était.

" _Tu l'as dit. J'avais des choses à faire. _" répondit un autre homme. Sora aperçut un autre spectre s'avancer vers eux. Il avait une forte corpulence et avait l'air renfrogné. Et pourtant, il souriait et était en pleine conversation avec Kiros.

" Regarde, Ward le connaît! Ca ne peut être qu'un bon signe! " s'exclama la voix la plus jeune, suivie par des pas précipités. Le jeune châtain vit un garçon du même âge que lui courir dans sa direction. Il stoppa net en voyant Sora presque étendu à terre, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés. " Hé, est-ce que ça va? "

" Roxas, reviens ici! " ordonna l'autre homme en s'avançant à son tour vers son compagnon. L'un était relativement jeune – celui qui venait d'être appelé Roxas – et avait les cheveux blonds, tirant un peu sur le châtain, et des yeux bleus aussi perçants que ceux de Sora. Son acolyte, quant à lui, avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, et des yeux verts tout aussi remarquables. Il était plus grand que Riku, peut-être d'une tête. " C'est pas vrai, mais quel peste ce gamin! " ajouta l'homme en secouant la tête.

" Tu… Peux les voir, toi aussi? " demanda timidement Sora à Roxas. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

" Qui ça? " demanda le jeune blond en croisant les bras. " Ah, Ward? Oui, je peux le voir… Attends, toi aussi?! " s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant près du jeune châtain, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Ils ont l'air de se connaître. " ajouta Sora en désignant du doigt les deux spectres qui étaient toujours en pleine discussion.

" On dirait, oui. " répondit Roxas en levant les yeux vers les deux fantômes. " Ah, je suis Roxas! Et lui, c'est Axel. " se présenta le jeune blond. L'homme répondant au nom d'Axel se contenta de faire signe de la main.

" Sora. " répondit l'autre garçon en serrant brièvement la main de Roxas. " Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au juste? "

" Mon petit doigt me dit que la raison est la même que la tienne. " répondit l'homme aux cheveux rouges en souriant malicieusement. Voilà un point qu'il avait en commun avec Riku… " Mon ami ici présent – " Il désigna Roxas. " – Dit que ce 'Ward' voulait nous montrer quelque chose ici. J'espère que ce n'était pas qu'une simple réunion d'anciens compagnons. "

" Il ne peut pas les voir. " murmura Roxas en montrant les esprits. Sora s'en doutait un peu… " A ce propos – " ajouta-t-il, " Il y en a beaucoup ici. C'est assez impressionnant. "

" Je crois que ce sont tous ceux qui ont disparus au cours de l'année. Il y en a tellement… " dit Sora en osant à peine regarder au dessus de sa tête.

" Et voilà. Qu'est-ce que je disais? " rétorqua Axel en venant s'asseoir près de Roxas. " Tu enquêtes aussi sur la disparition de la fille Bickson? "

" Oui, avec Riku. " répondit sincèrement le jeune châtain.

" Riku? Qui est-ce? " demanda Roxas en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

" Moi. " répondit ledit garçon, les sourcils froncés. Il venait tout juste de passer la porte. " Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez? "

" Oh, rien du tout, mon ami. " dit tranquillement l'homme aux cheveux rouges en se levant, se tenant debout près de Riku. " Il semblerait que nous soyons sur la même enquête. Je recherche aussi – " Il entendit Roxas grommeler quelque chose. " **On **recherche aussi les quelques personnes disparues il y a près d'un mois. Certaines d'entre elle viennent de chez nous. "

" Et d'où venez-vous exactement? " questionna le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, l'air suspicieux.

" De la Ville du Crépuscule. " répondit Roxas. " Il s'est évanoui. On ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas rester ici plus longtemps. " ajouta-t-il en montrant le jeune châtain.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à ce gamin? " demanda Axel, un sourcil haussé. " Il a l'air salement amoché. "

" Il a eu une crise de… Secousses, ou un truc du genre. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. " dit sincèrement Riku, l'air soucieux. Qu'allait-il faire? Il était très intrigué par ce duo apparu, apparemment, de nulle part et il voulait échanger quelques mots avec eux. Peut-être avaient-ils récolté d'autres informations susceptibles de les aider? " Est-ce que vous… Accepteriez de me suivre? J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de l'enquête. "

" Ca tombe bien, j'allais te poser la même question. C'est super, hein, Roxie? " demanda Axel en posant un bras autour du cou de son partenaire, qui fit une grimace et le repoussa. Ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Riku – Sora serait plus à l'aise allongé sur son lit que sur un des bancs du commissariat – après avoir ramené le suspect au poste. Vu l'heure qu'il était, ça n'aurait servi à rien de rester là-bas. Le trio s'installa dans le salon et commencèrent leur échange, une tasse de café dans les mains. " Depuis quand avez-vous commencé vos recherches? "

" Hm, ça va faire une semaine maintenant. Mais je n'ai vraiment trouvé d'indices que quand j'ai rencontré Roxas. " expliqua Axel. " Il a commencé à me parler d'une vision qu'il avait eue et – "

" Un **rêve**. " corrigea le jeune blond en buvant une gorgée du breuvage.

" D'un rêve qu'il avait fait et il ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix que de le laisser me suivre. Je dois dire que ça m'a plutôt bien servi. " admit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

" Même si on se faisait devancer à chaque fois. " continua Roxas. Riku haussa les sourcils. " Quand on est arrivés à cette petite maison de campagne, son habitant avait déjà été arrêté. La clinique que m'avait désignée Ward était réduite en cendres et enfin, quand nous sommes arrivés à cet entrepôt, vous étiez déjà sur les lieux. " Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

" Alors… Vous n'en savez pas plus que nous? " demanda Riku, l'air clairement déçu.

" Tout ce qu'on a su, c'était que les ravisseurs avaient tous les cheveux blancs/argentés. " expliqua Axel.

" Alors vous saviez déjà que les criminels agissaient en groupe? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, les sourcils haussés.

" Oui. Les descriptions parlaient d'hommes très ressemblants, mais différents. " expliqua Roxas en hochant la tête. " Vous avez eu leurs noms? "

" Oui. Le cerveau du groupe se dénomme Ansem. Il a été assisté par ses deux frères Xehanort et Xemnas. " dit Riku. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Axel semblait choqué. " Quelque chose ne va pas? "

" Ces types… " commença le plus grand. Roxas crut bon de continuer pour lui.

" Ils étaient emprisonnés, mais il semblerait qu'ils se soient échappés. Encore une fois. " dit tristement Roxas.

" Quelqu'un les a peut-être fait sortir. "

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Sora qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Il avait l'air d'être en bien meilleure forme.

" Réfléchissez. La sécurité a dû être renforcée la première fois qu'ils se sont échappés de prison. Il est peu probable qu'ils en soient sortis d'eux-mêmes une seconde fois. " expliqua le jeune châtain en venant s'asseoir près de Roxas.

" Tu crois qu'ils sont protégés par une personne venant de l'extérieur? " demanda Axel, l'air impressionné.

" Ca, ou un des membres du personnel de la prison. " déclara Riku en se frottant la tempe. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers son assistant. " Ca va mieux? "

" Oui, beaucoup. " répondit le jeune châtain en souriant. " Merci d'être resté avec moi. " Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se contenta de faire oui de la tête, puis il reporta son attention sur ses deux visiteurs.

" Bon, en bref, on n'est pas plus avancés les uns que les autres. " remarqua-t-il. " Vous n'avez absolument pas d'autres indices? " A sa grande déception, la réponse fut négative. " C'est pas grave. " Riku baissa les yeux vers son assistant, qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de dire : " Axel, tu peux m'aider en cuisine? " Et avant même que ce dernier puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut entraîné vers ladite pièce, laissant Sora et Roxas seuls.

" Bien, je peux te parler librement maintenant. " commença le jeune châtain. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit. " Parmi les esprits que tu as vus, est-ce qu'il y en avait un différent des autres? "

" C'est-à-dire…? " demanda le jeune blond en haussant un sourcil.

" Une femme avec de longs cheveux blancs, et des yeux très pâles. Presque blancs, eux aussi. " expliqua Sora.

" Hm, ça ne me dit rien du tout. " répondit l'autre garçon. " Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? "

" Elle nous cause pas mal d'ennuis, et ce depuis le début de l'enquête. Elle a bien failli nous faire tuer et elle a la ferme intention d'essayer à nouveau. "

" Aïe. " gémit Roxas. " C'est vraiment mauvais pour vous ça. A mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'éviter de la mettre en colère. "

" J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit déjà trop tard. " répondit le jeune châtain, la mine abattue. " C'est justement le fait qu'on recherche le coupable qui la met hors d'elle. "

" Tu ne sais pas quelle relation elle pourrait avoir dans cette affaire? " demanda Roxas en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

" J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de la mère de deux hommes que nous avons arrêtés, mais visiblement, ils ne la connaissent pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle cherche à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. " admit Sora en poussant un soupir.

" _Pauvre de toi. _" dit une voix féminine. Comme si elle avait été appelée, ladite femme apparut devant les deux jeunes garçons. " _Eh bien, je ne l'avais pas remarqué celui-ci. Merci de me l'avoir présenté, Sora. _" dit la dame aux cheveux blancs en riant froidement.

" Alors, c'est d'elle dont tu parlais? " dit Roxas en ne la quittant pas du regard. " Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire, au juste? "

" _Oh, trois fois rien. J'essaie simplement de protéger les miens, et il se trouve que vous êtes une menace. Une menace que je me dois d'exterminer. _" dit-elle sans jamais cesser de sourire. Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils. " _Oui, c'est ce que je disais avant, mais plus maintenant. Le mieux est encore de vous laisser continuer, finalement. Vous courrez à votre perte de vous-même de toute façon. _" Puis sur ces dernières paroles, la femme s'évapora.

" Ok… " marmonna Roxas en jetant un regard à Sora, qui resta bouche bée.

" Tout ça pour **ça**?! Cette vieille bique nous a emm – "

" Et voilà de quoi grignoter! " s'exclama Riku en revenant de la cuisine. Il fit une grimace, sentant une certaine tension dans la pièce. " Quelque chose ne vas pas? " demanda-t-il en laissant le plateau de sandwiches sur la table.

" La bonne femme dont je te parlais s'est décidée à nous laisser tranquille. " déclara le jeune châtain, les bras croisés.

" Oh. Bah, tant mieux! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là? " demanda le jeune enquêteur en haussant les sourcils.

" C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en va, alors qu'on est si près de la vérité. Elle n'aurait pas pu le faire dès le départ?! Non mais franchement! " s'exclama furieusement Sora en se tirant les cheveux. Les autres garçons le regardèrent faire en silence.

" Ce qui m'ennuie là dedans, ce sont ses dernières paroles. " continua Roxas, pour briser le silence. " Elle a dit qu'on allait au devant des ennuis. Vous croyez qu'on ait déjà été repérés? " demanda-t-il, l'air visiblement inquiet.

" Pas vous. " dit Riku, en haussant les épaules. " Ansem est déjà à ma recherche. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me mette la main dessus. "

" Sérieux? " demanda Axel, ses yeux s'agrandissant. " Je veux pas t'affoler vieux, mais ce mec est un dur à cuire. Tu ferais mieux de faire vachement gaffe. "

" Sans blague… " marmonna le garçon aux cheveux d'argent, les sourcils froncés.

" Notre seule solution à ce problème, c'est de résoudre l'affaire avant qu'il ne te trouve. " dit Sora d'un ton affirmé. " Mais d'abord, il faut réussir à voir ce qu'il y a là dedans. " ajouta-t-il en désignant un ordinateur posé sur la table.

" Où avez-vous eu ce machin? " demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

" Dans l'entrepôt. Il était caché dans la pièce du fond. C'est là que j'étais quand vous avez trouvé Sora. " expliqua Riku. " Je suppose que le contenu est protégé dans celui-là aussi. "

" Je vais essayer d'y jeter un œil. " déclara Roxas en allumant l'appareil. Les trois autres garçons se tinrent derrière lui et fixèrent l'écran avec la plus grande attention. Comme ils s'en étaient tous doutés, un mot de passe était demandé.

" Zut, on n'a pas ce mot de passe. " dit tristement le jeune châtain en se grattant le sommet du crâne. " On pourrait peut-être essayer de le deviner? "

" Ou on pourrait simplement le faire sauter. " répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Ils entra une combinaison de touches et l'écran devint noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, du texte blanc apparu.

" Moui, on peut voir les choses sous cet angle. C'est pas vraiment correct, mais dans notre cas, je pense qu'on peut bien s'éloigner un peu des conventions. " déclara Axel en souriant malicieusement. En quelques minutes, l'ordinateur était allumé et plus aucun mot de passe n'était demandé.

" Et voilà le travail! " s'exclama joyeusement Roxas. Riku n'en revenait pas. Ce gamin s'en sortait mieux que Larxène, et ce n'était pas peu dire! Cette fois, ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour fouiller dans les fichiers. Ils ne traînèrent pas malgré tout, d'une part parce que l'appareil pouvait quand même s'éteindre à tout moment; et d'autre part parce que le temps était compté. Après maintes recherches, ils tombèrent sur un rapport plutôt détaillé où les moindres faits et gestes des disparus étaient consignés.

" Ca alors, c'est dingue… " murmura Sora, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Il y avait même les lieux et heures auxquelles les personnes allaient être enlevées. En fait, ce rapport expliquait les procédures à suivre. Tout d'abord, les personnes étaient enlevées puis amenées chez Xigbar, qui les retenait prisonnières dans sa cave. Il était écrit en lettres capitales de ne surtout pas oublier de bander les yeux des victimes afin qu'elles ne puissent pas retrouver leur chemin, ni donner d'indications sur les lieux où elles étaient retenues en cas d'évasion, afin que les autorités ne puissent pas trouver les autres disparus. Une fois les victimes au complet, Xemnas se chargeait de transporter les individus dans des cartons jusqu'au cabinet du docteur Welch afin qu'ils y subissent des tests sanguins pour connaître les compatibilités.

" Les compatibilités? " demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Avec quoi, au juste? "

Une fois les résultats publiés, les disparus étaient envoyés dans une autre clinique découverte par Ansem. Là, les personnes subissaient des examens plus poussés avant d'être stockées dans l'entrepôt en attendant d'être demandées par le docteur Heidegger au Jardin Radieux.

" Ca s'arrête là. " déclara Riku, remarquant qu'il était en bas de la page. " Zut, il n'y a aucun détails concernant ces tests que même Vexen n'a pas su identifier! "

" Ce qui est inquiétant là dedans, c'est quand même cette histoire de compatibilité sanguine, vous ne trouvez pas? " dit Axel en croisant les bras.

" Ca ne présage rien de bon, si vous voulez mon avis. " continua Roxas en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent tous, ils remarquèrent le visage livide de Sora. " Est-ce que ça va? " demanda le jeune blond, sachant que ça n'allait évidemment pas. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Ca ne révélait pas grand-chose, mais tout juste assez pour présager le pire.

" Dites, vous croyez qu'ils font une sorte de trafic? " demanda Sora, les yeux baissés. Riku se frotta la menton pendant un moment.

" Un trafic de poches de sang? Ca ne serait pas impossible, mais sûrement pas avec si peu de personnes. Ils en auraient enlevé bien plus si c'était le cas, non? " réfléchit-il tout haut.

" N'oublie pas que ces personnes ont été **choisies**. Ils n'ont pas enlevé des gens au hasard. " le corrigea Axel. " Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un trafic. Ca doit être autre chose. "

" Hé, regardez! " s'exclama Roxas qui continuait de fouiller dans l'ordinateur. " Ca risque de vous intéresser! Il y a une liste de noms avec les relations qu'entretiennent ces types entre eux. " Cela ressemblait assez à un organigramme avec des flèches allant dans toutes les directions. Au somment se trouvaient les trois frères à l'origine des enlèvements tandis que se trouvaient plus en bas les noms des "sous fifres".

" Xigbar connaît Xemnas. " remarqua Sora, déchiffrant rapidement l'organigramme. " Ils jouaient au poker ensemble avec d'autres amis. "

" Et le docteur Welch et compagnie étaient dans la même université de médecine qu'Ansem. " continua Riku en fronçant les sourcils. " Comme on le savait déjà, Ansem menaçait les gens de la petite clinique en gardant leurs papiers d'identité. "

" Quant à ce type qu'on a vu dans l'entrepôt, c'est aussi un ami d'Ansem. Les types qui allaient là-bas n'avaient pas l'air très honnêtes eux non plus. "

" Comment sais-tu que d'autres y allaient? " demandèrent les trois autres garçons à l'unisson.

" Il y a plusieurs personnes qui sont reliées à ce bonhomme. Je suppose qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. " répondit Sora. Il se fit un silence.

" Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Ansem est à la tête de ce groupe. " déclara Riku en hochant la tête. " Par contre, il n'y a aucune traces de ce Heidegger. "

" Tout ce qui se trouve dans cet ordinateur a déjà été découvert, mis à part ce que disait ce graphique. " conclut Roxas en éteignant l'appareil. " Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir où on peut trouver ce Heidegger. "

" Ca devra attendre demain, malheureusement. Xaldin doit être parti. " dit tristement Riku en regardant l'heure.

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tire-au-flanc?! " s'exclama Axel en levant les bras au ciel brièvement. " On n'a pas de temps à perdre! Allez, on va à **notre** poste où on aura du personnel compétent! " déclara-t-il en sortant en trombe, les trois autres sur les talons. " J'en reviens pas! Dire qu'on a travaillé jour et nuit, et tout ça pour se faire devancer par des paresseux comme vous! "

" Ah, que la vie est injuste. " chatonna Riku en souriant.

----

Un petit mot sur… Yoko Kanno

Il me faudrait des pages pour dire à quel point j'adore cette compositrice! Je trouve extraordinaire qu'elle sache changer de style aussi facilement. (Du moins, je pense que c'est facile pour elle) Quand on écoute les OST d'Arjuna, d'Escaflowne puis de Cowboy Bebop, même si on reconnaît son style, je les trouve assez différents. J'ai entendu ses musiques en regardant Escaflowne il y a plusieurs années et elles m'avaient envoûtée. Toutes ne sont pas forcément aussi bien, mais il y en a bien plusieurs que je trouve magnifiques, sublimes! C'est mon artiste préférée en terme de BO d'animés, sans aucun doute!

Mes chansons coup de cœur (sans ordre de préférence) :

Escaflowne : Flying dragon/Ask the Owl/Perfect World/Epistle/Arcadia/Memory of Fanelia/The end of Escaflowne – Arjuna : Didn't it rain/Girl with power/Mawaru spoke/Sanctuary/Feel the circle/Aqua/Omega blue – Cowboy Bebop : Tank/Mushroom hunting/Diggin'/Bad dog, no biscuits/Doggy dog/Green bird/What planet is this/Too good too bad – Wolf's Rain : Stray/Pilgrim snow/Leaving on red hill/Valse de la lune/Mouth on fire/Amore amaro/Tell me what the rain knows...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kingdom hearts sont la propriété de Square-Enix.

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Sora et Riku ont fait la connaissance d'un duo semblable au leur : Axel et Roxas. Tous deux enquêtent aussi sur la disparition d'Emma Bickson, et ils ont décidé de rejoindre nos deux enquêteurs. Tous les quatre doivent se rendre à la ville du Crépuscule afin d'y rechercher des informations sur un certain Heidegger.

xx----xx

**Songe 08 :** Game Over

Chanson Thème : Okami – Cursed Shinshuu Plains

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville du Crépuscule prit plus de temps que prévu. Axel et Riku discutèrent durant tout le voyage, tous deux assis à l'avant du véhicule, tandis que Roxas regardait par la fenêtre. Sora faisait de même, mais il s'était soudainement sentit s'assoupir, sans même pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine à présent, il fit un rêve. Un rêve où Kiros, Ward et d'autres personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir étaient rassemblées dans un local entièrement peint en blanc. Les personnes semblaient attendre. La peur se lisait dans leurs regards, voire la folie pour certains. Puis la scène devint floue et Sora se trouva transporté dans un petit jardin. Il n'était pas particulièrement bien entretenu, mais il n'était pas non plus laissé à l'abandon. Dans un coin, Kiros et les autres étaient rassemblés près d'une barrière en bois et passaient leur bras entre deux planches fortement écartées. En s'approchant, Sora vit quelque chose bouger de l'autre côté. Et puis, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un –

" Sora! Réveille-toi! On est arrivés! " dit Roxas en secouant l'épaule du jeune châtain, qui entrouvrit les yeux lentement. Dehors, il faisait à présent nuit noire et les lumières blafardes des lampadaires l'aveuglèrent. Il leva une main à ses yeux et les couvrit pendant un instant, attendant qu'ils s'accommodent à la luminosité. Ils marchèrent en silence et arrivèrent à un poste de police. Vu de l'extérieur, il ne payait pas de mine mais l'intérieur était impeccable. Et l'endroit semblait plus convivial qu'à Illusiopolis.

" Oh, regardez! Axel est revenu! " s'exclama un homme blond surexcité. Sora le regarda curieusement. " Il a ramené d'autres personnes! " continua le garçon en s'approchant à grands pas. Riku remarqua un garçon, à peine plus âgé que lui, fixer l'homme blond en soupirant. Il n'avait pas l'air très content…

" Salut, Demyx. " répondit Axel d'un ton agacé. Il était fatigué et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien de Demyx. Il était charmant – la plupart du temps – mais un peu trop survolté à son goût. Et lourdingue aussi. Et tout un tas d'autres choses.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ces deux là? " demanda Demyx en désignant Sora et Riku. " Ils ont volé un sac? Frappé quelqu'un? Joué les exhibitionnistes? "

" PARDON?!! " s'exclamèrent Riku et Sora à l'unisson.

" Ils sont enquêteurs, eux aussi. " répondit Roxas, voyant qu'Axel n'était pas resté écouter les questions de l'homme blond. " On va travailler ensemble pendant un moment. "

" Ah, je vois, je vois. Ben, pardon pour le malentendu, les gars! " s'excusa Demyx avant de retourner à son bureau où il entama une conversation bruyante avec son voisin, le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Le pauvre avait l'air ravi… Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux vers Axel, qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce en leur faisant de grands signes. Ils marchèrent prestement dans sa direction et le suivirent dans une pièce remplie d'ordinateurs.

" Ouah! C'est comme si… " commença Sora en regardant tout autour de lui. Des dizaines de personnes travaillaient activement, tapant des rapports ou faisant simplement des recherches. " C'est comme si il y avait des tas de Xaldin! " Riku éclata de rire à cette remarque et ignora le regard noir que lui lança son coéquipier.

" Si tu le dis. " répondit Axel en haussant les épaules. " Nous, ici, on va travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. " Il s'arrêta alors devant un bureau en particulier. La jeune femme assise semblait complètement absorbée par son travail. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés à quelques centimètres de leurs extrémités. Elle avait les yeux marrons et… Des arguments de taille? " Messieurs et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter notre employée favorite! Elue grande gagnante du concours du fouineur le plus rapide, de l'employé le plus discret et enfin, élue miss gros sei – " Axel ne continua pas car la jeune femme l'avait frappé à la tête. Surpris, il fut incapable de garde l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première, entraînant Sora avec lui dans sa chute.

" Oups, désolée! " s'excusa la fille en se grattant la nuque. " Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère? " demanda-t-elle à Sora.

" Non, tout va bien, mon cœur. Merci. " répondit Axel, sans se relever. Sora se débattit et essaya de le pousser mais rien n'y fit. Il était trop lourd. Ou alors Sora n'avait pas assez de force.

" Tu pourrais bien mourir sous mes yeux que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir. " rétorqua la fille en haussant les épaules. L'homme aux cheveux rouges finit par se relever, laissant le jeune châtain étendu à terre.

" Moi aussi, je t'aime, Tifa. " répondit Axel en souriant tandis que Riku aidait Sora à se relever. " Sinon! J'aurais besoin de tes services. " continua-t-il. Tifa reprit une expression normale et se rassit. " On cherche un type nommé Heidegger, au Jardin Radieux. "

" Au Jardin Radieux? Mais ce n'est même pas dans notre pays, ça! " s'exclama la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. " Bon, je vais quand même essayer. " Mais après maintes recherches, aucun résultat ne fut trouvé à propos de cet homme.

" Je suis désolée. " marmonna Tifa, l'air déçu. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

" C'est pas grave. " répondit Axel en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. " On n'a plus qu'à se rendre sur place et demander aux gens qu'on croisera là-bas. "

" Quoi?! Mais c'est à des kilomètres d'ici! " s'exclama Riku, les yeux écarquillés.

" A environ six heures de route. " précisa Sora en hochant la tête. Ils se regardèrent et poussèrent un long soupir.

" Bon, on va démarrer maintenant. " déclara Axel, décidé. " On n'aura qu'à s'arrêter dans un hôtel le temps de se reposer. Ah, et il faut que j'aille remettre de l'essence. On va être à plat en moins de deux sinon. " Riku marmonna mais suivit ses trois collègues. Le voyage allait être long. Très long…

------

Il était près de deux heures du matin et Axel était exténué. Il avait laissé le volant à Riku, mais ce dernier avait manqué de leur faire avoir un accident parce qu'il 'était assoupi en conduisant. Le plus sûr fut donc de se reposer avant de reprendre la route. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit hôtel sur une aire d'autoroute. Il n'était pas particulièrement luxueux. Il était même tout sauf luxueux. Les murs étaient noircis à cause de l'humidité et les peintures commençaient à s'effriter ici et là. Axel avait ignoré les grimaces de ses compagnons et avait réservé deux chambres.

" Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi alors il faudra vous contenter de ça pour ce soir. " avait-il dit lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se plaindre. Par chance, leurs chambres étaient situées l'une à côté de l'autre. " Bien, je récapitule. " déclara l'homme le plus grand avant qu'ils ne rentrent à l'intérieur. " On se retrouve tous à l'entrée de l'hôtel à 7heures, pas plus tard! On prendra de quoi déjeuner ici et on mangera dans la voiture. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Repos! " dit-il en faisant brièvement le salut.

" Bien reçu, mon général! " se moqua Sora en saluant volontairement avec la mauvaise main, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. " Allez, allons dormir. Je suis fatigué. " ajouta-t-il en baillant. Axel les quitta, suivit de Roxas. Sora et Riku entrèrent dans leur chambre et furent plutôt soulagés de voir que l'intérieur était mieux entretenu que les couloirs. Il y avait deux lits placés côte à côte, séparés par une table de chevet. Devant se trouvait une commode avec une télévision dont la télécommande était posée tout près de l'appareil. A gauche de ce meuble se situait la salle de bain, qui consistait en un lavabo et des toilettes. Mais si l'on entrait dans la minuscule pièce, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'une douche avait été placée dans un coin.

" Il n'y a même pas de rideau. " remarqua Sora en fronçant les sourcils. Au moins, elle avait l'air propre.

" Tu as espoir que je vienne te regarder? " demanda Riku en souriant. Le jeune châtain rougit.

" N – Non, mais je ne serais pas à l'aise, même si je sais que tu n'entreras pas. " répondit le plus jeune. Il secoua la tête. " Laisse tomber. Je vais me coucher. "

------

De leur côté, Axel et Roxas s'étaient laissés tomber sur leur lit et avaient allumé la télévision. Ils visiteraient quand ils auraient besoin de trouver de quoi se laver. Ils poussèrent un long soupir, remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun programme décent. Toutes les chaînes ne diffusaient que des films douteux. Vraiment douteux…

" Ouah, alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit! Il n'y a que des pornos dans les chambres d'hôtel! " s'exclama Axel en riant.

" C'est grotesque. " marmonna Roxas en posant les mains sur ses joues pour cacher leur rougeur.

" Oh allez, vis un peu! Tiens, regarde! Je connais un jeu marrant! " Axel prit la télécommande et coupa le son.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement? " demanda le jeune blond en haussant un sourcil. Il vit son collègue changer de chaîne, complètement au hasard, et tomber sur un film semblable au précédent. On y voyait un homme accroupi face à un meuble et, visiblement, il rebranchait les câbles d'un appareil. Une jeune femme peu vêtue le regardait faire en prenant des poses suggestives.

" Alors, je vais faire le type et toi, tu fais la fille. " déclara Axel. Roxas cligna des yeux.

" Et pourquoi **je** devrais faire la fille? "

" Parce que tu as la voix moins grave que la mienne. " rétorqua Axel en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, comme pour prouver ses dires. Roxas haussa les épaules. " Bon, je commence. " déclara le plus grand lorsque l'acteur se fut relevé et retourné vers la fille. " Pfiou, quelle galère! "

Roxas cligna des yeux. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle à faire dire n'importe quoi à ces personnages? Bah, ça lui permettrait de passer le temps. " Tu te fais déjà vieux? "

Axel le poussa, pour l'encourager à y mettre un peu plus du sien. " C'est que je n'ai pas fait ça depuis si longtemps! Mon pauvre dos est en compote. " A l'écran, les deux personnages s'étaient lancés dans un échange muet. Pour rester poli.

" Laisse-moi te faire un petit massage, mon chéri. " répondit Roxas, se laissant prendre au jeu petit à petit. Finalement, ça n'était peut-être pas si mal.

" Oh oui, plus bas. " dit Axel tandis que la jeune femme allait, en effet, un peu plus bas. Roxas écarquilla les yeux. C'était absolument dégoûtant. Il fallait vite qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire pour éviter de penser à des choses trop embarrassantes pour être mentionnées.

" J'aime les bananes. " fut tout ce que le jeune blond trouva à dire. Axel se retint de rire. C'était… Inattendu, mais ça correspondait plutôt bien à la scène. Il entendit parler dans la chambre d'à côté, et il eut soudain une idée.

" Tu aimes ça, hein? J'en ai encore plein chez moi. Tu devrais venir un de ces soirs. " dit le plus grand d'une voix mielleuse. Roxas tourna la tête vers lui.

" Sérieux?! " Axel cligna des yeux. Visiblement, Roxas était sérieux. Et il pensait que lui aussi l'était. Il rit en silence et éteignit la télévision. " Hein? Mais pourquoi tu arrêtes?! C'était marrant! "

" Je suis fatigué. On a un long chemin à faire demain… " Il réfléchit un instant. " On continuera chez moi si tu veux. " Il fit un grand sourire.

" Ca marche. " répondit le jeune blond en hochant la tête.

------

Pendant ce temps, Riku et Sora essayaient de dormir. Mais une telle tentative se trouva plus ardue qu'elle n'y paraissait. En effet, ils entendaient les voix des autres résidents.

" Quand vont-ils la fermer, à la fin?! " murmura Riku en remuant dans son lit. Sora était allongé sur le côté et regardait son ami.

" Bah, ils finiront par s'endormir. " répondit Sora à voix basse avant de fermer les yeux.

" _C'est grotesque_. " dit une voix.

" _Oh allez, vis un peu! Tiens, regarde! Je connais un jeu marrant! _" dit une autre. Sora rouvrit les yeux brusquement.

" Tu disais? " demanda Riku, sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

" Attends un peu, j'ai l'impression de connaître ces voix. " murmura Sora en se grattant le menton.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement? _"

" Mais c'est Roxas! " s'exclama Riku, une main posée sur sa bouche.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer aussi tard dans la soirée? " se demanda le jeune châtain.

" Ou aussi tôt le matin. " commenta Riku en baillant.

" _Alors, je vais faire le type et toi, tu fais la fille. _" Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent s'étouffa avec sa salive.

" _Et pourquoi __**je**__ devrais faire la fille? _"

" _Parce que tu as la voix moins grave que la mienne. _" entendirent-ils dire Axel. Sora regarda nerveusement son ami.

" Mais ils font quoi au juste? " demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

" A ton avis? " grommela Riku en remuant à nouveau.

" _Bon, je commence. Pfiou, quelle galère! _"

Sora s'empressa de plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles et il ferma les yeux. Juste au cas où.

" C'est pas vrai. " marmonna l'autre garçon.

" _Tu te fais déjà vieux? _"

" _C'est que je n'ai pas fait ça depuis si longtemps! Mon pauvre dos est en compote. _"

" _Laisse-moi te faire un petit massage, mon chéri. _"

" _Oh oui, plus bas. _"

Un moment de silence.

" _J'aime les bananes. _"

" Ok, j'en ai assez entendu. Je vais aller les tuer! " s'exclama Riku en se levant.

" N – Non! Tu ne vas pas aller les déranger pendant qu'ils sont en train de… Bah, je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer! " ajouta Sora en gardant les yeux fermés. Mais vraiment, c'était inutile…

" _Tu aimes ça, hein? J'en ai encore plein chez moi. Tu devrais venir un de ces soirs. _"

" _Sérieux?! _" Il s'ensuivit un autre moment de silence. " _Hein? Mais pourquoi tu arrêtes?!_ _C'était marrant!_ "

" _Je suis fatigué. On a un long chemin à faire demain…_ _On continuera chez moi si tu veux._ "

" C'est ça, t'as raison. " marmonna Riku en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'entendit plus rien et il se dit qu'il pourrait enfin dormir. En principe.

" Dis Riku, ils ont fini? " chuchota Sora, les mains toujours sur ses oreilles.

" Oui, c'est bon. " Pas de réponse, ni de mouvement. " Sora, je te dis qu'ils ne feront plus de bruit. " Toujours rien. Riku se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami. Il attrapa ses poignets et écarta ses bras de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'entendre. Sora le regarda, complètement paniqué.

" Ah non! Je ne suis pas de ce bord! " s'exclama le jeune châtain en se débattant. Riku émit une sorte de grognement sourd.

" Crétin, comment veux-tu entendre ce que je te dis si tu te bouches les oreilles? Ils ont **fini**. " déclara le plus grand garçon avant de retourner se coucher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sora parla à nouveau.

" Dit, tu le savais qu'ils étaient… Euh, tu vois? " marmonna le jeune châtain. Il entendit son ami soupirer.

" On les connaît depuis une journée, à peine. Comment veux-tu que je sache ça? Maintenant, dors! " Et ce furent les derniers mots échangés.

------

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Ils achetèrent de quoi déjeuner et montèrent en voiture afin de finir leur voyage. Sora jetait régulièrement d'étranges regards à Roxas, et ce dernier finit par en être agacé.

" Quoi? " demanda le jeune blond.

" Rien. " répondit Sora.

" Si, il y a quelque chose! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure. " insista Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

" Bah, euh… " commença Sora. Il hocha la tête et continua. " Toi et Axel, vous sortez ensemble? "

" Pardon? " demanda le jeune blond, l'air étonné.

" On vous a entendus hier soir. Vous parliez de faire la fille et de bananes, et je me – "

" Tu as mal compris! On regardait un film, rien de plus! "

" Quel genre de film, exactement? " demanda Riku, prenant soudain part à la conversation. Roxas ne savait plus quoi dire.

" Axel! Dis quelque chose! " Ledit garçon haussa les épaules.

" Bah, laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent. Si ça les amuse. " rétorqua Axel. Bientôt, ils furent arrivés au Jardin Radieux, et les événements de la veille furent passés à la trappe. La ville n'avait pas l'air en très bon état. Par endroits, les bâtiments étaient détruits et les quelques maisons encore en bon état étaient minuscules et modestes. L'endroit en lui-même était petit. Il ne devait même pas y avoir plus d'une centaine d'habitants. Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils croisèrent des personnes, mais aucune ne semblait avoir entendu parler de Heidegger. Et les expressions de ceux qui semblaient le connaître – mais ne révélaient rien – étaient loin d'être amicales. C'est ainsi que se passa la matinée. L'après-midi promettait d'être identique, jusqu'à ce que Sora et Roxas ne s'exclament soudain :

" Ce chien!! "

Axel freina d'un coup sec, le front de Riku se cognant presque contre le tableau de bord. Il avait quelques soucis avec la ceinture de sécurité de ce côté… Riku lui lança un regard noir, mais Axel l'ignora royalement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier, ce cabot? " demanda l'homme aux cheveux rouges en regardant l'animal déambuler dans une rue déserte.

" Je me souviens l'avoir vu en rêve pendant qu'on venait ici. " affirma le jeune châtain. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien le même chien que celui qu'il avait 'vu' derrière la barrière.

" Moi aussi. " ajouta le jeune blond en hochant la tête. " Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. " Leur voiture suivit l'animal et après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une maison, à la limite de la ville. Décidément, ils finissaient toujours dans ce genre de maison… Sans dire un mot, les quatre enquêteurs descendirent du véhicule et sonnèrent. Une femme rondelette ouvrit la porte, la mine renfrognée. Elle n'était visiblement pas contente d'être dérangée.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? " demanda-t-elle en les dévisageant. Les deux plus grands tournèrent la tête vers les deux plus petits, qui échangèrent un regard. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Finalement, cette femme n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle les avait laissés entrer et leur avait offert de la nourriture lorsque l'estomac de Riku s'était fait entendre. Ce dernier ainsi qu'Axel, après s'être restaurés, entamèrent une série de questions auxquelles la dame ne sut pas vraiment répondre.

" Avez-vous entendu parler d'un certain Heidegger? " demanda Riku, son carnet de note et un stylo en main. Elle fit signe que non.

" Avez-vous aperçu une des victimes recherchées dans le cadre de l'affaire Bickson? " questionna Axel. Encore un non pour cette question, ainsi qu'à toutes les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Sora avait suivi le chien dehors, Roxas à ses côtés. Autour de l'animal étaient présents Kiros et quelques enfants. Le chien semblait pouvoir les voir et remuait la queue en gémissant.

" Comment se fait-il qu'il vous connaisse? " demanda Sora à Kiros, qui leva les yeux vers le garçon.

" _Il venait souvent nous voir._ " répondit le spectre. Les enfants et adolescents autour de lui acquiescèrent.

" Chez Heidegger? " questionna Sora. De nouveau, les fantômes firent oui de la tête.

" Ce chien est notre seul espoir alors? " se demanda le blond en riant. La bonne blague!

" Je crois bien. Si seulement on pouvait savoir comment faire pour qu'il nous montre le chemin. " continua Sora en croisant les bras. " Il venait à une heure en particulier? " demanda-t-il aux spectres.

" _Non, pas vraiment. Parfois, on le voyait tôt le matin, et parfois plutôt dans l'après-midi, d'après ce que disent certains._ " répondit un homme à peine plus âgé que Sora.

" Mince, si ça se trouve, il en revient! " s'exclama le jeune châtain. Roxas, quant à lui, regarda autour de lui. Le jardin était entouré d'une barrière et il était impossible que l'animal sorte de lui-même. Il ne sortait donc que lorsque sa maîtresse le souhaitait.

" On devrait retourner à l'intérieur et poser nos propres questions. " dit Sora en souriant à son ami, qui fit de même.

" On dirait que tu lis dans mes pensées. " rétorqua ce dernier.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'intérieur où les deux hommes semblaient au bord de la crise de nerfs. Rien, elle ne savait rien leur dire! Ca n'était pas de sa faute, mais ils étaient en rage. Sora posa une main sur l'épaule de Riku et lui sourit fièrement. Roxas, lui, s'approcha de la femme qui avait l'air paniqué. Il y avait de quoi avec ces deux idiots…

" Votre chien sort-il tout seul? Est-ce qu'il a tendance à se sauver? " demanda le blond.

" N – Non, il ne sort que quand je lui ouvre la porte. " répondit la dame.

" Combien de temps met-il avant de revenir? " demanda Sora. Axel et Riku les regardèrent d'un air curieux. Pourquoi autant de questions sur un chien?

" Une bonne heure, je dirais. Parfois, j'ai même peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Je ne sais pas où ce cabot va se promener, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il lui faut du temps pour revenir. " répondit la femme, l'air un peu boudeur.

" Quand comptez-vous le faire sortir à nouveau? " demanda le blond, les bras croisés.

" Sûrement demain, dans l'après-midi. Je ne sais pas trop. " marmonna la dame, confuse.

" Dans ce cas, faites-le sortir à deux heures. Votre chien va peut-être nous aider à résoudre une enquête de la plus haute importance. " répondit Roxas en souriant. C'était audacieux de tout miser sur un chien, mais si cela les menait à Heidegger, il était prêt à prendre le risque.

------

Le lendemain, comme l'avait indiqué Roxas, la femme laissa sortir son animal à deux heures précises. Les quatre garçons le suivirent à pied. Si l'on prenait en compte le trajet à l'aller, le fait que le chien restait un moment avec les victimes, puis enfin le trajet du retour, le mystérieux endroit ne pouvait pas se trouver bien loin. Ils marchèrent pendant un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, sortant de la ville et traversant des champs non cultivés, clairement négligés depuis plusieurs mois. Axel fronça les sourcils à la vue du paysage.

" On est sûr que ce clébard est fiable? " demanda-t-il en lançant des regards noirs à l'animal, qui ne sembla pas s'offenser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait comprendre, après tout.

" Il est notre seul espoir. " répondit Riku sans jamais quitter le chien des yeux. " Et j'ai confiance en Sora. S'il dit que ce chien peut nous mener là où on doit aller, alors je le suis les yeux fermés. " Il ne le savait pas, mais le jeune châtain l'avait entendu, et ce dernier se sentit envahi d'une soudaine poussée d'énergie. Sa démarche devint plus sûre et ses mouvements moins souples. Certes, il était heureux de la confiance que lui accordait son ami, mais cela le rendait aussi très nerveux. Il ne devait pas faire de faux pas, au risque de baisser dans l'estime de Riku.

Ils continuèrent à longer le champ et finirent par apercevoir un petit bâtiment, perdu au milieu de nulle part.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer au beau milieu des champs? " se demanda Axel.

" Va savoir. " répondit Roxas en haussant les épaules. Ils suivirent le chien, qui fit le tour de la bâtisse et se posta à un endroit bien connu des deux plus jeunes.

" La barrière! " s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils s'approchèrent et s'accroupirent pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Le chien reniflait en dessous de la barrière, le derrière relevé.

" Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, je crois que je serais en train de rire au point d'en mourir. " dit Axel d'un ton blasé.

" Vous voyez quelque chose? " demanda Riku en s'approchant de Sora et de Roxas.

" C'est juste une cour. Il n'y a personne à l'extérieur. " expliqua le jeune châtain en se redressant. Il frotta son pantalon pour enlever les traces de poussière.

" Allons faire un tour à l'intérieur, dans ce cas. " proposa Axel en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Sora se mit en marche, mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

" _Désolé…_ " entendit-il une voix murmurer. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu de voix. Les visions étaient, en contrepartie, devenues bien plus fréquentes. Roxas, voyant qu'il ne les suivait pas, se retourna et le regarda étrangement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sora? " demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de les suivre. Le jeune châtain ne dit rien et s'avança. Une autre voix s'excusa cette fois. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mais cela fut difficile lorsqu'elles furent de plus en plus nombreuses à répéter le même mot. De quoi voulaient s'excuser ces personnes, au juste? Pourquoi les voix étaient-elles plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de ses amis et de la porte d'entrée? Il eut un pressentiment.

" _Vous courrez à votre propre perte. _"

Soudainement, les paroles de la femme en blanc lui revenaient en tête, sans cesse.

" At – Attendez. " murmura-t-il, réalisant soudain dans quelle situation ils s'étaient probablement mis. Il regarda Roxas, qui haussa un sourcil.

" Tu es bien pâle. " dit le blond, l'air inquiet. Riku se tourna vers son coéquipier, les sourcils froncés.

" Tu sens une crise venir? " demanda-t-il, lui aussi inquiet.

" Il ne faut pas entrer. " dit Sora, la voix tremblante. Cette fois, c'était bien la peur qui provoquait cela, et non une de ces crises.

" Trop tard. Axel est déjà à l'intérieur. " répondit Roxas en haussant les épaules. Le geste de ce dernier frappa Sora. Visiblement, il ne pouvait pas entendre tous ces murmures autour d'eux. Le jeune châtain plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, ne supportant plus toutes ces lamentations. Il crut pendant un moment qu'il deviendrait fou. Il ne savait même plus penser tant il y avait de bruit autour de lui. Peu de temps après, ils entendirent un bruit sourd et une porte se claquer. Ils se précipitèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment et virent Axel, étalé de tout son long sur la route.

" Les salauds, ils m'ont mis à la porte! " s'exclama ce dernier, dans une rage folle. " Ils vont voir un peu de quel bois je me chauffe! Ha, je suis sûr que cette vieille baraque pourrie brûlerait en moins de deux! " ajouta-t-il, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Les autres garçons décidèrent qu'il valait mieux ignorer ce dernier commentaire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur? " demanda Riku, laissant Roxas se charger d'aider Axel à se relever.

" Des espèces de médecins, je crois. Ils portaient tous des blouses." expliqua l'homme aux cheveux rouges en se redressant, remerciant brièvement le jeune blond d'un signe de tête.

" Je suppose qu'ils ne t'ont rien dit. " devina le garçon aux cheveux d'argent. La faible lueur d'espoir s'envola lorsque Axel fit non de la tête. " Génial. "

" Regardez un peu ça. " les interrompit Roxas en désignant une petite plaque de métal rouillée. Elle était cachée par des buissons et pendant un instant, Riku se demanda comment il avait bien pu la trouver. Et puis, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Il l'avait certainement trouvée de la même façon qu'ils avaient trouvés tous ces précieux indices.

" On n'arrive pas à lire. C'est trop abîmé. " fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux rouges en se grattant la nuque.

" Attends. " dit Riku. Il s'accroupit et prit une poignée de terre. Il frotta doucement la plaque avec la poussière et peu à peu, des mots ressortirent.

" Cabinet médical du Jardin Radieux, docteur Heidegger. " lut Axel à haute voix.

" On a trouvé notre homme. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment entrer maintenant. " dit Riku en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon. " Hé, Sora, tu ne saurais pas com – " commença-t-il en se retournant, mais il se tut. Les deux autres garçons, ne sachant pas pourquoi il s'était soudainement arrêté de parler, se retournèrent à leur tour. Axel comprit alors pourquoi Riku s'était tut et Roxas, lui, comprit pourquoi Sora avait cette mine horrifiée tout à coup. Au loin, au beau milieu du champ, se tenait un nombre incalculable de fantômes. Le jeune blond sentit son estomac se nouer.

" Roxas, qu'est-ce qu'il a? " demanda Axel en désignant Sora. Le jeune blond ne répondit rien et rejoignit le jeune châtain. Tous deux s'avancèrent alors vers le groupe. Roxas parvenait à peine à contenir les frissons qui le parcouraient, et Sora… Il était ruisselant de sueur et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Et pourtant, il continuait à avancer, comme s'il était porté par une force invisible. Axel et Riku les suivirent de loin, n'étant pas trop sûr de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Le jeune châtain n'entendait même plus les murmures des spectres qui s'excusaient sans cesse tant il était choqué. Il espérait ne pas trouver à cet endroit précis ce à quoi il pensait. Il avait horriblement peur, mais il continua malgré tout à avancer, à se rapprocher de la vérité, pas à pas. Il finit enfin par s'arrêter au beau milieu de la foule que seuls lui et Roxas pouvaient voir. Sora s'accroupit à terre et commença à creuser, Roxas l'imitant peu de temps après. Axel et Riku les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, sans oser poser de questions. C'est lorsqu'ils eurent creusé à quelques centimètres de profondeur que le cœur de Sora s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques instants. Il ne dit rien et se laissa tomber en arrière, ne retenant plus les sanglots qu'il avait jusqu'alors réussit à contenir. Roxas ne dit rien et se contenta de rester accroupi sans bouger d'un pouce. Axel, lui, resta impassible et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Riku, quant à lui, se mordait douloureusement la lèvre, ses yeux luisants de rage et de déception.

Ils avaient enfin trouvé leur réponse. Ils savaient enfin qui avaient enlevé près d'une centaine de personnes sur une année de temps. Et ils avaient enfin retrouvé les victimes… Enfouies au beau milieu d'un champ, près de la clinique de Heidegger.

xx----xx

Un petit mot sur… La musique de Okami

A jeu magnifique, bande son magnifique! Les toutes premières images de Okami trouvées sur les sites français m'ont tapé à l'œil. Les graphismes changeaient vraiment de ce qu'on avait l'habitude de voir. J'étais contente de voir que ce jeu allait sortir chez nous (et on sait tous à quel point on est pauvres à ce niveau là! Combien de jeux sortent à l'étranger et ne pointent jamais le bout de leur boîtier ici?). Pour me faire une meilleure idée du genre de jeu que pouvait bien être cet ovni, j'ai regardé les trailers et écouté la BO. J'ai été surprise par les tonalités volontairement orientées asiatiques et ça ne m'a absolument pas déplu. Au contraire. Du coup, je me suis mise à écouter ces cds (il y en a 5 au total) en boucle, sans jamais m'en lasser. Aujourd'hui encore je les écoute facilement. La musique de ce chapitre est une des plus mélancoliques. Je la trouve encore plus triste dans le piano arrange du même jeu. Bref, c'était la musique parfaite pour suivre avec ce chapitre! …Ca a été dur de ne choisir que quelques musiques parmi la BO entière. Il y en a d'autres que j'aime beaucoup, mais j'ai dû faire un tri.

Mes chansons coup de cœur (sans ordre de préférence) :

Cursed shinshuu plains – Descent of the great goddess – Tamaya's theme – Ushikawa's appearance – Ushikawa's dance – Boss of the sparrow union – Red helmet's extermination – Giving Kushinada a ride – Kamiki festival – Ryoshima plains – Inside the water dragon – Demon lord nine-tails' extermination – The tribe of heavenly gods' theme – The sun rises (ma préférée de tout le jeu, sans aucun doute!) – Reset (chanson du jeu) – Tokyo game show 2004 promotion - Tokyo game show 2005 promotion – Okami image song prototype 2

A/N : Ah là là, quelle fin épouvantable. se protège derrière un mur pour éviter cailloux, couteaux et autres projectiles en tout genre Mais je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous avaient sûrement deviné que les victimes ne seraient jamais sauvées à temps, pas après avoir disparu depuis si longtemps. Non? Enfin bon… C'est comme ça, et c'était prévu depuis le début. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : le pire reste encore à venir. rire sadique Comme toujours, merci pour vos encouragements et à bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Je suis une affreuse mégère… Vous êtes contents maintenant que je ne sois pas celle qui a créé Kingdom Hearts, hein? XD

xx----xx

**Songe 09 :** Continue? 9,8,7…

Chanson thème : Disturbed – The game

------

Ce fut dans le plus grand des silences que le retour à Illusiopolis se fit. Axel déposa Sora et Riku à l'appartement de ce dernier et retourna avec Roxas à la Cité du Crépuscule. Xaldin et les autres employés du commissariat avaient été choqués par les nouvelles qu'apportait le jeune enquêteur, mais au fond, la plupart d'entre eux se doutaient de la tragique vérité. Une équipe avait été envoyée sur place, d'une part pour mettre les médecins officiant à la clinique de Heidegger en arrêt, et d'autre part afin de déterrer les corps pour qu'ils soient identifiés. Quant à Heidegger, il n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Riku fut renvoyé chez lui en attendant que les résultats des analyses soient publiés.

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'il était resté chez lui, avec Sora. Sora… Il avait été littéralement abattu et n'avait plus dit un mot depuis leur triste découverte. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en sortait qu'occasionnellement. Le jeune enquêteur était très inquiet à son sujet et essayait de lui parler, mais en vain. Axel l'avait appelé plusieurs fois pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Visiblement, l'état de Roxas n'était pas des meilleurs, mais au moins, il parlait et ne restait pas constamment cloîtré.

Riku se laissa tomber sur son canapé et décida de regarder un peu la télévision pour se changer les idées. Il écouta les informations, espérant qu'il y aurait du nouveau concernant leur enquête.

_" – l'incendie a été maîtrisé et les habitants ont tous pu être sauvés. Des nouvelles de l'affaire Bickson à présent. Les corps des 119 personnes portées disparues, depuis plusieurs mois pour certaines, ont été retrouvés dans un champ à l'abandon près d'une clinique clandestine située au Jardin Radieux. Le corps de police d'Illusiopolis est toujours à la recherche du mystérieux chef de l'établissement. La météo à présent avec – "_

Riku grommela en s'allongeant dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Il commençait à ne plus supporter le silence de l'appartement. Ses collègues ne l'avaient toujours pas contacté pour le mettre au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête. C'est pourquoi, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, il pensa qu'il s'agissait encore d'Axel.

" Ouais? " répondit l'enquêteur, sa voix un peu rauque.

" _Tu as l'air ravi, dis donc._ " répondit une autre voix tout aussi rauque.

" Xaldin?! " s'exclama Riku, soudain en meilleure forme. " Ca alors! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis ravi de t'entendre!! "

" _Oh si. J'ai des nouvelles. De très bonnes nouvelles en fait. Enfin, façon de parler._ " répondit l'homme d'une voix moins assurée. " _Tu peux venir au poste?_ "

" Quand ça? Maintenant? " demanda Riku, surpris.

" _Ouais, le plus rapidement sera le mieux._ " Et sur ces paroles, Xaldin raccrocha. Le jeune enquêteur poussa un soupir et se tourna vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres, dont celle de Sora. Il n'allait tout de même pas partir sans lui! Jamais il ne serait allé aussi loin sans l'aide du jeune châtain, et il serait injuste de ne rien lui révéler sur ce que Xaldin avait à lui dire. Mais Sora allait-il vraiment vouloir le suivre? C'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation que Riku frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Comme à son habitude, le jeune châtain était allongé sur le lit et fixait le plafond du regard sans dire un mot. Le policier se gratta la nuque et fit un pas en avant.

" Euh, Sora? Xaldin vient de m'appeler. Il y a du nouveau. " Pas de réponse. " Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner. Après tout, tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant donc… " Il s'interrompit, voyant que l'autre garçon ne l'écoutait même pas. " Bon, je serai de retour le plus rapidement possible. Je te laisse le numéro de mon bureau, au cas où tu aurais besoin d'appeler. " Il prit un morceau de papier et y nota le numéro de téléphone, puis il posa le papier sur la table de chevet, près de Sora. Riku le regarda pendant un instant, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. " Ne fais pas de bêtise. " dit le plus grand avant de sortir. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, le jeune châtain tourna la tête et tendit la main pour attraper la note. Contrairement à toute attente, l'écriture de Riku était claire et légèrement inclinée.

" _Tu comptes passer le restant de tes jours ici? _" demanda Kiros, que Sora n'avait pas vu apparaître. Et pourtant, il était là depuis près d'une heure déjà… Le jeune châtain tourna la tête vers le spectre, sans dire un mot. Kiros soupira. " _Tu savais ce que tu allais trouver. Tu savais que nous n'étions plus de ce monde à la minute même où nous sommes apparus devant toi. _" Sora fronça les sourcils et fit non de la tête. " _Ah? _" demanda l'homme, l'air étonné.

" J'ai déjà vu les fantômes de personnes encore vivantes aujourd'hui. " déclara Sora à voix basse. Il fit une grimace. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

" _Combien? _" demanda l'autre, les bras croisés. Le jeune garçon prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

" Un seul. " murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés.

" _Sora, notre intention n'était pas de te faire du mal. Nous ne pensions pas que tu aurais réagi aussi fortement. _"

" A quoi est-ce que vous vous attendiez? A ce que je saute de joie? A ce que ça me laisse complètement indifférent?! " s'écria le jeune châtain, de nouvelles larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Kiros secoua la tête.

" _Certainement pas. On s'attendait à ce que tu te montres plus fort. _" Un moment de silence suivit cette déclaration. Fort? Sora? Bah, il s'était presque évanoui en voyant une voiture traverser cette petite fille! " _Tu es notre seul espoir, Sora. Il faut que tu trouves le coupable afin que nous puissions reposer en paix. _"

" Pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre? Roxas en serait tout aussi capable! " insista Sora, les poings serrés.

" _Roxas ne peut pas nous entendre. Il nous voit, mais ça s'arrête là. _" Cette révélation eut un certain impact sur le jeune châtain. C'était donc pour cela que l'autre garçon n'avait pas fait de remarque sur les plaintes répétées des fantômes lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé leurs dépouilles.

" Votre ami est quand même allé le chercher, il me semble. " rétorqua le garçon, sa voix pleine de ressentiment. Le spectre sembla gêné pendant un instant.

" _C'était une simple mesure de sécurité, au cas où tu n'aurais pas su te montrer assez… _"

" Efficace? " termina le jeune châtain, toujours aussi furieux. Au final, toute cette histoire n'était que pur égoïsme. Ces fantômes étaient venus le chercher dans l'unique but de pouvoir ensuite reposer en paix. Peu importait ce qui lui arrivait pendant qu'il les aidait… Et pourtant, plusieurs fois, ces esprits l'avaient protégé. Sora leva les yeux vers l'homme, qui continuait à flotter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'errer sans but? De rester accroché à son enveloppe charnelle? Si Sora avait été à leur place, il aurait sûrement agi de la même façon. S'il avait trouvé quelqu'un capable de l'envoyer dans l'au-delà, lui aussi aurait sollicité son aide. Finalement, ces personnes étaient désespérées, et s'il ne les aidait pas, qui le ferait? " J'ai perdu trop de temps ici. " avoua Sora en se levant, le numéro que Riku lui avait laissé en main. Kiros ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement avant de disparaître.

------

" Bon, on a pas mal de trucs à t'apprendre. " commença Xaldin en croisant les bras. Riku était arrivé depuis quelques minutes et avait appelé Xaldin dans son bureau. Etrangement, Vexen l'avait accompagné. Leur discussion devrait attendre un peu pourtant, car le téléphone de Riku se mit à sonner.

" Oui? " dit le jeune homme en décrochant. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. " Sora? " demanda-t-il, comme si on lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Il attendit un moment, laissant le jeune châtain s'expliquer. Il acquiesça de la tête plusieurs fois avant de raccrocher. " Sora arrive. Est-ce qu'on pourrait attendre qu'il soit là avant de commencer? " demanda-t-il timidement.

" Evidemment. " répondit Vexen en croisant les bras. " Ce ne serait pas très sympa de notre part de le mettre de côté. "

Et ils attendirent donc l'arrivée de Sora, pendant une petite heure. Lorsque la porte du bureau de Riku s'ouvrit, les deux hommes furent surpris par l'apparence du jeune garçon. Il avait l'air épuisé et faible, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant en sachant qu'il avait passé ces derniers jours à ne rien faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait choisi, mais bon…

" Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. " s'excusa le jeune châtain en acceptant la chaise que lui offrait Xaldin. Ce dernier resta debout durant tout le discours.

" D'abord, on a retrouvé Heidegger. " déclara Xaldin, l'air fier. " Il retournait à sa clinique et le pauvre a eu un sacré choc en la voyant entourée par nos chers collègues. Il a bien avoué être l'un des responsables de la mort de toutes ces personnes, mais il a refusé d'en dire davantage à ce sujet. "

" Quant à la raison de l'enlèvement des personnes, nous avons remarqué des traces suspectes sur les corps. " continua Vexen, l'air impassible. " Des cicatrices ont été retrouvées à certains endroits et, après des recherches plus poussées, il a été remarqué qu'il manquait des organes à certaines victimes. On suppose que c'était aussi le cas des plus anciennes. "

" D'où cette histoire de compatibilité sanguine… " dit Riku après s'être remis du choc qu'avait été cette nouvelle.

" Il y avait donc bien un trafic, mais différent de ce qu'on avait imaginé. " ajouta Sora à voix basse. " Pire que ce qu'on avait imaginé. "

" Les tests que vous avez ramenés de la clinique incendiée sont les résultats de tests divers : foie, reins, cœur, et j'en passe. " ajouta l'homme blond. Riku se mordit la lèvre, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils.

" Mais, je croyais que les trafics d'organes se faisaient principalement dans les pays pauvres. Et je pense qu'on en est loin, non? " demanda Sora, l'air confus.

" Pas besoin d'être pauvre pour lancer un commerce. " déclara Xaldin, faisant grimacer les deux plus jeunes face à son manque de tact. " Les organes se revendent à prix d'or sur le marché noir et feraient envie à n'importe quel type du coin. "

" Comme Ansem… " dit Riku, l'air furieux. " Le salaud. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? " demanda le jeune châtain. Ils avaient coincé Heidegger, savaient ce qui était arrivé aux disparus et étaient toujours à la recherche d'Ansem. Riku et lui n'avaient plus grand-chose à faire maintenant.

" Rien. Vous allez rester chez vous jusqu'à ce qu'Ansem soit arrêté. Il est toujours à la recherche de Riku et il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui mette la main dessus. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il peut encore nous être utile. " répondit Xaldin en désignant Riku, qui grommela des propos incompréhensibles.

------

Le soir même, l'information était diffusée à la télévision. Des photos des trois frères étaient montrées et il était demandé à la population de prévenir les autorités si l'un de ces individus était repéré. Quelques minutes après cette annonce, Axel avait appelé Riku, scandalisé. Il avait réagi de la même façon que Sora, ne comprenant pas qu'un pays comme le leur connaisse une histoire aussi sordide. Pas avec tous les efforts faits pour assurer à la population une certaine aisance matérielle. Les grands écrans placés dans la ville d'Illusiopolis en étaient un bel exemple. Le jeune châtain, pendant ce temps, continuait à réfléchir. Que pouvait bien faire Ansem une fois qu'il avait sa précieuse marchandise? Il ne la gardait sûrement pas pour sa collection personnelle, surtout si, comme l'avait dit Xaldin plus tôt, elle se revendait à des prix élevés. Mais à qui les revendait-il dans ce cas? Les organes étaient surtout utiles dans les hôpitaux, non?

" Dans lesquels..? " se demanda le jeune châtain, tout haut.

" Lesquels quoi? " demanda Riku en venant s'asseoir près de son compagnon. " Si tu réfléchis trop, tu vas devenir chauve. " taquina ce dernier.

" Comme ton parrain. " rétorqua le jeune châtain en souriant timidement.

" Oh, ils parlent encore de lui. On en entend souvent parler en ce moment. " dit le policier, changeant subitement de sujet, son regard porté sur l'écran de la télévision.

" Qui ça? " demanda le plus jeune un sourcil haussé.

" Hojo. "

Sora porta son attention sur les propos de la journaliste.

" _Je suis actuellement devant l'hôpital du célèbre docteur Hojo, connu pour ses vifs succès chirurgicaux. Il s'agit du célèbre chirurgien qui a miraculeusement transformé la vie de Kyoko Iwasaki, jeune femme qui avait été gravement défigurée suite à un accident de la route. Et le docteur Hojo a réalisé un nouveau miracle aujourd'hui : la réussite d'une greffe de cœur. La personne, qui a tenu à ce que son nom reste secret, attendait depuis plusieurs semaines à présent et a reçu une transplantation ce matin même. Il faut savoir que les donneurs sont extrêmement rares et– _"

" Riku, est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense? " commença lentement Sora. Le jeune enquêteur fixa l'écran.

" Je crois bien, oui. Mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien n'être qu'une coïncidence. " répondit l'autre. Une nouvelle fois, son téléphone sonna. Il crut pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait d'Axel. Il avait sûrement eut la même idée qu'eux et avait voulu leur en faire part.

" Allô? " dit Riku. Il attendit un moment, ne recevant pas de réponse immédiate.

" Riku… Iwatari? " demanda une femme timide. Le garçon haussa un sourcil et mit le haut parleur. Sora le rejoint aussitôt.

" Qui êtes-vous? " demanda l'enquêteur.

" …Je ne peux rien vous dire. " répondit la voix. " Je – J'ai des informations de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer. J'aimerais vous rencontrer en personne, si cela est possible. " Riku et Sora échangèrent un regard.

" Non, Riku! " murmura Sora, de façon à ce que la personne ne puisse pas l'entendre. " C'est peut-être un piège! "

" Mais elle dit peut-être la vérité! " murmura l'autre garçon, les sourcils froncés. " Où? " demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la discussion avec l'inconnue.

" Vous me trouverez au Coin de Paradis demain à 14 heures. Je porterai une écharpe rouge. Ne le dites à personne. " Puis sur ces mots, la personne raccrocha.

" Riku!! " s'indigna Sora en faisant la moue.

" Quoi? On n'a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon! " s'emporta le plus grand.

" Mais Xaldin a dit de ne pas bouger d'ici. " insista le jeune châtain.

" Dans ce cas, on s'arrangera pour qu'il n'en sache rien. "

------

Le lendemain, Riku se rendit au café désigné par la femme. Sora avait décidé de rester chez lui pour le couvrir si quelqu'un avait le bon goût de l'appeler pendant son absence. Comme prévu, une femme à l'écharpe rouge attendait à l'une des tables en jetant des regards nerveux tout autour d'elle de temps à autre. Le jeune enquêteur poussa un soupir. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie, sinon ils auraient des problèmes. D'**énormes** problèmes. Il pénétra dans la salle peu fréquentée et vint s'asseoir en face de la mystérieuse inconnue. Celle-ci sursauta légèrement en le voyant s'asseoir et toussota légèrement. Probablement un tic.

" Qui êtes-vous? " demanda l'enquêteur, sans tourner autour du pot. Il aurait tout le temps pour ça plus tard.

" Je suis infirmière. " répondit la femme sans lever la tête. " Et je connais le professeur Heidegger. "

" Pardon? " demanda Riku, surpris. Peut-être était-ce sa femme? …Peu probable.

" Je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais l'un de mes supérieurs travaille avec lui. " continua la jeune femme.

" Dites-moi d'abord pourquoi vous me dévoilez tout ça. " l'interrompit Riku en tapotant la table avec le bout de ses doigts.

" Je – " commença son interlocutrice. Elle leva brusquement la tête, laissant voir ses yeux larmoyants. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés avec une pince, formant une sorte de chignon. Elle faisait très attention à son apparence, comme pouvait le remarquer Riku. Ses vêtements n'avaient aucun pli, elle se tenait droite et son maquillage était parfait - ni excessif, ni trop discret. " Je ne peux plus me taire. Je ne supporte plus de travailler dans un endroit pareil. Mr Iwatari, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir demandé à vous parler plus tôt mais – "

" Vous êtes venue, c'est le principal. " la coupa Riku en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Quelque chose le tracassait : il avait l'impression d'être observé. Soudain, il comprit pourquoi cette jeune femme avait l'air aussi nerveuse. Elle l'avait probablement ressenti aussi.

" Je travaille dans l'hôpital du docteur Hojo. Il – " commença-t-elle. Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la vitrine du café qui se brisa, des éclats de verre tombant sur les clients peu chanceux qui s'étaient assis tout près de la fenêtre. Riku tourna la tête et vit un trou en plein milieu de la surface réfléchissante. Il tourna la tête pour crier à tout le monde de se coucher mais il perdit la voix lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme assise en face de lui était morte, son buste courbé en avant et reposant sur la table. L'odeur du sang devint soudainement forte et il regarda tout autour de lui. Personne d'autre n'avait été blessé et plus aucun bruit ne suivit, mis à part le cri strident de l'une des clientes. Il invita toutes les personnes présentes à rester à leur place et appela des renforts, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

" Tiens donc, Riku! " s'exclama Vexen, suivant Larxène et Marluxia de près. Ils étaient venus récupérer le corps tandis que d'autres agents fouillaient les clients, à la recherche d'une arme. Riku tourna la tête vers ses collègues.

" Ca ne sert à rien de les fouiller. Le coup est parti de dehors. " leur dit-il. Vexen leur fit signe de continuer.

" On ne sait jamais. Prudence est mère de sûreté, comme on dit. " dit sagement l'homme blond. Riku haussa les épaules. " Ok les gars, venez m'aider à la transporter jusqu'au camion. " déclara-t-il en faisant signe à ses deux acolytes. " Je suppose que tu voudras venir avec nous, non? "

" Et comment. " répondit Riku, sûr de lui.

Le jeune garçon expliqua à ses collègues la raison de sa présence dans le café et la mort de la jeune femme parut alors évidente.

" On a voulu la faire taire avant qu'elle n'en dise trop. " conclut Marluxia en hochant la tête. Ils étaient arrivés au laboratoire et Vexen était en train de faire l'autopsie.

" Certainement. " répondit le garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

" Bien. " dit soudain Vexen en jetant ses gants tachés par le sang de la victime. " Elle a été tuée d'une balle dans la tête, avec un silencieux. Un 5.72 mm, plus précisément. Quelques débris de verre ont été retrouvés dans la plaie, et on peut donc supposer que le coup est parti de l'extérieur du bâtiment. "

" Et elle t'a dit quoi, cette femme? " demanda Larxène, adossée au mur face à ses trois collègues.

" Pas grand-chose, mis à part qu'elle était infirmière et travaillait avec le docteur Hojo. " expliqua Riku en haussant les épaules.

" C'est déjà pas mal d'informations, je crois. " le corrigea Marluxia.

" Hm. Vous avez vu les informations hier soir? " demanda le plus jeune sans prêter attention à son collègue. Ils acquiescèrent.

" Oui, ils parlaient justement de ce Hojo. " admit Vexen, l'air pensif.

" Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu gros? On découvre qu'un trafic d'organes a prit place à Illusiopolis et voilà qu'Hojo trouve un cœur sortit de nulle part. " expliqua le garçon aux yeux verts.

" Sans parler du fait qu'Hojo ait connu une cote de popularité croissante depuis près d'un an maintenant. " ajouta Vexen.

" Et que l'hôpital où il travaille a le plus fort taux de dons d'organes. " intervint Larxène. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. " Tout ça sent vraiment mauvais. "

" Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'Hojo ne s'attendra sûrement pas à notre visite. " déclara Riku en croisant les bras.

Il retourna chez lui, espérant que personne n'avait tenté de l'appeler entre temps. Sinon, il se ferait salement taper sur les doigts; d'abord par Sora, ensuite par la personne qui aurait appelé. Mais vu le calme de son partenaire, il en conclut qu'il n'avait pas été dérangé.

" Alors? Comment ça s'est passé? " demanda le jeune châtain en tournant la tête vers son ami. Riku ferma la porte et accrocha sa veste au portemanteau.

" Pas trop bien. Elle s'est fait tuer juste sous mes yeux. " déclara le garçon en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, à côté du jeune châtain. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

" Oh. Et… Tu n'es pas blessé, au moins? "

" Non, je vais bien. " Un court moment de silence. " Tu avais raison. Hojo est le receveur. Elle m'a avoué travailler avec lui. Elle a aussi dit que Heidegger travaillait avec lui. "

" Il ne reste plus qu'à aller coincer Hojo alors. " répondit le jeune châtain. Il regarda son ami pendant un instant, l'air songeur. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

" Quoi? " demanda Riku, légèrement inquiet.

" Et après? " demanda le jeune châtain, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Riku.

" Après quoi? " demanda l'autre garçon, perdu. Où voulait-il en venir exactement?

" Il me semble que tout sera fini une fois qu'on aura arrêté Hojo, non? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après ça? " demanda le jeune châtain avant de se mordre la lèvre nerveusement.

" On retourna à nos vies ordinaires, tout simplement. " répondit Riku en haussant les épaules.

" Et c'est tout? " insista Sora, maintenant clairement blessé par ce que son ami lui avait dit. Il tourna la tête et fixa le sol.

" Ecoute, si tu as quelque chose à dire, alors sois franc! Je réfléchis assez au boulot pour, en plus, devoir lire entre les lignes quand tu me parles. " grommela le plus grand, un peu irrité.

" On ne se reverra plus? On ne sera plus amis? " déclara Sora, ses mains se resserrant sur le bord du canapé. Il entendit le jeune enquêteur soupirer et le sentit gesticuler.

" Il ne tient qu'à nous de couper les ponts. Je t'avouerai qu'au début, je me fichais pas mal de savoir si on se parlerait toujours ou non à la fin de l'enquête. " déclara Riku en croisant les bras. Il marqua une courte pause. " Mais maintenant, je pense que ça m'ennuierait de ne plus te parler. "

" Comment ça 'tu penses'?! Riku!! " s'indigna Sora en le frappant à l'épaule, mais pas assez fort pour lui faire mal. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent se contenta de rire.

" D'accord, ça m'ennuierait, c'est sûr. " se corrigea Riku en souriant malicieusement. " Sincèrement. Tiens, on n'a qu'à se faire une promesse. " proposa-t-il en se redressant pour mieux faire face à Sora, qui ne dit rien et attendit la suite. " Dès que tout ça sera terminé, je t'inviterai à aller manger un morceau chez Benny. Ils font des crêpes délicieuses là-bas. "

" Tu te nourris uniquement de crêpes, ou quoi? " demanda le jeune châtain, un sourcil haussé.

" Tais-toi et contente-toi de me dire si ça t'intéresse ou non! " s'exclama Riku, un peu vexé. Sora se mit à rire.

" Ok, ça marche! " répondit l'autre garçon en tendant la main, que Riku serra. Et au fond, il espérait bien que ce dernier disait vrai. Mis à part Tidus, il était le seul à ne pas se moquer de ses dons. Et il l'appréciait énormément, pour cette unique raison.

Depuis tout petit, le jeune châtain avait eu des difficultés à se faire des amis. Il était toujours le premier à aller vers eux, mais les autres enfants le repoussaient parce qu'il était 'fou'. Les adultes le disaient constamment et donc, les plus jeunes les croyaient sur parole. C'est ainsi que Sora avait passé toute sa scolarité seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kairi. Cette dernière ne l'avait jamais jugé et lui avait parlé comme à quelqu'un de… Normal. Quelqu'un comme elle. Ils étaient vite devenus très proches et elle lui avait présenté l'un de ses ami: Tidus. Ce dernier s'était montré relativement sceptique au début, mais après cet accident qui l'avait plongé dans le coma pendant quelques jours, tout avait changé. Ce dernier se souvenait encore clairement être allé voir son ami alors qu'il était endormi à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il avait fini ses études, Sora et Kairi s'étaient installés ensemble dans un petit appartement à Illusiopolis; celui où Sora habitait encore actuellement. Ils vivaient heureux ensemble et tout était pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'idée de sauver la vie d'un homme volage. Oui, le ciel avait été bien ingrat avec lui. Et il l'avait payé très cher. Maintenant, il habitait seul, du moins, avant que Riku ne "l'oblige" à habiter avec lui. Et cela aussi allait prendre fin très bientôt. Vivre seul à nouveau serait difficile, mais il savait qu'il s'y habituerait rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent donc à l'hôpital où Hojo travaillait. Ce dernier était plutôt étonné lorsque le jeune policier fit irruption dans son bureau. D'un simple regard, l'homme ordonna à ses collègues de le laisser seul avec ses invités.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? " demanda Hojo de sa voix mielleuse, faisant grimacer Sora. L'homme sembla porter une attention toute particulière au jeune châtain, mais ce dernier se dit qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que de son imagination.

" Nous somme venus vous informer que l'un de vos amis est derrière les barreaux. " dit Riku, sûr de lui. Si le docteur était étonné, il le cachait bien.

" Ah? " demanda ce dernier, préférant rester dans le vague. Il valait mieux se faire passer pour un idiot parfois.

" Heidegger. Vous le connaissez? On m'a dit que vous travaillez avec lui. " continua l'enquêteur en venant prendre place sur l'un des sièges posés face au bureau d'Hojo. Le docteur lui lança un regard noir, mais il l'ignora. Sora, lui, préféra rester debout près de la porte. Il était pétrifié.

" Oh, qui a bien pu vous dire cela? " questionna l'homme, l'air étonné. Riku en avait déjà assez de ce petit jeu, et il fallait vite qu'il y mette fin avant de faire une chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

" L'une de vos employée. " dit le jeune policier en sortant un dossier de son manteau. Il sortit les photos du corps de l'infirmière et les plaça devant son interlocuteur, qui les regarda sans dire un mot. " Je discutais avec elle hier et elle a été tuée juste sous mes yeux. "

" Vraiment? Je suis navré de l'apprendre. " dit Hojo, faisant semblant d'être désolé.

" Elle a tout juste eu le temps de m'apprendre que vous connaissiez Heidegger. Et vous savez quoi, **docteur**? Je ne suis pas du genre à croire aux coïncidences, surtout dans ce genre de circonstances. " continua Riku, les sourcils froncés à présent.

" Pourquoi me suspecter? Vous n'êtes pas sûr qu'elle ait dit la vérité après tout. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien vouloir me causer du tort. " répondit l'homme, les mains croisées sur son bureau.

" Et pourquoi voudrait-elle vous causer du tort? Juste pour s'amuser? " insista l'enquêteur. Non, il n'allait pas perdre! Il était certain qu'Hojo était coupable et il ne lui filerait pas entre les doigts!

" Vous savez, je ne suis guère très apprécié au sein de mon personnel. Je suis quelqu'un de très stri – " commença l'homme, mais Riku l'interrompit.

" Evidemment! Ces organes que de soit disants 'donneurs' vous lèguent sont volés! " s'exclama le garçon, furieux. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Pourquoi Sora ne faisait-il rien? Il reporta son attention sur l'homme assit devant lui lorsque ce dernier se mit à ricaner.

" Volés? Vous me semblez très sûr de vous. " rétorqua le docteur.

" Montrez-les moi. " répondit le garçon. Hojo haussa un sourcil. " Je veux voir l'endroit où vous conservez les organes qui vous sont 'donnés'. Maintenant. "

" Allons, vous ne trouverez rien. Ce serait une perte de temps. " déclara le médecin en souriant malicieusement.

" J'ai bien assez de temps devant moi. Si vous n'avez rien à me cacher, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous montrez aussi méfiant. " dit Riku sans quitter Hojo du regard. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et se frotta la tempe.

" Combien? " demanda ce dernier.

" Pardon? " murmura Riku, incertain.

" Combien voulez-vous? Ecoutez, nous pourrions passer un marché. Je vous verserai la somme de votre choix en échange de votre silence. Je suis un homme influent. Je peux av – " A nouveau, le médecin fut interrompu, mais de façon bien moins délicate. Hors de lui, Riku s'élança sur le bureau et attrapa Hojo par le col de sa veste en lui lançant un regard noir.

" ESPECE D'ORDURE!! Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser continuer vos magouilles?! HEIN?! " hurla l'enquêteur, la respiration haletante. Le chirurgien le regarda pendant un court instant, puis porta son attention sur Sora, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

" Jeune homme, j'ose espérer que vous serez plus sage que cotre compagnon. " commença l'homme de sa voix mielleuse. " Dites-lui à quel point m'arrêter serait préjudiciable. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. " Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? " demanda timidement Sora, la voix tremblante.

" Allons, c'est pourtant évident. Si je ne trouve plus ces organes, comment pourrais-je sauver la vie de toutes ces personnes dont la vie dépend de dons qui ne seront jamais faits? Voyez par vous-même les réactions de ces gens lorsque j'ai pratiqué cette greffe sur mon patient il y a quelques jours. Arrêtez-moi et vous mettez fin à la vie de tous ces pauvres patients. " expliqua Hojo, sans jamais perdre le sourire. Il vit Sora hésiter pendant un moment, et il se sentit plus sûr de lui. Il lui suffirait de pousser le gamin encore un peu plus, et le tour serait joué. " Tu ne voudrais pas être le responsable de la mort de tant de personnes, n'est-ce pas? " demanda doucement le docteur, ignorant l'étreinte de Riku qui se resserrait de plus en plus.

" Je – " commença le jeune châtain, sa voix le trahissant.

" Sora, ne l'écoute pas. Il faut mettre fin à tout ça! " s'exclama fermement Riku, faisant sursauter son compagnon.

" Ne l'écoute pas, Sora. Il cherche seulement à se faire bien voir. Il se fiche de la vie de ces pauvres gens. Mais toi, tu as un cœur, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas comme lui. " ajouta Hojo. Riku leva le poing pour le frapper, mais Sora s'élança et le stoppa.

" Non, tu… " commença l'enquêteur, son poing se desserrant au contact de son ami. Sora garda les yeux baissés et ne dit rien.

" Voilà une sage décision. " déclara Hojo en repoussant Riku. Ce dernier se tint debout à côté de son ami, les poings serrés.

" Il a raison, Riku. " murmura le jeune châtain sans jamais regarder le garçon aux yeux verts. " Si nous l'arrêtons, des tas de personnes vont mourir à cause de nous. " Riku fut sur le point de l'interrompre, mais il continua. " Pourtant, si j'étais à leur place… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'accepter de me faire greffer quelque chose qui a été volé. Peut-être que je suis le seul à le penser. Peut-être que des tas de personnes vont m'en vouloir, mais je ne peux pas le laisser continuer parce que… Ce serait condamner d'autres innocents. " Sora leva la tête et regarda Hojo droit dans les yeux. " Quelque soit mon choix, des personnes mouront. Je suis désolé pour tous ces malades, mais ce n'est pas juste de faire du tort à d'autres pour les aider, même si vos intentions, au fond, ne sont pas totalement mauvaises. "

Hojo se contenta de ricaner et ôta ses lunettes pour se pincer le haut du nez. " C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu es loin d'être idiot. "

------

Hojo fut donc arrêté et l'affaire Bickson était bouclée. Ansem et ses frères étaient toujours recherchés, mais les autorités d'Illusiopolis étaient convaincues de pouvoir faire parler l'un des membres du réseau afin de les retrouver. La ville avait retrouvé son calme d'antan et les habitants n'étaient plus hantés par la peur de se voir disparaître du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de traces. Toute la vérité avait été révélée sur cette affaire et certaines personnes avaient été soulagées qu'un tel commerce ait été stoppé. D'autres semblaient beaucoup plus sceptiques – la plupart étant des proches de malades en attente d'une greffe – mais nul ne leur en tint rigueur.

Riku, quant à lui, était très souvent sollicité par les médias qui n'avaient de cesse de vanter ses exploits. Après tout, le mystère des disparitions avait été une véritable énigme à ses débuts. Et voilà que le jeune policier, qui venait tout juste de succéder à son père sur la même enquête, avait soudainement réussi à retracer le parcours suivi par les victimes. Riku, évidemment, leur rappelait que rien n'aurait été possible sans l'aide de son coéquipier, qui avait choisi de taire son nom afin d'éviter l'une des questions auxquelles il serait amené à répondre : quel avait été son rôle? Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'expliquer que des spectres sortis de nulle part les avaient guidés. Riku et lui-même seraient pris pour des fous. Sora avait l'habitude, mais son ami avait une réputation à conserver. Vous vous dites sûrement qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu mentir, non? Mais ce serait mal connaître le jeune garçon. Il était parfaitement incapable de mentir. La meilleure solution avait donc été de rester dans l'ombre.

" Eh bien, voilà. " déclara le jeune châtain en se tenant debout au beau milieu du commissariat. Riku et ses collègues l'entouraient. " J'ai été ravi de travailler avec vous, même si ça n'a été que pour une courte durée. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir embêtés. "

" Tu pouvais pas être pire que Riku de ce côté-là. " déclara Xaldin, ses collègues riant. Hormis Riku, évidemment.

" Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. " ajouta Marluxia en tendant une main au jeune châtain. Ce dernier hocha la tête en la lui serrant. " Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on doit retourner au labo, nous autres! " déclara-t-il en faisant signe à Vexen de le suivre. Larxène n'avait pas souhaité venir, parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire ses adieux. Malgré son côté froid, au fond, elle souhaitait toujours croiser à nouveau les visages de ceux qu'elle avait rencontré… Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

" J'y songerai. " répondit Sora. Il tourna la tête vers Riku lorsque celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule.

" Il faudra qu'on s'arrange une date pour aller chez Benny. J'espère que tu n'avais pas oublié? " demanda l'enquêteur en souriant malicieusement.

" On avait dit ça? " demanda innocemment le jeune châtain. " Je plaisantais! " ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami marcher vers lui d'un pas décidé. " Mais avant, j'ai promis à Axel et Roxas d'aller les voir pour leur donner de mes nouvelles. " expliqua-t-il, les mains levées comme pour se défendre. " Bon, je vais y aller alors. " conclut-il en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte d'entrée.

" A bientôt, Sora! " entendit-il Riku appeler.

Le jeune châtain se retourna, sourit et répondit : " J'espère bien! "

Oui, leur enquête était peut-être finie, mais il avait bien l'intention de revenir, car Sora était comme ça. Et qui sait, peut-être que Riku aurait à nouveau besoin de lui un jour?...

xx----xx

Un petit mot sur… Disturbed

Voilà qui change de tous les autres groupes/chanteurs que j'ai pu vous présenter! Bon, encore une fois, je n'aime pas forcément toutes leurs chansons, et mes 'coups de cœur' pourraient s'appeler 'les chansons que j'aime bien'. Bref. J'ai bêtement découvert ce groupe en même temps qu'un jeu (que j'ai à présent) : Devil May Cry. J'en ai vu un 'clip' sur GameOne, du temps où j'avais encore la chaîne et je m'étais dit que la musique était plutôt cool. Et un jour, j'en parlais avec ma cousine, qui avait l'album. Je le lui ai emprunté (au final, elle me l'a donné parce qu'elle n'aime pas tant que ça.) et j'ai apprécié. Leur chanson que j'écoute le plus ces derniers temps, c'est la reprise de la chanson de Genesis 'Land of Confusion'.

Les chansons que j'aime (trop rebelle, j'ai changé le titre!) :

Voices – The game – Down with the sickness – Numb – Prayer – Remember – Land of confusion

A/N : Et voilà! Hm, il semblerait que le dernier chapitre ait laissé des 'séquelles' à certains. Je n'ai pas eu autant de commentaires que d'habitude. Lol Bref. Pour certains d'entre vous, nos chemins vont se séparer ici même. Pourquoi seulement certains, me demandez-vous? Pour une raison bien simple : la suite ne plaira pas à tous. Oui, vous l'avez deviné : on va parler un peu de shonen ai. Je vous préviens de suite : je ne fais pas ça sur un coup de tête. Non, tout ce que vous lisez et lirez à été prévu, calculé depuis le début. Voilà pourquoi j'évitais certaines de vos questions comme la peste. Lol Je me suis donc arrangée pour finir comme il se doit l'histoire que vous avez lue jusqu'à maintenant, pour ne pas défavoriser certains d'entre vous. Je tiens à préciser que vous ne perdrez rien à ne pas lire la suite. Disons simplement que vous aurez eu droit à une fin différente. Il y a très certainement – pour ces personnes – des questions qui restent sans réponses. J'ose espérer qu'elles ne seront pas "cruciales" et je vous laisse donc le plaisir d'imaginer les réponses par vous-même. quelle ingrate je fais! Pour les autres, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Je pense que vous commencez à connaître mon style d'écriture, et que vous vous doutez donc qu'une bonne nouvelle, dans mes histoires, en entraîne généralement une mauvaise. Mais ça, vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres! Voilà donc pour les explications! Pour ceux qui vont me quitter sur ce chapitre, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire et espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à la lire! Pour tous les autres, je vous dis à très bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

Dsiclaimer : L'histoire continue! Et les personnages de KH ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…

xx----xx

**Songe 10 :** L'halluciné et les hommes en blanc

Chanson thème : David Bowie – Thursday's Child

------

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient impitoyablement la petite pièce où dormait un jeune châtain, le visage caché sous les couvertures pour se protéger de l'astre malfaisant. Il était rentré tard la veille, après avoir passé une soirée agitée en compagnie d'Axel et de Roxas. Mais il fallait croire que quelqu'un avait décidé de ne pas le laisser profiter du confort de son lit. Il retira lentement les couvertures et s'assit, en s'étirant. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil. 9heures. Il n'avait presque pas dormi, mais il se sentait en pleine forme à présent. Les jours ensoleillés avaient tendance à avoir ce genre d'effet sur lui. Et puis, il était tout excité à l'idée d'aller déjeuner avec Riku. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours qu'ils ne se voyaient plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant, mais ils s'appelaient souvent pour se donner des nouvelles. Visiblement, Riku était chargé d'une autre affaire et cela ne l'enchantait guère car elle était ennuyeuse au possible. Retrouver un scooter volé, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son ami, était loin d'être palpitant. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

Le jeune châtain se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il entreprit de prendre une longue douche bien chaude. Il l'avait bien méritée! Mais elle fut tellement longue que près d'une heure était passée lorsqu'il en sortit. Il attacha une serviette autour de sa taille et se brossa les dents en regardant dans le vague. Oui, lui aussi s'ennuyait. Sa vie était redevenue comme avant : banale et répétitive. Il se rinça la bouche et recracha l'eau, soupirant. Soudain, il entendit la sonnerie retentir. Il se redressa, essuyant le dentifrice qu'il avait au coin de la bouche et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un œil au travers du judas et vit une masse argentée.

" Riku? Tu es déjà là? " demanda le jeune châtain en ouvrant la porte.

" Je m'étais dit que je pourrais te faire la sur – " commença l'enquêteur avant de baisser les yeux sur son ami qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Il toussa et Sora baissa les yeux sur lui. Puis rougit.

" Oh, mince! Euh, entre! Je vais aller finir de me préparer! N'hésite pas à allumer la télé ou à faire autre chose! " s'exclama Sora en se ruant vers sa salle de bain. Riku fit ce qu'on lui dit et se dirigea vers le canapé lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui. Il se retint de rire. L'endroit était toujours aussi vide que la première fois où il y avait mis les pieds.

" _Il a dû s'ennuyer sec après être parti de chez moi, là où il y avait de quoi s'occuper à longueur de journée. _" se dit le garçon aux yeux verts avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil.

Pendant ce temps, Sora faisait de son mieux pour se préparer sans trop faire attendre Riku. Il se sécha les cheveux en quatrième vitesse, enfila ses vêtements, ses chaussures puis accourut dans le salon.

" Je n'ai pas été trop long, hein? " demanda-t-il, la respiration haletante. Il vit, à son grand soulagement, Riku faire non de la tête.

" En route. " déclara le plus grand en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le voyage jusque chez Benny ne fut pas très long. Le restaurant était situé en plein centre ville et, étonnamment, l'endroit était peu fréquenté. Ca devait être parce que c'était en milieu de semaine. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place au fond de la salle, dans un coin reculé pour ne pas être dérangés par les autres clients. Depuis que l'enquêteur était passé à la télévision plusieurs fois, les gens le traitaient comme s'il était devenu une véritable célébrité. Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement. Finalement, il regrettait le temps où des filles se rendaient au poste pour lui proposer de sortir avec elles. Au moins, Xaldin était là pour les renvoyer…

" Celle au citron a l'air bien! "

" Pardon? " demanda Riku, qui était perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants plus tôt.

" Je disais que la crêpe au citron a l'air bonne. " répéta Sora, les sourcils froncés. " Tu as l'air ailleurs. Quelque chose te tracasse? "

" Non, je pensais à… Des trucs sans importance. " répondit le jeune policier en haussant les épaules. Et il finit par se rendre compte de ce qu'avait dit son ami. " Citron? Mais c'est une crêpe sucrée ça, non? "

" Oui et alors? " questionna l'autre en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

" On est venu ici pour le **déjeuner**, pas pour le goûter. " fit remarquer l'homme en secouant la tête. " Ce sont les enfants qui mangent des sucreries à la place de repas consistants. " Sora haussa un sourcil et ignora son commentaire tandis qu'il continua à inspecter le menu.

" Mouais, je vais prendre la printanière. " déclara le jeune châtain en reposant le carton sur la table, près de lui. Il observa Riku pendant un instant, sans rien dire.

" Moi, je vais prendre celle au fromage. " se décida l'enquêteur en posant, à son tour, le menu sur la table. " Quoi? " demanda-t-il, voyant le jeune châtain le fixer du regard.

" On dirait que quelque chose a changé chez toi, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… " réfléchit tout haut l'autre garçon. Il croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

" Attention, ça chauffe. " se moqua Riku, en riant. " Tu te fais sûrement des idées. Ou alors, c'est peut-être simplement le fait qu'on sorte en amis, et plus en tant que collègues. " tenta le garçon en s'accoudant à la table.

" Certainement. " répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Ils commandèrent leurs crêpes et furent servis assez rapidement. Aller au restaurant un jeudi avait été la meilleure idée que Riku ait jamais eue!

" Au fait, tu n'es plus embêté maintenant? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux d'argent en avalant une bouchée de sa crêpe. " Tu sais, avec les fantômes. " Il vit Sora faire non de la tête.

" Mais je recommence à entendre plein de voix. Je crois que je préférais encore les voir, c'était moins bizarre. " dit le jeune châtain en regardant autour de lui. " D'ailleurs, j'entends une vieille femme depuis tout à l'heure. Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas beaucoup ce qu'elle raconte. "

" Si, ça m'intéresse. " insista Riku, sérieux. Il vit Sora rire et, finalement, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

" Je crois qu'elle devait être l'ancien propriétaire. Elle est littéralement indignée par ce que son café est devenu; je cite 'un repère de voyous qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de s'empiffrer.' Tu viens ici souvent, je me trompe? " demanda le jeune châtain. Il haussa un sourcil en posant sa question.

" Euh, ouais. Pourquoi? " répondit le jeune policier, jetant lui aussi des regards autour de lui, même s'il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

" Ouais, elle a l'air de te connaître. Elle se fait du souci pour toi, je crois. " dit le jeune châtain en ricanant.

" Et pourquoi ça te fait rire? C'est gentil de sa part, je trouve. " la défendit Riku.

" Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle dit sur toi. " rétorqua le plus jeune en mordant dans sa crêpe. " Elle s'inquiète plus pour ton 'corps d'Apollon' - je cite encore une fois - qu'autre chose. " ajouta-t-il en avalant sa bouchée.

" Oh. " se contenta de dire Riku en fixant son assiette. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres. " Je crois que je l'aime bien cette femme. "

" Narcissique. " marmonna son ami. Oui, c'était certainement son imagination. Riku était toujours aussi arrogant, mais ça faisait partie de son charme après tout.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula normalement et ils finirent par se séparer en se promettant de se revoir bientôt. Sora n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui immédiatement et décida de faire un crochet par le lieu de travail de Tidus. Il n'était pas allé le saluer depuis un moment, et il espérait qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il avait été très occupé après tout. Comme à son habitude, le jeune blond s'affairait devant le magasin et déposait des seaux remplis de fleurs de toute sorte devant les vitrines. Sora s'approcha et attendit que son compagnon sorte du petit commerce et le remarque. Tidus déposa un autre seau et se redressa. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois lorsqu'il aperçut Sora, debout juste devant lui.

" Ca alors! Sora! Ca fait tellement longtemps! " s'exclama-t-il en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. " J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublié pendant un moment! "

" Je n'oublie jamais mes amis… En même temps, je n'en ai pas tant que ça, alors bon… " marmonna le jeune châtain avant de secouer la tête. " Je suis venu voir comment tu te portais. J'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps et je n'ai jamais eu le temps de passer te voir. Désolé. "

" T'inquiète pas pour ça, je comprends. " dit Tidus en hochant la tête. " Oh, mais pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit que tu avais aidé Riku, au fait? Ce mec est devenu une vraie célébrité à Illusiopolis! Tu aurais pu connaître ton heure de gloire, toi aussi. Imagine un peu le nombre de nénettes qui se seraient collées à toi en te suppliant de leur accorder un peu de ton temps. " le taquina Tidus en le poussant légèrement du coude. Sora rougit légèrement et le repoussa.

" C'est ça, et les entendre me dire que je suis cinglé? Il n'aurait même pas fallut plus d'une journée avant que je ne sois enfermé. " se plaignit le jeune châtain en soupirant.

" Tu ne leur aurais quand même pas tout avoué, hein, Sora? Tu n'es pas aussi bête que ça… Si? " demanda Tidus, un sourcil haussé.

" Non! " s'indigna son ami en faisant la moue. " Mais ils auraient fini par tout découvrir tôt ou tard. Le mieux est encore qu'il ignore qui a aidé Riku, c'est tout. "

" Ouais. " répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. " Je suppose que tout ça a dû te faire du bien, plus ou moins. Je me souviens à quel point tu ne supportais plus de toujours suivre la même routine avant. Ca t'a fait du bien de changer de vie et ça se voit. " expliqua Tidus, mais Sora le regarda bizarrement, confus. " Tu as changé, Sora. Tu as l'air plus vif. Comment dire… Tu ne fais plus pitié à voir maintenant. "

" Tidus!! " s'exclama Sora en le frappant amicalement sur l'épaule. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

" Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais le vieux Cid va m'arracher la tête si je ne retourne pas bosser. Tu n'as qu'à passer ce soir, je ne fais rien en particulier! " proposa le jeune blond en souriant.

" Ok, ça marche. A ce soir alors. " accepta Sora en hochant la tête. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver de quoi s'occuper pour la journée en attendant de voir son ami.

------

" Toujours rien de nouveau, Riku? " demanda Xaldin en entrant dans le bureau de son collègue. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le bureau du jeune homme aux cheveux platine.

" Non, pas encore. Mais je pense bientôt y arriver. " répondit ce dernier. L'homme aux dreadlocks fit une grimace.

" Tu sens le fromage. " rétorqua-t-il en agitant une main devant son nez. " Où est-ce que tu es encore allé te fourrer? "

" Je suis allé manger un morceau avec Sora. " répondit l'autre en continuant de parcourir ses feuilles. Il prit quelques notes et en observa d'autres.

" Et le pauvre en est sorti indemne? Zut alors, Riku! Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à la menthe, c'est un conseil. " Et sur ces mots, Xaldin sortit du bureau. Le jeune homme soupira et se frotta la tempe.

" Je ne sens **pas** le fromage, d'abord. "grommela-t-il. Il resta silencieux pendant un instant, puis regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait le voir. Il amena ses mains devant son visage et souffla. " Pouah. " marmonna-t-il en faisant une grimace. " Est-ce que j'ai encore des chewing-gums? " dit-il en cherchant dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il se redressa rapidement lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir brusquement, et se cogna la tête par la même occasion. Il savait pourtant bien qu'il se cognait toujours au coin de son bureau. Il allait finir par se fracasser le crâne à cause de ce fout –

" Salut, Ri-ku. " dit Marluxia d'un ton joyeux. " Un problème? " demanda-t-il en voyant son ami se frotter le sommet du crâne.

" Non. " grommela le plus jeune. " Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? " demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu. Marluxia sembla l'ignorer et il s'avança, des feuilles en mains.

" J'ai des infos de premiers choix pour toi. Et devine de quoi ça parle? " demanda l'homme aux cheveux roses, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il vit les yeux de Riku s'illuminer pendant un instant.

" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur Ansem?? " demanda le plus jeune, plein d'espoir. En effet, Ansem et ses acolytes étaient toujours recherchés. Illusiopolis avait été passée au peigne fin et pourtant, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace des bandits, ce qui était plutôt curieux quand il y repensait.

" Euh, non. Mieux que ça! " répondit l'homme en sautillant sur place. " Ce sont des infos sur So-ra! "

" Ah? " demanda Riku, déçu. " Et en quoi est-ce que ça pourrait m'intéresser? " demanda-t-il, l'air curieux. Marluxia déposa les feuilles sur le bureau de son collègue et sortit sans prononcer un mot, ce qui inquiéta un peu Riku. Il se gratta le menton, hésitant. Devait-il vraiment lire des informations peut-être personnelles concernant son ami? Bah, il ne le saurait jamais après tout! L'enquêteur prit la première feuille entre ses mains et vit qu'un article avait été photocopié. Il datait de 21 ans plus tôt.

_Un enfant de 3 ans a disparu, échappant à la vigilance de sa gouvernante. D'après les témoins, le jeune écolier s'est fait enlever sous les yeux scandalisés de sa nounou, qui a tenté de le rattraper mais est arrivée trop tard. Un homme aux cheveux blanc/platine a été aperçu lors de l'enlèvement, et il s'est échappé au volant d'une voiture noire de type – _

Riku cessa de lire pendant un instant. Quel rapport cela avait-il avec Sora? Et puis, qui était cet homme? Il semblait correspondre au portrait d'Ansem. Il réfléchit pendant un instant. Non, Ansem ne pouvait pas être cet homme. Il avait déjà croisé Sora lors de leur petite escapade au café. Si il s'était s'agit du même homme, il aurait sûrement réagi en voyant le jeune châtain.

_Il est demandé à la population de la Cité du Crépuscule et de toute autre ville voisine de prévenir les autorités de toute urgence si l'enfant était aperçu. _

Sous l'article était affichée la photo du garçonnet. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à…

" Sora? " se demanda tout haut Riku. En effet, il s'agissait bien de la même personne. 'Sora Miyano' était inscrit sous la photo, ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone où contacter les policiers. " Il ne m'en a jamais parlé… " réfléchit l'enquêteur en se frottant la nuque. Il lut un autre article.

_Suite à l'enlèvement de Sora Miyano, les organismes en charge de la protection des enfants sont inquiets. Holy bell, nom de l'orphelinat où était herbergé le jeune garçon, a été placé sous haute surveillance et l'une des gouvernantes – Judy X – doit bientôt passer face au tribunal de la Cité du crépuscule et être jugée pour manque à ses fonctions. La fermeture de l'orphelinat et le transfert des enfants sont en cours de préparation, mais rien n'a encore été confirmée de la part de la directrice de l'établissement._

" Voilà qui est de plus en plus intéressant. " dit Riku. Sora était dans un orphelinat? Pourquoi? Peut-être était-il arrivé une chose terrible lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il n'en avait pas dit un seul mot à Riku. Il regarda les dates de publications des articles. Un mois s'était déjà écoulé. Il lut le troisième article.

_Sora Miyano a été retrouvé inanimé, évanoui près d'une ferme à la lisière d'Illusiopolis. Le jeune garçon est dans un état critique et est actuellement hospitalisé dans le centre le plus reconnu d'Illusiopolis, où il suit des soins intensifs sous l'œil attentif du chirurgien Hojo, qui vient d'intégrer le bâtiment après avoir été chaudement recommandé par l'un des directeurs de l'hôpital. La gérante de l'orphelinat se dit rassurée de le savoir entre de bonnes mains. _

Un autre article paru quelques semaines plus tard était placé juste en dessous.

_L'enfant kidnappé s'est réveillé de son coma et il semblerait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'il lui est arrivé durant sa période d'absence. Des tests vont être effectués afin de – _

La suite n'avait pas été ajoutée, probablement parce qu'elle ne contenait pas d'informations cruciales. Riku reposa les feuilles sur le bureau et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées. Si Sora avait effectivement oublié tout ça, il était évident qu'il n'en parlerait pas. Ce que Riku ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Hojo n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Sora était pourtant devant lui et… Oui, à ce moment là, Sora était pétrifié. Il se souvenait certainementde Hojo, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

" Bon, je verrai ça avec lui plus tard. Je dois d'abord m'occuper de ça. " marmonna Riku en reprenant le dossier concernant le scooter volé… Ah, vivement la fin de la journée.

------

" J'EN AI MARRE!! " hurla Axel en se ruant vers son bureau, Roxas sur ses talons. Les autres policiers présents dans le commissariat les regardèrent étrangement et, pour toute explication, le jeune blond leur lança un regard confus. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le bureau, Roxas parla.

" Quand vas-tu grandir et arrêter de jouer les bébés? Franchement, c'est agaçant. " déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

" Roxas, par pitié, ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait rien? Tout ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on a quitté Riku, c'est – " Le jeune blond lui lança un regard noir. " Depuis qu'on a quitté Riku **et **Sora, on n'a eu que des enquêtes ridicules! " Il leva une main et compta sur ses doigts. " Entre une montre en or à retrouver, un mec qui a manqué de se suicider, un accident soi-disant criminel, un gamin qui a fugué de chez ses parents et qui s'est réfugié chez ses voisins et un chat perdu, j'ai du mal à choisir ce qui est le plus dégradant dans tout ça. " se plaignit Axel, qui finit par se tirer les cheveux. Son acolyte le regarda, l'air amusé.

" Ca ne m'amuse pas plus que toi, mais c'est ton boulot, après tout, d'aider tous ces gens. Non? " demanda-t-il.

" Tu es sérieux là? " demanda le plus grand, étonné. " Je suis sûr que ce salaud de Riku n'a que des enquêtes intéressantes. Peuh, tout ça parce qu'il a été un peu plus rapide que nous. " commença Axel. Roxas poussa un soupir et s'assit sans dire un mot. Inutile de faire changer d'avis la tête de mule qu'est Axel. " Mais tu verras, Roxy, nous aussi on aura droit à notre heure de gloire, un jour! Ouais, on deviendra un couple aussi célèbre que Bonnie et Clyde. Que Laurel et Hardy. Que Holmes et Watson. Que le ketchup et la mayonnaise! "

" Pardon? " demanda Roxas en haussant un sourcil. " Qu'est-ce que le ketchup et la – "

" Oh allez, un peu d'imagination, mon grand! T'as pas remarqué que la couleur de nos cheveux correspondent? " Un moment de silence. " Et puis ces sauces vont bien ensemble. "

" Pourquoi je ne me sens absolument pas flatté par tout ça? Je me le demande… " dit Roxas d'un ton sarcastique. Il émit une sorte de grognement et fit pour se lever. " Quand toi et ta stupidité aurez fini, tu sauras où me trouver. " déclara-t-il. Mais il fut impossible pour lui de se relever car Axel se tint face à lui, ses mains posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel était assis le jeune blond.

" Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça? Je ne pense pas en avoir fini avec toi, jeune homme. " dit Axel en fronçant les sourcils. Mais son regard le trahissait, et n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'il faisait semblant de se montrer sévère.

" Ce que j'en ai à faire. J'ai passé la journée entière avec toi et j'en ai ma claque. Je me **tire**. " rétorqua l'autre en essayant à nouveau de se lever, mais son coéquipier ne bougea pas. " Axel! "

" Ce n'est pas bien d'être aussi malpoli avec ses aînés. Si tu n'es pas sage, je vais devoir te donner une fessée. " menaça le plus grand en souriant malicieusement. Roxas soupira.

" Bon ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux? " demanda-t-il, vaincu. S'il avait été d'humeur, Axel aurait entamé une petite danse, rien que pour énerver son partenaire un peu plus. C'était tellement amusant!

" L'ami Xaldin m'a contacté et envoyé quelques documents intéressants. " commença Axel. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son ami l'écoutait, il continua. " Il s'agit d'informations concernant Sora. Des informations très importantes, en fait. "

" Sora? " demanda Roxas, l'air étonné. Il croisa les bras et fixa l'homme du regard.

" Ouaip. Le p'tit gars a été victime d'un enlèvement quand il avait 3 ans. Il a été retrouvé un mois plus tard, perdu au beau milieu de nulle part. Et devine un peu qui s'est chargé de le remettre sur pied? " expliqua Axel en regardant son compagnon d'un air malicieux.

" Euh – "

" Exact! Hojo lui-même. " rétorqua le plus grand en hochant la tête.

" Hojo? Mais Sora n'en a jamais parlé auparavant. " répondit précipitamment le blond.

" Et il n'aurait pas pu, parce qu'il semblerait qu'il n'ait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé avant qu'il ne soit retrouvé, un mois après son enlèvement. " continua Axel en faisant des allers-retours dans le bureau.

" Alors, il lui manque 3 années entières de sa vie? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'a jamais dit? "

" D'une part parce qu'il ne nous connaît pas si bien que ça, et d'autre part parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle aussi facilement. " répondit l'homme.

" Certes… " admit Roxas. " Et… Est-ce qu'il avait des marques sur lui? "

" Non. Aucunes traces. Il semblerait qu'il ait été violenté, mais rien d'autre. Il avait quelques bleus sur lui, rien qui ne soit pas parti avec le temps. " répondit Axel, qui finit par s'asseoir face à Roxas. Ce dernier se frotta la nuque pendant un instant.

" Et, en quoi est-ce que ça nous intéresse, mis à part pour Hojo? " insista le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés. " Il n'avait quand même pas déjà commencé son trafic à cette époque là? "

" Oh non, pas du tout. " rétorqua Axel en agitant la main devant lui. " Ce qui nous intéresse réellement, c'est plus la description du kidnappeur. " Il vit Roxas ouvrir la bouche et devina, à son expression, qu'il avait compris. " Des cheveux argentés, comme nos trois amis. " Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il fut, cependant, interrompu lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Demyx entra dans le bureau, l'air gêné. Axel lui lança un regard inquiet, et devint encore plus nerveux en voyant des hommes portant des blouses blanches pénétrer dans la pièce. L'un d'entre eux se plaça devant Roxas et le fixa du regard.

" Roxas Aoyagi? " demanda-t-il, son regard ne le quittant jamais. Le jeune garçon gesticula nerveusement dans son fauteuil.

" Euh, oui. Qu'est-ce que vous – " Le garçon blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme lui passer une camisole de force, ses collègues se ruant à ses côtés tandis que Roxas tentait de se débattre.

" Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?! Laissez-le! " s'exclama Axel, furieux. Il s'avança vers le groupe rassemblé autour de son collègue, mais l'un des hommes le retint en arrière.

" Ce jeune homme a été signalé comme n'étant pas mentalement stable, et nous avons eu pour consigne de l'emmener. " expliqua brièvement l'homme avant de suivre les deux autres personnes, qui emmenaient Roxas avec eux.

" Lâchez-moi! Je ne suis pas fou! " s'exclamait le jeune blond en se débattant, mais ces deux gorilles avaient bien trop de force pour lui. " Axel! "

" Roxas! " répondit l'enquêteur en tentant de se lancer à la poursuite des docteurs, mais Demyx le retint. Axel lui lança un regard noir. " Si tu ne me lâches pas dans la seconde qui suit, je te jure que je vais te – "

" Laisse tomber. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ces mecs là. " expliqua calmement Demyx. " Si tu essaies de les retenir, les choses ne feront qu'empirer pour Roxas. "

Ca lui arrachait littéralement le cœur de l'admettre, mais Demyx avait raison pour une fois…

------

" Et voilà! Terminé! " s'exclama Riku, l'air triomphal. Il avait retrouvé le véhicule volé et sa journée était finie. Il allait enfin pouvoir se rendre chez Sora et lui poser toutes les questions qui lui étaient passées par la tête durant toute l'après-midi. Il espérait seulement ne pas le mettre en colère, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. Après tout, Sora n'était sûrement pas du genre à rester en colère pendant très longtemps. Il se leva, agrippa son manteau et sortit de son bureau, manquant de près la personne qui tentait de l'appeler sur son téléphone. Il marmonna en voyant la circulation sur les routes. Tout le monde sortait de son lieu de travail, et rentrer chez soi tenait de l'exploit à cette heure-ci. Mais il lui faudrait bien prendre la route de toute façon. Il se dirigea vers le parking du commissariat et sortit les clés de sa voiture de sa poche. Il les approcha de la serrure mais elles furent comme littéralement éjectées. Riku fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il se baissa pour les ramasser et, juste au moment où il était de nouveau debout, il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. Il la frotta et sentit une chose mouillée sur ses doigts, qu'il observa en retenant un juron. Il leva les yeux vers des pigeons perchés sur les câbles électriques, juste au dessus de lui en leur faisant un geste obscène. Il commençait à faire moins froid et il n'avait pas mis son manteau. Maintenant, il le regrettait. Il devrait retourner chez lui pour se changer avant d'aller rendre visite à son ami. La poisse. Il tourna la tête vers les routes encombrées et retint un autre juron.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé chez lui, il se précipita dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement, pour en ressortir et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Mais il fut stoppé net dans sa course lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il grommela, mais choisit malgré tout de répondre.

" Ouais? " dit-il assez sèchement. Peu importait qui pouvait être à l'autre bout du fil.

" Riku, C'est Axel. " dit l'homme, sa voix légèrement tremblante. Le garçon aux cheveux platine fronça les sourcils.

" Oh, salut vieux. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. " remarqua-t-il.

" Ha, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. "

------

Pendant ce temps, Sora s'était allongé dans son fauteuil et lisait un livre – le seul qu'il avait. Il aurait pu regarder la télévision, mais il s'était habitué à d'autres activités; entre autres, la lecture. Il allait bientôt se rendre chez Tidus. Il finirait de travailler d'ici un quart d'heure et serait rentré chez lui une demi-heure plus tard. Sora se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il mourait de faim! Il fouilla dans son frigo dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose à son goût et fut ravi d'y trouver des fruits. Il tendit la main et attrapa une pêche. Il retourna à son canapé, lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Il leva la tête et regarda son horloge. Qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure-ci? Il haussa les épaules et décida d'aller répondre, même s'il avait très envie de prétendre être absent. Il ouvrit la porte et eut un léger sursaut en apercevant ses visiteurs. Des hommes portant de longues blouses blanches se tenaient là, l'air sévère et calme. Le jeune châtain sentit un frisson le parcourir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

" Je peux vous aider? " demanda-t-il timidement en laissant la porte à demi-fermée pour les empêcher d'entrer. Il ne les connaissait pas et ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là. Mieux valait être prudent.

------

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! " s'exclama Riku, stupéfait.

" _C'est comme je te l'ai expliqué! Des mecs ont débarqué dans mon bureau et ont emmené_ _Roxas en disant qu'il était fou et qu'il fallait l'emmener dans un asile!_ " répéta Axel, sa voix tremblant de rage. L'autre garçon secoua la tête.

" Mais les gens qui y sont envoyés ont été balancés par quelqu'un, en général. Qui aurait bien pu lui faire ça? " demanda Riku, l'air confus. On ne venait pas chez les gens comme ça pour les emmener dans un asile. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils n'avaient pas encore de détecteurs de fous… Si?

" _J'en sais rien. Mais je ne vais pas le laisser là-bas et – _" L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'interrompit pendant un instant. " _Et si c'était à cause de __**ça**_" se demanda-t-il tout haut.

" A cause de quoi? " questionna Riku, un sourcil haussé. Il aurait bien voulu qu'Axel soit un peu plus clair.

" _De son don. Et si quelqu'un l'avait découvert et s'était mis en tête que Roxas était barge? _"

" Découvert? Comment veux-tu que les gens découvrent ça? Il aurait fallu que Roxas en parle de lui-même pour que d'autres soient au courant, tu ne crois pas? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine, en tapant du pied lentement. Il voulait vraiment aller voir Sora, et il n'avait pas de temps à – " Attends un peu… Tu dis qu'ils ont débarqués comme ça, sans prévenir? "

" _Euh, ouais. _" répondit timidement Axel, se demandant ce qu'il se passait chez Riku.

" Et merde! " s'exclama le jeune policier en raccrochant. Il s'élança vers sa porte, la ferma à clé et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. " _Et s'ils étaient allés chez Sora? _" se demanda-t-il. Si, comme l'avait supposé Axel, ces types étaient venus à cause du don du jeune blond, alors il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se rendraient aussi chez Sora. Riku grommela tandis qu'il tentait de conduire. Les routes étaient encore bouchées et conduire était littéralement épuisant dans de telles conditions. " _J'espère que j'arriverai à temps. Sinon, je – _" Il s'interrompit, voyant la file de gauche avancer et un espace assez large pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler. Tant pis s'il enfreignait quelques règles, c'était une urgence.

Etonnamment, il trouva facilement une place tout près de chez son ami. Il claqua la porte et se rua chez Sora, sans même prendre le temps de fermer sa voiture à clé. Il monta les marches aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes et courut dans le long couloir - qui n'avait jamais paru aussi long auparavant - pour finalement stopper net devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Celle-ci était entrouverte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Riku la poussa et se trouva sans voix. L'appartement était en parfait état, mis à part un fruit entamé qui était resté à terre, près de la porte.

------

Lorsque Sora se réveilla, il était enfermé dans une salle blanche. Il gesticula et tenta de le relever mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras à cause de la camisole qu'on lui avait passée. Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant la scène qui s'était déroulée chez lui avant qu'il n'arrive ici.

_" Sora Miyano? " demanda l'un des hommes._

_" Oui, c'est moi. " répondit timidement le jeune châtain en fronçant les sourcils._

_" Je fais partie du corps médical du centre Shester, et je suis venu vous chercher. " expliqua calmement le médecin._

_" Shester? Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Je ne suis pas f – "_

_" Je ne saurais que trop vous recommander de ne pas chercher à vous enfuir. " menaça l'homme en coupant la parole au jeune homme. " Nous serions contraint d'avoir à utiliser l'un de nos sédatifs. " Sur ces paroles, ses deux autres collègues s'avancèrent et tentèrent d'agripper le jeune châtain, mais ce dernier se débattit._

_" Vous ne m'emmènerez nulle part! Je ne suis pas fou, vous entendez! " s'exclama Sora en lançant des regards noirs aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Puis il sentit quelque chose le piquer dans le cou, et il se retourna, le poing levé. Un autre docteur serra la main autour de son poignet et, quelques secondes plus tard, Sora sentit ses forces le quitter. Et juste avant qu'il ne perde la conscience, il aperçut un spectre derrière le groupe : celui de la femme en blanc…_

Sora fronça les sourcils. Finalement, peut-être que cette mégère avait raison : il s'était attiré des ennuis tout seul. Une question lui trottait dans la tête pourtant : pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il été amené ici de force? Ces types l'avaient même endormi! Il n'était quand même pas dangereux à ce point. Bon, il avait quand même essayé de frapper l'un d'entre eux, mais c'était seulement pour se défendre.

" On n'emmène pas les gens à l'asile sans raison. " réfléchit le jeune châtain. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui en fronça les sourcils. Le blanc était censé être une couleur apaisante, et pourtant, dans une pièce si petite, c'était oppressant. Après bien des efforts, il parvint à s'asseoir et s'adossa au mur juste derrière lui. " _Quelqu'un m'a sûrement vendu. Mais qui? _" Il rit d'un rire froid. " _Ca pourrait être n'importe qui. Maintenant, il y a pas mal de personnes qui connaissent mon 'don'. _"

" _Pauvre petit. Ca doit être dur d'être ici, non? _" dit une voix féminine. Sora leva la tête et, sans surprise, aperçut la femme en blanc.

" Ca faisait longtemps… " marmonna le jeune châtain en lui lança un regard noir.

" _Ca te va bien, la camisole. Et c'est tellement pratique, aussi. Je pourrais te faire tout ce que je veux sans que tu puisses m'en empêcher. _ " dit le spectre d'une voix douce. " _Tes amis sont retournés dans l'au-delà et ne sont donc plus là pour te protéger. Oui, c'est une idée bien tentante. _" se dit-elle tout haut en souriant froidement. Sora déglutit avec difficulté et se plaqua le plus possible contre le mur tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

" Ne vous approchez pas de moi. " lança-t-il, la peur évidente dans son regard. Il respirait de plus en plus vite tandis que son cœur suivait le même rythme. Au point qu'il crut, pendant un instant, qu'il exploserait. Et cette silhouette qui continuait d'avancer. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, il ferma les yeux et hurla :

" NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS!!! "

" Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. " dit une voix douce. Sora leva brusquement la tête et ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte que le fantôme avait disparu. Il tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille qui se tenait près de la porte de sa cellule. Elle avait de longs cheveux acajou, de grands yeux bleus et portait une tenue blanche. Sora décida à ce moment précis qu'il détestait le blanc. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de Sora, comme elle l'aurait fait avec une bête sauvage, et il n'appréciait pas cela du tout.

" J'ai mangé avant de venir, vous ne risquez rien. " dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, en souriant froidement. Il vit la demoiselle rougir et s'accroupir près de lui. Il put lire son nom sur la petite étiquette plaquée sur son uniforme : Ariel.

" Il est temps d'aller rejoindre vos amis. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien, j'en suis certaine. " dit doucement la fille en l'aidant à se lever. Ils sortirent de la pièce et marchèrent pendant un moment dans ce qui semblait être l'unique couloir de tout le bâtiment. Sora regarda attentivement les environs. De nombreuses portes longeaient les couloirs et on pouvait voir, au travers de petites fenêtres, les autres 'résidents'. Au plafond étaient placées des caméras de surveillance, régulièrement espacées. Il poussa un soupir.

" _Je serais repéré tout de suite si j'essayais de me sauver. _" pensa-t-il. Il porta ensuite son regard droit devant lui, là où Ariel l'emmenait. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle calme, où étaient disposées plusieurs chaises et quelques tables ici et là. D'autres patients étaient déjà là, certains parlant entre eux, d'autres préférant rester dans un coin pour observer leurs semblables. La jeune fille le fit s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre et s'éloigna sans dire un mot. Le jeune châtain poussa un long soupir. S'il devait passer tous ses après-midi comme ça, il allait vite s'ennuyer. Pas étonnant que les gens devenaient complètement cinglés ici…

" S – Sora?! " entendit-il quelqu'un s'exclamer. Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

" Roxas?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!! " s'exclama-t-il à son tour, tombant presque de sa chaise tant il était étonné. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ici!

xx----xx

Un petit mot sur… David Bowie :

Ah, David Bowie… Que ce soit les plus anciennes ou les récentes, j'aime beaucoup ses chansons. (Même si j'ai parfois du mal à en comprendre le sens profond) Ca a commencé avec un film : Labyrinthe. Un trèèèèès vieux film! On le louait très souvent à l'ancien vidéo club juste en face de chez moi, et j'adorais (encore aujourd'hui) ce film. Les chansons du film sont toutes chantées par David Bowie, où il joue le rôle du grand méchant de l'histoire! (Son "pantalon" m'a toujours intriguée lol) Bref, c'est de là que tout à commencé. Il a fait des chansons franchement bizarres, et j'avoue que celles-ci ne me plaisent pas trop. Enfin bon.

Mes chansons coup de cœur :

Aladdin sane – Drive in Saturday – Panic in detroit – Let's spend the night together – Young Americans – Let's dance – Thursday's child – New killer star – Never get old – Bring me the disco king – Magic dance

------

A/N : Eh quoi? Vous pensiez vraiment que vous auriez un peu de temps pour respirer tranquillement? Non, non, non mesdames et messieurs! Pas de ça chez moi… Ou plutôt, dans cette histoire. Il y a encore bien trop de choses à faire et à expliquer. Bref! On va prendre un autre tournant dans cette deuxième partie, comme vous l'avez peut-être pressenti. Sinon, bah c'est pas un drame non plus. Bref! On se trouve au prochain chapitre, comme toujours! donne plein de biscuits, bonbons, gâteaux etc…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Bah la routine quoi…

xx----xx

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Tout était redevenu calme dans la vie de nos deux héros. Riku était retourné à ses occupations de policier tandis que Sora avait retrouvé sa vie monotone. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition d'hommes vêtus de blouses qui ont emmené Roxas et Sora au centre Shester, un hôpital psychiatrique de la ville d'Illusiopolis.

------

**Songe 11 :** Où les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles sont

Chanson thème : Kacho Ohji – Cautionnary Warning

------

" S – Sora?! "

" Roxas?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!! " s'exclama Sora à son tour, tombant presque de sa chaise tant il était étonné. Il regarda autour de lui puis se décida à se lever pour aller rejoindre le jeune blond.

" J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi. Ces types sont venus me chercher dans le bureau d'Axel sans même me demander mon avis. " répondit Roxas, la voix pleine de rancœur.

" Alors toi aussi, tu as été emmené de force? " demanda le jeune châtain, les sourcils froncés. Roxas, à cette annonce, fronça les sourcils.

" Attends, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas un hasard? " Sora baissa la tête puis la secoua.

" J'en sais rien. " admit le jeune châtain, les mots lui manquant.

" Sora, il faut absolument qu'on se tire d'ici. Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous enfermer sans même avoir de preuves. On ne sait même pas **qui** leur a dit que nous sommes fous. " déclara le blond en faisant un pas de plus vers son ami.

" Vu la tournure de ta phrase, on croirait presque que tu es d'accord avec ce type. " admit le châtain en riant doucement. Roxas le regarda, stupéfait.

" Et ça te fait rire? " commença calmement Roxas. " On est dans un asile!! Tu entends? Un **a-si-le**!!! Avec des camisoles! Comment peux-tu rester aussi – "

" Oh là, vous faites beaucoup de bruit, vous deux. " dit une voix suave et profonde. Sora vit Roxas jeter des regards noirs à l'homme et il se retourna, car il lui tournait le dos. Ses yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt. " Oui, je reconnais ta voix. C'est toi qui étais avec ce Riku. " ajouta l'homme en souriant à Sora.

" Ansem… " murmura le jeune châtain en faisant un pas en arrière. Il porta son regard sur les médecins, qui ne semblaient pas inquiets. " Vous savez qui il est, au moins? Cet homme est recherché! Il faut l'arrêter! " s'exclama-t-il, la respiration haletante.

" Je crois que tu n'as pas tout saisi. " commenta Ansem en souriant, l'air mauvais. " Hojo t'a un peu trop surestimé. " Il se tourna ensuite vers l'un des médecins, ignorant les exclamations des deux garçons. " Il vient avec moi. " déclara-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune châtain. Lorsque ce dernier fit pour se débattre, il resserra son étreinte, au point qu'on put entendre clairement l'épaule du garçon craquer.

" Et pour l'autre garçon? " demanda le docteur. Roxas les regarda, horrifié. Ces types étaient d'autres complices d'Ansem. Combien étaient-ils en tout?

" Arrangez-vous pour qu'il ne puisse pas parler. " déclara froidement l'homme aux longs cheveux, son sourire machiavélique toujours présent. Et sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il quitta la pièce, emmenant Sora avec lui.

" Roxas! " appela le jeune châtain en essayant de se retourner. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter avec ce fichu vêtement.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sora! Je vais me débrouiller! " cria Roxas, qui était retenu par deux hommes qui l'emmenaient déjà ailleurs. Les autres patients devenaient trop nerveux et il n'était pas bon de le laisser parmi eux.

Le jeune châtain fut entraîné dans le même couloir où il était passé avec Ariel, et ils se rendirent dans une chambre vide. Ansem se dirigea vers le mur du fond et le palpa pendant un instant. Sa main se plaqua à un endroit précis et il poussa légèrement, révélant un passage qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Sora resta bouche bée. Ces types semblaient être passés pros dans l'art des portes dérobées. Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un petit garage. Là, une voiture aux vitres teintées les attendait, un homme patientant au volant. Ansem ouvrit la porte arrière et y poussa Sora sans cérémonie. Le garçon tomba la tête la première sur la banquette arrière et se redressa tant bien que mal. Il entendit la porte se refermer, puis l'homme monta à l'avant. Et la voiture démarra, emmenant Sora vers une destination inconnue.

------

" Et merde! " s'exclama Riku en frappant le mur du poing. Il n'avait pas réussi à arriver à temps. Si seulement il avait été plus rapide. Peut-être aurait-il pu sauver Sora. Il était certain que son ami avait été envoyé au même endroit que Roxas. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée au sujet de l'établissement où il avait bien pu être emmené.

" Vous êtes un ami du jeune Miyano? " demanda une voix timide. Riku se tourna et se trouva nez à nez avec une vieille femme, qui semblait aussi confuse que lui.

" Oui. " répondit Riku. " Je suis de la police d'Illusiopolis. Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé ici? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, le rendant presque menaçant.

" Oh, euh, j'ai entendu du bruit il y a de ça un bon quart d'heure. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait alors je suis sortie de mon appartement. " déclara la vieille dame en se frottant les mains. " Et puis j'ai vu des types en blancs. Ils ont dit venir du centre Shester. Le pauvre garçon, il était si jeune… " se lamenta la vieille femme. Mais Riku l'ignorait complètement à présent.

" Le centre Shester, vous dites? Vous êtes sûre de vous? " demanda-t-il en posant les mains sur les épaules de la dame. Elle fit signe que oui. " Merci. " grommela le jeune policier avant de partir. Il s'arrêta dans sa course et fit demi-tour. Il pénétra dans l'appartement de son ami, chercha les clés et, lorsqu'il les eut trouvées, il verrouilla la porte.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver à l'hôpital. Il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Chacune des fenêtres étaient condamnées par des barreaux, faisant immédiatement penser à une prison. Et dire que Sora était retenu à l'intérieur… Ni une ni deux, l'enquêteur se dirigea vers l'entrée et marcha droit vers l'accueil.

" Puis-je vous aider? " demanda poliment le garçon assis derrière le comptoir.

" Je suis venu voir quelqu'un. " déclara Riku en fixant le garçon droit dans les yeux, ce qui ne sembla pas l'intimider du tout.

" Je suis désolé mais les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps. Il faudra revenir demain. " expliqua calmement le jeune homme en souriant.

" Je dois entrer **aujourd'hui**, ça ne peut pas attendre. " rétorqua Riku, les dents serrées. " Laissez-moi entrer. "

" Jeune homme, il est inutile d'insister. L'accès aux visiteurs est strictement interdit à cette heure-ci. Il faudra patienter et revenir demain. " expliqua une jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers les deux garçons. Riku regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs membres du personnel se rassembler à l'accueil. Il valait mieux ne pas faire de scène et se retirer pour l'instant. Finir enfermé ici n'aiderait sûrement pas Sora.

" Très bien. " se contenta-t-il de dire avant de quitter le bâtiment. Il se rendit à sa voiture, monta à l'intérieur et jeta un dernier regard au sinistre établissement. " Je viendrai te chercher, Sora. Attends-moi encore un peu. " Et sur ces paroles, il démarra et s'éloigna. Il devait mettre Axel au courant.

------

Le silence régnait dans le véhicule. Sora se contentait de lancer des regards noirs à Ansem, mais celui-ci ne le remarquait pas. Ou alors, il se contentait de l'ignorer.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? " demanda Sora. Pas de réponse. " Pourquoi m'avoir emmené moi? " Toujours pas de réponse. " C'est à cause de Riku, n'est-ce pas? " A son grand étonnement, les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

" Pauvre idiot, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. " déclara le chauffeur. Sora jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et il se rendit compte que cet homme avait les yeux de la même couleur que ceux d'Ansem. C'était vraiment mauvais.

" Riku n'était qu'un pion. " expliqua Ansem de sa voix calme. " Si je cherchais Riku, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir te trouver **toi**, Sora. " Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda-t-il. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit l'homme se tourner pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

" Tu verras cela avec lui. " Et il n'en dit pas davantage. Le jeune châtain mourait d'envie de leur poser tout un tas d'autres questions, mais il sentait qu'il était préférable pour lui de se taire. Pour l'instant, tout au moins. Ils finirent par arriver devant une maison immense. Sora écarquilla les yeux. Jamais encore il n'avait vu d'habitation aussi luxueuse que celle-ci. L'homme ou la femme qui habitait ici devait être extrêmement riche, sans aucun doute. Ce qui inquiéta surtout Sora, c'était que la maison était entourée par les bois. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, mais il fit de son mieux pour que ses ravisseurs ne le voient pas. La voiture passa dans une allée qui conduisait à une barrière automatique. Le chauffeur ouvrit la fenêtre de sa porte, se pencha en avant et après avoir parlé dans une sorte de microphone, la barrière s'ouvrit et ils se dirigèrent vers la propriété. La voiture stoppa juste devant les portes et Ansem descendit.

" Suis-moi. " dit froidement ce dernier en tirant Sora par l'épaule.

" _Comme si j'avais le choix. _" pensa ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. Ansem le conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison, les faisant passer par la pièce d'entrée, puis suivant un couloir qui menait à des escaliers. Le jeune châtain fut surpris par le calme qui régnait dans cette propriété. Il n'avait croisé aucune autre personne, et cela l'inquiéta un peu. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'étage supérieur – ils étaient en fait au dernier étage, mais Sora ne pouvait pas le voir – et arrivés face à une porte aux décorations dorées, Ansem passa devant le jeune châtain et déverrouilla la serrure. Ensuite, il se retourna et tira Sora à l'intérieur, ce dernier tombant sur le sol, manquant d'équilibre à cause de ses bras attachés. Il sursauta lorsque la porte fut claquée et que l'homme s'approcha de lui, lentement.

" Ne me touchez pas. " menaça le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés. Ansem l'ignora et s'accroupit près de lui pour lui retirer sa camisole.

" Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : il est inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir. J'aurais vite fait de te rattraper. " dit Ansem d'une voix froide. Sora continua à fixer le sol du regard sans dire un mot. Il serait stupide pour lui de tenter de s'échapper maintenant. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez les environs. Il devrait attendre encore un peu… Si on lui en laissait le temps. L'homme se redressa et s'assit près de la fenêtre, ses yeux ambrés fixant Sora avec une intensité rare. Le jeune homme resta assit sur le sol et attendit, regardant autour de lui.

La pièce était immense et ressemblait à un appartement. Il y avait un salon – l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement – et d'autres portes semblaient mener vers d'autres pièces. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Ansem, il fronça les sourcils, se rendant soudain compte d'une chose. " Où est votre complice? " demanda-t-il, les poings serrés.

" Xehanort? Il est parti prévenir notre supérieur de ton arrivée. " déclara l'homme, son regard toujours porté sur le jeune châtain.

" Votre supérieur? " répéta lentement Sora. Alors Hojo, Heidegger et même ces trois types n'étaient que des pions?!

" Surprenant, n'est-ce pas? " demanda Ansem, un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres. Il n'en dit pas davantage, d'une part parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, et d'autre part parce qu'il fut interrompu lorsque Xehanort pénétra dans la pièce.

" Qu'il vienne. " grommela l'homme avant de disparaître à nouveau. Ansem soupira, se leva et sortit de sa poche un bandeau noir. Sora le regarda, l'air inquiet.

" Il ne faudrait pas que tu le voies. Pas sans son accord. " expliqua l'homme d'une voix douce et cynique à la fois. Le jeune châtain le laissa lui bander les yeux et il le sentit le tirer par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever, ce qu'il fit. Plusieurs fois, Sora avait manqué de tomber car l'homme aux yeux ambrés marchait trop vite, et le jeune châtain ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mieux valait rester méfiant. Après plusieurs sermons et une épaule engourdie à force d'être presque traîné de force, Sora entendit une porte s'ouvrir et il fut poussé dans ce qu'il supposait être une autre pièce. A nouveau, il tomba à genoux, grommelant des jurons. Il attendit et n'entendit que le bruit de pas se rapprochant de lui. Mais ce n'était pas Ansem. Non, le bruit venait de devant. Sora leva la tête, par pur réflexe, et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent?

" Je m'excuse pour la brutalité de cet idiot. Je lui avais pourtant bien dit de prendre le plus grand soin de mon invité. " dit une voix calme. Le timbre de voix était proche de celui d'Ansem, ainsi que le ton. Ce n'était pas une voix rassurante du tout. Il sentit des mains se resserrer autour de ses bras et l'aider à se lever. Et, contrairement à toute attente, l'une vint ensuite se poser autour de sa taille tandis que l'autre serra délicatement la main de Sora. Il fut ainsi guidé jusqu'à une chaise, sur laquelle il fut invité à s'asseoir.

" Qui êtes-vous? " demanda faiblement Sora. Sous la table – il l'avait sentie lorsqu'il avait baissé la main qu'avait lâchée son hôte – ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son pantalon. Il faisait vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer trop nerveux. Il haussa les sourcils en entendant un bruit de porcelaine. Etait-il en train de manger?

" Je ne peux pas encore répondre à cette question. " répondit l'inconnu. Sa voix semblait plus distante à présent, et le jeune châtain supposa qu'il était assis à l'autre bout de la table, face à lui. Et vu le nombre de pas qu'avait dû faire l'homme, elle ne devait pas être si grande que ça. Juste très robuste, comme sa main s'en souvenait encore. " Les réponses viendront. Soit patient. "

" … " Sora resta silencieux pendant un long moment, n'entendant plus que le bruit de couverts posés sur la vaisselle. Il sursauta en entendant le bruit des pas de l'homme devenir de plus en plus proche. Il entendit une chaise qu'on retire, juste à côté de lui, et sentit un souffle sur son cou. Ce type devait être très proche à présent, et Sora se crispa.

" Tu dois avoir faim. " déclara son hôte. A nouveau, un bruit de couverts, juste devant le jeune châtain cette fois. " Laisse-moi t'aider. " ajouta l'homme. Sora sentit qu'on plaçait de la nourriture juste devant sa bouche, mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il pouvait y avoir du poison ou d'autres produits toxiques. " Allons, ce n'est pas empoisonné. Tu peux avoir confiance. " le rassura l'inconnu de sa voix doucereuse, envoyant des frissons le long du dos du jeune homme.

" Vous faire confiance? Alors que j'ai les yeux bandés? Merci, mais je ne suis pas encore stupide à ce point. " déclara froidement Sora en croisant les bras, la mine renfrognée. Il entendit l'homme rire.

" Tu seras bien obligé de manger au bout d'un certain temps. Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant. " Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Une main vint lui pincer le nez.

" _L'ordure!! Il veut me forcer! _" pensa le jeune châtain. Mais il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour qu'il l'engraisse comme une oie. Ca non alors. Il préféra attendre de perdre conscience. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà tué, c'est qu'il devait avoir une certaine utilité. Il sentit tout son corps tomber sur le côté et des mots murmurés à son oreille juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

" On ne me résiste pas indéfiniment. "

------

Rentré chez lui, Riku claqua la porte d'entrée et se rua vers sa chambre où il passa quelques minutes à tout renverser, jeter contre les murs. Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle et calmé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les dents serrées. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il n'avait pas su protéger Sora. Et il n'avait même pas pu le voir à cause de ces imbéciles de docteurs. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers l'entrée, là où était le téléphone. Il entra le numéro et attendit que son correspondant décroche.

" _Ouais? _" répondit-on.

" C'est moi, Axel. J'ai du nouveau. " déclara Riku en prenant de profondes respirations, pour se calmer. Lorsque l'autre garçon ne répondit pas, il continua. " Je crois que je sais où est Roxas, en admettant qu'il soit avec Sora. "

" _Et ce serait..? _" commença Axel, la nervosité claire dans sa voix. Le pauvre avait l'air aussi inquiet que Riku…

" Au centre Shester. J'ai essayé d'y aller ce soir, mais on m'a gentiment montré la porte. " grommela-t-il, les dents serrées. " Je dois y retourner demain. Je suppose que tu voudras – "

" _Venir? Evidemment! _" l'interrompit le plus grand. Le jeune enquêteur poussa un soupir.

" Je t'attendrai à mon bureau à 13h. Ca te convient? " demanda Riku, ses doigts tapotant le petit meuble sur lequel était posé l'appareil.

" _Parfait. C'est retenu. A demain! _" s'exclama Axel avant de raccrocher.

" Ouais. Demain… " marmonna le garçon aux cheveux platine. Il espérait simplement qu'on les laisserait voir leurs amis…

------

" Comment ça 'transféré'?! " s'exclama Riku en frappant le comptoir du bureau d'accueil du poing.

" Monsieur Miyano a dû être transféré dans un autre centre car son état était des plus inquiétants. " expliqua calmement la femme. " Par contre, monsieur Aoyagi est encore ici. Désirez-vous le voir? "

" Oui. " répondit sèchement Axel. La jeune femme sembla hésiter pendant un instant, mais elle finit par leur indiquer la salle où se rendaient les patients durant leur temps libre. Les deux garçons marchèrent en silence, n'écoutant que le bruit de leur pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une salle remplie d'hommes et de femmes portant des camisoles de force. Lorsqu'il vit Roxas, assis seul dans un coin de la pièce et fixant le vide, Axel sentit son estomac se retourner. Il fallait vraiment qu'il le fasse sortir d'ici. Ils poussèrent la porte et retombèrent nez à nez avec un autre médecin. Il les informa des procédures à suivre pendant la visite : ne pas crier, ni faire de gestes brusques et surtout, ne pas paniquer si l'un des patients venaient à avoir une 'crise'. Riku et Axel acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se dirigèrent vers le jeune blond, qui ne les vit pas arriver.

" Roxas? " demanda l'homme à la chevelure de feu en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier leva brusquement la tête et son visage s'illumina.

" Vous êtes venus! " s'exclama le blond en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. " Mais comment avez-vous su que je serais là? "

" Une des voisines de Sora a surpris sa 'conversation' avec les types qui l'ont amené ici. " expliqua Riku. " Mais on dirait qu'il a été amené ailleurs. " Il poussa un soupir. " Je pensais qu'il saurait se tenir en attendant qu'on vienne ici. "

Roxas cligna des yeux. Riku pensait-il vraiment que c'était pour cette raison que Sora avait été emmené ailleurs? Parce qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation? Le jeune blond regarda tout autour de lui. Les médecins avaient tous – sans aucune exception – leur regard porté sur lui. Ils l'écoutaient.

" Qu'il est cleva. Nee, mesna? " répondit le jeune blond. Riku cligna des yeux.

" Hein? " demanda-t-il, confus.

" Soo desu nee! " répondit Axel, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" Ok. Vous vous rendez bien compte que je me sens mis à l'écart là, hein? " demanda Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Bah, c'est un jeu entre nous! Hein, Roxy? " demanda le plus grand en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du jeune blond. Cette action lui valut des regards noirs de la plupart des médecins, mais il les ignora. Roxas se contenta de faire oui de la tête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux médecins et vit que ceux-ci étaient retournés à leurs occupations, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Il sourit.

" Bon, on doit partir, vieux. On reviendra plus tard, ok? " déclara Axel en tournant sur ses talons. Riku le regarda, puis se tourna vers Roxas pour lui faire signe avant de partir. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, il entendit Axel éclater de rire.

" Quoi, maintenant? " demanda le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés.

" On voit qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'en faire un bon. C'était vraiment pas terrible. " déclara Axel en montant dans la voiture. Il sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier et un crayon et écrivit les propos de Roxas. " Il ne reste plus qu'à déchiffrer maintenant. " dit-il en commençant à changer l'ordre des lettres.

" Un message codé? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine, étonné.

" Il ajoute souvent un 'nee' suivit d'un mot tordu à la fin de ses phrases, qui correspond généralement aux lettres qu'il n'a pas su utiliser. " expliqua Axel en continuant à griffonner. Il leva la tête pour regarder son nouveau coéquipier pendant un instant. " Mais ce que j'ai dit avait bien du sens. "

" Et ça voulait dire..? " demanda Riku, l'air curieux. Il grommela entre ses dents lorsqu'il vit l'autre garçon hausser les épaules et reporter son attention sur son bout de papier. S'ensuivit un long moment de silence où Axel jura par moment, puis se gratta le sommet du crâne. Riku décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps sur place, au risque de rendre leur présence suspecte. Il les conduisit donc à son poste de police et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés que le plus grand s'exclama :

" Ca y est! "

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Riku, et ce dernier demanda à n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Une fois la porte fermée, ils s'assirent près du bureau et Axel commença ses explications.

" Bon, en fait, Roxas a mélangé les lettres de son message. Je pense qu'il devait être surveillé, vu la façon dont il regardait les toubibs. Et je comprends pourquoi maintenant. " commença Axel en se frottant le menton. Il se pencha en avant et montra son brouillon à Riku. " Tu vois, il suffit de changer l'ordre des lettres. Là, je met le 'c' ici, ensuite le 'e'… " dit l'homme tout en écrivant les lettres dans l'ordre où il les citait.

" Mais 'cleva', ça ne veut rien dire… " marmonna Riku.

" Si, c'est une prononciation un peu déformée de 'clever'. Ca suit avec l'accent japonais. " répondit l'homme. " Bon, et donc, voilà ce qu'on obtient une fois que tout a été remis dans l'ordre. " Axel posa la feuille sous les yeux de Riku, qui lut :

_C'est Ansem qui l'a enlevé._

" Ansem? Oh là, attend un peu! Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé, au moins? " demanda prudemment Riku. Il vit son ami secouer la tête.

" Sûr et certain. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. " affirma ce dernier.

" Mais… Ansem est actuellement recherché. Pourquoi ces médecins n'auraient rien dit? " questionna le plus jeune, qui fut aussitôt frappé. Il lança un regard noir à Axel.

" Tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit, hein? Ces médecins **surveillaient** Roxas pendant qu'il nous parlait. Ils ne voulaient sûrement pas qu'il balance leur complice. " répéta l'homme aux cheveux rouges, l'air contrarié. " Ca craint si même des institutions comme Shester le couvrent. "

" Je me demande combien ils sont, en tout, à protéger Ansem… " marmonna Riku en se grattant la joue.

" Mais avant ça, il faut qu'on fasse sortir Roxas de là. Il n'y a pas sa place. " déclara Axel, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. " Et qui sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de lui faire. " Riku ne répondit rien et réfléchit. Faire sortir Roxas était une bonne idée, mais comment allaient-ils pouvoir s'y prendre? Et même en admettant qu'ils réussissent, où iraient-ils? Ces hommes viendraient sûrement le chercher aussi vite, et tous deux auraient de gros ennuis. Oui, c'était très risqué…

------

Sora fut ramené dans la pièce qu'il avait "visitée" en premier. Il fut jeté à l'intérieur par Ansem – à nouveau – et il lui jeta un regard noir lorsqu'il se fut relevé.

" Je te le répète : il est inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir d'ici. " dit calmement Ansem.

" Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir enlevé chez moi, directement? " demanda le jeune homme.

" Voyons, ça ne nous aurait pas arrangé. " commença l'homme en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers Sora, qui se recula jusqu'à finir contre le mur derrière lui. " Si j'étais venu te chercher en personne, ta disparition serait passée pour un enlèvement. Tandis que si ces imbéciles de chez Shester venaient, personne ne se serait posé de questions. Et je n'avais plus qu'à venir te cueillir sur place et faire croire que tu avais été transféré dans un autre hôpital. De toute façon, qui essaierait de te chercher? Tu es seul. " dit froidement l'homme. A sa surprise, le jeune châtain ne fléchit pas.

" Je ne suis pas seul. " déclara Sora en le regardant droit dans les yeux. " Et je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour m'enfuir d'ici. " Il vit un éclair de rage passer dans les yeux d'Ansem, et ce dernier le plaqua violemment contre le mur, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Pas assez pour le blesser, mais tout juste assez fort pour laisser des marques.

" Pauvre fou. Personne ne sait que tu es ici. Si tu essayais de t'enfuir, quelqu'un te verrait et tu serais immédiatement livré à la police. Je viendrais ensuite te chercher et mon supérieur se chargerait de te punir comme il se doit. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il s'arrangerait pour que ces jambes ne soient plus un problème? Il peut se montrer assez cruel par moment. " dit Ansem, sa voix toujours aussi calme. Le jeune châtain déglutit avec difficulté et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Sur ces paroles, il vit l'homme aux longs cheveux sortir prestement de la pièce pour la refermer derrière lui. Le cliquetis qui suivit lui fit comprendre qu'il était enfermé.

" Je suis fait comme un rat. " grommela Sora en serrant les dents. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se changer les idées pour l'instant. Il ignora les protestations de son ventre et marcha dans ce qui était, effectivement, un appartement. Le salon comportait un luxueux canapé, des fauteuils à ne plus savoir quoi en faire et une petite table en verre sur laquelle était posé un vase vide, juste au centre. Les fenêtres prenaient toute la hauteur des murs et de fins rideaux blancs les couvraient. C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme se rendit compte de la hauteur. Il ne pourrait sûrement pas s'enfuir par l'une des fenêtres. A sa droite se trouvait une porte blanche qui conduisait à une salle de bain, toute aussi luxueuse. Tout, à l'intérieur, était fait de marbre, du sol aux meubles, en passant par la baignoire. Ici, l'ensemble de la pièce avait une ambiance printanière, les verts se mêlant au blanc. Le salon, quant à lui, était principalement décoré de blanc et de teintes tirant sur un rose assez terne, presque marron. Juste en face de la salle de bain se trouvait une seconde porte qui, elle, menait à une chambre blanche. Il aperçut une télévision à côté du lit, protégée par une vitre épaisse aux dimensions du mur contre lequel était posé le meuble où reposait l'appareil. Il n'y avait ni télécommande, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre pour l'allumer et il n'y prêta donc pas attention.

" Une jolie cage dorée. " marmonna ironiquement Sora.

------

La nuit était tombée à présent. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais au fond de lui, il le sentait. Et puis, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Roxas leva les yeux lorsque l'esprit d'un vieil homme joignit les mains et posa la joue sur celles-ci, comme le ferait un homme endormi. Le jeune blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva, tant bien que mal. Une faible lumière éclairait sa chambre, filtrant par la petite fenêtre de la porte de sa cellule.

" Il n'y a personne dans le couloir? " demanda le jeune garçon à l'esprit. Ce dernier disparu pendant un temps pour revenir en faisant non de la tête. Roxas s'appuya contre le mur, prit une grande inspiration et le frappa violemment avec son épaule, qui se déboîta. Pour la première fois, il était reconnaissant à ce type qui l'avait blessé durant un tournoi de Struggle. Son épaule se déboîtait facilement depuis cet 'incident'. Le jeune blond eut vite fait de se défaire du vêtement et, lorsqu'il fut tombé à ses pieds, il prit une autre inspiration et renouvela sa démarche, en étouffant son cri le plus possible. Une fois qu'il se fut remis de ses émotions, il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Evidemment, elle était verrouillée. Heureusement, les serrures n'étaient pas très sophistiquées. Il sortit une épingle à cheveux de sa chevelure – il en cachait toujours une, vu qu'Axel n'était pas forcément chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas encore donné de double des clés à Roxas – et se mit au travail. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration intensive, il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le déclic se fit entendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir et à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait… Ce qui n'était pas faux, au final. Mais avant ça, il devait encore s'occuper des caméras de surveillance.

" Ces crétins les ont sûrement toutes reliées. " se dit tout haut Roxas. Il avait vu, grâce au reflet dans la vitre de la cellule face à la sienne, qu'un appareil avait été placé juste au dessus de sa porte. Il avait vraiment de la chance! Il prit appui avec ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa porte et posa un pied sur la poignée. En faisant attention à ne pas tomber, il leva les bras vers le plafond et tenta de retirer une des dalles. A nouveau, il lui fallut un certain temps mais lorsqu'il eut fini, il était plutôt content. Juste sous ses yeux se trouvait le câblage des caméras de surveillance – sans aucun doute. Il pourrait se fier à la lueur rouge qui se reflétait dans la vitre voisine. Il tira sur les fils afin qu'ils soient à sa hauteur et les étudia rapidement. Quel fil devait-il couper?

" … Le plus simple, c'est encore de tout couper. " 'Couper' voulant ici dire 'arracher'. Il maintint fermement les fils de couleur dans ses mains et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il sourit fièrement en voyant les petites étincelles se former au bout des cordons sectionnés. Il ouvrit la porte, regarda à droite et à gauche. A droite, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la salle où les médecins les faisaient passer leurs après-midi. Il ne restait donc plus que le côté gauche. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, guidé par le fantôme du vieux monsieur. Pourquoi l'aidait-il, d'ailleurs? Bah, le principal, c'était qu'il l'aide après tout. Roxas suivit donc le même chemin que le spectre et arriva, après quelques minutes de course, dans un garage. Il aperçut une porte et se sentit soulagé de voir que celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. C'était vraiment son jour de chance! Il sortit à l'extérieur et courut dans la nuit, là où personne ne pouvait le voir. Et derrière lui, le vieil homme éclata de rire et disparu.

------

Axel était retourné chez lui après une dure journée de travail. Il s'était donné à fond pour ne plus penser à Roxas, resté à l'asile. Savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider le mettait littéralement hors de lui, à tel point qu'il s'était mis à brûler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans son bureau. C'était une drôle de façon de se calmer, mais tant que c'était efficace, le reste importait peu. Et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir passé le reste de la journée dans une colère noire, il s'était retrouvé chez lui, épuisé. Il mit la télévision en marche et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Ca lui changerait les idées, en admettant qu'il y ait des programmes intéressants. Mais après une demi-heure passée à regarder une image sans en entendre le son, Axel se rendit à l'évidence. Il était trop occupé à penser à son assistant pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. De ce fait, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à vider ses armoires. Il y avait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas fait le tri. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait retrouvé des biscuits et des bonbons périmés depuis plusieurs années. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été malade auparavant. Heureusement que Roxas l'avait prév –

" … " L'homme se mordit la lèvre. Même en jetant de la nourriture, il pensait à son compagnon. C'était complètement stupide. Insensé. Il jeta le contenu de son armoire à travers la cuisine, certains pots en verre se brisant au contact du sol ou des murs. Il devrait tout nettoyer ensuite, mais c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il regarda autour de lui et se mit à rire nerveusement.

" C'est pas lui qui devrait être là bas. " murmura-t-il en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. " C'est pas lui… " ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés. La respiration haletante, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement pour y prendre un balai et de quoi nettoyer ses dégâts. Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure. Il était presque minuit. Qui pouvait bien être venu le voir si tard? Les coups furent répétés, plus rapides cette fois. " Ouais, deux secondes. " marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il déverrouilla et ouvrit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la personne pousse la porte aussi brusquement, et la referme aussi rapidement. Etonné, Axel baissa les yeux sur son visiteur, qui était à bout de souffle.

" Ro… Xas? " murmura l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

" Par…don de ve…nir si tard. " haleta le jeune blond en se laissant glisser le long de la porte. Axel l'observa attentivement. Son front ruisselait de sueur et il tremblait. Des tas de questions lui traversaient l'esprit, mais aucune ne fut prononcée. A la place de mots, ce furent des gestes qui servirent à communiquer. Axel s'accroupit devant son ami et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement au point de presque l'étouffer. Si cela dérangeait Roxas, il ne le fit pas savoir. Le jeune blond leva lentement ses bras engourdis pour les serrer autour de la taille d'Axel. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de retrouver son souffle et de se calmer. " Je suis revenu. " murmura-t-il. Il sentit son compagnon acquiescer d'un signe de tête mais ce dernier ne dit pas un mot. Soudain, il se sentit soulevé et se retrouva dans les bras d'Axel, ses jambes dans le vide. Il les passa autour de la taille du plus grand pour se sentir plus à l'aise et pour faciliter la tâche à son ami. Roxas leva les yeux vers l'homme, l'air soucieux. " Axel, qu – " commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu lorsque ledit garçon l'embrassa férocement, et tendrement à la fois. C'était assez compliqué à expliquer. Le jeune blond ne broncha pas et le laissa faire. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se déplaça lentement, mais sûrement, pas à pas, vers sa chambre. Il voulait sincèrement **dire** à Roxas à quel point il était heureux de revoir son ami, de savoir qu'il n'était plus enfermé dans cet horrible endroit mais à l'instant, les mots auraient été insuffisants et vides de sens…

xx----xx

Un petit mot sur… Kacho Ohji

Je n'ai vu qu'un seul épisode de cet animé, et j'adore l'opening! C'est même l'une des seules musiques qui me plaisent autant. Donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire mis à part : si vous ne connaissez pas cette chanson, écoutez-là! Elle est géniale! XD

A/N : Oh yeah, encore un chapitre de fini! Hm, j'ai bien cru ne pas y arriver pourtant. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a plusieurs idées qui ne suivent pas immédiatement. Il faut trouver d'autres choses à raconter pour faire durer le plaisir! (Je sais que certains(-es) me comprennent!) Bref. Allez, maintenant, on va ouvrir les 'paris' : Qui va trouver notre inconnu mystère, qui retient Sora prisonnier? Peut-être qu'il y aura une récompense à la clé…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : d'hab'.

xx----xx

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Riku n'a pas réussi à stopper les agents du centre Shester et Sora a été emmené. Pire encore : le jeune homme a été transféré et son ami ne sait pas où il se trouve actuellement. De son côté, Roxas a réussi à s'échapper de l'asile et est parti se réfugier chez Axel, qui fut plus qu'heureux de retrouver son compagnon.

------

**Songe 12 : **L'halluciné et le dérangé

Chanson Thème : Arthur H – Le Nantais

_" Sora… " murmura Riku, son regard plongeant dans celui du jeune châtain allongé juste sous lui. Quelques mèches tombaient en avant et chatouillaient le torse nu du plus jeune. …Nu? Sora baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'aucun d'eux n'était vêtu. _

Le jeune châtain se réveilla en sursaut, le front ruisselant de sueur.

" Un rêve? " dit-il tout haut en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était retenu prisonnier dans cet endroit bizarre. Où était-ce exactement? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Si au moins il savait qui le retenait captif. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Le salon était tel qu'il l'avait laissé la veille et tout était calme. Un unique détail était venu s'ajouter au décor : sur la table de verre était posé son livre. Il sourit, content d'avoir au moins un objet de distraction. Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir un peu.

" Pourquoi avoir rêvé de ça? " se demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait jamais vu Riku que comme un ami. Alors pourquoi ce rêve ne semblait pas si désagréable, finalement? " Parce que je suis encore à moitié endormi, voilà pourquoi. " répondit-il en retirant ses vieux vêtements. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et laissa le liquide détendre ses muscles engourdis. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre : sa 'chambre' était propre et il ne manquait de rien. Le seul point noir, c'était qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester là, à attendre. Il fronça les sourcils.

_" Pauvre idiot, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Si je cherchais Riku, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir te trouver __**toi**__, Sora. " _

_" Pourquoi ça? " _

_" Tu verras cela avec lui. " _

**Lui**. Qui était-il? Tout ce que savait le jeune châtain, pour l'instant, c'était qu'il était le supérieur d'Ansem et de ses frères. Et très probablement celui de Hojo, Heidegger et toutes les autres personnes liées au trafic humain. Cet homme devait être très riche, vu la demeure dans laquelle il habitait. Et avec autant d'argent, il avait dû être facile d'acheter le silence de tant de personnes…

" Pourquoi avoir voulu gagner encore plus d'argent, s'il en a déjà autant? " se demanda Sora, à voix haute. Il réfléchit pendant un instant et se sentit soudain malade. Il se retint à la paroi carrelée et respira lentement pour se calmer. Il avait encore du mal à accepter ce qui était arrivé, et il avait facilement des vertiges rien qu'en se souvenant des cadavres enterrés. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi sensible… Il finit par fermer le robinet d'eau chaude et fit pour sortir mais il remarqua avec stupéfaction que ses vêtements avaient disparus, remplacés par un peignoir blanc.

" Encore du blanc… " marmonna Sora en enfilant le vêtement. " _Quelqu'un est entré pendant que je me lavais…_ " pensa-t-il. Peut-être y avait-il une bonne qui venait nettoyer? …Peu probable. Surtout après la mise en garde d'Ansem. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et entra dans le salon. " Ah!! " rugit-il en sentant quelqu'un lui bander les yeux. " Qui – " commença-t-il.

" Bonjour, So-ra. " chantonna l'un des ravisseurs. " Ravi de te rencontrer en personne. "

" …Vous n'êtes pas Ansem. " remarqua le jeune châtain en se crispant, sentant qu'on posait des mains sur ses épaules et qu'on le dirigeait dans la pièce.

" Bien vu. Je suis son frère, Xemnas. " répondit l'homme en faisant s'asseoir le jeune châtain sur le divan. " Mon frère est occupé pour l'instant. Mais là n'est pas le plus important. " Et sur ces paroles, Sora l'entendit s'éloigner et fermer la porte. Pourquoi le laisser seul? Il leva les mains pour détacher le ruban mais vit avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de ceinture. Ca allait prendre un peu de temps avant de pouvoir l'enlever. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et se refermer doucement. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson, qu'il tenta de dissimuler.

" Décidément, on ne peut pas te laisser seul trop longtemps. "

Sora se figea. C'était lui. Le supérieur.

" As-tu passé une bonne nuit? " demanda poliment son hôte.

" … " Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils, même si le bandeau rendait l'action difficile.

" Je vois. " commenta le supérieur. Sora le sentit prendre place sur le divan, près de lui. Il frissonna à nouveau, puis sursauta en sentant le souffle de l'homme sur son cou. Sora se recula et y plaqua une main.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, au juste? " grommela le châtain, les dents serrées. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce petit jeu.

" Tu sens la vanille. Ca te va plutôt bien, avec cette peau légèrement tannée. " commenta l'homme avant de rire froidement.

" Je m'en fiche. Rendez-moi mes vêtements. **Maintenant**. " ordonna Sora d'un ton sec.

" Oh, voilà qui est ennuyeux. " dit lentement le supérieur. " Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire ça. Ils vont m'être utiles pour une plus noble cause. "

" Et c'est..? "

" Chaque chose en son temps. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. " rétorqua l'homme en posant une main juste à côté du jeune homme. Sora était trop occupé à réfléchir pour y prêter attention.

" Pourquoi m'avoir cherché, moi? " demanda Sora en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement. Si au moins il pouvait voir son interlocuteur, il serait beaucoup moins intimidé.

" Voilà une question fort intéressante. " dit lentement l'homme. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un instant, puis ajouta : " Tu possèdes quelque chose de très utile. "

" Vraiment..? " demanda le jeune châtain, stupéfait. Que pouvait-il bien avoir qui puisse intéresser cet ho – " Non, vous ne… " commença-t-il, perdant la voix.

" Ton don, Sora. Voilà ce que je recherchais. " répondit l'homme. Le jeune homme pouvait clairement savoir que l'inconnu souriait rien qu'en l'entendant parler.

" Comment l'avez-vous su? Je n'en ai parlé à personne… " répondit le plus jeune, inquiet. Il était certain ne l'avoir avoué qu'à peu de personnes. A moins que… " Je vois. C'est celui qui m'a dénoncé qui vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas? "

" Celui qui t'a dénoncé? " demanda le supérieur, interloqué.

" Oui, celui qui a prévenu Shester et qui m'a fait enfermer là-bas! " rugit Sora, furieux. Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais lorsqu'il le saurait, ce type passerait un sale quart d'heure. Il entendit son interlocuteur rire pendant un moment. " Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?! "

" Tu es tellement naïf. " commenta l'homme. " Je répondrai à ta question, mais j'ai besoin d'une compensation auparavant. "

" Vous êtes riche et vous voulez en plus me soutirer de l'argent pour quelques mots? Si ce n'est pas le comble de l'avarice… " commenta froidement le jeune homme. Il se figea à nouveau en sentant la main de l'inconnu glisser le long de sa cuisse, puis le long de son abdomen pour enfin venir se poser sur sa joue. " Que – " commença-t-il en se reculant, mais il regretta aussitôt son geste. Le supérieur en profita pour le pousser et le faire s'allonger sur le divan, tandis que ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du plus jeune, les léchant et les mordillant ardemment. Sora tenta de se débattre mais cet homme avait beaucoup plus de force que lui, et il finit par paniquer, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il leva les mains pour le repousser mais elles furent aussitôt agrippées fermement. " _C'est dégoûtant! _" pensa-t-il, écoeuré à l'idée qu'un homme puisse agir de la sorte avec un autre. Le jeune châtain se protégea du mieux qu'il put, et il garda les lèvres et les dents serrées. Au bout d'un moment, l'inconnu se redressa, laissant l'autre garçon allongé sur le divan, à bout de souffle.

" Voici ta réponse. " dit le supérieur, la voix calme et la respiration constante, comme si rien ne s'était passé. " C'est moi qui ai demandé à ces médecins d'aller te chercher. Je savais depuis longtemps que tu pouvais voir les esprits, mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je pouvais te trouver. Ce cher Riku m'a été d'une grande aide. "

Sora se releva lentement, resserrant le peignoir autour de lui. " Vous saviez? Vous saviez aussi que ces esprits viendraient me voir? C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à Ansem de tuer ces personnes? Uniquement pour me… Retrouver? " haleta le plus jeune, soudain prit de nausées. C'était absurde. Complètement fou. Tuer tous ces gens dans le seul but de le retrouver, lui?

" N'en sois pas aussi certain. " rétorqua l'homme d'un ton sec. " Certes, j'avais espéré que ces idiots iraient te voir pour te demander de l'aide, mais cela n'était qu'une infime partie de mon complot. Un détail qui, finalement, t'auras conduit tout droit ici, dans cette belle cage dorée. " Sora sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit l'homme lui caresser la joue.

" NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS! " hurla-t-il en repoussant vivement le bras de l'inconnu, qui se contenta de ricaner.

" N'oublie pas : on ne me résiste pas longtemps. " murmura l'homme à l'oreille du plus jeune. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, où il appela Xemnas. Sora resta assis là, à trembler de tout son corps. Il lui fallait partir de cet endroit à tout prix… Quitte à en mourir. Et puis, une phrase en particulier le fit frissonner davantage. _Ce cher Riku m'a été d'une grande aide_.

------

Roxas grommela dans son sommeil, agacé par les coups répétés sur la porte d'entrée. Il gesticula et tenta de se rendormir, mais c'était assez difficile avec tout ce bruit. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Il n'était pas chez lui.

" Que -?! " s'exclama-t-il en se redressant rapidement. Il sentit un bras glisser le long de son torse puis se poser sur ses jambes. Le jeune blond regarda à côté de lui et trouva Axel, endormi. " Oh. " murmura-t-il, sentant ses joues rougir en se remémorant la nuit qu'il avait passée. Une nuit assez mouvementée. On frappa à nouveau à la porte. " Axel! " dit Roxas en secouant son ami. " Réveille-toi! Quelqu'un frappe à ta porte! " ajouta-t-il en le secouant un peu plus fort, voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

" Hm, Roxyyy… " marmonna l'homme en se blottissant contre son compagnon. Ce dernier aurait trouvé cela attendrissant s'il ne pensait pas à l'inconnu qui essayait d'enfoncer la porte de l'appartement d'Axel depuis près de dix minutes. Un coup particulièrement fort sortit l'homme aux cheveux rouges de sa torpeur. " C'était quoi, ça? "

" Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Va répondre. " ordonna le jeune blond.

" …Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé toi-même? Tu étais réveillé. "

" D'une part parce que je ne suis pas chez moi, et d'autre part parce que je suis officiellement enfermé dans un asile et ne devrais donc pas me trouver ici. " rétorqua le plus jeune. Axel fronça les sourcils et réfléchit pendant un instant.

" Pas bête. " admit-il en se levant. Il ramassa le boxer qui traînait près du lit et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement en se grattant la nuque. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda son visiteur d'un air étonné.

" Pas trop tôt. " commenta-t-on en entrant à l'intérieur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Riku? " demanda Axel en refermant lentement la porte.

" Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'on pourrait faire sortir Roxas de Shester, mais j'aurais besoin d'ai – " commença Riku, mais il se tût en entendant des bruits de pas dans une pièce voisine. " C'était quoi ça? " demanda-t-il, les sourcils haussés. " Oh. Tu avais de la visite peut-être? Désolé d'avoir dérangé. Je reviendrai plus – "

" Non, non! Tu ne déranges pas, hein Roxy? " demanda Axel à voix haute. Ledit garçon sortit de la chambre et regarda le garçon aux cheveux platine d'un air gêné.

" Roxas?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! " s'exclama Riku, stupéfait. Il observa son jeune ami plus attentivement. " Et pourquoi tu es en caleçon chez Ax – " Il écarquilla les yeux et fit volte-face. " Et toi, tu – " bégaya-t-il en pointant le boxer du plus grand. " C'est pas vrai. " marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber à terre, assis.

" T'exagères pas un peu, là? " demanda Axel, les sourcils froncés. Roxas lui lança un regard noir et rejoint Riku.

" Ca va? " demanda le jeune blond, à moitié inquiet et à moitié amusé.

" Ouais, juste un peu surpris, c'est tout. " marmonna Riku en se relevant. " Finalement, Sora avait vu juste. " ajouta-t-il en se frottant le pantalon. Un simple réflexe.

" Ah? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? " demanda Axel, mais son jeune compagnon interrompit leur conversation.

" Sora!! C'est vrai! C'est Ansem qui l'a emmené! " déclara le jeune blond en agitant les bras. " Je l'ai vu! Et les infirmiers n'ont rien dit! Ce salaud m'a même menacé! " ajouta-t-il, furieux.

" On devrait aller leur poser quelques questions. " proposa Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Permets-moi de t'arrêter, très cher. " déclara le garçon aux cheveux rouges, l'air sérieux. " Si on leur parle d'Ansem, ils vont immédiatement savoir qu'on est entrés en contact avec Roxas. Aller les voir, c'est comme leur apporter notre blondinet favori sur un plateau, tout prêt à être emporter. "

" Mais ils vont finir par se douter que je suis venu ici, de toute façon. " rétorqua le plus jeune, l'air soucieux. " Ils vont certainement aller chez moi et quand ils ne m'y trouveront pas, ils vont se renseigner au poste où on travaille et venir directement ici. "

" Je ne dirais pas ça. " répondit fièrement Axel. " On n'est pas autorisés à donner l'adresse de nos collègues à n'importe qui. Surtout quand il s'agit de types aussi louches que ceux de chez Shester. Ces mecs doivent être aussi cinglés que ceux qui y sont emmenés. " Il ignora le regard noir que lui envoyait Roxas et porta son attention sur Riku. " Si ils cherchent Roxas, évidemment. "

" Pourquoi ne le chercheraient-ils pas? " demanda Riku, sceptique. " Il sait trop de choses. "

" Mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils en ont plus après Sora. Et, d'autre part, s'ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour Roxas, ils se seraient arrangés pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper aussi facilement. " expliqua Axel en hochant la tête. " Maintenant, il faut simplement qu'on s'arrange pour qu'il puisse se promener comme il veut. Il est toujours au centre, officiellement. "

" Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider. " dit Riku, l'air malicieux.

------

Le trio se rendit au poste d'Illusiopolis dès que le couple eut fini de se préparer.

" Xaldin! Comment vas-tu? " demanda innocemment Riku en s'accoudant au bureau de son collègue.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? " grommela l'homme en lui jetant un regard noir.

" Quoi? On n'a plus le droit de saluer ses collègues, maintenant? " Un autre regard mauvais. " J'aurais besoin de toi et de tes relations. " avoua le plus jeune.

" Pour? " demanda Xaldin en posant la feuille qu'il était en train de lire.

" Ce garçon juste derrière moi a été emmené de force dans un asile alors qu'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et, euh, disons qu'il a réussi à sortir et qu'on aurait besoin d'un papier stipulant qu'il a été 'relâché'. " expliqua le garçon aux cheveux platine. L'homme aux dreadlocks regarda Roxas avec insistance pendant un moment. " C'est comme avec Sora, nan? " demanda-t-il en tapant sur son clavier, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

" Oui. Sauf que Sora a été emmené ailleurs par Ansem, entre temps. " ajouta Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

" … " Un moment de silence. " Pardon? " demanda Xaldin, sceptique.

" Tu as bien entendu. Ansem lui-même est allé chercher Sora à Shester. " répéta le jeune enquêteur.

" Quelle merde ces histoires. " grommela l'homme. " C'est quoi son nom complet? " demanda-t-il en regardant Roxas.

" Roxas Aoyagi. " dit le jeune blond en s'approchant du bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, un papier sortait de l'imprimante et fut tendu aux jeunes gens.

" Voilà, dégagez maintenant. " marmonna l'homme avant de se remettre au travail. Riku le regarda, stupéfiait. Ce papier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus officiel.

" Je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu as pu avoir tout ça. " dit lentement l'enquêteur.

" Larxène sait bosser, parfois. " fut la seule explication qui lui fut donnée. Larxène, hein?

" Les gars!! C'est horrible! " hurla un agent en entrant dans le poste. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils haussés. " Un incendie! A Fort Biello! " haleta-t-il, à bout de souffle.

" C'est quoi, ça? " demanda Axel en se tournant vers Riku.

" Un autre hôpital psychiatrique, mais pire que Shester. " répondit ce dernier, l'air songeur. " Allons y faire un tour. " Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et le suivirent dehors.

A leur arrivée, le bâtiment complet était réduit en cendres, et il ne restait pour ainsi dire plus rien.

" Quel est le bilan? " demanda Riku en se dirigeant vers ses collègues, occupés à transporter des dépouilles. L'enquêteur fronça les sourcils à cette vue.

" Plutôt déprimant. " répondit une jeune femme. " Il n'y a aucun survivant. " dit-elle tristement en secouant la tête.

" Je veux la liste des personnes internées ici, **et** la liste des victimes. Avez-vous trouvé des objets ou indices? " demanda Riku, en avançant un peu plus vers le lieu de l'incendie. Des pompiers étaient occupés à retourner de lourds débris.

" Toujours rien. L'incendie a l'air d'être accidentel, mais on attend la confirmation de l'équipe en charge de ce domaine. Quant aux indices, on a principalement retrouvé des cadavres. " Elle réfléchit pendant un court instant.

" Je vois. " murmura le garçon aux cheveux platine en regardant autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'une des dépouilles en particulier et il s'approcha, un mouchoir plaqué sur le nez pour couvrir l'odeur nauséabonde de la chair carbonisée. " _Ces vêtements…_ " se dit-il. Il aurait juré que Sora portait les même la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il porta son regard sur les autres cadavres dont il était littéralement impossible de reconnaître les habits. C'était bien trop gros pour n'être qu'une coïncidence.

" Ce monsieur était à l'étage et a donc été l'une des dernières victimes, d'après l'équipe du labo. " expliqua la même jeune femme en se tenant près de Riku.

" Ses vêtements sont presque intactes. " commenta Riku. Il aperçut un unique cheveu sur l'étoffe et le prit entre ses doigts, sans que l'autre agent ne le remarque.

" Le feu venait sûrement d'être éteint et n'a donc pas pu les brûler. " expliqua la jeune femme.

" Peut-être, oui. " se contenta de répondre Riku. Il se redressa et se dirigea ailleurs. " _Cette fille ne me dit rien qui vaille._ " pensa-t-il. Elle semblait avoir réponse à tout, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et, par-dessus tout, elle le prenait vraiment pour un idiot. A qui allait-elle faire croire que le feu avait uniquement brûlé le corps, mais pas les habits? Il ne fallait pas avoir passé sa vie dans une école prestigieuse pour savoir qu'une telle chose n'était pas concevable! Il trouva un agent occupé à prendre des photos des décombres, et il lui tapota l'épaule. Lorsque Riku eut l'attention de l'homme, il demanda : " Vous sauriez me dire qui est cette fille, là-bas? " Il pointa quelque chose derrière lui.

" Quelle fille? " demanda l'homme. Riku haussa les sourcils et se retourna. Elle avait disparu… Et le corps aussi!!!

" Merde! " s'exclama-t-il en revenant sur ses pas. Il ne la voyait plus nulle part. Où étaient passés Axel et Roxas, d'ailleurs?

------

" On l'a perdue! " s'indigna Axel en se laissant tomber sur le bord de la route. Roxas plaça les mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

" Comment elle a fait?! Elle portait un corps sur son épaule et elle détalait comme un lapin! Soit elle est super forte, soit ce n'était pas une fille. " commenta le jeune blond en essuyant la sueur qui coulait le long de sa joue.

" C'était peut-être Wonderwoman. " dit Axel d'un ton taquin.

" Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues de ce genre. " commenta froidement le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés.

" Bon, on va retourner avec Riku. Il doit se demander où on est passés. " dit le plus grand en se levant. Ils retournèrent sur les lieux et virent l'autre enquêteur qui, effectivement, les cherchait.

" Où étiez-vous passés? " demanda ce dernier en les rejoignant.

" On a vu une bonne femme voler l'un des corps. On a essayé de la rattraper mais elle courait trop vite pour nous. " expliqua Axel. Riku ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut interrompu par Roxas.

" Ne pose pas de questions. On n'en sait pas plus que toi, de toute façon. "

" Bon, ok. " se contenta de dire le garçon aux cheveux platine. " On va devoir aller au labo. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser. " déclara-t-il en sortant le cheveux de sa poche.

" Un cheveu. C'est cool. " dit ironiquement le roux.

" C'est toujours mieux que rien. " rétorqua le blond en suivant Riku, qui allait à la voiture.

Marluxia fut ravi de revoir Riku et il engagea la conversation très rapidement, comme à son habitude. Il demanda des nouvelles de Sora et fut déçu lorsque son ami lui avoua n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver.

" Il faudrait lui coller un GPS à l'arrière train pour pouvoir le suivre à la trace. " commenta froidement Larxène, l'air sérieux.

" Elle aussi, elle s'inquiète pour lui, même si elle ne le montre pas. " chuchota Marluxia, s'assurant que la jeune fille ne pourrait pas l'entendre. De toute façon, elle avait l'air d'être en pleine discussion avec Axel. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Vexen était occupé à analyser le cheveu que lui avait apporté Riku. Il s'assurait sans doute de ne pas s'être trompé. Mais après une interminable attente, le grand blond sortit du laboratoire, l'air contrarié.

" C'est l'un des cheveux de Sora. " annonça-t-il. Riku se sentit pâlir.

" Qu - Alors, tu en es certain? Tu ne t'es pas trompé? " demanda ce dernier, la voix tremblante.

" Il n'y a aucun doute possible, Riku. Je suis désolé. " répondit Vexen, les yeux baissés. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, perturbé uniquement par le bruit que fit le jeune inspecteur en s'effondrant.

" Attends un peu. " dit Roxas en s'asseyant près de lui, à terre. " Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Tu as bien dis toi-même, pendant qu'on était venus ici, qu'il y avait trop de points étranges concernant ce cadavre. Rien ne nous dit qu'il s'agit véritablement de lui. Et puis, cette fille a volé le corps. Franchement, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. "

" Roxy a sans doute raison. " continua Axel en se plaçant à côté des deux garçons. " Pourquoi voler le corps de Sora, à part pour que personne ne sache qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui? "

" Je ne sais pas trop… " marmonna Riku en se frottant la tempe.

" Il y a bien un moyen de savoir s'il est toujours en vie. " déclara Roxas. Il regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais d'esprits quand on avait vraiment besoin d'eux? " Dès que je verrai un spectre, je lui demanderai de partir à sa recherche, d'accord? On sera fixés comme ça. "

" Je comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi abattu. Tu étais certain que c'était un coup monté avant de venir ici, pourtant. " dit le roux, les bras croisés.

" Je suppose que ça a dû me faire un sacré choc. Au fond, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Sora. J'espère sincèrement qu'il est toujours en vie. " murmura le garçon aux cheveux platine, l'air inquiet. Il leva les yeux vers ses compagnons. " S'il est effectivement en vie et retenu par Ansem, je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux de faire tout mon possible pour le retrouver et le ramener avec moi, sain et sauf. " Axel fit une grimace.

" Tu tires ça d'une série romantique à deux balles, ou quoi? " Ce dernier fit une grimace lorsque Roxas lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

" On t'aidera, Riku. " dit le jeune blond en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, ignorant le regard interrogateur d'Axel.

" Désolé d'interrompre votre petite scène dramatique, mais - " commença Vexen en s'approchant du groupe. Riku en profita pour se relever. " Si Sora est effectivement en vie, pourquoi voudrait-on le faire passer pour mort? "

" Je l'aime bien, lui. " commenta Axel, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. L'homme aux longs cheveux l'ignora.

" Oui, surtout qu'Ansem n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à se soucier de ce genre de détails. " ajouta Roxas en levant une main à son menton. " Pourquoi aurait-il enlevé quelqu'un et le ferait-il passer pour mort? "

" Il le retient sûrement quelque part. " dit Riku, les bras croisés. " Là où personne ne peut le trouver. Là où on ne pourrait pas nier les faits. "

" Reste à savoir où se trouve cet endroit. " ajouta Axel en se grattant la nuque. " Pour ça, je pense qu'il faudra compter sur Roxas et ses amis imaginaires - " Il entendit le jeune blond grommeler. " - **Invisibles** pour nous indiquer le chemin à suivre. "

Et pendant que notre trio était en pleine réflexion, un inconnu s'affairait dans l'appartement de Riku, veillant à ne laisser aucunes traces de son passage avant de partir comme il était venu : sans se faire remarquer.

------

Sora était retourné dans sa chambre, de nouveaux vêtements sur le dos. Il ne les aimait pas particulièrement - surtout venant d'un rustre - mais il s'était dit que rester en peignoir pourrait être assez risqué, surtout après ce qu'il venait de subir. Il avait beau penser de toutes ses forces, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait sortir de cet endroit. L'accès par les fenêtres était exclu d'avance, d'une part parce qu'il se trouvait à des plusieurs mètres du sol et ne pourrait pas s'échapper de cette façon, même en nouant toutes les étoffes qu'il pourrait trouver un peu partout ; d'autre part parce que les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas. Il aurait pu les briser, mais cela attirerait l'attention. Raison de plus pour oublier ce passage. Il avait jeté un œil à la serrure de la porte, mais elle était bien trop compliquée à crocheter. Il ne savait déjà pas comment s'y prendre avec une serrure basique, alors là…

" Je suis foutu. Pour de bon. Ils ne me trouveront sûrement jamais ici… "

_Ce cher Riku m'a été d'une grande aide._

Sora fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait voulu dire le supérieur? Que Riku l'avait, en réalité, piégé et littéralement amené ici? Sûrement pas. Pas après avoir vu sa réaction lorsqu'ils avaient croisé Ansem dans ce café.

" Il l'avait peut-être retrouvé, finalement. " se dit tout haut Sora en se tournant sur le côté, fixant l'écran de télévision du regard. Peut-être Ansem avait-il véritablement l'intention d'éliminer Riku, mais avait fini par changer de plan en remarquant que Sora était à ses côtés. " C'est trop compliqué. " ajouta le jeune châtain en faisant la moue. Il se posait tellement de questions, auxquelles il n'aurait peut-être jamais de réponses. Pourquoi cet homme les avait-il laissés mener leur enquête jusqu'au bout s'il savait que Sora était avec Riku? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu les arrêter avant que l'activité de Hojo ne soit mise à nue. Il était l'un de ses complices, non? Peut-être s'en fichait-il, tout simplement, du moment qu'il pouvait mettre la main sur Sora. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant l'écran s'allumer, soudainement. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent? " se demanda le garçon en se tenant debout, juste devant la surface vitrée qui le séparait de l'appareil. Une image apparut alors. Plusieurs images, en fait. On pouvait voir plusieurs pièces d'un appartement, vues en mosaïque. Sora fronça les sourcils en voyant Xehanort se placer devant l'une des caméras et lever le pouce. Le jeune châtain étudia les images avec la plus grande attention. Il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Oui, il y avait passé plusieurs jours auparavant….

" Mais c'est chez Riku, ça! " s'exclama-t-il, alarmé. Que faisait Xehanort chez lui? Et surtout : comment savait-il où habitait Riku? Et pourquoi montrer cela à Sora? " Oh non, il a de sérieux ennuis, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, d'ici… " murmura le jeune châtain en se laissant glisser le long de la vitre, pour finalement finir accroupi sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur la surface miroitante. S'il y avait prêté attention, il aurait vu à quel point la détresse se lisait dans son regard. A quel point ses membres s'étaient soudainement mis à trembler. Il ne sentit même pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son ami était en danger, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder.

" _Quel doux spectacle._ " murmura la femme en blanc, les bras enlacés autour des épaules du jeune homme. " _C'est un peu comme dans ces tragédies grecques, où la mort est un des éléments principaux. Cela a toujours été ma partie préférée dans ces pièces : la fin. Le moment où le sommeil éternel envahi les consciences pour les tourmenter dans leur seconde vie. J'ai moi-même été la victime de l'une de ces tragédies. Mon but, dès lors, a été de rendre la vie des personnes dans ton genre insupportable. _" Elle rit doucement avant de continuer. " _Certains sont venus me rejoindre. _" ajouta-t-elle. On vit alors, sur l'un des écrans, une porte s'ouvrir. Sora écarquilla les yeux. Riku venait de rentrer chez lui. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard que ça. Il baissa les yeux et regarda sa montre. Il n'était même pas quatre heures de l'après-midi. Le jeune homme avait l'air épuisé. Le jeune châtain ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que cela avait dû perturber son compagnon. Il vit le garçon ôter son manteau, l'accrocher près de la porte d'entrée puis quitter l'écran. Des yeux bleus paniqués cherchèrent parmi les autres images. Riku était dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé, un bras sur les yeux. Visiblement, il ne pouvait pas voir les caméras. Elles devaient être bien cachées…

" _Ce jeune homme ferait une bien belle pièce à ma collection. Tu ne trouves pas? _" demanda-t-elle en levant une main pour la poser sur la joue de Sora. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle était glacée, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Il ne répondit rien. Même s'il la suppliait, elle ne l'écouterait probablement pas. Alors, il se contenta de continuer à regarder Riku. " _Tu n'es pas aussi divertissant que je ne l'aurais cru._ " commenta la femme avant de disparaître, le laissant seul à nouveau. Il laissa s'échapper un long soupir en voyant qu'elle n'apparaissait nulle part dans l'appartement. Elle avait probablement dit ça en espérant réussir à le faire paniquer. Elle devait être très déçue…

Sora, lui, resta là, assis devant cet écran qu'il n'atteindrait pas, tout comme l'homme qui était filmé à son insu.

xx----xx

Un petit mot sur… Arthur H

La première fois que j'ai entendu cet artiste, c'était lors de son duo avec -M-, un autre chanteur que j'apprécie énormément. Ni une ni deux, j'ai voulu entendre d'autres chansons de Arthur H. C'est un univers musical assez particulier qu'il propose, de mon point de vue. Mais ça s'écoute si facilement! Sa voix est absolument envoûtante. (j'ai un faible pour les voix de ce genre) Bref, j'ai accroché tout de suite!

Mes chansons coup de cœur :

Johnny Palmer – Le nantais/Vénus rose – Le chercheur d'or – Adieu tristesse – La fille de l'Est – L'amoureux – Le baiser de la lune – Ma dernière nuit à New York city – Le destin du voyageur – Bachibouzouk band – French worries

A/N : Bien, bien. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'identité de notre inconnu n'a toujours pas été trouvée! (Mais les réponses étaient assez intéressantes, je trouve. C'était bien tenté!)

Bref. Une mini surprise vous attend dans le prochain chapitre! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Voilà. Comme à chaque chapitre, merci pour vos messages!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts n'est pas à moi.

xx----xx

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Roxas a finalement pu rejoindre son compagnon, et tous deux se lancent à la recherche de Sora avec Riku. Pendant ce temps, Sora est retenu prisonnier dans une immense maison appartenant à un homme aux intentions douteuses…

------

**Songe 13 :** Interlude avant la tempête

Chanson thème : Utada Hikaru - Keep tryin'

" Bien! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un fantôme, maintenant! " s'exclama Roxas, le poing levé au ciel. Axel imita sa posture.

" Appelons SOS Fantôme! " s'écria ce dernier.

" … " Riku et Roxas le regardèrent pendant un moment, puis s'éloignèrent discrètement.

" Bon alors, je pense que le plus simple, pour l'instant, ce serait d'aller visiter les cimetières. " commença le jeune blond.

" Hé! Attendez-moi! " s'exclama Axel en courant après eux, pour les rattraper.

" Il y en a six à Illusiopolis. Ca va prendre du temps pour tous les visiter, étant donné qu'ils sont situés à la lisère de la ville. " fit remarquer l'enquêteur aux cheveux platine. " Bah, on n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix. " ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Le trio monta dans sa voiture et ils se rendirent au cimetière le plus proche.

" C'est drôlement sinistre ici. " murmura Roxas en se frottant le bras.

" J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part… " se dit tout haut l'homme aux cheveux rouges, les sourcils froncés.

" Tu t'attendais à quoi? On est dans un **cimetière**. " fit remarquer Riku, un sourcil haussé. " Tu vois quelque chose? " demanda-t-il en regardant le jeune blond. Ce dernier scruta l'horizon avant de faire quelques pas. L'endroit était immense, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un seul fantôme ici. Il secoua la tête.

" Il n'y a personne ici. " fit-il remarquer.

" Peut-être qu'en essayant de les appeler… " commença Axel en poussant Roxas un peu plus en avant. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, mais fit ce qu'on lui disait. Il s'avança encore un peu.

" Euh, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? J'aurais besoin d'aide, s'il vous plaît. " appela-t-il, plein d'espoir. Pas de réponse. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis. " Il n'y a personne ici. C'est inutile de s'attarder. "

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils visitèrent un deuxième, un troisième puis tous les cimetières sans jamais trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul spectre.

" Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? " demanda Axel, les bras croisés. Il regarda attentivement ses deux amis sans rien ajouter d'autre.

" Il doit bien y avoir d'autres endroits où on peut croiser des fantômes, non? " se dit tout haut Riku, les sourcils froncés. " Dans les morgues, aux pompes funèbres… "

" Ca ne servirait peut-être à rien. " dit Roxas en secouant la tête. " Ce sont les esprits qui viennent à nous, pas le contraire. " Il fit une grimace en sentant quelqu'un le frapper derrière la tête. " Non mais ça va pas?! " s'exclama-t-il en lançant un regard noir à l'homme roux.

" Tu ne pouvais pas dire ça **avant** qu'on ne fasse le tour de la ville? " demanda ce dernier d'une voix calme.

" Donc, il faudrait simplement qu'on attende qu'un esprit vienne le voir? " demanda le dernier garçon, les deux autres acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. " Génial. " marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant sur son bureau. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil en sentant les feuilles sous ses doigts. Il s'agissait des photocopies des articles qu'avaient donnés Marluxia. Riku fronça les sourcils en les relisant rapidement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda curieusement Axel en faisant un pas vers le garçon aux cheveux platine.

" Vous venez bien de la Cité du Crépuscule, non? " demanda ce dernier.

" Question stupide… " marmonna le plus grand en fronçant les sourcils. Roxas lui donna un coup de coude mais il l'ignora, tant bien que mal.

" Holly Bell, ça vous dit quelque chose? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine, les yeux fixés sur l'article.

" Oui, c'est un orphelinat. " répondit Roxas. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. " Ah! Je vois où tu veux en venir! " dit-il précipitamment en rejoignant Riku. " C'est encore ouvert! On pourrait aller se renseigner là-bas! " Il vit Riku tourner la tête vers lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" Exact. "

------

Le trio se rendit donc à la Cité du Crépuscule pour aller visiter l'orphelinat. L'endroit était entouré de verdure et la maison semblait en parfait état. C'était la condition minimale pour pouvoir garder un tel établissement ouvert. Dans le petit jardin en face de l'orphelinat jouaient plusieurs groupes d'enfants qui riaient et criaient en se courant les uns après les autres. Certains d'entre eux regardèrent les trois enquêteurs étrangement en les voyant passer à côté d'eux et se diriger vers l'entrée de l'établissement. D'autres leur faisaient signe de la main et ils y répondirent avec le plus d'enthousiasme possible. Ils s'apprêtaient à sonner à la porte mais une fillette passa devant eux et laissa la porte grande ouverte, leur permettant d'entendre clairement l'enfant appeler la gouvernante. Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard avant de se décider à franchir le pas de la porte. Ils virent aussitôt une femme d'une soixantaine d'années s'approcher d'eux, une expression bienveillante sur le visage.

" Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs? " demanda-t-elle aimablement.

" Nous voudrions savoir si une gouvernante du nom de Judy se trouve ici? " demanda Riku en observant la femme attentivement. Celle-ci eut l'air étonné.

" C'est moi. " dit-elle. " Mais entrez donc et venez vous installer dans le salon. Le couloir d'entrée n'est pas très confortable pour parler. " ajouta-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi aimable. Le trio la suivit à l'intérieur de l'immense maison et se trouva dans une pièce aux nombreux fauteuils. Les quatre adultes prirent place dans le plus grand d'entre eux. " Bien, que puis-je pour vous? "

" Nous somme venus vous poser quelques questions au sujet de Sora Miyano. " déclara le garçon aux cheveux platine, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il vit l'expression de la gouvernante s'assombrir à la mention de ce nom. " C'est très important. " ajouta-t-il, espérant convaincre la femme.

" Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes, auparavant? " demanda cette dernière, son expression à présent très sérieuse.

" Nous faisons partie de la police de la Cité du Crépuscule. " expliqua Axel en désignant Roxas puis lui-même. " Lui travaille pour celle d'Illusiopolis. " Il désigna Riku.

" Illusiopolis? " demanda Judy, interloquée. " Pourquoi les autorités de la capitale veulent se renseigner sur Sora? "

" Il se trouve qu'il a disparu. Encore. " dit Riku, les poings serrés.

" Oh, ciel. " dit tristement la femme en secouant la tête.

" Avez-vous entendu parler de l'affaire Bickson? " demanda Axel, qui ne perdit pas son sang froid, comme à son habitude.

" Cette horrible enquête… " répondit Judy en levant la tête vers lui. " Il paraît que les ravisseurs courent toujours. "

" Et il se trouve que c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a enlevé Sora. " indiqua Riku qui avait réussi à se détendre un peu. Il vit Judy plaquer une main sur sa bouche. " Nous voudrions toutes les informations dont vous disposez au sujet de Sora. S'il vous plaît. " demanda-t-il. Judy baissa les yeux et soupira.

" Si c'est au sujet de son kidnapping lorsqu'il était encore tout petit, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous apprendre grand-chose. " dit tristement la vieille dame. " Tout est arrivé si vite… " Elle se tut pendant un long moment et aucun des garçons n'osa la presser. " J'étais allée le rechercher à l'école avec d'autres enfants, lorsqu'il s'est soudainement arrêté et a fixé quelque chose du regard. "

" Quelque chose comme? " demanda Axel, un sourcil haussé.

" Je ne sais pas trop. Il semblait regarder dans le vague ou voir une chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir distinguer. " expliqua-t-elle timidement. Les trois hommes se regardèrent et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Nul doute qu'il pouvait déjà voir les esprits à cette époque. " Et puis une voiture noire est arrivée à l'endroit où Sora regardait. Elle s'est arrêtée juste à côté de lui et le temps que je me rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, on tendait déjà un bras vers lui pour l'attirer à l'intérieur du véhicule. " expliqua Judy, la voix tremblante. Même après toutes ces années, elle s'en voulait encore terriblement. " J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux de la même couleur que les vôtres. " dit-elle en désignant la chevelure de Riku. " Et puis la voiture s'est éloignée en emportant Sora. Lorsqu'il a été retrouvé, un mois plus tard, il avait tout oublié de sa vie avant son retour à l'orphelinat. "

" Pourquoi était-il ici, au juste? Est-ce que ses parents sont… " commença Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Pas du tout. Ses parents sont toujours en vie et vivent très bien. " dit la gouvernante, non sans une pointe de rancœur. " Ils versaient de l'argent régulièrement sur un compte ouvert pour leur fils. Certainement pour se faire pardonner. "

" Ils ne voulaient pas de lui? " demanda tristement Roxas en se mordant la lèvre. Si ses parents l'avaient abandonné de cette façon, nul doute qu'il en serait très chagriné. Peut-être était-ce mieux que Sora ait tout oublié.

" Oui et non. " dit Judy en secouant la tête. " Sa mère était très triste de devoir le laisser ici, mais elle avait trop peur de lui pour le garder chez elle. Son mari, lui, n'aimait pas du tout Sora. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. " expliqua-t-elle. " Connaissez-vous le don de Sora? " demanda-t-elle en regardant fixement les trois jeunes hommes.

" J'en suis moi-même atteint. " dit Roxas, les yeux baissés. " Et ce n'est franchement pas facile à vivre. Voir tous ces fantômes à chaque coin de rue, c'est effrayant parfois. " admit-il en frissonnant. Axel posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

" Vous les voyez. Lui, il pouvait aussi les entendre. " continua Judy, ignorant l'air étonné de Roxas – personne ne l'en avait informé auparavant. " C'est parce qu'il répétait sans cesse qu'il entendait des voix que ses parents ont pris peur. Ils ont cru qu'il était fou au début, mais les spécialistes ont suggéré un problème auditif. Ils lui ont administré un traitement qui, évidemment, n'a servi à rien. Et puis il est arrivé un jour où ils ont clairement compris qu'il n'inventait rien. "

--

_Sora était à l'orphelinat depuis bientôt une semaine et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui, comme ça, tout à coup. _

_" Te voilà enfin! " dit Judy en s'approchant du garçonnet._ _" Je te cherchais partout! " Elle s'accroupit à côté du jeune châtain mais ce dernier se recula tout contre le mur pour s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Elle poussa un soupir et lui tapota doucement la tête._

_" C'est à cause du chat. " murmura le petit garçon en s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche. _

_" Quoi donc? " demanda la gouvernante en sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes._

_" C'est à cause du chat si papa et maman ne m'aiment plus. " sanglota Sora._

_" Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce chat? " demanda Judy en le prenant dans ses bras. Cette fois, il ne fit pas pour se débattre._

_" Mamie Julie avait perdu son chat et c'est papi André qui m'a dit où il était parti se cacher. Mais ils m'ont pas cru et après, ils m'ont emmené ici. C'est à cause du chat si je suis tout seul. " dit le garçon qui se mit à pleurer de plus belle._

_" Mais tu n'as pas menti si le chat a été retrouvé, n'est-ce pas? " demanda doucement la gouvernante en lui frottant le dos pour le consoler._

_" Mais papi André, il est parti très loin il y a longtemps. Maman a dit que c'est pas lui qui m'a aidé parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'il ne reviendra plus. " s'entêta Sora en se serrant contre la nounou._

_" Oh. " dit-elle. Ce papi André était très certainement mort. Ce qui l'amena à repenser à ce qu'avaient dit les parents du garçonnet en l'amenant ici. " Gardez ce monstre, nous n'en voulons pas. " avait froidement dit le père tandis que la mère pleurait à chaudes larmes et demandait pardon à Sora. " Dis-moi Sora, tu vois beaucoup de gens qui sont partis très loin d'ici? " demanda prudemment Judy. _

_" Non. Mais j'entends parler beaucoup de gens quand je suis tout seul. " dit-il, les yeux grands ouverts. " Comment ça se fait? Ca me fait très peur. " Elle sentit le frêle corps trembler dans ses bras._

_" Je ne sais pas, Sora. " avait-elle dit ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre._

--

" Après ça, il s'était un peu calmé mais les autres enfants ne jouaient jamais avec lui. C'était donc moi qui m'occupais de jouer et de parler avec lui. C'était un enfant très éveillé et curieux de tout. " dit Judy en souriant chaleureusement. " Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon propre fils. C'est pour cela que je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir laissé se faire enlever juste sous mes yeux. "

" Je ne pensais pas que ça avait été aussi dur pour lui… " se dit tout bas Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Lorsqu'il est revenu, je pensais que les autres enfants auraient été content de voir qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais malheureusement, tout cela ne leur avait rien appris et ils l'ont simplement ignoré. J'ai été très heureuse quand il a ramené le petit Tidus à la maison, son tout premier ami. Ce gamin était une vraie peste, mais au moins, il était toujours gentil avec Sora. Oh, et puis il y a aussi eu Kairi. Cette fille était un amour! Elle et Sora étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. " raconta Judy, se montrant de plus en plus enthousiaste.

Riku baissa les yeux à la mention de la jeune fille. Kairi… C'était elle qui avait partagé la vie de son partenaire pendant tant d'années – comme il le lui avait expliqué un soir. Plus il y pensait et plus il ne l'aimait pas, cette Kairi. Certainement parce qu'elle avait blessé son ami.

" Je suis navrée si je n'ai pas pu vous aider pour votre enquête. " s'excusa la gouvernante, l'air sincèrement désolé.

" Ce n'est pas grave. Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. " dit Riku en lui souriant.

" S'il vous plaît, prévenez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles de Sora. Et dites-lui aussi que je l'embrasse bien fort. " demanda Judy, la larme à l'œil. Les trois garçons acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et la quittèrent.

" Il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance. " murmura Roxas, la tête baissée. Ses deux amis le regardèrent. " Moi, mes parents ne m'ont jamais repoussé à cause de ce que je vois. Ils m'ont toujours réconforté quand j'avais peur à cause des fantômes… "

" Tous les parents ne sont pas aussi chics que les tiens, malheureusement. " rétorqua Axel d'un ton amer. Riku ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. " A ce propos, il va falloir que je les rencontre. " ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Pourquoi ça? " demanda le jeune blond, un sourcil froncé.

" Maintenant que je t'ai fait miens, il est logique que tu me présentes, tu ne crois pas? " demanda le roux en passant un bras autour des épaules de son jeune ami.

" On n'est pas vraiment ensemble… Si? " demanda Roxas. Le garçon aux cheveux platine se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire même si, au fond, il avait vraiment mal pour ce pauvre Axel. Roxas pouvait être cruel sans même s'en rendre compte.

" Comment ça?! " s'indigna Axel, la mine boudeuse. " Après avoir passé la nuit ensemble à s'exprimer notre amour éternel, mon corps collé au tiens et couvert de – "

" Ok, ok, je te les présenterai! " s'exclama le jeune blond, les joues écarlates. " Mais personne ne se doute de mon orientation. Pas même Naminé. " dit sombrement le jeune blond. " Même moi je ne le savais pas avant cette nuit là. "

" Pardon? " demanda soudain Riku qui s'était figé. Il fixa les yeux sur Roxas.

" Bon, j'avoue que ça peut paraître assez grossier, vu comme ça, mais je t'assure que ça ne serait pas arrivé si je n'en avais pas eu envie. " se défendit le jeune blond, paniqué.

" Pas ça. Naminé, tu la connais? " demanda Riku, l'air confus.

" Euh, oui. C'est une de mes très bonnes amies. On a grandi ensemble. " expliqua Roxas.

" Et elle ne t'a jamais parlé de moi? " demanda l'autre, déçu. Roxas fit non de la tête.

" Tu la connaissais aussi? " demanda Axel, prenant part à la conversation.

" Ouais. On habitait ensemble avant, mais elle est partie. Mon travail prenait trop de temps, m'a-t-elle dit. " marmonna-t-il, plein de rancœur. Etrangement, ce sentiment – même s'il était encore très présent – n'était pas aussi intense qu'avant. Il aurait presque pu dire que ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

" Oh. " dit tout bas le jeune blond, l'air gêné. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne m'en a rien dit. "

" Bah, ce n'est pas grave. " dit Riku en haussant les épaules. " C'est de l'histoire ancienne. " Il vit Roxas froncer les sourcils et le regarder d'un air mauvais. " Quoi? Ca m'a fait beaucoup de peine, même si – " commença-t-il.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. " dit sombrement Roxas. " **Elle** est juste derrière toi. "

Riku fit brusquement volte-face et rejoignit ses amis, ne sachant pas qui était derrière lui au juste. Très certainement un spectre, étant donné qu'il ne voyait personne.

" C'est la femme dont parlait Sora. Celle qui a manqué de vous faire tuer plus d'une fois. " expliqua le jeune blond. Il la vit parler et, plus que jamais, il regretta ne pas être capable de lire sur les lèvres. Sora, lui, aurait pu leur dire de quoi il en retournait. Le jeune blond serra les dents, frustré.

" Elle fait quoi en ce moment? " demanda Axel en se penchant légèrement vers son coéquipier.

" Elle parle mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut être en train de dire. Et ça a l'air de bien la faire rire. " ajouta-t-il en serrant, cette fois, les poings. Il la vit lui sourire machiavéliquement avant de disparaître. " Zut. "

" Bon, en attendant, on n'a toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où on pourrait retrouver notre tête de cactus préférée. " plaisanta Axel pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais le moment était plutôt mal choisi vu les regards que lui lancèrent les deux autres garçons. " Ok, je la boucle. " dit-il de lui-même en levant les mains.

------

Les jours passaient et aucune trace de Sora n'avait encore été trouvée. Inutile de dire que Riku était littéralement désespéré. Il avait fini par se dire qu'il ne le retrouverait probablement pas, tout au moins pas vivant. Et cette idée suffisait à le rendre malade. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dormait plus et quand Xaldin le trouva endormi à son bureau, il ne fit rien pour le réveiller. L'homme retourna à son bureau, où l'attendait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Un de ses amis.

" Désolé, Tidus. Il s'est endormi et je n'ai franchement pas le cœur à le réveiller, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. " expliqua Xaldin en secouant la tête.

" Je comprends. " dit tout bas l'autre garçon.

" Tu sais, ça fait bientôt deux semaines que l'halluciné a disparu, et Riku en a gros sur le cœur. " dit l'homme aux dreadlocks, l'air sérieux. Il releva brusquement les yeux lorsque Tidus frappa le bureau du poing.

" Sora n'est **pas** un halluciné! " hurla ce dernier, le visage déformé par la colère. " Mince alors, ce n'est parce qu'on ne voit pas ce que **lui** voit qu'il ment! "

" Tu comprendras, pourtant, que c'est assez difficile à croire pour certains d'entre nous. " rétorqua Xaldin pour sa défense. " Et je ne le disais pas pour me moquer. Je suppose que j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. " ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

" Soit. " marmonna le plus jeune en se calmant.

" Ecoute, si jamais on avait du nouveau, on te le fera savoir, d'accord? Je m'en chargerai personnellement. " dit Xaldin d'un ton ferme. Tidus se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de quitter le commissariat.

" Xaldin, Riku demande à te voir. " dit un autre officier et passant devant le bureau de l'homme. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et se leva. Il était revenu au bureau de son jeune ami et ce dernier n'avait plus la moindre trace de fatigue, un peu comme s'il ne s'était jamais endormi.

" Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé concernant ce que je t'ai demandé? " demanda Riku en parcourant plusieurs documents éparpillés sur son bureau.

" Ecoute vieux, tu devrais faire une pause. Tu as d'autres enquêtes à traiter et - " commença le plus grand, mais il se tût lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Riku lui lançait un regard mauvais.

" Je me fiche pas mal des autres affaires. Sora est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Le reste pourra bien attendre. " dit l'autre garçon d'un ton menaçant. Xaldin écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

" Tu t'entends parler? " demanda l'homme en souriant malicieusement. Riku cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil. " On dirait que tu parles de ta copine. "

" Que - Mais non, je - " bredouilla le plus jeune dont les joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée.

" Je veux bien que ce gamin et toi soyez proches, mais de là à carrément oublier tes responsabilités. " dit Xaldin en soupirant. Il s'avança et prit place sur la chaise en face du bureau de Riku. " Allez, dis-moi tout. "

" Il n'y a rien à dire, mis à part que je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui. " murmura le garçon aux cheveux platine, les yeux fixés sur le document qu'il avait juste sous les yeux. Il avait fini par connaître ces articles par cœur, mot pour mot. Et cette photo aussi. Sora souriait mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux un peu de tristesse si l'on y prêtait vraiment attention. " Il faut que je le retrouve, sinon je… " commença-t-il. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et leva les yeux vers son collègue qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

" Et voilà. " dit ce dernier en secouant la tête. " C'est de ça dont je te parlais. " Il vit Riku gesticuler nerveusement sur son siège. " J'ai beau avoir quelques amis très proches, je ne suis absolument pas sûr d'être incapable de continuer à avancer sans eux. Je ne veux pas dire par là que ça me laisserait de marbre, mais je finirais par surmonter ma peine. " Il s'avança un peu et s'accouda au bureau. " Et toi? Vois-tu les choses de cette façon avec lui? "

Riku ne répondit rien pendant un long moment et réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Il ne connaissait pas tellement Sora, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Ca ne faisait même pas un mois qu'ils se parlaient. Mais Riku avait été capable de se rapprocher de lui sans la moindre difficulté, lui qui était si distant la plupart du temps. Pour être très franc, s'il parlait à ses collègues de travail, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il était seul. Mais ça, c'était avant. Lorsqu'il avait hébergé Sora, il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence. Il n'était pas envahissant et savait respecter les moments de solitude dont Riku pouvait avoir besoin de temps à autre. C'était comme si Sora le connaissait avant même de lui avoir parlé. Une sensation étrange mais agréable.

" Très sincèrement, t'étais une vraie plaie avant que ce gamin ne débarque. " dit Xaldin en riant. " Tu râlais tout le temps et tu te croyais plus malin que tout le monde. Mais tu as l'air plus humain maintenant. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais je lui en suis foutrement reconnaissant. "

" C'est étrange. " murmura le jeune homme. " Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait jamais eu que Naminé qui comptait autant à mes yeux. "

" Dans ce cas, fais de ton mieux pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. " rétorqua Xaldin en se levant. Il plaqua une main sur l'épaule de son jeune compagnon, qui se renfonça dans son siège tant il avait de force. " Et, cela dit tout à fait entre nous, je ne suis pas un très grand fan des conversations de ce genre. Alors pas la peine de m'en reparler à l'avenir." Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant Riku seul.

" Merci. " chuchota le garçon aux cheveux platine, bien que l'homme ne puisse plus l'entendre. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la feuille de papier et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la petite photo de son ami.

------

" Ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé, alors? " demanda Roxas en se tournant pour mieux voir son compagnon.

" Nan, ça fait chier. " grommela le plus grand en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, près du jeune blond. " On a beau chercher, on ne trouve rien. C'est vraiment frustrant. " Roxas ne dit rien et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Si seulement on pouvait trouver le moindre indice pour nous aider à démarrer. On se retrouve comme au tout début de l'affaire Bickson. " rétorqua le jeune blond en secouant la tête.

" Hé, je pensais. " commença Axel en se tournant vers son ami, une jambe pliée sur le fauteuil, sous la seconde. " Vous avez bien le même don, non? Peut-être que ça pourrait vous permettre de communiquer entre vous? "

" Je ne crois pas. " répondit tristement l'autre. " Il pourrait tout aussi bien y avoir des tas d'autres personnes dans la même situation que Sora et moi. Comment je pourrais être sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de lui, en admettant qu'une telle chose soit possible? "

" Mouais, autant laisser tomber alors. " conclut Axel.

" Il pourrait bien y avoir un moyen, pourtant. " dit soudainement le jeune blond, les yeux levés vers son ami. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et attendit la suite. " Je pourrais aller le chercher si j'étais un fantôme! "

" Attends deux secondes. " dit le roux en secouant la tête. " Tu n'y penses quand même pas? Comment tu pourrais nous donner des infos sur sa situation actuelle si tu es **mort**? Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, de toute façon. "

" Je ne parlais pas de ça! Sora a raconté à Riku qu'il avait pu voir l'esprit de son ami pendant qu'il était dans le coma. Peut-être que si j'arrivais à m'évanouir pendant une durée assez prolongée, j'aurais assez de temps pour - "

" Non, c'est non, Roxas. C'est trop risqué, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. " s'entêta le plus grand en posant le coude sur le dossier du meuble.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre, dans ce cas?! On n'a rien! " s'exclama le jeune blond, agacé. " Ce sera juste l'histoire de quelques heures, rien de bien méchant. " Axel ne répondit rien. " S'il te plaît. " insista Roxas.

" Non. On trouvera un autre moyen, ou quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ça à ta place. " déclara le roux en fronçant les sourcils.

" A part l'un de nous trois, je ne vois pas trop à qui on pourrait demander une chose pareille. " insista Roxas.

" Les prisonniers sont là pour ça. " dit sèchement Axel. Roxas le regarda, bouche bée.

" Non mais tu t'entends parler?! Ce ne sont pas des cobayes! Et je te signale qu'il nous faut absolument une personne qui a encore quelque chose à accomplir. Si on demandait à quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre - mis à part la vie, évidemment - notre plan tomberait directement à l'eau. " expliqua le jeune blond en faisant la moue. Vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre.

" Je ne sais pas trop… " commença Axel. " Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler à Riku avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Lui aussi il cherche à aider Sora, après tout. Ca ne serait pas très sympa de lui cacher des choses. "

" Bon ok, on lui en parlera dès demain; il est trop tard pour y aller maintenant. Mais je t'interdis de te dégonfler. " menaça Roxas, les sourcils froncés. Le plus grand haussa les épaules et se pencha en avant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son compagnon.

" Et maintenant? Il n'y a rien à regarder à la télé, et rien à faire. **Et **nous sommes seuls… " commença-t-il, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

" On pourrait aller manger au restaurant. Ca nous occuperait. " répondit Roxas, l'air sérieux. Axel poussa un long soupir. Roxas était décidément bien innocent…

------

" Riku, c'est l'heure de rentrer, mon grand. " appela Xaldin en frappant à la porte du bureau dudit garçon.

" Encore quelques minutes. " répondit ce dernier.

" Ca va faire une heure que tu me réponds ça, et j'aimerais assez repartir chez moi maintenant. Tu as deux minutes pour sortir de là avant que je ne te force à partir. " rétorqua le plus grand d'un ton menaçant. Riku leva à peine les yeux et se contenta de ranger ses documents dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il se leva, prit son manteau et quitta le poste de police. Dans les rues, les gens arboraient tous des visages insouciants et heureux ; deux notions que le jeune enquêteur ne serait pas prêt de connaître avant un bon moment. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et débuta son autre quête : celle de retrouver son appartement. Comme tous les jours, les routes étaient bloquées, les klaxons et les vapeurs d'essence se mélangeant à la frénésie de la ville et faisant naître les premiers signes de ce qui deviendrait rapidement une migraine. Riku se frotta la tempe et attendit patiemment. Une heure plus tard, il était enfin rentré. Il laissa tomber son manteau sur le sol et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Là, il s'allongea dans son lit et se mit à regarder le plafond.

_" Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait jamais eu que Naminé qui comptait autant à mes yeux. " _

Les mêmes mots se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête et l'évidence se faisait de plus en plus claire. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses sentiments pour Sora avaient changé aussi brusquement.

" Brusquement, hein? " se dit-il tout haut, le dos de la main posé sur son front. Il laissa s'échapper un léger rire, les yeux fermés. Le jeune châtain l'intriguait déjà au tout début de leur enquête. Il était même allé jusqu'à l'obliger à rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin; lui qui se montrait si froid et distant. Et puis il y avait aussi eu cette fois où il avait pris Sora dans ses bras pendant cette horrible crise dans l'entrepôt. Dans d'autres circonstances, une telle situation aurait été des plus agréables. Et il y avait enfin cette sortie à la crêperie. Riku sourit en se remémorant le visage de son compagnon tandis qu'il n'avait de cesse de complimenter les talents du cuisinier. Si il n'était qu'attaché à Sora au départ, maintenant, il en était devenu très proche et ne pouvait plus se passer de sa compagnie. Il s'en rendait compte mais à la manière forte. L'enquêteur ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne se rendait-il compte de tout cela que maintenant? Pourquoi avait-il dû être séparé de Sora pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point il était devenu un peu trop attiré par lui?

Pris d'un soudain accès de furie, il se redressa sur son lit et se mit à tout jeter. Tout ce qui tombait sous sa main se retrouvait immédiatement projeté contre les murs, le sol. Peu importait où il lançait tous ces objets du moment que cela le calmait. Quelques instants plus tard, la respiration haletante, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se replia sur lui-même. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il était au bord des larmes.

Plus que triste, il se sentait blessé. On venait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même, une partie de son âme et il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à ce moment précis. Si seulement il s'en était aperçu plus tôt. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

xx----xx

Un petit mot sur… Utada Hikaru

Bon, je vais être tout à fait franche : je l'ai découverte en jouant à Kingdom Hearts. Et donc, la première chanson que j'ai découverte a été Simple and Clean. Par la suite, j'ai voulu découvrir un peu ses autres travaux. Je n'aime pas absolument tout ce qu'elle a fait. Très sincèrement, je trouve certaine de ses chansons assez moyennes. (vis-à-vis de mes goûts musicaux, je précise) Mais dans l'ensemble, j'aime bien cette chanteuse.

Mes chansons coup de cœur :

Hikari/Simple and clean – Passion – Keep tryin' – Travelling – Devil inside – Easy breezy – Playball – Exodus 04 – Blue – Tokyo nights – Beautiful world

A/N : Alors là, je suis quand même fière! J'ai relevé et remporté le défi que je m'étais lancé : écrire un chapitre entier sans parler de Sora. (Du moins, de ce qu'il lui arrivait à lui.) Le 13 m'aura porté chance, mais peut-être pas à vous. Pas de souci, pourtant : on va reparler de lui dès le prochain épisode! On n'a toujours pas de grand gagnant concernant l'identité du mystérieux ravisseur. Ce chapitre est votre dernière chance, car on saura enfin de qui il s'agit dans le prochain! Comme toujours, merci pour vos encouragements. )


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : La routine.

xx----xx

Dans le chapitre précédent…

La triste enfance de Sora a été révélée par Judy, sa gouvernante, alors que notre trio d'enquêteurs part à la recherche d'indices concernant la disparition de Sora. Ils reviennent les mains vides, mais Roxas semble avoir une idée à laquelle Axel n'adhère pas totalement, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

------

**Songe 14 :** Evanescence

Chanson thème : Lost – Oceanic 815

------

" Tu veux quoi?! " s'exclama Riku, interloqué.

" Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça à comprendre pourtant. " se plaignit Roxas, les bras croisés. " J'ai juste besoin d'être évanoui pendant quelques heures, le temps de trouver Sora et de savoir où il est exactement. " répéta-t-il.

" Mais c'est un peu risqué de faire ça. " le raisonna le garçon aux cheveux platine.

" Tu vois? Je te l'avais bien dit. " intervint Axel en hochant la tête.

" Mais c'est notre seule chance de savoir où le trouver. " rétorqua le jeune blond. Un long silence s'ensuivit. " A moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée. "

" Tu n'as vraiment pas vu d'autres esprits? Peut-être qu'on n'aura pas besoin d'aller jusque là pour sav - "

" Riku, il peut se passer des jours, voire des semaines avant que j'en aperçoive un! Il faut qu'on fasse vite, surtout qu'on n'a aucune idée de ce que veut Ansem. " dit Roxas d'un ton affirmé. " On n'a plus le choix. "

" Roxy, je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée, tu sais… " insista Axel, l'air sincèrement inquiet. " A la limite, je préfèrerais m'en charger moi-même comme ça, si jamais les choses tournaient mal, tu pourrais aider Riku. "

" Pardon? " demanda le jeune blond, incrédule. " Je ne parle pas de me faire blesser gravement, là. Simplement d'être **endormi**. " expliqua Roxas. " Bref. Reste à savoir quand faire ça. "

" Pourquoi pas maintenant? " demanda Riku d'une voix peu assurée.

" Quoi? Alors tu prends son parti? " dit le roux d'un ton amer.

" Comme si j'avais le choix. " lança le garçon aux cheveux platine. " Il a raison de toute façon. On n'a aucune autre sortie de secours. "

" Alors, vas-tu toi aussi écouter la voix de la sagesse? " se moqua le jeune blond en souriant. Axel soupira et secoua la tête. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré?

------

Quelques jours plus tôt…

Sora se réveilla avec beaucoup de difficulté, car trop faible. D'une part, son corps le faisait souffrir et d'autre part, il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il commençait à atteindre sa limite. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était encore endormi à terre, devant l'écran de télévision. Il se redressa sur les coudes et observa les événements chez Riku. Ce dernier était avec Axel et Roxas, et tous trois semblaient avoir une conversation relativement mouvementée. Riku avait l'air inquiet et Axel furieux. Quant à Roxas, il ne voyait pas son visage car il tournait le dos à la caméra. Sora aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient.

" Viendras-tu manger, cette fois? "

Le jeune châtain tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Ansem. Chaque jour, ce dernier venait à sa chambre et lui apportait à manger. Mais Sora ne touchait pas à la nourriture, de peur d'être empoisonné. Ces types ne devaient pas être pris à la légère et la plus grande méfiance était de rigueur. Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, Ansem continua.

" Mon supérieur te fait savoir que si tu ne te nourris pas, il s'en chargera personnellement. " dit ce dernier d'un ton amusé. Son sourire s'agrandit face à l'expression de Sora, dont le visage pâlit à vue d'œil. Il se leva lentement et se tint juste devant son ravisseur. Comprenant le message, Ansem s'écarta et indiqua la petite table de verre où était posé un plateau. Une entrée, un plat et un dessert étaient posés dessus, ainsi qu'une rose rouge. S'il n'y avait pas ces maudites fleurs, le jeune châtain n'aurait eu aucune notion du temps. Il était incapable de se rappeler le temps qu'il avait passé dans cette cage, du moins de lui-même. Son hôte laissait une fleur chaque jour et les posait dans le vase. Le jeune châtain prit place et attrapa la fourchette posée près de l'assiette, puis il commença à manger. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ansem sourire malicieusement.

" Pas la peine de te retenir devant moi. Je sais que tu es affamé. " dit ce dernier d'un ton moqueur.

" Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir. " rétorqua Sora en mangeant à son rythme habituel. Son ravisseur prit place juste en face de lui et l'observa attentivement durant tout le repas. Le jeune homme le vit prendre la rose entre ses doigts et l'observer comme le ferait un amateur d'œuvres d'art. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de particulier avec cette fleur.

" Une rose rouge… Connais-tu sa signification? " demanda l'homme en portant la fleur à son nez pour la sentir délicatement.

" Qui ne la connaît pas? C'est la plus banale. " dit sèchement Sora en buvant quelques gorgées d'eau. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien de se nourrir.

" Mais on ne l'offre pas à la légère. " dit tout aussi froidement Ansem. " Vois-tu, ces fleurs sont comme un compte à rebours. " continua-t-il en reportant son attention sur Sora, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat malicieux.

" Un compte… A rebours? " répéta lentement le jeune châtain, intrigué. " _Ca y est. Ils vont vraiment me tuer et j'aurai tout le temps d'y penser._ "

" Il sait combien de fleurs ce vase peut contenir. " continua l'homme en regardant brièvement l'objet où trempaient déjà trois fleurs. " Et lorsque ce vase sera à sa limite, alors il accomplira sa tâche finale. "

" Pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps avant de me tuer? " demanda le jeune châtain, les dents serrées. " Vous êtes complètement fous. Tous autant que vous êtes. " lança-t-il, les poings serrés.

" Te tuer? " répéta Ansem avant d'éclater de rire. " Allons, il n'est pas aussi grossier. Je crois que tu le sous-estimes, Sora. " expliqua l'homme lorsqu'il se fut calmé. " Il y a des sévices plus terribles encore que la mort. "

Le jeune châtain le regarda sans dire un mot et tenta de contrôler ses tremblements. Dire qu'il avait peur serait un euphémisme. " Qui est-il? " réussit-il à dire, sa voix étrangement calme. Il tendit la main et serra ses doigts autour du verre, qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche.

" Tu le connais, cela ne fait aucun doute. " déclara l'homme de sa voix doucereuse.

" Alors pourquoi me cache-t-il son identité? " questionna le plus jeune, de plus en plus perdu.

" Sans doute est-il assez naïf pour croire que tu le reconnaîtrais rien qu'en entendant sa voix. Dire qu'il avait critiqué Hojo parce qu'il t'avait surestimé… " Suite à ses propos, Ansem se mit à rire. Sora, lui, fronça les sourcils et finit son verre d'un trait.

" J'ai fini, vous pouvez partir. " dit-il sans regarder son interlocuteur. Ce dernier eut l'air amusé et se leva, emportant le plateau avec lui. Lorsque la porte se referma, Sora leva les yeux et son regard se porta sur la rose qui avait été abandonnée sur la table. Il la plaça dans le vase parmi les autres et soupira. " Je n'aime pas les roses… " marmonna le jeune châtain, les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis qu'il était tout petit.

C'est ainsi que passa un peu plus d'une semaine. Le vase commençait à être fourni à présent. Le jeune châtain avait fini par capituler et mangeait sans poser de questions. Il devait avouer que la nourriture était excellente. Il n'avait pas encore revu le supérieur et cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Leurs dernières rencontres n'étaient pas des plus agréables.

" _Ce type se montre bien trop direct. Je n'aime pas ça du tout… _ " se dit le jeune châtain, allongé sur son lit et les yeux fixés sur l'écran de télévision qui était toujours allumé. Axel et Roxas étaient encore avec Riku et l'ambiance semblait relativement tendue. Encore une fois. " Je me demande bien de quoi ils parlent."

" _Mais de toi, bien sûr. _ " dit une voix de femme. Sora n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

" Et je suppose que vous ne m'en direz pas davantage. " devina-t-il, poussant un léger soupir.

" _Tu commences à bien me connaître, on dirait. _" plaisanta la femme en blanc, l'air ravie. Elle regarda autour d'elle pendant un court instant. " _Il t'a donné de biens beaux appartements. _" murmura-t-elle, l'air nostalgique. Elle flotta vers le mur et y posa une main, les yeux fermés. " _Ma chambre était identique, mis à part pour la couleur. _"

" Vous habitiez ici? " demanda le jeune châtain, trouvant un intérêt soudain dans la conversation. Il la vit fixer le mur du regard avant de tourner la tête vers lui, le visage attendri.

" _Pendant un certain temps, seulement. Mon fils et moi avions passé une semaine entière dans cet établissement. C'était un cadeau de mon mari. A cette époque, ce bâtiment ne nous appartenait pas. _" expliqua-t-elle en se plaçant devant Sora. Elle l'observa pendant un long moment et nul ne brisa ce silence. " _Cette chambre est pleine de symbolisme, tu sais. _" Son sourire chaleureux se transforma bientôt en une sorte de grimace, tant son visage était changé par la folie. " _Et bientôt, tu feras partie de son histoire. Il fera en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais l'oublier, et tu peux être sûr que je serai présente ce jour-là. _"

" Dites-moi si je me trompe – " commença Sora, imperturbable à présent. " Ce fils dont vous parlez… C'est lui qui me retient prisonnier ici? "

" _Exact. _" répondit-elle. Elle disparu aussitôt.

" … " Sora ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se jeta à genoux devant la grande vitre, les mains plaquées contre sa surface. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?! " s'exclama-t-il en voyant Riku frapper Roxas à la tête. Le jeune blond s'effondra à terre et ne se releva plus. Axel accourut à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras pendant que le troisième garçon les regardait. " Pourquoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris? " se demanda-t-il, affolé. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Plus personne ne bougeait et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Le plus étonnant était que Roxas n'avait pas cherché à se défendre. " …Il l'a laissé faire? " réfléchit le jeune châtain, retrouvant peu à peu de son sang froid. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se rapprocha le plus possible de la vitre. Là, juste à côté des trois garçons se tenait un spectre. Il ressemblait étrangement à… " Roxas? " se demanda Sora. Et tout à coup, il sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait. " Roxas! Je suis là! " appela le jeune châtain, désespéré. " _Ca ne va pas marcher. Il ne m'entendra jamais, il est trop loin! _" pensa-t-il, les yeux fermés. Il fit d'énormes efforts pour ne pas pleurer, pour se dire que ça ne servait à rien, qu'ils ne le trouveraient jamais.

" _Salut. _" dit-on derrière Sora. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux – qu'il ne savait pas avoir fermés – et fit volte-face.

" Roxas! C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas – "

" _Je suis simplement sonné. _" expliqua Roxas en riant timidement. " _Ouah, ça fait vraiment drôle. Je me sens tout léger. _" plaisanta le jeune blond pour remonter le moral de l'autre garçon.

" Roxas, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. " le raisonna Sora, les yeux remplis de larmes. " Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, c'est trop dangereux. "

" _Personne ne peut me voir. _" rétorqua le spectre, les sourcils haussés. " _D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu es? Je ne connais pas cet endroit. _" ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui. " _Eh ben, on te traite bien, dis donc. _"

" Pas vraiment. Je suis peut être nourri et logé mais mon hôte est franchement désagréable, et je ne parle même pas de ses intentions. Ce malade m'offre des roses rouges et – "

" _Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas été forcé à venir ici, je t'envierais presque. _" dit Roxas d'une voix douce. Il flotta vers Sora et posa une main sur son épaule pendant qu'il sanglotait. " _Dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé. _"

" Quand Ansem est venu me chercher à l'asile, il était avec un de ses frères et ils m'ont emmené ici. Après ça, j'ai vu leur supérieur et il m'a raconté qu'il n'en avait pas après Riku mais après moi. Il sait que je peux voir et parler aux esprits, Roxas, et c'est précisément pour ça qu'il m'a fait emmener ici. " dit le jeune châtain en sanglotant de temps à autre. " Et il a les mains baladeuses, c'est dégoûtant. "

" _Les mains baladeuses? _" demanda le jeune blond en fronçant les sourcils. " _Il n'a quand même pas – _"

" Il m'a juste embrassé. Pour l'instant. " déclara Sora en frissonnant.

" _Tu sais de qui il s'agit? _"

" Non, ils me bandent les yeux avant qu'il ne vienne me voir. Je ne connais que sa voix, mais elle ne me dit rien du tout. " expliqua le jeune châtain en essuyant ses larmes avec l'une des manches de son pull. " Ansem m'a dit que je le connaissais mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour reconnaître les gens rien qu'à leur voix. Du moins, quand il ne s'agit pas de proches. "

" _Je vois. _" conclut Roxas en soupirant. " _Au moins, tu es encore en vie. _"

" Vous pensiez que j'étais mort? " demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. Il se tourna vers l'écran et le regarda. " C'est pour ça que Riku avait l'air d'être si différent ces derniers temps. Il passait ses soirées dans son canapé sans rien faire. " Roxas rejoint l'autre garçon et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'écran.

" _On est __**filmés**__?! " _s'exclama le fantôme, horrifié. " _Mais quand – _"

" Xehanort est allé installer les caméras pendant que Riku était parti. Ca devait être le lendemain de ma disparition, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je ne sais plus très bien. " expliqua Sora en secouant lentement la tête. Il porta son regard sur Roxas. " Vous ne trouvez rien à mon sujet, je suppose? "

" _Rien du tout. _" admit le jeune blond en se grattant la nuque, même s'il ne sentait rien. " _On a simplement retrouvé tes vêtements sur le dos d'un mort, dont le corps a été emporté par une femme. _"

" Un mort? " demanda Sora, horrifié. C'était donc ça leur 'noble cause'…

" _Un autre asile a brûlé peu de temps après ton enlèvement. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Forte Biello ou quelque chose dans le genre. _" expliqua Roxas.

" Fort Biello? " demanda le jeune châtain. Un court moment de silence. " Je comprends, maintenant. Ils ont voulu faire croire que j'avais été transféré là-bas et m'ont fait passer pour mort pour éviter qu'on ne me cherche. "

" _Pas tout à fait. _" le corrigea Roxas. " _Ils ont fait disparaître le corps pour qu'on __**suppose**__ qu'il s'agissait de toi sans qu'on puisse pour autant prouver que ce n'était pas toi. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. _"

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Alors, ça veut dire qu'il y a eu des morts? " demanda le jeune châtain, craignant le pire. Et il pouvait.

" _Ils sont tous morts dans l'incendie. _" dit tristement le jeune blond. Il leva les yeux et vit Sora pâlir dangereusement. Leur conversation fut interrompue par le bruit de pas dans la pièce puis celui de la porte de la chambre qui fut grande ouverte. Roxas et Sora eurent la même expression horrifiée. " _Mais c'est – _" commença le jeune blond, mais il fut interrompu par un autre spectre.

" _Il est temps pour toi de retourner d'où tu viens. _" murmura la femme en blanc en disparaissant avec le jeune blond, laissant Sora seul face à son ravisseur…

------

" Ca fait combien de temps maintenant? " demanda Riku, l'air inquiet. " J'espère que je ne l'ai pas frappé trop fort… "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un dur. " le rassura Axel, bien qu'il n'était lui-même pas très rassuré. " Ca va faire une demi-heure maintenant. " ajouta-t-il avant de déglutir.

" Tu crois qu'il l'aura trouvé? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine.

" Je ne sais pas. " admit le plus grand en secouant la tête. " Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour le savoir. " S'ensuivit un court moment de silence. Lorsque Axel releva la tête, il vit Riku se mordre la lèvre, au point qu'il en saignait. " Hé ho, fais gaffe, vieux! T'es en train de te faire mal! " s'exclama le roux, les sourcils froncés.

" Ca m'aide à me calmer. " dit tranquillement l'autre garçon en se léchant les lèvres. Il leva ensuite les yeux et observa les deux garçons assis juste devant lui. Même si Axel était clairement plus vieux que Roxas, les savoir ensemble ne paraissait pas aussi étrange que ça. " Est-ce pareil avec nous? " murmura Riku après avoir baissé les yeux.

" Quoi? " demanda le roux. L'autre policier n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Axel ajoutait : " Il se réveille!! " Effectivement, le jeune blond commençait à grimacer et à gesticuler. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières plusieurs fois.

" Je suis revenu. " marmonna le blond en levant les yeux vers Axel. Ce dernier lui sourit et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser brièvement. Riku et Axel lui laissèrent le temps de se réveiller pleinement avant qu'il ne commence à leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu. " Froid. " marmonna le blond en levant une main à sa tête.

" Ce sont des glaçons. A moins que tu ne veuilles absolument te promener avec une belle bosse, je te conseille vivement d'attendre encore un peu avant d'enlever la poche. " expliqua le roux. Roxas ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu.

" Sora est encore en vie. " commença-t-il. Il entendit ses deux compagnons soupirer, soulagés. " Il est retenu dans une très grande maison. Je dirais même que ça ressemblait à un château. " continua-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers le mur et fronça les sourcils. " Il y a des caméras dans tout l'appartement, dont une ici. "

" Des quoi?! " s'exclama Riku, choqué. Il regarda frénétiquement tout autour de lui, paniqué. " Mais depuis quand? "

" Depuis un moment. Sora dit qu'elles ont été mises en place peu de temps après sa disparition. " expliqua le jeune blond.

" Il peut nous voir? " demanda Axel. Roxas fit oui de la tête. Le roux regarda dans la même direction que Roxas et fit signe de la main.

" Et qui est avec lui? Il est seul? " demanda Riku, impatient.

" Il était seul quand je lui ai parlé. Quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre juste avant que je ne revienne à moi, mais je ne me souviens plus de son visage. Elle a effacé une partie de ma mémoire avant de me ramener ici. " dit le blond, la tête baissée. " Je suis désolé. "

" Le principal, c'est de savoir que Sora va bien. " déclara Riku, sûr de lui.

" Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. " rétorqua Roxas, l'air sincèrement désolé. " L'hôte dont il m'a parlé a l'air vraiment douteux. Sora m'a dit qu'il lui avait un peu volé dans les plumes. "

" Quel est l'intérêt d'aller se disputer avec son prisonnier? " demanda Axel, un sourcil haussé.

" Ils ne se disputaient pas. " dit clairement Roxas, les sourcils froncés. " Ce type est un peu trop intéressé par Sora, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. " Le jeune blond et son compagnon restèrent sans voix face à l'expression de Riku à ce moment là. Il était livide de rage.

" Ce salaud a osé le toucher?! " s'exclama furieusement ce dernier.

" Embrassé, pour l'instant. " dit le plus jeune, répétant les propos du châtain. Riku se mordit la lèvre mais fit une grimace, se rappelant trop tard que celle-ci était blessée. A nouveau, il passa le bout de sa langue sur la petite coupure et poussa un soupir.

" Bon, préviens-moi si jamais tu te souvenais de celui qui le retient prisonnier. " déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

" Très bien. " répondit le jeune blond en hochant la tête. Il se redressa et s'assit près d'Axel. " Et pour les caméras? Tu comptes les laisser là? " demanda-t-il après un court instant de réflexion.

" Oui. S'ils sont incapables d'entendre ce qu'on est en train de dire, ils ne savent pas que Sora t'as tout dit. Et au pire, lui, il peut voir que je vais bien. " dit doucement l'enquêteur. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard curieux.

" Je me fais peut-être des idées - " commença le roux en se grattant la joue. " - Mais tu sembles vraiment tenir à lui. Je me trompe? " Il vit Riku secouer la tête avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il était tard et ils mourraient tous de faim.

------

" Vous… " murmura le jeune châtain, les yeux écarquillés. Devant lui se tenait un homme robuste, aux longs cheveux d'argent - comme ceux de ses complices et, malheureusement, de Riku - et au regard froid et purement cruel. Ses yeux verts le fixaient intensément, comme le ferait un serpent avec une de ses proies. C'était exactement ce qu'était Sora à présent : une proie. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire car il lui restait encore une chose à laquelle se raccrocher : Riku avait besoin de lui et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour survivre, partir d'ici et aller le prévenir, l'écouter lui dire que tout se passerait bien et qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Tous les deux. S'il n'était pas aussi choqué, Sora aurait rougit à cause de telles pensées. " Séphiroth?!" s'écria-t-il.

" Finalement, Ansem avait raison. " dit l'hôte d'une voix calme. Il s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et son regard toujours fixé sur sa victime. " Tu n'aurais pas su me reconnaître rien qu'en entendant ma voix. "

" Mais pourquoi… " commença le jeune châtain, la respiration haletante. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il avait la tête qui tournait et semblait manquer d'air. Paniquer à un moment pareil était vraiment la pire des solutions, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

" Mais vois-tu - " continua Séphiroth en faisant plusieurs pas, jusqu'à se tenir juste devant le jeune châtain, qui se recula le plus possible contre la surface vitrée. " - Je voulais être sûr que tu ne tenterais plus de t'échapper avant de te révéler mon identité. De toute façon, tu n'as aucune issue là où tu es. " L'homme s'accroupit alors et posa une main sur le visage de Sora, qui s'était mis à trembler. " Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, n'est-ce pas? " demanda-t-il, l'air désolé.

" Tout ce que je connais, c'est votre nom. " rétorqua le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés. Il fit pour lever un bras et repousser son assaillant mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et resserra sa main autour de son frêle poignet.

" Beaucoup de gens le connaissent, mais ils ne m'intéressent pas. " dit froidement l'homme en souriant machiavéliquement. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour embrasser à nouveau le jeune châtain, mais celui-ci se recula.

" Je croyais avoir été clair. Ne me touchez pas. " menaça Sora, les dents serrées. Séphiroth fronça les sourcils.

" J'ai moi aussi été clair sur ce point. Tu ne peux pas me résister. " dit-il en regardant intensément le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne put rien faire d'autre que plonger son regard dans le sien et, après quelques secondes, il se sentit comme envoûté et fut incapable de penser. L'homme rit sourdement et souleva Sora pour l'amener vers le lit, où il l'allongea. Il se tint au dessus du châtain et lui caressa la joue lentement. Le contact suffit à réveiller Sora et ce dernier, ne pouvant pas bouger, fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il lui cracha à la figure.

" Ca vous va ça, comme réponse? " dit sèchement le plus jeune, l'air furieux. L'homme leva une main à son visage et frotta sa joue sans même sourciller. Et, toujours avec autant de calme, il leva une main et gifla son prisonnier. Le bruit retentit dans toute la pièce, laissant s'installer un silence absolu.

" Aucune résistance ne sera tolérée, Sora. " murmura-t-il à l'oreille dudit garçon. Ce dernier fut parcouru d'un frisson. " Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire rapidement car plus jamais tu ne sortiras d'ici. " Sur ces mots, l'homme se redressa lentement sans jamais quitter sa proie des yeux. " Cette chambre sera ton tombeau. "

" Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant? " s'exclama Sora, furieux. " Si vous cherchez uniquement à m'utiliser de cette façon, laissez-moi vous prévenir que vous ne le ferez jamais de mon vivant. Je préfère me jeter par l'une des fenêtres et m'écraser sur le sol. "

" Je m'étais attendu à une mort un peu plus poétique, mais si c'est celle-ci qui t'attires le plus. " plaisanta Séphiroth, dont le corps piégeait encore Sora sur le lit.

" Qu'est-ce que vois attendez de moi? " murmura le jeune châtain en tournant la tête sur le côté. Il ne supportait plus ce regard. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

" Joins-toi à moi. Ensemble, nous pourrons accomplir de grandes choses. " déclara l'homme aux longs cheveux. Sora fronça les sourcils.

" Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez derrière la tête, mais il est hors de question que je me range à vos côtés. " déclara le jeune homme, les yeux fermés. Peut-être que s'il ne voyait rien, il pourrait prétendre que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Peut-être que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il serait de retour dans son vieil appartement et rirait de cette situation en en parlant avec Riku, à l'une des tables de chez Benny. Il aurait très certainement repris la même crêpe que la dernière fois. Elle était vraiment délicieuse. Séphiroth vit Sora ouvrit lentement les yeux tandis qu'un tendre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le jeune châtain tourna alors la tête vers son ravisseur et, son expression toujours aussi calme, il ajouta : " Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi. "

" 'Non' n'est pas une réponse. " dit simplement l'homme en se retirant de la pièce. Il se tint sur le pas de la porte pendant un moment avant d'ajouter : " Je vais te laisser encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition. "

Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul, Sora se redressa et regarda absentement le petit écran où il ne restait plus qu'Axel et Roxas dans le salon. Riku, lui, était occupé près de l'évier, probablement en train de préparer à manger. Le goût du fer se répandit soudainement dans la bouche du jeune châtain et il leva une main à sa bouche, d'où un peu de sang s'était échappé et avait coulé. Il sentit une petite coupure à l'intérieur de sa joue et fit une légère grimace. C'était certainement arrivé quand ce maniaque l'avait frappé. Sans y prêter plus attention, il reprit sa place habituelle, juste en face de la vitre et il observa ses amis.

" Il ne faut pas que vous veniez me chercher… " murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

------

Axel et Roxas restèrent manger chez Riku et durent repartir une fois le repas terminé, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul, mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas accepter. Rester enfermé ne résoudrait rien. C'est ainsi que se finit une seconde semaine de recherches qui n'aboutirent à aucun résultat.

" Celui-là? "

" Non. "

" Et lui? "

" Non. "

Un soupir. Axel avait passé une grande partie de son temps à montrer des tas de photos à Roxas pour l'aider à se rappeler du visage du ravisseur de Sora, mais avec le nombre d'habitants du pays, ils pourraient y passer des années…

" Ca ne sert à rien, Axel. " dit le jeune blond pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois ce jour là. " Ca me reviendra sûrement tout bêtement un autre jour. "

" On n'a pas de temps à perdre! " s'exclama le roux, les sourcils froncés.

" On perd aussi du temps à regarder ces photos, je te signale. " rétorqua le jeune blond, les bras croisés. Axel poussa un long soupir et se gratta la nuque. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils travaillaient sans relâche et ils commençaient à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Tous deux étaient très irritables et se disputaient de plus en plus.

" Bon écoute, je crois qu'on a besoin de se reposer. Rentrons, ok? " proposa Axel, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. A son grand soulagement, son coéquipier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva immédiatement. Axel habitant tout près du poste de police, ils retournèrent chez lui à pieds. Ces derniers temps, le jeune blond passait la plupart de son temps avec lui, ce qui ne dérangeait aucun d'eux. " Je pensais nous préparer des pâtes à la carbonara. Ca te tente? " demanda le roux, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Pourquoi pas. " répondit simplement Roxas en haussant les épaules. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas faim, mais il fallait bien qu'il mange quelque chose. " Je suis désolé. " ajouta-t-il après un court moment de silence.

" A quel sujet? " demanda le roux, les sourcils haussés.

" Pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. Je sais que… Tu fais de ton mieux pour les aider. " Roxas se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. " La vérité, c'est que ça m'agace d'avoir oublié! Sans ça, on aurait peut-être déjà pu le trouver et le ramener. "

Sans dire un mot, Axel s'approcha de son compagnon et le serra fermement contre lui. " Tu n'y peux rien, Roxas. " Le jeune blond déglutit à plusieurs reprises pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Oui, il devait vraiment être très fatigué car il n'était pas du genre à se lamenter sur son sort de cette façon. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se recula pour aider Axel à préparer le repas, ce qu'ils firent en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini, Roxas mit la table et son ami les servit.

" Il y a une question que je me pose. " déclara soudainement le jeune blond.

" Et c'est? " demanda le roux, l'air curieux. Il vit son coéquipier rougir légèrement et regarder ses pâtes avec le plus grand intérêt. " Autant finir ce que tu as commencé. " le poussa-t-il.

" Depuis l'autre jour, quand je suis revenu de l'asile et qu'on a… Enfin, tu vois. " commença timidement le plus jeune, ses joues de plus en plus rouges. " Je me demandais si ça faisait de nous – "

" Un couple? " termina Axel, un sourcil haussé. Roxas hocha la tête. " Bah je pense que oui. Du moins, ça ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde. Mais ça, je pensais l'avoir clairement dit l'autre jour. "

" Je croyais que tu plaisantais. " marmonna Roxas, gêné. Il réfléchit pendant un instant. " Ca ne me dérangerait pas non plus. " Quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à rire.

" Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle? " demanda Axel, amusé.

" Jamais je n'ai vu un couple se faire une déclaration aussi peu romantique. " répondit l'autre après s'être calmé.

" Et moi qui pensais avoir rectifié le tir avec mon délicieux repas. " plaisanta le roux en secouant la tête.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils décidèrent qu'ils passeraient la soirée devant la télé, confortablement installé dans le divan, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Roxas regarda sa série préférée, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les commentaires occasionnels que faisait Axel. Leur humeur s'assombrit à nouveau lorsqu'il fut question de la disparition de Sora au journal télévisé. Immanquablement, les médias avaient fait le rapprochement avec les enlèvements opérés par Ansem, et les hypothèses allaient bon train. Personne, cependant, ne semblait avoir fait le lien avec l'incendie de Fort Biello. Mais les deux enquêteurs savaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que la mort du jeune châtain ne soit clairement annoncée, suite à cet incident.

" Oh, c'est pas vrai. " grommela Axel lorsque la présentatrice annonça un prochain discours du président, juste après le journal. Et ce discours ne se fit pas attendre car à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que l'on voyait déjà l'emblème de leur pays, des drapeaux flottants de chaque côté.

" _Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. _" dit poliment l'homme politique, l'air sérieux. " _Je me suis permis d'interrompre votre programme pour vous faire part de nouvelles fort plaisantes. Il se trouve que l'économie de notre beau pays est en constante croissance et que les bénéfices qu'en a tiré l'Etat vont être mis à profit lors de l'ouverture d'une usine qui va servir à la technologie dont vous profitez déjà tous. Consciencieux de l'image de notre capitale aux yeux de nos voisins étrangers, j'ai décidé d'organiser, le jour de son ouverture, une grande inauguration où est convié quiconque souhaite prendre part à notre rassemblement. _"

" On dirait qu'il parle d'une secte. " marmonna Axel.

" _Cet événement se tiendra le 14 de ce mois-ci. Ce sera également l'occasion pour moi de célébrer mes deux ans de bons et loyaux services envers un peuple à qui je dois beaucoup. _" L'homme se tut pendant un instant avant de reprendre. " _J'espère sincèrement que vous viendrez nombreux. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée. _" Sur ces paroles, l'emblème fit un bref retour avant de laisser place aux programmes de la soirée.

" Ce mec me fiche la chair de poule. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait penser à – " commença le roux en tournant la tête vers son jeune ami – ou plutôt, amant à présent. " Ca ne va pas? Tu es tout pâle… " ajouta-t-il en passant une main sur le front de Roxas, dont le souffle était court tout à coup.

" Axel, tout ça est largement au dessus de nous. " dit le jeune blond dans un souffle, si bien qu'Axel eut du mal à comprendre ses paroles.

" Je ne te suis pas… " répondit le roux,à présent inquiet.

" Je me souviens maintenant. C'était lui. " affirma Roxas, les sourcils froncés. Axel écarquilla les yeux.

" Hé ho, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu dois faire erreur. " dit-il sèchement, n'osant pas croire les propos de son coéquipier.

" Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Avant que je ne revienne à moi, le président Séphiroth est entré dans cette chambre… "

xx----xx

Un petit mot sur… Michael Giacchino

Je ne connaissais pas du tout ce compositeur avant de commencer à regarder Lost, les disparus. Une série que j'adore! (C'est tellement rare. Lol) Les musiques m'ont tout de suite plu, surtout celle-ci, qui est la plus récurrente dans la première saison. J'aime comme les musiques collent parfaitement aux ambiances de la série et nous plongent dans l'histoire. Elles sont toujours assez douces et très agréables à écouter. Je ne connais malheureusement pas les autres travaux de ce compositeur, mais je me pencherai là-dessus dès que je saurai pour quelles autres séries il a travaillé!

A/N : Hm, je n'ai trop rien à dire pour cette fois, mis à part merci à vous pour vos encouragements! )


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx----xx

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Roxas a réussi à retrouver Sora et à s'assurer que ce dernier était en bonne santé. Il avait même réussi à voir le ravisseur de son ami, mais la femme en blanc lui avait effacé la mémoire, lui empêchant ainsi de révéler son identité… Pendant un certain temps.

------

**Songe 15 :** Des liens indéniables

Chanson thème : Zazie – Je suis un homme

------

Riku était allongé sur son divan et s'était assoupi. Il savait qu'il aurait des courbatures le lendemain, mais son corps ne lui avait pas exactement laissé le temps de se lever, de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt! L'enquêteur fut cependant tiré de sa torpeur par le vacarme de son téléphone. Il ouvrit les yeux avec une grande difficulté et se leva sans plus de facilité. Il se traîna alors jusqu'à son couloir et décrocha.

" Allô? " dit-il, une main devant la bouche tandis qu'il bâillait.

" _Salut vieux, c'est Axel. Encore._ " dit le correspondant. Riku fronça les sourcils. " _On a des_ _nouvelles. Pas très bonnes, à vrai dire._ "

" Je commence à avoir l'habitude. " marmonna le garçon aux cheveux platine. " Tu n'appelles que pour me donner de mauvaises nouvelles. " L'autre homme ignora ce commentaire.

" _Roxas s'est rappelé de l'homme qui a enlevé Sora._ " commença le roux. Il allait continuer mais fut interrompu par son ami.

" Et en quoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle?! " s'exclama l'enquêteur, soudain complètement réveillé. " C'est génial! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller le - "

" _C'est le président lui-même._ " le coupa Axel, sa voix monotone. Riku resta silencieux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. " _Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, maintenant. Ce mec est super influant et il est inutile de dire qu'il saura nous faire passer pour des_ _menteurs. S'il nous laisse le temps de révéler son secret, bien sûr._ " commenta amèrement Axel.

" Mais on ne peut pas non plus le laisser faire! " s'indigna Riku, les sourcils froncés. " Je n'abandonnerai pas pour autant! "

" _Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner, juste de rester méga prudent. Ne fais rien de trop stupide. _" dit sérieusement le roux. " _Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur le passé de Séphiroth à mon poste, on ne sait jamais. Demande à Xaldin de faire la même chose, si tu en as la possibilité._ _Je sais à quel point il peut être désagréable par moments._ " commenta-t-il.

" Ok, je te contacterai si jamais je trouvais quoi que ce soit. " dit le jeune enquêteur, sûr de lui. Il raccrocha et secoua lentement la tête. " Pourquoi en a-t-il après Sora, au juste? " Bien évidemment, personne ne pouvait répondre à sa question.

------

Sora jeta son livre à terre. Il en avait assez. Il s'était forcé à le lire mais finalement, ce livre ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et qu'avait-il d'autre à faire, à présent? Rien. Il reprit son livre et continua sa lecture. Ce cycle s'était répété tout le long de la journée déjà. Se rendant compte de ce fait, le jeune châtain se leva et posa l'ouvrage sur la table de verre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au vase. Il était déjà rempli à moitié à présent. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et frappa contre la surface de bois.

" Il y a quelqu'un? " demanda-t-il à voix haute. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il répondrait si il y avait effectivement quelqu'un d'autre, mais au moins, ça lui passait le temps. Lorsqu'il n'y eut pas de réponse, il poussa un long soupir et se retourna.

" _Tu t'ennuies, on dirait. _" fit remarquer la femme en blanc. " _Tu veux que j'aille demander à mon fils de venir te tenir compagnie? Il n'a pas l'air très occupé en ce moment._ "

" C'est assez étonnant pour un président… " commenta amèrement le jeune châtain, les bras croisés.

" Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant de ma part? " demanda une voix calme et froide, juste derrière Sora. Ce dernier bondit en avant et se tourna rapidement pour ne pas tourner le dos à son ennemi.

" _Finalement, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller le chercher. Amusez-vous bien._ " commenta-t-elle en disparaissant, son rire froid glaçant le jeune châtain jusqu'aux os.

" S'amuser, hein? " marmonna Sora en la regardant disparaître.

" A qui parlais-tu? " demanda curieusement Séphiroth, un sourcil haussé.

" Ca ne vous regarde pas. " rétorqua le jeune homme, regardant l'homme d'Etat d'un air mauvais.

" Peu de personnes connaissent cet endroit. Vivantes ou mortes. " expliqua l'homme en allant s'asseoir sur le divan. Sora crut, pendant un instant, qu'il pourrait en profiter et s'échapper mais on ferma la porte juste sous son nez. Il fit la moue. " Et si je n'ai pas pu voir cette personne à qui tu parlais, c'est qu'il devait s'agir d'un fantôme. Et le seul qui puisse venir ici est celui de Jénova. "

" Jénova? " demanda le jeune châtain, un sourcil haussé.

" Ma défunte mère. " commenta l'homme. Sora fut presque tenté de lui présenter ses condoléances. Presque. " Ainsi, elle veille sur moi. J'en suis flatté, même si elle a bien failli te faire mourir. "

" Comment savez-vous ça?! " s'exclama Sora, étonné.

" Les médecins que tes amis ont fait arrêter l'ont révélé à l'un de mes agents. Un vase serait tombé de lui-même, le bruit révélant votre position, à toi et à ce Riku. " dit Séphiroth, l'air amusé. " As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition? " demanda-t-il enfin, ses yeux perçants fixés sur ceux de Sora.

" Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse et je vous le répète : c'est hors de question. " dit fermement le plus jeune, les sourcils froncés.

" Très bien, je vais donc devoir formuler cela d'une autre façon. " dit lentement le président, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Sora déglutit et fit un pas en arrière. " Joins-toi à moi si tu ne veux pas qu'un malheureux accident n'ôte la vie de ton ancien coéquipier. " menaça l'homme. Sora pâlit.

" Vous n'oseriez- " commença-t-il. Quelle question stupide! Evidemment, qu'il oserait tuer Riku! Il avait déjà fait mourir des tas de personnes.

" On dirait que tu n'es plus aussi sûr de toi, à présent. " fit remarquer l'homme, l'air satisfait. Sora se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il misa tout sur l'unique supposition qu'il avait pu faire concernant Séphiroth. Ce dernier semblait avoir besoin de lui pour accomplir ses mystérieux desseins.

" Si Riku meurt, alors moi aussi. Je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. " dit Sora en fixant son ravisseur du regard. Ce dernier ricana doucement.

" Crois-tu vraiment que je vais gober ça? Allons Sora, tu en es incapable. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. " dit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

" Vous croyez ça? " demanda le plus jeune. Il fit volte-face, se dirigea vers l'une des vitres et fit pour la briser avec son poing. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion car Séphiroth accourut à ses côtés et retint son bras. " Convaincu? " demanda le jeune châtain, les sourcils froncés. " Touchez à un seul cheveu de Riku et vous me retrouverez mort. " L'homme ne dit rien pendant un long moment et se contenta d'observer attentivement son prisonnier. Il pouvait voir la détermination dans ses yeux et sut que le jeune homme ne plaisantait pas.

" Voilà qui est assez inattendu. " déclara Séphiroth avant d'éclater de rire. " Un rival! J'avais un rival. " Il secoua la tête et soupira.

" Un quoi?! " s'exclama le jeune châtain, les yeux écarquillés.

" Oh, tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte toi-même? " questionna le président, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. " Ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire, c'est même mieux. " Il tourna brièvement la tête vers la porte de la chambre avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre garçon. " Le voir sans jamais pouvoir le rejoindre finira par te rendre complètement fou, je le sais. Et quand ce moment sera venu, tu me supplieras de t'aider à l'oublier. " Il fit un pas en avant et posa fermement une main sur l'épaule de Sora pour l'empêcher de reculer. " Je me ferai une joie de t'offrir toute mon aide. " murmura-t-il à son oreille.

" Je ne vous laisserai jamais me faire quoi que ce soit! " s'indigna le plus jeune en tentant de se reculer. D'un bref mouvement, Séphiroth l'obligea à lui tourner le dos et l'homme le serra tout contre lui, levant une main qui maintint son visage tourné vers le côté.

" Même si tu résistais, tu ne pourrais pas y échapper de toute façon. " dit l'homme aux longs cheveux de sa voix suave et froide à la fois. " Ces roses sont là pour te le prouver. Pour te le rappeler. "

" Les roses… " marmonna le jeune châtain, à nouveau incapable de penser clairement à cause de la main qui lui caressait la cuisse.

Séphiroth eut un rire froid vis-à-vis de la réaction de Sora. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de contact, ce qui ne fit que rendre l'affaire d'autant plus réjouissante. " Ansem te l'a dit, elles servent de compte à rebours. " dit-il sans jamais cesser ses attentions. " Ta chambre n'est pas blanche par hasard. "

" … " Sora ne dit rien, incapable de parler à cause de la vague d'effroi qui le frappait de plein fouet, tout à coup.

" La pureté, Sora. C'est ce qui te caractérise le plus. Je le sens lorsque je te caresse. Personne ne t'a encore accordé ce genre d'affection, n'est-ce pas? " murmura l'homme à l'oreille du jeune châtain. Ce dernier se sentit oppressé et sa respiration s'accéléra. " Lorsque ce vase sera enfin rempli, je reviendrai te voir et te prendrai ton innocence. " dit-il avant de soupirer d'une façon suggestive. " J'ai toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de briser cette promesse, mais la récompense n'en sera que plus appréciable. "

" Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? " murmura Sora, tremblant de tout son corps à présent. Une partie de lui-même mourrait d'envie que Riku vienne le chercher et le tire de cet horrible endroit, tandis que l'autre moitié priait pour que Riku ne le trouve jamais et soit en sécurité, loin de Séphiroth.

" Tu as oublié. Voilà ce que tu as fait. Tu as osé oublier à qui tu appartenais et tu es allé t'enticher de cette femme. " dit froidement l'homme en pinçant fortement la chair qui se trouvait juste sous ses doigts. Sora fit de son mieux pour se retenir de crier. " Cette Kairi. "

" Laissez Kairi en dehors de tout ça! Elle n'a rien fait de mal!! " s'exclama le jeune homme en tentant de se débattre, mais en vain.

" J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. " dit sombrement Séphiroth. Sora se laissa alors tomber à genoux, livide. " Oh, elle est encore en vie, mais elle a changé de vie. Elle est partie très loin d'ici, là où je savais que vous ne pourriez plus vous revoir. Elle s'est montrée très docile. " Il se mit à rire lorsque Sora se leva brusquement et tenta par tous les moyens de le frapper. Séphiroth esquiva tous les coups sans la moindre difficulté.

" Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud! Ca ne vous a pas suffi de vous en prendre à moi? Hein? " cria-t-il lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi à plaquer son ennemi contre un mur. Celui-ci garda tout son sang froid et l'observa d'un regard impassible. Soudain, Sora eut un frisson et, sans savoir pourquoi, il tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers ladite pièce, puis la vitre et chercha son ami du regard. Riku était dans le salon, visiblement troublé. Le jeune châtain vit qu'il n'était pas seul. En plissant les yeux, il s'aperçut que Jénova était là aussi. Elle se tenait près de l'enquêteur et l'observait attentivement. " Non, non, non! " marmonna Sora, les yeux exorbités, oubliant pendant un instant qu'il était complètement à la merci de l'autre homme. Il la vit s'approcher de Riku, tendre la main vers lui et puis, il s'effondra sur son canapé. " Non… " murmura-t-il, dans un souffle.

" On dirait bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose chez ce cher Riku. " murmura Séphiroth à l'oreille de son prisonnier. " Dis-moi ce que tu as vu. "

" Elle lui a fait quelque chose… Je ne sais pas quoi. " balbutia le jeune châtain, la respiration haletante. " Jénova, elle – "

" Oh, on dirait qu'elle veut s'amuser un peu. " plaisanta l'homme en riant doucement. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, mais s'arrêta quelques instants avant de sortir afin d'ajouter: " Demain, nous commencerons un petit jeu très amusant. Je suis certain que tu vas l'adorer. " Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la pièce, le bruit de la porte résonnant comme un glas aux oreilles du jeune châtain.

------

_" Alors Riku, tu viens? " _

_Le garçonnet regarda l'adulte anxieusement. Il leva une main à sa bouche et fit un pas en avant, très lentement._

_" Allez, viens! Papa est avec toi, tout ira bien. " insista l'homme en tendant une main à son fils. Il était très bel homme et avait de beaux cheveux identiques à ceux de son fils, mis à part qu'ils étaient courts. Ceux de son jeune fils avaient déjà un peu de longueur et n'avaient pas encore perdu de leur éclat. _

_" Mais c'est haut, ici. " marmonna Riku en baissant sa main pendant qu'il parlait, avant de la replacer aussitôt devant sa bouche. Il vit son père soupirer et s'avancer vers lui. " Ah! " s'écria-t-il lorsque l'adulte le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le bord de l'immeuble où ils se situaient. L'enfant se cacha les yeux et son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable._

_" Ouvre les yeux. " lui indiqua son père en resserrant légèrement son emprise sur Riku, pour lui montrer qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Riku retira lentement les mains de son visage et regarda droit devant lui. Sous ses yeux s'étendaient l'immense ville et ses lumières colorées, faisant ressembler la cité à une mer d'étoiles. Le garçonnet resta littéralement bouche bée devant un tel spectacle. Lui qui était si apeuré au départ était à présent plaisamment étonné._

_" C'est ici que je viens quand je suis fatigué. " expliqua l'homme en observant la ville d'Illusiopolis dans toute sa splendeur. " Papa travaille beaucoup, et il a besoin de se changer les idées de temps en temps. " _

_" Dis papa, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? " demanda Riku en regardant curieusement son père._

_" J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. " dit tout simplement le père en regardant brièvement son enfant. Il vit briller les lueurs des bâtiments dans ses yeux, les faisant presque ressembler à des pierres précieuses. " Tes camarades de classe vont être jaloux quand ils sauront qu'on a notre coin secret, rien qu'à nous! " déclara l'homme en ébouriffant les cheveux de Riku. _

_" Rien qu'à nous? Même pas à maman? " demanda le garçonnet, excité à l'idée de partager un secret avec son père. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui où son père allait si souvent sans que sa mère ne sache où il se rendait._

_" Même pas à maman. Rien qu'à toi et à moi. " dit le père d'un ton chaleureux. " Toi aussi tu pourras venir ici quand tu le voudras, mais seulement quand tu seras plus grand. Pour l'instant, on reviendra ensemble, d'accord? " demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres._

_" D'accord! " s'exclama le garçonnet en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il cligna des yeux et, tout à coup, il n'était plus dans les bras de son papa. Riku était plus âgé, et se trouvait au pied de l'immense immeuble. Et juste devant ses yeux, il vit une silhouette noire tomber du haut du bâtiment pour finalement s'effondrer dans un terrible fracas à quelques mètres, devant lui. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait mais s'approcha malgré tout, comme attiré par une force invisible. Et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du corps de son père. Riku leva alors les yeux au ciel et aperçut une forme blanchâtre tout en haut de l'immeuble, laquelle se retira dès lors qu'il eut posé les yeux sur elle._

_" Riku… " dit une voix derrière lui. Le jeune homme se tourna et vit un visage familier. Celui de Xaldin. " Il faut te réveiller maintenant. " _

Riku ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussi vite lorsqu'une vive lumière l'éblouit. Après quelques pénibles minutes d'accommodation, l'enquêteur leva les yeux vers son visiteur qui, comme il l'avait deviné, n'était autre que ce cher Xaldin.

" Où..? " commença-t-il, pour finalement s'interrompre lorsque sa gorge le fit souffrir, trop sèche. L'homme aux dreadlocks lui avança un verre d'eau, que Riku accepta avec grande joie.

" Tu es à l'hôpital. On t'a retrouvé chez toi, inconscient. " expliqua Xaldin tandis que son collègue vidait son verre. " Visiblement, tu t'es évanoui à cause de la fatigue, d'après les toubibs. " Il attendit que son ami réponde, le fixant du regard. Riku n'avait pourtant aucun signe de fatigue, qu'il s'agisse de cernes ou d'un teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

" Je me suis évanoui, mais pas de fatigue. " répondit enfin le plus jeune en posant son verre sur la table, près de son lit. " Il est quelle heure? "

" Bientôt midi. " dit Xaldin en se grattant la nuque.

" Alors vous vous êtes effectivement réveillé, monsieur Iwatari. " dit une jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre. Riku tourna la tête vers elle et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Très bien. Ressentez-vous des douleurs quelconques? Des troubles visuels? La tête qui tourne? Des bourdonnements dans les oreilles? " demanda l'infirmière sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre. Il la regarda, un sourcil froncé tandis qu'elle l'auscultait rapidement. " Alors? " s'impatienta-t-elle.

" Rien du tout. Je me sens bien. " finit par lui répondre Riku. Elle l'observa d'un air curieux.

" Vous êtes sûr? On ne perd pas conscience sans raison… " insista-t-elle.

" Ecoutez, je pense être le mieux placé pour savoir si je me sens mal ou non, alors vous pouvez vous – " commença Riku, irrité à présent. Xaldin accourut à ses côtés et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne dise des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite.

" Merci de vous inquiéter, mais mon ami ici présent va très bien. Si on a des soucis, on reviendra vous voir. " dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, un sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune femme hocha timidement la tête, et jeta un dernier regard inquiet à son patient avant de disparaître de la chambre.

" Non mais c'est le comble ça! " s'exclama Riku lorsqu'il put parler à nouveau. Il se leva de son lit et chercha ses vêtements. Xaldin se dirigea vers une petite garde robe et les lui tendit. " Attends moi dehors, j'en ai pour une minute. " l'informa le garçon aux cheveux platine en commençant à se défaire de sa tunique. Son collègue ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la porte.

Lorsque Riku fut prêt, il suivit Xaldin jusqu'à son véhicule et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le poste de police.

" Dis moi un peu, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur Sora? " demanda l'homme. Riku le regarda, un sourcil haussé. " Il parait que ce serait le président Séphiroth qui le retiendrait prisonnier. "

" Comment l'as-tu su? " demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

" Axel a appelé ce matin. Quand il m'a demandé à te parler, j'ai été assez surpris. Tu n'étais pas au poste et j'étais persuadé que tu étais encore flanqué avec ces deux zouaves. C'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvé chez toi, à terre. " expliqua Xaldin. " Il en a profité pour m'expliquer très rapidement la situation. "

" Je vois. " répondit Riku en regardant ses mains, posées sur ses cuisses. " Et… Tu le crois? " demanda-t-il, incertain.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais que non. Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi je dirais que oui. " répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

" Si tu pouvais répondre comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire **normalement**, ça m'arrangerait. " rétorqua Riku, les dents serrées.

" Ecoute vieux, je ne crois que ce que je vois, ok? " lança Xaldin d'un ton tout aussi acerbe. " Toujours est-il que tu ferais mieux de garder tout ça pour toi et t'arranger pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas. "

" Pourquoi ça? Au contraire! Il faut prévenir tout le monde, leur dire que Séphiroth est dangereux! " s'indigna Riku, la tête tournée vers son collègue.

" Surtout pas. Il serait facile pour lui de faire passer ces propos pour des balivernes. Et il serait tout aussi simple de savoir qui a répandu la rumeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer la suite, je pense. " expliqua l'homme aux dreadlocks, les mains crispées sur le volant.

" Je me fiche de finir mes jours en prison. Si je peux au moins tenter d'aider Sora, alors je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. " s'entêta le plus jeune, les bras croisés. " Je le trouverai par n'importe quel moyen. "

" C'est une place au cimetière que tu vas gagner si tu fais ça, Riku. " dit Xaldin d'une voix calme, tellement calme que l'autre garçon fut sincèrement surpris. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni sarcasme cette fois. Rien que de la sérénité et peut-être un peu d'inquiétude.

" Xaldin… " commença Riku, les sourcils froncés. " Qu'est-ce que – "

" Ton père l'a su trop tard. Je ne veux pas que tu commettes la même erreur que lui. " le coupa l'homme, les sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de toute manière. " Tu ne l'as jamais su, et je ne l'ai jamais raconté à personne mais… Quand Jin a commencé à enquêter sur ces disparitions, il avait souvent fait référence à un type nommé Jialeen. "

" Jialeen? C'était pas l'ancien – "

" Président. " confirma l'homme. " Ton père était convaincu qu'il était mêlé à tout ça. Toutes les pistes menaient à lui à l'époque. C'est comme ça que Jin a pu retrouver les ravisseurs aussi rapidement. Mais quand les rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre, disant que Jialeen était à la tête d'une série de kidnapping… "

" P'pa a été retrouvé mort au pied de ce building. " finit le garçon aux cheveux platine, la voix basse.

" Ouais. Je sais qu'il n'y avait personne au sommet de cet immeuble mais… Jin n'était pas du genre suicidaire. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu faire ça, mais Jialeen a masqué ça comme un suicide. " expliqua Xaldin en se mordant douloureusement la lèvre. Jin – le père de Riku – était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là lorsque ce drame s'était produit. Si seulement Jin n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance à disparaître sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

" On en avait parlé avec Sora il y a longtemps de ça, et il a pensé que ce pouvait être l'œuvre d'un fantôme, que ce serait lui qui aurait poussé p'pa dans le vide. " dit Riku, soucieux.

" Comment ça serait possible? " demanda Xaldin, interloqué.

" Sora a bien été blessé à la main par l'un d'eux. " répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules. " Comment vais-je faire? Je suis complètement seul, pour le coup. " dit Riku, désespéré.

" T'es pas seul. Je sais pas ce qu'Axel a l'intention de faire, mais moi, j'ai bien l'intention de te filer un coup de main. Pour venger ce vieux Jin. " dit Xaldin d'un ton froid.

" Le venger? Quel rapport ça peut avoir avec Séphiroth? " demanda Riku en réfléchissant.

" Je pensais que tu l'aurais déjà compris mais on dirait que t'as grillé un neurone pendant que tu dormais. " lança l'homme aux cheveux noirs en souriant malicieusement. Il ignora les protestations de Riku et secoua la tête. " Jialeen était le père de Séphiroth. "

------

" Tu ne manges pas? "

" Pas faim. "

Ansem était venu, comme à son habitude,apporter le déjeuner de Sora. Il s'était assis devant lui et l'observait attentivement. De l'autre côté de la pièce, ses deux frères regardaient la scène, l'air indifférent, voire ennuyé.

" Quelque chose te tracasse. Je le vois dans ton regard. " confia l'homme aux yeux d'ambres, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il aimait admirer la souffrance d'autrui par dessus tout, et celle qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Sora dépassait de loin celle qu'il avait pu observer depuis le jour de son tout premier crime.

" Ca ne vous regarde pas. " grommela le jeune châtain sans jamais croiser son regard. Il se contentait de fixer son repas du regard et d'attendre qu'Ansem se lasse et finisse par partir. Mais cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient restés comme ça, sans rien dire.

" Tu as peur. " remarqua l'homme sans perdre son sourire. " Il t'a dit pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas? " Sora releva brusquement la tête en entendant cela. " J'ai vu juste, on dirait. "

" Vous savez ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire, pas vrai? " demanda le jeune homme, prenant son air le plus menaçant. Inutile de dire que son ravisseur n'en fut pas bouleversé le moins du monde. " Dites-le moi! "

" Et risquer de me mettre Séphiroth à dos? Hors de question. " Ansem ricana. " C'est bien plus drôle de te regarder te torturer l'esprit, de te laisser tout le loisir d'imaginer tous les supplices qu'il pourrait te faire subir. Qu'y aurait-il d'amusant à tout te révéler? "

" Pas grand-chose, je suppose… " marmonna le plus jeune en se levant de table. Sans jamais jeter le moindre regard derrière son épaule, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et décida de s'y enfermer. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Riku depuis que Xaldin était venu le chercher dans son appartement, et le jeune châtain commençait à être très inquiet. Si au moins il pouvait savoir que son partenaire allait bien, cela lui retirerait un poids. Il y avait aussi ce 'jeu' dont avait parlé Séphiroth. Toute cette nervosité lui avait littéralement coupé l'appétit et il aurait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit et de le garder.

------

" Voilà ta photo. " dit Xaldin en tendant une feuille à Riku, qui la prit aussitôt entre ses mains. L'homme représenté sur la feuille ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Séphiroth. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute quant à la parenté des deux hommes. Un autre détail sauta immédiatement aux yeux du jeune homme.

" Ses cheveux… " commença-t-il en levant la tête.

" Argentés, comme ceux de son fiston. " continua l'homme aux dreadlocks, amusé.

" Ca pourrait être lui. " dit Riku, plutôt à lui-même qu'à son collègue. Mais Xaldin l'entendit et le regarda, l'air confus. " Sora a bien été enlevé par un type aux cheveux platine, non? Séphiroth devait avoir dans les 15 ans à l'époque. Ca ne peut donc pas être lui. Il ne reste plus que son père. "

" Ca se pourrait. " admit Xaldin, les bras croisés. Il fit les cents pas dans le bureau de Riku, l'air pensif. " Non, en fait, c'est certain. " dit-il en stoppant net devant le bureau du jeune enquêteur. " En cherchant cette photo, je suis tombé sur d'autres informations concernant Jialeen. " L'homme eut un sourire malicieux.

" Des informations du genre..? " insista Riku, agacé par le comportement puéril de Xaldin.

" Du genre qu'il a été considéré comme un charlatan toute sa vie durant par le cercle de scientifiques du pays. " commença à expliquer l'homme en prenant place dans la chaise en face de Riku. " Il a fait des recherches sur le paranormal, jurant sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher que des gens dénués d'enveloppe corporelle existaient bel et bien. Des êtres nommés fantômes. " Riku écarquilla les yeux et se pencha en avant, incitant inconsciemment son collègue à lui en dire davantage. " Jialeen était un homme qui venait d'une longue lignée de nobles et il avait donc tous les fonds nécessaires à ses recherches. Il a fait appel à des spécialistes du genre, mais la plupart l'ont abandonné en cours de chemin, jugeant que tout cela n'était qu'une pure perte de temps. Pendant des années, ils n'ont jamais trouvé la moindre trace, la moindre preuve que ce qu'il avançait était vrai. Et puis, ils ont entendu parler d'un enfant… "

" Sora. " répondit l'enquête sans l'once d'une hésitation dans la voix. Xaldin hocha la tête.

" La Cité du Crépuscule, c'est la porte à côté, si je puis dire. Et les rumeurs courraient bon train lorsque Sora a été cruellement abandonné par ses parents à cause de son don. Inutile de dire que ces histoires sont arrivées jusqu'aux oreilles de Jialeen et qu'il s'est prit d'un très grand intérêt pour le gamin, qu'il s'est empressé de kidnapper dès que l'occasion s'est présentée. " expliqua Xaldin. Il se tut pendant un instant avant d'ajouter. " Tout ce qui concerne Sora, dans cette histoire, n'est que supposition, évidemment, mais ça me semble plutôt probable. "

" Je pense que c'est ce qui a dû se passer. " répondit Riku, les sourcils froncés. " Tu crois que Séphiroth aurait enlevé Sora à cause de ça aussi? "

" Ca se pourrait. Il paraît qu'il a repris les recherches de son père lorsque ce dernier est décédé. " dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. " Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi. "

" Peut-être a-t-il simplement besoin de prouver que son père n'était pas fou? " proposa l'enquêteur, un sourcil haussé.

" Balivernes. Si c'était le cas, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait prit la peine de déguiser ce kidnapping en faisant croire à tout le monde que Sora avait été emmené à Shester, pour ensuite être emmené à Fort Biello à cause d'un état qui aurait empiré, second asile dans lequel il serait mort carbonisé? " Vu l'air de Riku, ce dernier avait fini par se rallier à l'opinion de son collègue. " Non. "

" Si au moins on savait où se trouve Sora, ça pourrait nous aider. " dit tristement Riku, le dos courbé. Son téléphone se mit à sonner et Xaldin choisit ce moment pour retourner à ses occupations.

" Je te préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau. " dit l'homme avant de fermer la porte. Le jeune enquêteur décrocha lentement le téléphone, encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

" Allô? " dit-il en gesticulant pour essayer de s'asseoir plus confortablement. Qui sait combien de temps cet appel allait durer?

" _Salut, vieux! Content de voir que tu es rentré! _" s'exclama un Axel plus qu'heureux. Il avait sincèrement l'air d'être soulagé. " _Tu nous as flanqué une sacrée frousse._ "

" Désolé, j'ai moi-même été assez surpris. " commença Riku en riant nerveusement. " J'ai senti un truc glacé dans mon cou et après ça, plus rien. Le grand trou noir. "

" _Quoi? _" demanda le roux, la voix un peu plus lointaine. De toute évidence, il n'était pas seul et parlait à son autre interlocuteur. Riku fronça les sourcils. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on l'appelle pour, finalement, parler à une autre personne en même temps. C'était relativement agaçant d'avoir à attendre qu'on daigne reporter son attention sur lui. " _Roxas dit que c'était peut-être l'œuvre d'un esprit. Il a même sa petite idée sur l'identité de ton agresseur._ " continua Axel après un court moment de silence.

" Je vois. " se contenta de répondre Riku.

" _Bref, je n'appelais pas seulement pour ça. _" continua le roux en coupant presque la parole à son correspondant. " _Roxas vient de me dire que la maison dans laquelle il a vu Sora était super grande, et assez luxueuse. Il se souvient vaguement avoir aperçu une forêt autour de la maison quand il a répondu à l'appel de Sora. Enfin, tu vois le genre. _"

" Une maison au milieu des arbres? Je vais noter ça et poser la question à Xaldin. " dit Riku en écrivant rapidement les quelques indications sur un bout de papier qui traînait sur son bureau. " Rien d'autre? "

" _Malheureusement, non. Et toi? Tu as du nouveau? _" demanda Axel.

" Oui. On a sûrement trouvé l'identité de celui qui a kidnappé Sora quand il était encore à l'orphelinat. L'ancien président, Jialeen. "expliqua Riku.

" _Le père de Séphiroth? Pas étonnant. Hé, mais qu'est-ce que – _" se défendit Axel tandis que Riku entendit qu'on manipulait le téléphone assez vigoureusement. Il entendit quelques parasites avant que le calme ne revienne et qu'une voix différente ne parle. " _Tu savais qu'il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient à ce sujet? _" demanda Roxas. Riku secoua la tête, ne se rendant pas compte que personne ne pouvait le voir faire. " _Ca n'étaient que des rumeurs, mais pas mal de personnes l'ont soupçonné, ici. Ca s'est perdu au bout d'un certain temps, évidemment. Je me demande pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas souvenu plus tôt. _" dit-il d'une voix peu assurée, comme s'il s'en voulait.

" Qui serait allé s'imaginer qu'une chose pareille était possible? Ces types sont nos dirigeants et ce sont les derniers qu'on soupçonnerait de faire des choses aussi peu orthodoxes. " rétorqua Riku d'une voix calme. " Bon, je vais aller parler à Xaldin pour cette maison et je viendrai vous voir demain matin pour en discuter avec vous. "

" _Ok. Pense quand même à te reposer un peu, tu dois être fatigué avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. _" le raisonna le jeune blond. L'enquêteur pouvait l'imaginer en train de faire la moue tout en parlant, et il ne put se retenir de rire tout bas.

" Oui, maman. A demain. " Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha et sortit de son bureau, priant pour qu'enfin, il ait une idée de l'endroit où il devait se rendre pour retirer son ami des griffes de Séphiroth.

xx----xx

Un petit mot sur… Zazie

J'aime bien Zazie. Je n'écouterais pas ses chansons à longueur de journée, mais en entendre une de temps à autre ne me déplaît pas le moins du monde. Celle-ci est celle que j'écoute le plus en ce moment. J'aime particulièrement les paroles, elles reflètent assez bien certaines de mes opinions quant à certaines facettes de l'humanité. (Ouah, et là, je passe pour une méga snob) Pour ce qui est de son rapport à l'histoire, elle concerne pas mal de personnages : Sora, Riku, Séphiroth et sûrement d'autres auxquels je ne pense pas sur le coup. On va dire que c'est un résumé de leur situation actuelle. )

A/N : Osi chérie, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait rire (et pas dans le mauvais sens, je précise!). Voilà voilà, on découvre encore d'autres pans du passé de chacun, principalement Riku ici. Le prochain chapitre racontera celui de Sora, et on saura enfin ce qu'il s'est passé avant ses 3 ans! N'attendez donc pas trop d'action ou d'intrigue… ; Comment toujours, merci milleuh fois pour vos commentaires! donne des tonnes de bonbons A bientôt.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts n'est pas à moi.

xx----xx

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Xaldin se joint à l'équipe et offre toute son aide à Riku! Ce dernier va en avoir grandement besoin. En effet, faire arrêter un président n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît, surtout quand il s'agit de Séphiroth. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs quelques projets en perspective pour son prisonnier. Reste à savoir lesquels, au juste…

------

**Songe 16 :** Heureux est l'ignorant

Chanson thème : Evanescence - Missing

------

Sora faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, son regard se portant alternativement sur la télévision puis sur le cadran de l'horloge. Il commençait à se faire tard et Séphiroth n'était toujours pas venu le chercher. Peut-être avait-il simplement cherché à l'effrayer? Oui, c'était certainement le cas. Et pourtant, le bruit de pas le ramena aussitôt à la dure réalité. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et Xehanort apparut sur le pas, dans toute sa gloire.

" Il t'attend. Suis-moi. " dit l'homme en faisant un pas de côté et en faisant signe au jeune châtain de sortir de la pièce. Sora se montra quelque peu réticent mais après avoir été littéralement éjecté de ses appartements, il finit par suivre son guide sans dire un mot. Le jeune châtain en profita pour observer les alentours. Les couloirs étaient aussi luxueux que son appartement, ornés de tableaux tous plus époustouflants les uns que les autres. L'un d'entre eux, en particulier, attira son attention. Le portrait en pied d'un homme d'âge relativement mûr était accroché juste en face d'un escalier monumental, menant à un hall d'entrée tout aussi gigantesque.

" _Voilà ma sortie… _" pensa Sora. Il tourna brièvement la tête mais, à sa grande déception, Xemnas et Ansem étaient au pied des marches et l'observait attentivement, le défiant d'oser tenter le moindre geste. Grommelant sourdement, le jeune châtain continua à marcher dans ce couloir ridiculement long et vit son guide stopper net devant un autre de ces grands tableaux. Il le pivota et une entrée apparut. Etrangement, Sora n'en fut pas vraiment étonné… L'entrée débouchait sur des escaliers en pierre menant à un autre couloir bien moins clinquant. De toute évidence, cet endroit n'était visité que par très peu de personnes. Sora suivit Xehanort – ce n'était pas comme si c'était utile vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin – et sentit son cœur se resserrer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un horrible pressentiment le prit à la gorge, lui donnant la nausée. Il pensa sincèrement qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre mais son corps le tenait éveillé. Complètement éveillé. Enfin, le duo arriva devant une porte et Xehanort la poussa, se plaçant sur le côté et faisant signe au jeune châtain d'entrer, ce que fit ce dernier. Il jeta un œil à la pièce et il se sentit soudainement malade. " Cet endroit… "

------

_" Sora, pourquoi es-tu encore dans ta chambre? Tous tes camarades sont déjà en train de quitter la maison. " dit Judy en se dirigeant vers le lit du garçonnet. Ce dernier se couvrit la tête avec la couverture et se roula en boule. Soupirant, la gouvernante tira l'étoffe et prit son air le plus sévère._

_" Il faut aller à l'école, que ça te plaise ou non. " dit-elle sèchement._

_" Je veux pas. " s'entêta le jeune châtain en fronçant les sourcils. " J'aime pas l'école. Y a trop de monde là-bas. "_

_" Evidemment, c'est une école. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai encore jamais vu d'école faite pour un seul élève. " dit Judy sur le ton de la plaisanterie. En réalité, Sora était déjà prêt mais il faisait encore sa tête de mule._

_" C'est pas ça. " dit-il tout bas en évitant le regard de la jeune femme. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, curieuse._

_" Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? " demanda-t-elle, les mains posées sur les hanches._

_" Y a plein de voix. Et quelques personnes parfois. " marmonna Sora, en se nouant les mains nerveusement. " Tu sais, tata Judy, elles disent des choses bizarres. "_

_" Bon, on en reparlera ce soir, d'accord? Tu vas vraiment être en retard sinon. " l'interrompit la gouvernante en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'obliger à la suivre, ce qu'il fit, non sans chercher à se débattre._

_" Je veux pas y aller! Pas aujourd'hui! Attends demain, s'il te plaît! " Et il s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes en la suppliant presque. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, pensant qu'il faisait un caprice – ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui. Oh, si seulement elle l'avait écouté…_

_Lorsque la journée d'école fut finie et qu'elle se rendit à l'école pour aller chercher les enfants, Sora avait l'air blême et terrifié. Le jeune châtain marchait avec ses camarades, lorsqu'une douce voix l'appela. Il stoppa net et se tourna vers la route. Juste devant lui flottait un spectre. La femme avait l'air douce, mais très effrayante à la fois. Elle n'était faite que de blanc, des cheveux aux habits. Même ses yeux semblaient être de la même couleur. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et tendit une main vers lui._

_" _Attends moi._ " demanda-t-elle en riant doucement._

_" Attendre? " demanda le garçonnet, sceptique. Il savait qu'il aurait dû fuir, qu'il aurait dû répondre aux appels de sa gouvernante, mais il était comme paralysé. Il savait que c'était la fin et qu'il ne pouvait plus y échapper. Ces voix avaient raison finalement : il allait à nouveau se retrouver seul, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. Sa vision se troubla soudainement à cause des larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et tout ce qu'il vit à cet instant, ce fut une masse noire qui s'arrêta devant lui et qui sembla l'aspirer à l'intérieur de cette chose. Après quoi, il sombra dans un profond sommeil…_

_------_

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sora était dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Personne. Rien que lui. Il tenta de lever les bras mais il en fut incapable. Le garçonnet baissa les yeux et vit qu'on l'avait attaché à son lit. Il avait un bandage au bras, juste au dessus de son coude. Il lui sembla fermer les yeux pendant un instant, temps pendant lequel il entendit des bribes de conversations._

_" Trop jeune – Pas bon pour lui – Complètement fou – Peux pas continuer. " _

_Et vlan! On claqua la porte. Le bruit le tira définitivement de sa somnolence et il ouvrit complètement les yeux. Deux personnes étaient debout au pied de son lit : un homme assez âgé et dont les cheveux étaient presque blanc. Et à ses côtés se trouvait un garçon plus jeune, avec les cheveux de la même couleur, mais plus longs. L'adulte tourna brièvement la tête vers le plus petit et posa les mains sur ses épaules._

_" On dirait bien qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux, Séph. Tu ne vas pas abandonner ton vieux père toi, hein? " Il y avait dans sa voix de la détresse. Presque du désespoir. Les traits de l'homme se détendirent considérablement lorsque le jeune garçon l'assura qu'il continuerait à soutenir son père. _

_" Il est réveillé. " dit le plus jeune en tournant la tête vers Sora. Ce dernier fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du dénommé Séph. L'adulte porta enfin son attention sur le garçonnet. _

_" _Je l'ai déjà vu… Je le connais._ " pensa le jeune châtain en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il fut incapable de se souvenir de son nom. _

_" Tu es enfin réveillé. " dit l'homme en s'approchant de l'enfant. Il se tint à côté de lui et posa une main robuste sur son front. " Pas de réaction fiévreuse. " Il tourna la tête vers son fils qui prit note. L'homme leva l'une des paupières de Sora et regarda attentivement ses yeux. " Les pupilles sont étrangement dilatées, par contre. Tu te sens fatigué? " Sora secoua la tête. " Hm, peut-être une réaction secondaire. Comment t'appelles-tu? "_

_" Sora. " murmura le garçonnet, assez impressionné par l'ensemble des événements. Ils ne savaient ni où il était ni qui étaient ces personnes, et encore moins ce qu'elles lui voulaient, au juste._

_" Pas de perte de mémoire. C'est bon signe. " fit remarquer l'homme. " Je suis le professeur Jialeen. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, Sora. " ajouta-t-il en souriant chaleureusement._

_" Pourquoi? " demanda le garçonnet. D'habitude, les gens le fuyaient le plus possible. Mis à part Judy, bien sûr._

_" Allons, qui ne le serait pas? " demanda Jialeen en riant doucement._

_" Tout le monde. " rétorqua le jeune châtain en baissant les yeux._

_" Le monde est stupide, Sora. Les gens le sont tous. A partir de maintenant, tu n'auras plus à t'occuper d'eux. Je suis le seul dont tu dois te soucier. " expliqua le professeur en détachant les liens qui retenaient Sora à son lit._

_" Pourquoi? " répéta le garçonnet, les sourcils froncés._

_" Il ne sait donc rien dire d'autre? " demanda Séph, l'air moyennement intéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Son père fronça les sourcils un instant mais reporta rapidement son attention sur Sora._

_" Parce que tu m'es précieux. Tu m'intéresses énormément, tu sais? " dit l'homme. Il vit que Sora allait encore lui poser une question – très certainement la même – et il entreprit d'y répondre avant même qu'elle ne soit formulée. " Il paraît que tu peux voir les fantômes. Et il se trouve que je fais des recherches sur eux. Est-ce vrai? "_

_" Des… Fantômes? C'est quoi? " demanda Sora, l'air surpris. Jamais encore il n'en avait entendu parler._

_" Il t'arrive de voir des personnes que les autres ne peuvent pas voir, n'est-ce pas? " demanda précipitamment Jialeen, l'excitation rendant son discours plus rapide. Sora fit oui de la tête. " Eh bien ce sont des fantômes. " continua l'homme. " Ce sont des images que les morts nous envoient. Certains disent qu'il s'agit de leur âme, mais je suis certain que c'est bien plus que cela. Bref, inutile de t'en dire davantage, tu ne comprendrais pas, de toute évidence. "_

_" Les morts? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? " demanda le jeune châtain dont la voix tremblait. Ca avait l'air terrible, cette histoire._

_" Ce vieux monsieur que tu dis avoir vu lorsque tu recherchais ce chat, il était mort. Ca veut dire que son organisme, que son corps a cessé de fonctionner. Pour toujours. Tu ne le reverras plus. " Jialeen haussa les épaules._

_" C'est pas vrai! Ma – Maman m'a dit qu'il était parti loin! Il reviendra un jour, c'est sûr! " s'emporta Sora, les poings serrés à ses côtés et les sourcils froncés. Jialeen soupira un instant et se tourna vers son fils. _

_" Séphiroth, est-ce qu'il reste quelques souris dans le laboratoire? Si oui, va m'en chercher une, s'il te plaît. " Séphiroth regarda son père, puis le garçonnet d'un air dédaigneux et se rendit dans la pièce mentionnée._

_" De toute évidence, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peut être la mort. Il va pourtant falloir que je te fasse comprendre ce que c'est si je veux être capable d'utiliser ton potentiel à son maximum. " dit l'homme, mais il semblait plutôt réfléchir tout haut._

_" Je veux rentrer chez moi. " marmonna Sora, la vue à nouveau brouillée par les larmes. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Ce professeur n'était pas du tout gentil avec lui. Judy, elle, aurait parlé plus gentiment et se serait arrangée pour n'employer que des mots qu'il était capable de comprendre. Qu'était le 'potentiel', au juste?_

_" Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. Un spécimen tel que le tien n'a pas sa place au milieu de tous ces manants. " commenta l'homme en secouant la tête. " N'as-tu jamais remarqué comme tes camarades ont plus de difficultés à parler correctement? Tu parles déjà très bien pour un enfant de ton âge. Je suppose qu'entendre toutes ces voix a dû jouer un rôle capital. " C'est à ce moment que Séphiroth entra à nouveau dans la pièce, un rongeur tout blanc se baladant librement le long de son bras, et allant se nicher sur son épaule. " Ah, voilà notre ami. " dit Jialeen, un sourire malade aux lèvres. Sora admira l'animal pendant un instant, ces yeux retrouvant soudain leur splendeur perdue._

_" C'est joli. " dit-il en tendant une main, espérant pouvoir prendre l'animal dans ses mains. L'adolescent sembla quelque peu réticent mais son père lui fit signe de le laisser faire. Séphiroth prit donc la souris dans une main et la posa dans le creux de celles du jeune châtain. Ce dernier se mit à rire joyeusement lorsque le petit rongeur se leva brièvement sur ses pattes arrière avant d'escalader son bras pour aller se nicher dans le creux de son cou. " C'est tout chaud. " dit Sora, à présent plus détendu._

_" Oui, c'est parce qu'elle est vivante. La plupart des êtres vivants sont chauds, mis à part quelques exceptions. Ces exceptions sont appelées, tout simplement, des êtres à sang froid. Maintenant, regarde bien. "expliqua le professeur. Il tendit une main et prit la souris, qui couina frénétiquement. Le garçonnet fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout le bruit strident que faisait l'animal. Jialeen prit la tête de la souris entre deux doigts et, dans un craquement à peine perceptible mais tout juste assez audible pour faire sursauter Sora, il tourna la tête du mammifère, puis le tendit à nouveau à l'enfant. La souris ne bougeait plus et gisait dans le creux de sa main, immobile. " Voilà ce qu'est la mort. " se contenta de dire Jialeen en posant l'animal dans les mains de Sora. _

_Ce dernier la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. " Elle… Ne bouge plus… " murmura-t-il. Il la poussa délicatement d'un doigt, mais ne reçut aucune réaction. " S'il te plaît… " supplia-t-il en la poussant continuellement. Elle avait déjà un peu perdu de sa chaleur et son corps, lorsqu'il le caressa, sembla différent. C'était comme s'il était vide. _

_" Voilà ce qui est arrivé aux gens que tu entends et que tu vois, par moment. Ils sont comme elle : immobile, sans vie. Morts, en somme. Et aucun d'eux ne pourra revenir à la vie. " dit froidement le professeur Jialeen sans jamais quitter le garçonnet des yeux. D'un signe de tête, il commanda à son fils de ramener Sora dans sa chambre, ce qui fut fait. Séphiroth voulut lui prendre la souris des mains mais le jeune châtain le repoussa violemment. _

_" NE LA TOUCHE PAS! TOI AUSSI, TU VAS LUI FAIRE DU MAL! " hurla l'enfant en se recroquevillant contre l'un des coins de la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, placé près d'un mur, et une table de l'autre côté de la chambre. L'endroit n'avait subi aucune modification. La peinture était blanche, ainsi que tous les objets présents dans la salle. _

_" Je t'apporterai ton repas plus tard… " murmura Séphiroth avant de fermer la porte. Il y avait eu dans sa voix une pointe de regret, et Sora n'avait pas manqué de le percevoir. Déjà tout petit, il était de nature très sensible et portait une grande attention à son entourage. Finalement, peut-être Séphiroth n'était-il pas si mauvais que ça. Par contre, ce Jialeen, c'était une tout autre histoire. Sora reporta son attention sur le petit rongeur, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais venir se nicher d'elle-même contre lui qu'il laissa de grosses larmes couler le long de ses joues. _

_------_

_Deux semaines étaient passées et le jeune châtain avait dû subir de nombreux tests. Non, c'étaient des 'expériences', comme le disait Jialeen. 'Tests' paraissait bien trop banal et primaire à ses yeux. Les expériences, par contre, seuls les grands hommes de science en effectuaient. Et il se trouvait que Jialeen était de ces personnes. Sora ne se souvenait plus du nombre de soirées qu'il avait passées aux toilettes après avoir subit ces expériences quotidiennes. Il en sortait chaque jour plus malade et en était arrivé au point où le simple fait de penser à manger avaient de terribles conséquences sur sa santé. Il ne le savait pas – il ne se voyait pas et il ne l'aurait pas compris, de toute façon – mais il avait terriblement maigri depuis son arrivée au laboratoire. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat et s'étaient ternis, ses cheveux étaient moins beaux et luisants et sa peau était devenue grisâtre. Quand il la regardait, Sora se sentait parcouru de frisson. C'était la même couleur que celle qu'avaient tous ces cadavres que gardait Jialeen dans sa réserve. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de nausée le prendre et se pencha au dessus de la cuvette, ses larmes se mêlant au liquide âpre qu'il déversait. Il sentit une main lui frotter délicatement le dos pour le rassurer. Il savait déjà que c'était Séphiroth. Les deux garçons étaient devenus fort proches au fil des jours. Sora pensait que c'était parce que l'adolescent avait fini par se lier d'amitié pour lui, alors qu'en réalité, il n'y avait que de la pitié à l'état pur dans chacun des gestes, dans chacune des paroles dont le graciait Séphiroth. _

_" Tiens, passe la sur ton front. Ca te fera le plus grand bien. " dit l'enfant aux cheveux platine en tendant une serviette humide au châtain. Sora lui sourit du mieux qu'il le put et prit l'étoffe avec plaisir. Il se rinça la bouche brièvement puis enfoui son visage dans la serviette. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien et il se sentit mieux presque aussitôt. _

_" Merci Séph, c'est gentil. " le remercia Sora de bon coeur. L'autre garçon se contenta de hocher la tête puis il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre sans dire un mot. Sora fut surpris lorsque le plus grand ne fit pas pour le quitter si rapidement, contrairement à son habitude. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. " Dis… " commença le jeune châtain, peu sûr de lui. " Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi? "_

_" C'est où 'chez toi'? " demanda aussitôt Séphiroth en prenant place sur le lit et en s'allongeant sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond._

_" C'est là où il y a Judy et tous les autres enfants. " expliqua Sora en venant s'asseoir près de son ami. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit par s'allonger et se roula en boule tout contre Séphiroth. " Judy, elle est gentille avec moi, mais pas les autres. "_

_" Ah bon. " répondit simplement l'adolescent, peu intéressé. Mais Sora continua malgré tout._

_" Ils m'aiment pas parce que je vois des fantômes et eux non. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de moi… " Ses propres paroles rendirent le jeune châtain plus mélancolique et il se serra davantage à son 'ami'._

_" Les gens ont souvent peur de ce qui est différent d'eux. Ca ne changera pas. Pas maintenant, pas plus tard. Il faudra t'y faire. " répondit froidement Séphiroth sans même sourciller. " Et puis qui est cette Judy? Ta sœur? "_

_" Non, c'est celle qui s'occupe de tous les autres enfants qui vivent dans ma maison. " expliqua Sora._

_" Tous les autres enfants? "questionna le plus vieux. Il réfléchit un instant. " Oh, c'est vrai que tu étais dans un orphelinat. J'avais oublié. " _

_" Pourquoi les gens aiment pas ce qui est différent? " demanda soudainement le garçonnet, surprenant son compagnon. Ce dernier se contenta de ricaner et se tourna pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Sora blottit son visage contre le torse de Séphiroth, profitant de la chaleur offerte du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait souvent froid ces derniers temps._

_" Je crains que tu ne sois encore trop jeune pour le comprendre. Mais je te l'expliquerai plus tard, d'accord? " proposa l'adolescent en souriant à Sora. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête sans même le regarder. _

_------_

_" _J'ai réussi à me sauver! Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi! _" pensait Sora en courant à toutes jambes dans les couloirs du laboratoire. Il s'était perdu, pendant un instant, mais ses longues promenades avec Séphiroth lui avaient permis de se repérer un peu plus. Enfin, il arriva dans le hall d'entrée et aperçut la porte. Elle était là, à quelques pas de lui. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, ni même où se trouvait l'endroit qu'il appelait 'maison'. Il n'avait plus que de très vagues souvenirs de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant de venir ici. Il avait même déjà oublié le visage de ses parents. _

_" Où vas-tu comme ça, Sora? " demanda-t-on juste derrière lui. Le garçonnet sursauta et fit volte-face. _

_" Sé – Séphiroth! " s'exclama le jeune châtain, l'air apeuré. Il redouta soudain que l'adolescent ne se retourne contre lui et il fronça les sourcils._

_" Ne parle pas si fort, espèce d'idiot. " rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux platine à voix basse. " Tu ne pourras pas partir si on t'entend. " L'adolescent sortit une clé de sa poche et marcha vers la porte. _

_" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " demanda le plus jeune, suspicieux. " Laisse-moi partir! " _

_" Je t'ouvre la porte, pour que tu puisses t'en aller. " répondit calmement Séphiroth en tenant la porte grande ouverte. " Evidemment, ça ne va pas être gratuit. " continua-t-il en souriant sournoisement. Mais Sora ne voyait déjà plus si bien son visage. Il pensa, sur le coup, qu'il était en train de pleurer et que sa vue en était brouillée. _

_" Et tu veux..? " grommela le jeune châtain en faisant plusieurs pas, jusqu'à se tenir sur le pas de la porte en faisant face à son complice._

_" Tu reviendras vers moi, tôt ou tard. Et quand ce jour viendra, tu ne devras pas chercher à me refuser quoi que ce soit. " dit clairement l'adolescent. _

_" Ok. " Sora n'hésita pas une seule seconde. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de revoir ce garçon et était donc certain de ne jamais le revoir._

_" Bien. Scellons le pacte, dans ce cas. " Le garçonnet fronça les sourcils et vit l'adolescent s'accroupir devant lui. Et, sans crier garde, Séphiroth posa brièvement les lèvres sur celles de Sora. _

_" _Beurk. _" pensa l'enfant en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche. L'autre garçon se contenta de ricaner et se redressa._

_" Va t'en maintenant. Je m'occupe de tout. " dit Séphiroth en le poussant un peu plus dehors. " Cours, et ne te retourne jamais. " Et sur ces paroles, le jeune châtain fuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait._

_Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait couru, au juste. Il savait simplement qu'à présent, le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever et qu'il était épuisé. Il fit quelques pas, chancelant vers une petite cabane où un cheval était couché. L'animal observa l'enfant sans bouger pendant un long moment, puis il finit par reposer la tête sur le sol, ne sentant aucune menace émaner de Sora. Ce dernier se laissa tomber tout près du mammifère et s'endormit, pour se réveiller une semaine plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital, et sans aucun souvenir._

------

" N – Non… " marmonna Sora en voyant la chambre circulaire qu'avait révélée Xehanort. Il fit un pas en arrière et sentit de puissantes mains se resserrer sur ses épaules et le pousser en avant. " NON! LAISSEZ MOI! PAR PITIE, NE ME FAITES PAS ENTRER LA DEDANS! " hurla-t-il en se débattant comme il le pouvait. Mais voyant que l'on ne le lâchait pas, il tourna la tête sur le côté et planta fermement les dents dans la main de Xehanort, qui le relâcha en hurlant de douleur. Sora fit volte face et sentit une sueur froide couvrir son corps tout entier lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on l'avait déjà enfermé dans la chambre. Séphiroth se tenait à la porte et l'observait attentivement.

" Tu n'iras nulle part. " dit sèchement le politicien, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. " On n'en avait pas tout à fait fini avec toi quand tu as pris la poudre d'escampette. Et puis, tu n'as sûrement pas oublié notre marché. " Son sourire s'agrandit autant qu'il le lui était encore permis lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme se mordre furieusement la lèvre inférieure, incapable de prononcer un seul mot alors que son cerveau lui criait de parler. " Oui, tu te souviens à présent. Tu n'aurais pas réagi de cette façon sinon. " D'un simple signe de tête, Séphiroth permit à son complice de quitter la salle, laissant les deux amis perdus seuls. " Te souviens-tu de la question que tu m'avais posée? " demanda le président en marchant en cercles, autour de Sora. Ce dernier le suivit du regard, pas assez confiant pour le perdre de vue ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. " Les gens t'ont-ils accordé le bénéfice du doute? Se sont-ils rapprochés de toi durant toutes ces années? "

" N - Non. Seulement Kairi. " dit lentement le jeune châtain, omettant volontairement Tidus. Il ne fallait pas que lui aussi ait des ennuis.

" Je te l'avais dit à ce moment là : les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent. J'avais raison, cela n'a pas changé. Pas en 15 ans, et sûrement pas en un siècle non plus. " déclara Séphiroth.

" 21. " corrigea Sora. L'homme le regarda, un sourcil haussé. " C'était il y a 21 ans. Pas 15. "

" Des détails, rien de plus. " le coupa l'homme. " Bien, commençons à présent. " dit-il en désignant la table, sur laquelle reposait d'innocents liens en cuir, assez résistants pour ne pas se rompre au moindre geste un peu trop brusque. Le jeune châtain regarda la maigre planche avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, ces expériences n'avaient pas été des plus agréables. Mais il s'en fichait un peu pour le moment. En fait, il espérait presque qu'elles seraient assez douloureuses pour lui faire oublier que ses parents l'avaient abandonné et n'avaient pas voulu de lui. Justement à cause de ce fichu don…

------

" Bon, donc voici l'endroit où il est très certainement retenu. " dit Xaldin en posant des feuilles sur le bureau de Riku. Axel et Roxas s'étaient joints à eux pour l'occasion.

" Une grande baraque au milieu des bois. C'est bien ce que tu dis avoir aperçu, non? " demanda le roux en regardant attentivement son petit ami. Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête. " Cool, on n'a plus qu'à se rendre sur place, botter le cul aux méchants et secourir la princesse en détresse, qui gratifiera notre prince d'un doux baiser et, comme il est coutume, d'un peu de marmaille et d'une grande maison au bord de la mer. " taquina-t-il en regardant Riku droit dans les yeux.

" Pourquoi au bord de la mer? " demanda le jeune blond, les sourcils haussés. " La montagne, c'est bien aussi. Et puis tu as vu la peau de Riku? Il va griller s'il habite sur la plage. Non, la montagne serait mieux. "

" Mais la plage, c'est tellement plus cool! Et puis regarde le côté pratique : si un de leurs gamin est un peu trop turbulent, il y a toujours la possibilité d'en noyer un ou deux sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Et si ils ont de la chance, peut-être même qu'il se fera bouffer par un requin avant qu'on ne trouve le corps. " continua Axel sur un ton sérieux.

" Bah il y a aussi les précipices en montagne. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens s'amusent à se promener dans ces endroits là. " Roxas marqua une courte pause. " Et puis pourquoi on parle de ça, d'abord?! C'est complètement flippant! "

" **Surtout** - " commença calmement Xaldin. Les trois autres garçons s'attendirent à ce qu'il se fâche sérieusement mais, étonnamment, il n'en fut rien. " On ne rentre pas dans cette résidence secondaire comme dans un supermarché. Il y a des caméras partout et très probablement des tas de gardes prêts à nous accueillir en bonne et due forme. Et v'là comment **on** se ferait botter l'arrière train en beauté. "

" On fait quoi alors? On large une bombe? Ah non, je sais, je sais! " s'excita Axel, soudain très agité. " On met le feu à la - "

" - Rien du tout. " le coupa Roxas en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son partenaire. " Mais il a raison sur un point. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire si il n'y a pas moyen de rentrer? "

" Les surprendre. " intervint enfin Riku. Les regards se posèrent sur lui.

" Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? " demanda Xaldin, curieux de connaître le plan de son jeune compagnon.

" Il me semble que notre cher président organise une petite fête pour l'ouverture de cette usine, non? Il y sera, c'est obligé. " déclara-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

" Hé ho, attends un peu. Ses gardes vont justement être encore plus sur la défensive pendant qu'il sera absent. " le raisonna l'homme aux dreadlocks.

" Qui te dit qu'on va y aller quand Séphiroth sera sorti? " demanda le garçon aux cheveux platine, son expression inchangée. Il vit ses trois coéquipiers froncer les sourcils et jugea utile d'éclairer leur lanterne. " Si ses gardes vont s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un profite de l'absence de Séphiroth pour s'infiltrer dans sa résidence secondaire, quand leur boss sera revenu, ils se reposeront sur leurs lauriers dès qu'il aura remis les pieds chez lui. Au pire, on n'aura qu'à attendre quelques heures, le temps que la sous-main ne rentre tranquillement chez elle. " expliqua le jeune enquêteur en agitant une main de façon dédaigneuse.

" Et peut-on savoir ce qui te fait croire que le personnel ne reste pas là? " demanda Roxas, un peu étonné.

" Simple intuition. " répondit Riku, l'air pensif. " Au pire, on improvisera une fois sur place. " ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

" Bon, donc on attend le jour de l'inauguration? " demanda Axel, les bras croisés.

" Exact. On se donne rendez-vous devant la poste centrale dans une semaine, à 17 heures. On se rend ensemble sur le lieu de la fête, en voiture, et on prend Séphiroth en filature. On le suit jusqu'à sa résidence, et on s'introduit à l'intérieur. " résuma Riku, l'air sûr de lui.

" C'est suicidaire, ton plan. " rétorqua sèchement Xaldin, les sourcils froncés. Mais son expression s'adoucit considérablement quelques secondes après. " J'aime ça. "

" Je suis partant, moi aussi. " affirma Axel en souriant malicieusement. Riku porta alors son regard sur Roxas.

" Si tu ne t'en sens pas la force, tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre. On comprendra. " dit-il à ce dernier. Mais le jeune blond secoua la tête.

" Non, je viens aussi. En plus, je sais à peu près où se trouve la chambre. " déclara Roxas, les poings serrés à ses côtés. " Désolé les gars, vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. "

" Bah, si tu n'avais pas été d'accord, j'aurais trouvé des moyens plutôt convaincants pour te persuader de nous suivre. " dit le roux d'une voix plus que suggestive. Associant le geste à la parole, Axel se pencha au dessus de Roxas et le prit dans ses bras. Ce que ne virent pas les deux autres personnes, c'était qu'il avait les mains sur les fesses de Roxas et qu'il les pinçaient, cela lui valant ce qui se trouvait être à la fois un grognement et un gémissement.

" Arrête ça! " s'exclama le jeune blond en repoussant son amant. " Bon, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, dans ce cas. Reposez-vous bien! " ajouta-t-il en agrippant la manche d'Axel pour l'entraîner en dehors de la pièce en marmonnant un " J'espère que tu assumeras les conséquences de tes actes une fois qu'on sera rentrés. "

" Quand tu veux, babe. " avait répondu le roux. La suite de leur conversation ne fut pas entendue car ils quittèrent le bureau. Xaldin soupira et secoua la tête.

" Ces deux là sont irrécupérables. C'est même à se demander comment ce gamin peut encore tenir debout avec la libido d'Axel. Franchement, ça me dépasse. " marmonna-t-il, les bras croisés. Riku eut une expression de dégoût.

" Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça, toi? " demanda le plus jeune, suspicieux. " Non, en fait, je préfère ne pas savoir. Oublie ça. " ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le sourire en coin que lui envoyait Xaldin. Ce dernier quitta alors le bureau en désignant brièvement l'horloge à son collègue. Il était déjà tard et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Soupirant bruyamment, Riku attrapa son manteau, les clés de sa voiture et retourna chez lui, où il entreprit de faire un bon somme. Lorsqu'il aurait les idées au clair, il pourrait préparer divers plans afin de pénétrer dans la prison où son ami était retenu contre son gré. C'était assez ironique, cette situation. Plus il y pensait, et plus Riku trouvait que le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses. Son père s'était dressé face à Jialeen, contre qui il avait dû payer les conséquences au prix fort sans que son adversaire ne tombe lui aussi. Et voilà que Riku se trouvait face à Séphiroth, le fils du présumé meurtrier de son père. Oui, quel drôle de phénomène que le hasard…

Le hasard voulut aussi que cette nuit là, Riku fit un rêve des plus déstabilisants. Tout avait bien commencé. Il n'y avait que lui et Sora. Ils étaient dans un petit restaurant et bavardaient. Le décor s'était soudain métamorphosé en un somptueux salon et l'ambiance était passée de détendue à intime. Puis d'intime, elle était passée à une relation passionnelle lorsque le décor changea à nouveau et les transporta au beau milieu d'une chambre au lit immense et douillet. Et c'est à ce moment là que les choses s'étaient gâtées. Riku s'était soudain retrouvé à la place de Sora, et ce n'était plus lui qui baissait les yeux vers le jeune châtain, mais Séphiroth.

Riku se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur perlant sur son front et ses tempes et coulant le long de ses joues. La respiration haletante, il porta une main à ses yeux puis la passa dans ses cheveux, repoussant ainsi les mèches venues se coller devant ses yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, aussi. Il sentit son estomac se contracter violemment et ses intestins se nouèrent tout aussi douloureusement. Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il n'était même pas encore minuit, et l'enquêteur se trouva fortement embarrassé. Qu'allait-il faire à présent? Il était évident qu'il serait incapable de dormir avant plusieurs heures. Alors, sur un simple coup de tête, il se dirigea dans le salon et prit place sur le canapé. Là, il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où était supposé se trouver une caméra et il parla. Pendant des heures durant, il parla sans aucune retenue, avouant ses craintes, ses doutes et ces sentiments étranges qui naissaient et devenaient de plus en plus forts au fil des jours passés sans son ami.

" Sora, je veux que tu reviennes. Promets-moi de m'attendre et d'être encore en vie quand je viendrai te chercher. Je t'en supplie. " murmura-t-il avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains. De l'autre côté de l'appareil, les images étaient retransmises sur un petit écran qu'un jeune homme regardait vaguement. Sora ne voyait même pas les images si clairement et ne vit donc pas que Riku lui parlait à **lui**, même si le jeune châtain ne pouvait pas entendre ou comprendre ce qu'il racontait. De toute façon, même s'il avait été capable d'entendre chacun des mots, chacune des phrases, il aurait été difficile pour lui de les comprendre. Sora se sentait épuisé, irrité et complètement relaxé à la fois.

Plusieurs fois ce soir là, le jeune châtain considéra de se tuer, comme il avait menacé de le faire auparavant. Mais chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir rassemblé assez de courage, le peu de force que Sora avait regroupé se volatilisait aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Et puis il se fatigua à se décevoir constamment, et il se laissa plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves, où il n'y avait personne pour le déranger ou pour le menacer. Personne non plus pour le rassurer et le consoler. A peu de choses près, les rêves et la réalité, c'était la même chose au final. Ils finissaient toujours par décevoir.

xx----xx

Un petit mot sur… Evanescence

Tout le monde se souvient sûrement encore du phénomène qu'était Evanescence lors de la sortie de Bring me to life. J'avais adoré la voix de la chanteuse et la chanson en elle-même. (Que ce soit la mélodie ou les paroles) Bref. Voilà encore un autre groupe qui a vite fini aux oubliettes… C'est dommage.

Mes chansons coup de cœur :

Bring me to life – Everybody's fool – Missing

A/N : Et voilà donc pour ce qui était prévu dans ce chapitre. Si certains points du passé de Sora vous semblent obscurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront expliqués plus tard. Donc voilà! Bon ben voilà, comme toujours, merci à tout le monde! Et à bientôt. )


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

xx----xx

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Le passé de Sora a enfin été dévoilé, confirmant les soupçons de Jin, le père de Riku, et ceux de Xaldin. Le jeune châtain a retrouvé ses souvenirs perdus, mais à quel prix? En effet, ce n'est qu'en replongeant au cœur du cauchemar duquel il s'était protégé que Sora a retrouvé ses 3 années perdues. Pendant ce temps, Riku met au point un plan d'action et décide de se rendre à la résidence secondaire de Séphiroth après la cérémonie d'inauguration d'une usine de haute technologie.

------

**Songe 17:** Quand vient le grand jour

Chanson thème : Kingdom Hearts 2 – Sacred Moon

------

Lorsque le matin vint, Sora était encore profondément endormi. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque Ansem vint lui apporter son repas. Ce dernier ne sembla pas surpris de trouver le jeune châtain encore assoupi à son arrivée et se contenta de rester silencieux. Comme à son habitude, l'homme aux yeux d'ambre s'assit face à Sora et entreprit d'observer la fleur avec la plus grande attention.

" Le vase commence à se remplir. Je me demande combien de fleurs pourront encore entrer là dedans. " se demanda l'homme, sincèrement curieux.

" Vous n'avez donc pas fait le rapprochement? " marmonna le plus jeune d'une voix lourde de sommeil. Ansem le regarda, un sourcil haussé. " Séphiroth va donner une conférence lors de ce vernissage. Je suppose qu'il a l'intention de s'occuper de mon cas d'ici là, ce qui me laisse une semaine de répit. "

" Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait une réception? " demanda l'homme d'un ton suspicieux.

" Je l'ai entendu, voilà tout. " répondit Sora en haussant les épaules. A vrai dire, Riku le lui avait "dit" à l'aide de petits panneaux quelques jours plus tôt. Il l'informait des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Même si ça ne lui servait pas à grand chose, Sora en était ravi. Il sourit de façon à peine perceptible et continua à manger. Lorsque le plateau fut vidé de son contenu, Ansem l'emporta et sortit. Le jeune châtain, lui, retourna dans sa chambre et se remit au lit, s'endormant aussitôt.

------

Sora fut tiré de son sommeil par les secousses répétées – et peu délicates – d'une main puissante posée sur son épaule. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux en grommelant dans un souffle et se tourna vers le coupable. Le jeune châtain sursauta à la vue du visage de celui qui se tenait près de son lit.

" R – Riku?! " s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Que faisait-il ici?

" Qui ça? " rétorqua froidement l'autre. Il avait une voix grave mais jeune malgré tout, et puis en regardant mieux, Sora s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ami mais de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Et ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de se présenter et tira le plus jeune du lit et l'entraîna vers la pièce que Sora redoutait tant. Une fois arrivés, le châtain fut livré à son triste sort et à son bourreau, lequel préparait son matériel.

" Assieds-toi. " ordonna Séphiroth sans même se retourner. Sora obéit, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il releva ses manches, retrouvant ses réflexes d'avant. " Pas de résistance aujourd'hui? " demanda l'homme en plaçant un cathéter dans le bras droit de Sora. Il posa un bout de sparadrap pour éviter que l'aiguille ne bouge et se dirigea vers son bureau.

" Pourquoi tu n'as jamais quitté ton père? " commença Sora, redevenant familier avec celui qu'il avait jadis considéré comme un ami. Comme tout cela semblait lointain, maintenant que Séphiroth avait été élevé au rang d'homme d'état. " Je veux dire, avec tout ce qui se disait sur lui, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu le croire fou, toi aussi… "

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi tes parents n'ont pas accepté ton don, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir. " dit franchement l'homme, le dos toujours tourné vers Sora. " Ils étaient probablement trop faibles pour se battre et porter ce fardeau avec toi. " Le jeune châtain ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le plafond du regard. Les effets du produit commençaient à se faire sentir, lentement.

" Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit en quoi consistent tous ces tests. " marmonna Sora dont la bouche commençait à devenir pâteuse.

" Mon père faisait ces expériences dans l'unique but de prouver au monde que sa théorie était loin d'être uniquement le fruit d'une extravagance de noble. Et il aurait pu y parvenir si tu ne t'étais pas enfui. " expliqua Séphiroth qui se tourna enfin vers son cobaye, une éprouvette à la main. " Tout a commencé à dégénérer quand je t'ai laissé partir. Je l'ai amèrement regretté d'ailleurs. " Sora haussa un sourcil. " Mon père a véritablement sombré dans la folie lorsque son seul espoir s'est volatilisé. Il a alors commencé plusieurs types d'expériences sur ma mère et moi, lesquelles ont toutes échoué. " Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel le président vérifia l'état de ses instruments et l'écoulement de la poche reliée au bras de Sora. " Face à tant de défaites, il a opté pour une solution radicale. Il nous a envoyé, mère et moi, dans ce château pendant toute une semaine afin de profiter de nos derniers instants en famille. "

" Derniers..? " murmura Sora, les yeux mi-clos.

" Jénova est morte la semaine suivante, des suites des travaux de Jialeen. Il a tenté de conserver un accès de communication entre la vie et la mort en utilisant le lien maternel établi entre un embryon et sa créatrice, mais il faut croire qu'il n'était pas assez solide dans notre cas. " expliqua l'homme sans montrer la moindre émotion. " Après ça, il a été enfermé dans un asile et y a mis fin à ses jours, faisant de moi son héritier. " Le garçon aux longs cheveux désigna leur entourage d'une main. " Une immense fortune m'a été remise et avec cet argent, j'ai acquis autant de pouvoir que les plus grands souverains et me suis hissé au rang de leader national. Et d'ici peu, la portée de mon commandement sera davantage étendue. " Il tendit l'éprouvette et en frotta le rebord sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa le liquide couler à l'intérieur de sa bouche. C'était étrangement frais et il sentit son corps se refroidir de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur lui, il remarqua que les extrémités de ses doigts étaient devenues bleues. Heureusement, Séphiroth était du genre bavard et Sora n'eut pas à lui demander de s'expliquer. " Tu l'auras compris, toi aussi; dans ce monde, l'argent régit toute chose. Celui qui a la richesse a aussi le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de plus d'argent pour posséder un pouvoir plus étendu. Ce pays ne me suffit plus, Sora. Il est bien trop étriqué pour les projets que je projette de réaliser, avec toi à mes côtés. "

" Quel… Rapport avec… Moi? " dit le jeune châtain, peinant pour ne pas laisser le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il se mordit la langue pour être sûr de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir entendu la réponse de la bouche de l'homme. Séphiroth étudia l'état de son sujet et sourit de façon presque imperceptible.

" Connais-tu le nombre de personnes décédées, emportant avec elles le secret d'une fortune jusqu'alors inestimable? Si je trouve le moyen d'obliger ces personnes à tout te révéler, alors notre richesse surpassera celle des plus grands de ce monde et tous, sans aucune exception, ploieront devant nous. " expliqua calmement Séphiroth. Et sur ces paroles, Sora sombra dans ce qui lui semblait être un gouffre sans fin. Un gouffre dans lequel des milliers de visages observaient sa chute sans prononcer un mot, sans même sourciller. Et tout à coup, il tomba brutalement sur une surface solide, le souffle coupé pendant un instant. Lorsqu'il parvint à se redresser, il remarqua que les visages d'auparavant avaient maintenant un corps et ces corps s'étaient regroupés tout autour de lui. Contrairement à celui de ces étrangers, une lueur semblait émaner du corps du jeune châtain. Lorsque ce dernier eut retrouvé ses esprits, il remarqua avec effroi que les regards des toutes ces personnes étaient cruels et froids. Il se souvint alors clairement pourquoi il se sentait si mal après ces 'séances'.

" _Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Pars. _" ordonna un vieil homme dont le cou était brisé. Sa tête se balançait sur le côté et son cou marquait un bel angle, presque droit. Sora fut parcouru d'un frisson.

" Je suis désolé. Je vais repartir d'ici peu. " dit le garçon à vois basse, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

" _Pars __**maintenant**__. Ta présence en ces lieux est une profanation. _" grommela l'homme en jetant un regard noir au jeune châtain.

" _Ou peut-être te moques-tu de nous? _" ajouta une femme rondelette. La pauvre était encore jeune…

" N – Non, je – " commença Sora, la gorge serrée. Tout recommençait comme avant.

" _Menteur! Tu viens nous narguer parce que tu es encore vivant et pas nous! _" hurla un adolescent. Sora le chercha du regard et le reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait de l'une des victimes de l'affaire Bickson. Kiros aussi était là, méconnaissable. Lui aussi portait ce regard haineux. Sora se rendit alors compte que cet endroit devait être celui où Jénova envoyait ses victimes. Oui, les deux fillettes venues le chercher étaient là, elles aussi. " _Profanateur! _"

Le jeune châtain eut un mouvement de recul, mais il n'alla pas bien loin. D'une part parce qu'il était encerclé, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. " Je ne voulais pas, je vous assure. " dit-il d'une faible voix. Pourquoi Séphiroth l'avait-il envoyé ici? Pourquoi Jialeen en avait-il fait de même? Ca n'avançait à rien du tout, mis à part à mettre les esprits en colère et à les faire déverser leur rage sur Sora.

------

" Bah, je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi hardcore. " dit Axel en faisant une grimace.

" Et moi donc… " répondit Demyx, la même expression sur le visage.

" Chut, taisez-vous, c'est bientôt la fin de toute façon. Et personne ne vous a obligé à regarder avec moi. " rétorqua Roxas, la mine boudeuse. Sur un petit écran de télévision, dont la qualité d'image avait tout à envier à n'importe quel autre appareil, défilaient des photos prises lors d'opérations diverses : soin d'une fracture ouverte, opération à cœur ouvert, retrait d'appendice, et encore bien d'autres, chacune commentée. Les deux hommes ne comprenaient pas comment Roxas pouvaient rester de marbre face à des images aussi dures.

" Et puis à quoi ça va te servir de voir tout ça? Si tu veux voir des trucs sanglants, je connais de bons films. " rétorqua Demyx en évitant l'écran du regard.

" Il étudie la médecine, donc ça va forcément lui servir. " intervint Axel en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, les talons posés sur le bureau. Demyx fronça les sourcils à cette vue, mais le roux sembla l'ignorer royalement – ou s'en ficher.

" Je dois mémoriser ces photos pour mon test. Si je le réussis, je suis sûr d'avoir mon année. " ajouta le jeune blond en étudiant attentivement chaque image.

" Les mémoriser? Pour quoi faire? Ca va te servir à quoi de te souvenir de tout ça quand tu devras opérer quelqu'un? " demanda Demyx, curieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vidéo était terminée et Roxas éteignit le poste.

" C'est pas l'opération proprement dite qui m'intéresse, mais plutôt les instruments qu'ils utilisent à chaque fois. C'est de ça dont je dois me rappeler. " expliqua le jeune homme en rangeant ses affaires. " Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais il faut vraiment que je m'en aille. Je dois encore réviser d'autres trucs. " Il marqua une courte pause. " Donc, c'est dans deux jours, hein? " demanda-t-il, son regard porté sur son amant. Ce dernier se rassit convenablement – au grand plaisir de Demyx – et prit un air sérieux.

" Ouais. Je passerai te chercher un peu plus tôt. " répondit le roux en renvoyant le regard de Roxas. " Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir venir? " demanda-t-il prudemment. Le blond hocha vivement la tête sans hésiter un seul instant. Axel lui sourit chaleureusement. " Très bien. A dans deux jours alors. Je t'appellerai pour te donner plus de détails. "

" Ok. Salut les gars. " dit Roxas en leur faisant signe et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il stoppa lorsqu'il entendit Axel ajouter :

" Bonne chance pour ton test – même si je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. " Roxas lui sourit timidement et quitta la pièce. " Ce gamin m'épatera toujours. "

" Il en a du courage, pour faire ce genre d'études. Je veux dire, mis à part avoir le cœur bien accroché, il faut être capable de bosser pendant autant d'années. " dit Demyx en se tournant vers son collègue. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

" Bah, Roxas s'en sort sans trop se forcer. Il est quand même dans les cinq premiers de sa promo. Il les dépasserait tous sans problème si il ne venait pas aussi souvent ici. " expliqua Axel, fier de lui. Il avait tellement de chance d'avoir Roxas, lui qui était si peu futé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

" Rien que ça… " murmura le blond, tout bonnement estomaqué. " Vous faites la paire, en fait. Le génie de la médecine et le génie de l'entourloupe. " déclara-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

" Moi? Un génie? Tu rigoles! " s'exclama Axel avant d'éclater de rire. " Je suis un vrai tire-au-flanc et tu trouveras pas plus stupide que moi à des kilomètres à la ronde. "

" Tu te sous-estimes drôlement, dis donc. " déclara Demyx, la tête inclinée sur le côté tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. " Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte du nombre d'enquêtes qui avancent grâce aux remarques que tu sors de temps en temps. Et j'ajouterai aussi que de nous tous, c'est toi qui en résous le plus. " Axel le regarda d'un air sceptique. " Je t'assure que c'est la stricte vérité! Tiens, regarde un peu Billy! Il était dans la mouise avec sa photo, là. Et toi tu débarques et tu trouves direct le truc qui le turlupinait depuis des jours. T'as un truc, vieux, mais t'es trop modeste pour l'admettre. " dit-il en pointant un doigt vers son collègue.

" Ciel, je suis percé à jour! " dit le roux d'un ton qui se voulait faussement dramatique, le dos de la main posée sur son front. Demyx se contenta de lui rire au nez avant de le laisser seul. Axel reporta son attention sur le dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier et dans lequel plusieurs mots ou phrases avaient été entourés en rouge. " C'est pas non plus bien compliqué, tout ça. " marmonna Axel avant de fermer la pochette. Il regarda tout autour de lui pendant un court instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Et puis, il eut soudain une meilleure idée pour passer le temps.

--

" Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire, hein? "

" Exact, et tu devrais être honoré que j'accepte de passer mon temps libre avec toi. " répondit Axel, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Tu parles, c'est juste parce que Roxas est sûrement occupé ailleurs. "

" Il y a de ça aussi. " dit le roux en reprenant un air faussement sérieux. Riku poussa un long soupir. Un **très** long soupir. " Sinon, tout va bien? Pas trop nerveux? "

" Tu as encore d'autres questions idiotes dans le genre? " rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux platine. Axel haussa les épaules.

" Je prendrai ça pour un oui. " dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

" Il ne faut surtout pas que ça foire. Si jamais ça se passait mal, qui sait comment tout ça se terminerait… " marmonna Riku en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Le roux le contempla d'un air curieux.

" Tu réfléchis trop. De toute façon, la moitié de ce plan devra être improvisée une fois qu'on sera sur place. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait y avoir et, heureusement pour vous, le Roi de l'Impro vous accompagne. " dit Axel en bombant le torse.

" J'espère que tu seras inspiré le moment venu. Je tâcherai de t'être utile. " répondit Riku en souriant timidement.

------

" _Ca t'apprendra, sale humain! _" lança le fantôme d'un jeune homme avant de disparaître. Sora se retrouva enfin seul au milieu des ténèbres, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Tous ces esprits avaient passé les dernières heures – peut-être les derniers jours, il ne savait pas – à lui reprocher d'être vivant, à le menacer. Enfin, tout était fini mais maintenant, il avait tout le loisir de penser à tous les propos qui avaient été tenus. Peu à peu, il se sentit tiré de l'endroit et les alentours devinrent plus clairs, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence du laboratoire dans lequel il s'était endormi. Et à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il fut pris d'une horrible nausée. Il se pencha sur le côté et vomit pendant un long moment. Séphiroth l'observa et prit quelques notes, l'air détaché.

" _Quelque chose dans ce produit le rend malade. Il va falloir que je trouve quel composant provoque cette réaction. _" pensa-t-il en tournant le dos à Sora. Cependant, il aurait pu chercher pendant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années sans jamais trouver d'où venait le problème. En effet, le produit était un vif succès en réalité. C'était ce que Sora voyait qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Le jeune châtain fut reconduit à sa chambre par Ansem – comme toujours – à qui il fut ordonné de veiller sur le jeune homme. Les deux garçons restèrent donc dans le petit salon sans dire un seul mot. Le garçon aux yeux bleus regardait de temps à autre les vitres, ou le vase, de vagues idées lui traversant l'esprit. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé pour se remettre de son état mais il était difficile de se sentir mieux lorsqu'il avait tant de pensées plus déprimantes les unes que les autres.

" Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie? " demanda soudainement Ansem d'un ton calme. Sora tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. L'homme continua. " Il y a ici de nombreuses possibilités pour mettre fin à tes jours. Et pourtant, tu es toujours là. Tout cela te plaît à ce point? Ou alors, as-tu tout simplement peur de la mort? " dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, qui fit frissonner le jeune châtain.

" Pas du tout. " répondit-il sincèrement. " Si je suis toujours en vie, c'est que… " Quelle était la raison, au juste? Il était ici, enfermé et entre les mains de celui qui allait faire de sa vie un véritable enfer – il s'y attelait déjà, en vérité – sans jamais pouvoir lui échapper. A moins que Riku ne le trouve et ne le fasse sortir de cet endroit. Mais les chances étaient tellement minimes. Et pourtant… Sora écarquilla soudainement les yeux. L'espoir. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il s'était rattaché, en fin de compte. Chaque jour, il nourrissait l'espoir que Riku vienne le chercher, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il mette fin à ses jours car son ami viendrait certainement l'arracher des griffes de son ravisseur le lendemain, ou le jour encore après. " 'Attendre et espérer'… " murmura Sora, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

" Pardon? " demanda Ansem, ennuyé mais tout juste assez intrigué par les propos de son interlocuteur pour ne pas sortir de la pièce pour le moment.

" Ce sont les paroles d'un célèbre personnage de roman1. Maintenant que j'y pense, lui et moi nous ressemblons en certains points. " Le jeune châtain se mit alors à rire doucement, les yeux fixés au plafond.

" Tu délires encore. " rétorqua froidement l'homme en se levant de son fauteuil. Sans ajouter un mot, il tourna sur ses talons et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit. Sora, lui, resta étendu là, sans parler. Le silence était son meilleur allié en cet instant, même si cela lui semblait quelque peu étrange.

" _Peut-être que je deviens fou, et pourtant, espérer ne m'a jamais autant paru être une sage décision. Oui, tant que j'ai une chose à laquelle m'accrocher, tout ira bien. Le problème c'est : combien de temps tout cela va-t-il durer? _" pensa le châtain. Il préféra en rester là et s'assoupit.

------

Le jour de l'inauguration vint enfin. Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et Axel se rendait chez Roxas, comme les deux amis l'avaient convenu la veille. Le cœur palpitant, le roux se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment et sonna au numéro du jeune blond. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'interphone et activa l'ouverture de la porte. Entendant la sonnerie criarde du mécanisme, Axel poussa vivement la porte et se laissa entrer. La porte de l'appartement de Roxas était restée entrouverte et l'homme pénétra à l'intérieur précautionneusement.

" Roxas? " appela-t-il, en regardant brièvement dans le petit couloir d'entrée.

" Dans la cuisine. " lui répondit-on. Le policier ferma la porte et se dirigea vers ladite pièce. Là, Roxas était occupé à préparer du thé, et pas n'importe lequel. Celui qu'Axel préférait par-dessus tout. " J'ai presque fini. " ajouta Roxas sans se retourner.

" Je ne suis pas pressé. " déclara le roux en prenant place à table. Derrière, le téléviseur émettait un bruit à peine audible et installait une ambiance relativement solennelle.

" Dis, tu crois que tout se passera bien? " finit par demander Roxas lorsqu'il se retourna, une théière à la main. Il avait les traits tendus et l'air soucieux. Axel pouvait bien le comprendre : qui ne le serait pas à leur place?

" Très sincèrement, je n'en sais rien du tout. " déclara tristement le roux avant de soupirer. " Je peux seulement te promettre de faire de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Ou, tout au moins, pour que tu t'en sortes indemne. "

" Je te fais confiance. " répondit le blond en souriant tendrement. " Tu prends du sucre? " demanda-t-il en versant un peu du breuvage dans une tasse. Axel fit non de la tête. " Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux boire ça. " fit-il remarquer en se servant. Il remit la théière en place et prit deux carrés de sucre, qu'il ajouta dans sa tasse. Ils burent leur thé sans parler, leur regard fixé sur les faibles ondulations à la surface du liquide. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Roxas prit les tasses et les lava. " Au fait, mon test s'est très bien passé. Je pense avoir réussi à répondre correctement à toutes les questions. "

Axel le regarda attentivement et vit que ses mains tremblaient. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et regarda les siennes, il s'aperçut que c'était aussi son cas. Il rit froidement et se leva.

" C'est n'importe quoi. " marmonna-t-il en s'approchant de Roxas – qui lui tournait à nouveau le dos – pour l'enlacer fermement. " Je suis mort de trouille. " confia-t-il à voix basse, le front posé sur l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier leva une main, qu'il passa dans la chevelure rousse de l'autre homme.

" Je le sens. Ton cœur bat très vite, toi aussi. " admit Roxas en souriant légèrement. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement lorsque Axel se mit à déposer toute une série de baisers dans son cou. " Axel… "

" Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais… Juste par précaution, je voudrais en profiter avant de partir là-bas. " dit le roux en laissant ses mains glisser sur le tissu du t-shirt de Roxas. Finalement, il les passa sous le fin tissu et caressa la douce et chaude peau de l'abdomen de son partenaire. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière et se reposa sur tout le corps d'Axel.

" Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. " souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés. Il posa les mains sur celles du roux et les serra entre ses doigts.

Peu de temps avant l'heure de départ, Riku préparait les dernières affaires qu'il devait emporter. Il vérifia tout ce qu'il avait mis dans son sac et, lorsqu'il fut certain de ne rien avoir oublié, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il prit ses lunettes de soleil – une chance qu'il fasse beau, ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour les porter – et les clés de sa voiture et quitta son appartement. Il se rendit à la poste centrale avec quelques minutes d'avance, ce qui n'était pas plus mal finalement.

" Riku, c'est toi, vieux? " demanda Xaldin qui approchait de la poste. Riku hocha la tête. " Ouah, on ne te reconnaît pas avec tes cheveux teints en noir. "

" Tant mieux, dans ce cas. " répondit le garçon aux cheveux teints. " Ansem sait à quoi je ressemble et s'il me voyait pendant l'inauguration, on aurait de sacrés ennuis. "

" Certes. " admit le policier aux dreadlocks. Il regarda autour de lui et fixa un point sur sa gauche. " Tiens, les voilà. " dit-il en désignant Axel et Roxas qui marchaient dans leur direction. Tous deux furent aussi étonnés que Xaldin lorsqu'ils virent les cheveux de Riku, et le roux ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner à ce sujet. Personne n'y prêta attention et le quatuor se dirigea vers la voiture de Xaldin et se rendit sur le lieu de l'inauguration. L'endroit était déjà noir de monde et ils durent se frayer un chemin pour être le plus près possible de l'estrade d'où Séphiroth devait faire son discours.

" Bien, nous y voici donc. Tout le monde est prêt? " chuchota Riku à ses coéquipiers. Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. " Si quelqu'un décide de changer d'avis, c'est le moment ou jamais. " ajouta-t-il.

" Si on avait changé d'avis, on ne serait pas ici. " fit remarquer Roxas d'un ton catégorique. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. " Encore deux heures à attendre… "

------

" C'est donc pour ce soir, comme tu l'avais prédit. " dit gaiement Ansem en jouant avec la dernière fleur que Séphiroth avait offerte à Sora : un lilas blanc. Le jeune châtain observa la fleur, puis les autres, déjà dans le vase. Toutes étaient des roses rouges, mis à part cette dernière. Sans doute avait-elle une signification particulière, mais il l'ignorait. Il ne connaissait que les significations des fleurs les plus courantes pour avoir travaillé avec Cid. Et le lilas n'était pas une fleur que l'on offrait si couramment.

" Que veut-elle dire, celle-ci? " demanda le jeune châtain en regardant Ansem. Ce dernier sembla amusé pendant un instant.

" Tu ne manges pas? Tu n'as rien touché de ton repas. " fit-il remarquer, évitant volontairement le sujet. Sora secoua la tête.

" Je n'ai plus faim. " déclara-t-il. Il vit l'homme le regarder d'une façon étrange. " Le produit qu'il m'injecte me coupe l'appétit. " mentit-il aisément. Du moins, il ne mentait pas complètement. C'étaient plutôt les effets secondaires qui l'empêchaient de se restaurer.

" Je vois. " dit simplement l'homme aux yeux d'ambre. " Aimons-nous. " ajouta-t-il, les yeux fermés.

" P – Pardon?! " s'exclama Sora, gêné. Avait-il entendu juste?

" C'est ce que cette fleur veut dire. " expliqua Ansem de sa voix calme. " Elle est aussi le signe d'un premier amour. Dans ton cas, ce n'est pas faux d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. " Il sourit malicieusement, montrant à son interlocuteur qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Le sang du jeune châtain ne fit qu'un tour et il lança le contenu de son verre à la figure de son ravisseur.

" Sortez. Tout de suite! " lui cria Sora, la respiration haletante. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait grand-chose, mais il se sentait fatigué. A sa grande surprise, Ansem ne dit rien et quitta la pièce sans même le regarder. A nouveau, le jeune homme se retrouva seul, face à ses doutes et à ses pensées. Son regard se porta sur le lilas resté sur la table. Sora sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il s'effondra à terre, ses bras se resserrant autour de lui. " Riku… " marmonna-t-il entre deux sanglots. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour où son espoir s'avèrerait être vain.

Pendant ce temps, Séphiroth se rendait sur les lieux des festivités de la soirée. Si ses responsabilités de président n'avaient pas été aussi primordiales, il serait resté à sa résidence et aurait profité de la soirée comme il l'entendait. Cette idée suffit à faire apparaître sur son visage un sourire de dément. Xehanort regarda dans le rétroviseur et aperçut l'expression de son supérieur. Il rit doucement.

" Il est rare de vous voir aussi impatient. " fit-il remarquer lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur la route. Elle était peu empruntée mais mieux valait être prudent.

" J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, ne crois-tu pas? " rétorqua le président sans jamais perdre le sourire. " Après tout, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis tant d'années. Ces dernières heures risquent d'être un véritable supplice, mais qu'importe. " ajouta-t-il alors qu'il croisait les bras. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester pendant toute la durée du banquet. Non, il ferait son discours, resterait un moment pour discuter avec quelques unes des grandes figures de la société – connaissances politiciennes, grands auteurs, journalistes renommés et scientifiques de la compagnie – puis il repartirait savourer son prix comme il le méritait. " As-tu informé les gardes? " demanda le président, soudainement tiré de ses pensées lorsque la ville fut à portée de vue.

" Oui. Ils ont tous vu une photo de ce Riku. Si ce sale rat pointe le bout de son museau, il sera accueilli comme il le mérite. " dit Xehanort, un sourire de plus en plus large étirant ses lèvres fines. " Mais, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il viendra? Vous croyez qu'il sait déjà? "

" Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais cela ne coûte rien d'être prudent. " répondit Séphiroth en regardant l'étendue de la ville se rapprocher davantage au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

------

" Bien, je suis complètement prêt maintenant. " déclara Riku, qui venait de s'attacher les cheveux pour faire une queue basse. Il était méconnaissable à présent. Même son style vestimentaire était différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Sous sa longue veste restée ouverte, sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée, laissant apparaître le strict minimum de la musculature de son torse. Il portait un pantalon moulant en cuir avec des rangers noires. Il avait plus l'allure d'un jeune styliste ou d'un photographe – en bref, il pouvait se faire passer pour n'importe qui, mis à part un agent des forces de l'ordre.

" Tu es passé maître en l'art de te déguiser, dis donc. " fit remarquer Xaldin en étouffant un rire. Riku n'avait pas l'air ridicule mais c'était vraiment différent des autres jours. C'était presque bizarre.

" Ce pantalon n'est même pas à moi. " fit remarquer le jeune homme en tirant sur l'étoffe au niveau de sa cuisse. " Sora l'a oublié chez moi et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le lui ramener. Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait. " ajouta-t-il en riant timidement.

" Certes, mais il est un peu petit, sur toi. " dit Axel en observant le pantalon.

" Ca ne me dérange pas tant que ça, moi. " fit savoir Roxas, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Le roux le regarda d'un air sévère, puis tourna son regard noir vers Riku.

" Je n'y peux rien si je suis naturellement sexy et – " commença ce dernier.

" Des gardes? " dit tout à coup l'homme aux dreadlocks. Les autres garçons tournèrent la tête. " Ils ne doivent pas être là pour rien. "

" Bah ils surveillent. " dit Axel en haussant les épaules.

" Non, non, regarde bien. " ajouta le jeune blond en observant l'un des surveillants. " On dirait qu'ils cherchent quelque chose. "

" Ou quelqu'un. " ajouta Riku en souriant malicieusement. " Mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils me cherchent. Ansem a dû les mettre au parfum. "

" C'est vrai qu'il te cherchait et qu'ils savent très probablement qu'on va venir. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne nous chercheraient-ils pas aussi? " demanda Roxas, un sourcil haussé.

" Soit on ne les intéresse pas, soit ils n'ont pas pris le temps de chercher d'informations sur nous. " répondit Axel en croisant les bras.

" Toujours est-il qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop se faire remarquer. " dit Xaldin en s'avançant un peu plus vers l'estrade, remarquant que plusieurs personnes s'étaient absentées. Les trois autres suivirent et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de la scène.

" Combien de temps, maintenant? " demanda Riku en se tournant vers le jeune blond.

" Une demi-heure. " répondit ce dernier. " Regardez! " Il pointa le doigt sur le côté du podium. Séphiroth venait d'arriver et était déjà en grande discussion avec l'un des organisateurs de l'événement. Le président avait l'air d'être totalement serein et semblait même plaisanter avec son interlocuteur. Riku serra les dents et les poings mais ne bougea pas. Il serait stupide d'agir pour l'instant. Tout le plan tomberait à l'eau et Sora ne pourrait jamais être secouru. Non, il devait prendre son mal en patience et attendre le moment opportun.

" Je te félicite, vieux. " dit Xaldin en posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue. " Si tu gardes ton sang froid, tu auras tout le loisir de faire payer à ce salaud tout ce qu'il a pu faire à Sora. " dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. " Roxas, tu as tout ce qu'il faut? " murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune blond. Vraiment, c'était inutile avec toutes les personnes qui parlaient autour d'eux. C'était à peine s'ils s'entendaient parler eux-mêmes. Roxas acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sourit. " Très bien. "

Les minutes passèrent encore et, enfin, on entendit un vague murmure parmi la foule lorsque les projecteurs furent allumés et éclairèrent la scène. Quand le silence le plus total fut fait, Séphiroth monta les quelques marches sur le côté du podium, se dirigea vers le pupitre et orienta le micro. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et le discours commença enfin, ainsi que la mission que s'étaient fixée les quatre amis.

" Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue. " dit calmement le président en souriant.

--

1 : C'est tiré du Comte de Monte Cristo. C'est la devise du personnage principal qui, sous certains points, a des similitudes avec Sora. Si vous avez du courage, je vous conseille fortement de lire ces livres. (Trois beaux pavés)

------

Un petit mot sur… Yoko Shimomura

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne dirai pas grand-chose sur cette compositrice. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que j'adore son travail pour Kingdom Hearts et que je ne me lasserai sans doute jamais d'écouter toutes ces musiques.

Mes chansons coup de cœur (attention, c'est parti!)

Premier épisode : Dearly beloved (toutes versions) – Destiny island – Bustin' up on the beach – It began with a letter – Night of fate – Welcome to wonderland – To our surprise – Hand in hand – Just an itty bitty too much – Once upon a time – Monstrous Monstro – Kairi III – Always on my mind – Simple and clean/Hikari (toutes versions sauf remixée) – Destati (piste bonus) / Deuxième épisode : Dearly beloved (toutes versions) – Lazy afternoons – Sinister Sundown – Tension rising – The 13th struggle – Working together – Organization XIII – Gearing up – The home of dragons – Vim and vigor – Cloud chasers – The underworld – Rowdy rumble – Mickey Mouse march club – Monochrome dreams – Old friends, old rivals – Isn't it lovely – Hazardous highway – The encounter – Sacred moon – Deep dive – Darkness of the unknown – Passion (toutes versions)

xx----xx

A/N : Bon sang, j'ai eu du mal à le sortir, celui là! Allez savoir pourquoi… Bref. Pour la petite info pas très importante, 'La rivière intemporelle' est le monde que je préfère dans KH2. Il a tellement de charme! Et puis j'aime toujours revoir les personnages dans leur style rétro. Voilà voilà. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui donc je vais déjà m'arrêter là. Merci pour vos messages, votre patience (j'ai été un peu longue, désolée) et vos encouragements, les amis! A bientôt! )


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Juste au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, non, Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient toujours pas.

xx----xx

Dans le chapitre précédent…

Sora a retrouvé la mémoire et, en même temps, des peurs enfouies ont refait surface. Le quatuor est en place. Le président est sur l'estrade et s'apprête à donner son discours. Et la fin de celui-ci marquera le début de la filature du suspect le plus respecté de tout le pays.

------

**Songe 18:** Le début de la fin

Chanson thème: Depeche Mode – In Your Room

------

" Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue. " dit Séphiroth en souriant à son public. La foule posa ses yeux sur lui, et lui seul, et chacun retint son souffle, attendant la suite de son discours. " Tout d'abord, au nom du corps scientifique et ouvrier de la Tron Corps, je tiens à vous remercier d'être venus aussi nombreux pour cette inauguration. Et avant d'entamer les festivités – si l'on peut appeler un discours et quelques hors-d'œuvre de cette façon – je tiens à partager avec vous cette journée si spéciale. "

" Spéciale? " répéta Riku, les sourcils froncés. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si spécial ce jour là.

" Il y aura exactement deux ans que vous m'avez élu et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Pendant ces deux années, j'ose espérer avoir aidé chacun d'entre vous à avoir une vie meilleure et à avoir réussi à construire votre avenir et celui des plus jeunes. Mon but ultime est de rendre à la population le confort auquel vous avez aspiré pendant tant d'années. Je regrette que nos précurseurs ne soient plus présents pour admirer les progrès que nous avons pu faire ensemble, mais je suis certain qu'ils sont fiers de ce que nous sommes devenus, de là où ils sont. Oui, nous sommes devenus citoyens d'un pays meilleur qu'il nous faudra continuer à chérir et améliorer au fil des années. Et il ne tient qu'à vous, qu'à moi; il ne tient qu'à **nous** de rendre cela possible. "

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit alors entendre parmi la foule, des éclats de voix rendant hommage aux propos de Séphiroth, qui s'inclina humblement vers son public. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, il entama la suite de son discours et, un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, il avait terminé et les gens se rassemblaient autour du buffet pour subtiliser le plus de nourriture possible. Séphiroth fit de son mieux pour masquer le dégoût que lui inspiraient ces individus. Lui qui était l'exemple même de la retenue ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait se conduire de la sorte. Il fut soudainement abordé par une femme et engagea immédiatement la conversation avec elle. C'était son devoir de président de se rapprocher davantage de la population, après tout, même si cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il n'avait que faire de tous ces pions. Une seule personne l'intéressait et elle l'attendait chez lui, la peur au ventre. Et rien que cette pensée suffit à lui faire retrouver un peu de motivation.

------

Pendant ce temps, quelque part au milieu de la foule…

" Bon, tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire? " demanda Xaldin en donnant une légère tape dans le dos de Roxas, qui faillit tomber la tête la première. Le jeune blond lui lança un regard noir. " Pardon, je ne me rends pas compte de ma force. " s'excusa l'homme.

" J'ai tout pigé, ok? " marmonna le blond, les sourcils froncés. " Ca va être un vrai jeu d'enfant. Regardez un peu l'artiste. " Roxas sourit malicieusement puis tourna sur ses talons. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Séphiroth – toujours en pleine discussion avec la femme qui l'avait abordé – et fit mine d'apercevoir une connaissance au loin. Roxas se mit alors à courir, pour finalement trébucher juste derrière Séphiroth, à qui il tenta de se raccrocher pour éviter de chuter, mais en vain.

" D – Désolé! " s'exclama-t-il précipitamment avant de s'éloigner. Le président haussa un sourcil puis continua à feindre d'écouter ce qu'on lui racontait. Pendant ce temps, Axel riait à gorge déployée face à la maladresse de son ami. Riku, lui, ne savait trop quoi dire pour l'instant et il préféra attendre que Roxas revienne. Lorsque ce dernier fit son retour, il regarda ses trois compagnons et leva le pouce. " Et voilà. "

" Et voilà quoi? " demanda Riku, un sourcil haussé.

" Je lui ai donné un émetteur à accrocher sur les vêtements de Séphiroth. Comme ça, on pourra suivre leur voiture d'assez loin pour qu'ils ne nous repèrent pas. " expliqua Xaldin d'un ton serein. " Ensuite, il ne nous restera plus qu'à trouver comment entrer chez lui. "

" Ah, dans ce cas j'ai bien fait d'amener de quoi bricoler. " dit le blond en souriant. Il ouvrit un peu sa veste et révéla quelques tournevis et autres instruments dissimulés à l'intérieur du vêtement. L'homme aux dreadlocks lui sourit et fit pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule, mais se retint à temps. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire mal à nouveau.

" Bon, il ne faudra quand même pas perdre notre ami de vue, si on ne veut pas partir avec trop de retard. " fit remarquer Axel en désignant le président. Celui-ci commençait à s'éloigner et les quatre hommes pensèrent qu'il était déjà temps pour eux de partir, mais Séphiroth commença à parler avec l'un des patrons de la Tron Corps. " Quelle pipelette… " commenta le roux en se grattant la nuque.

------

" Restons calme, restons calme. Il doit forcément y avoir une issue. J'ai bien réussi à me sauver auparavant, il n'y pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas cette fois-ci aussi. " se dit tout haut Sora en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun des effets du produits qu'on lui avait injecté quelques heures auparavant. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et abaissa la poignée. Evidemment, c'était verrouillé. Il poussa un long soupir et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il leva les yeux vers le vase, puis il les baissa vers le sol. " Ce soir, hein… " murmura-t-il, un frisson le parcourant. Plus il y pensait et plus il se demandait comment Kairi avait pu rester aussi longtemps avec lui. Jamais ils n'avaient été au-delà du baiser et elle n'avait jamais tenté d'aborder le sujet au départ. Et lui, il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant et n'avait pas non plus eu de soupçons concernant ses orientations. Et là, il avait tout le loisir de réfléchir et il commença à se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par Kairi. Du moins, pas comme elle l'entendait. Il l'aimait beaucoup, un peu comme une sœur. Oui, rien de plus que ça. Et quand il pensait à Riku, il savait que la relation avec le garçon était différente des autres. Il ne pouvait la comparer avec aucune autre. " Je me demande si je le reverrai un jour. " Le jeune châtain se dirigea dans sa chambre et jeta un œil à l'écran de télévision. Pas de Riku en vue. Sora pâlit dangereusement. " _Non… Ne me dites pas que – _" pensa-t-il. Il secoua aussitôt la tête. Riku pouvait très bien être parti chez un ami pour la soirée. Oui, ça devait être ça. Ca l'attristait vraiment de se le rappeler, mais Sora ne devait pas trop espérer. Tout ce que ça lui avait apporté, pendant ces longues journées, était de se sentir encore plus triste et isolé.

Sora retourna alors dans le salon, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un bon bain le détendrait à coup sûr. Il laissa couler l'eau et admira les ondulations à sa surface. Il trempa le bout de ses doigts dans le liquide chaud et se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Plus il essayait de se changer les idées, et plus il réfléchissait à ce qui l'attendait plus tard. Comment tout allait se passer? Qu'allait faire Séphiroth? Réussirait-il à le faire changer d'avis? C'était peu probable…

" Au fond, ce n'est peut-être pas si important. " dit le jeune châtain en souriant tristement à son reflet, dont le visage était déformé par le mouvement incessant de l'eau. " Oui, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais jamais m'en remettre. " Il se mit à rire doucement puis s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard. Vraiment, quand il s'agissait de mentir, il était mauvais. Il préféra ignorer la question pour le moment et se déshabilla pour prendre son bain.

------

" Et donc le lac de la ville voisine était tellement pollué par les ordures que mon chat – "

Séphiroth ne put se retenir de soupirer longuement. Cela faisait près d'une heure que la même femme déversait des propos sans importance. Qu'en avait-il à faire si les éboueurs passaient à des heures différentes chaque semaine?! Il n'allait quand même pas devoir fixer leur emploi du temps à la place de leur patron! Et pourquoi s'était-elle mise à lui parler de son chat? Il ne put la supporter plus longtemps. Il fit mine d'être appelé ailleurs et s'excusa poliment. Lorsqu'elle ne le suivit pas, il se sentit grandement soulagé et se dirigea vers son assistant.

" Xehanort. " dit-il sèchement lorsque ce dernier fut tout près. L'autre homme se tourna et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. " Il est temps de rentrer. " dit le président en souriant. Son assistant sourit à son tour et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur véhicule. Une fois à l'intérieur, Séphiroth défit sa cravate et se mit à son aise. Il ôta la veste de son costume et défit quelques boutons de sa chemise. " Je déteste ces habits de pingouin. Mais prenons notre mal en patience, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps à présent. "

" Croyez-vous que le gamin va coopérer? " demanda Xehanort en sortant du parking prévu tout spécialement pour l'inauguration. Il était quasiment rempli.

" Il ne voudra sûrement pas, au début, mais je trouverai bien un moyen de le faire changer d'avis. " répondit l'autre homme avant d'afficher un sourire dénué de toute chaleur. " Oui, peut-être se montrera-t-il plus obéissant quand la nuit sera passée. " Il se mit alors à rire, tandis que Xehanort lui lança un bref regard.

" Franchement, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ce petit. " déclara-t-il, non sans une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Et ils rirent à nouveau. " D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez de si intéressant, mis à part son don? " osa le chauffeur sanscomm regarder son supérieur. Ce dernier resta silencieux pendant un instant, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait formuler.

" Il était le premier sujet que je rencontrais. Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'êtres de l'extérieur et j'étais assez curieux. Oui, tout cela n'est que de la simple curiosité, voilà tout. Ca aurait tout aussi bien pu être quelqu'un d'autre. " expliqua Séphiroth avant de hausser les épaules.

" C'est vrai que vous n'êtes jamais sorti de chez vous quand vous étiez jeune. " remarqua Xehanort. Ils étaient à présent sur la route déserte qui menait à la résidence secondaire où Sora était retenu prisonnier. " Votre mère était quelqu'un d'admirable. Elle s'est occupée seule de la totalité de votre éducation, scolarité y comprise. Oui, c'est vraiment une personne respectable. "

" Je lui dois tout, ainsi qu'à mon père. " répondit le président en regardant par la fenêtre. Le paysage défilait à toute allure et l'on ne reconnaissait plus les arbres ou les étendues d'herbes. Tout s'était fondu. " J'espère seulement pouvoir le laver de la honte qu'on lui a infligée par le passé. "

" Vous seul en êtes capable. " dit Xehanort, son attention toujours portée sur la route. Son supérieur rit doucement sans même le remercier.

------

" Ces toasts sont absolument divins. " fit Axel en engloutissant sont quinzième hors-d'œuvre.

" Fais gaffe, si ça se trouve, ils sont empoisonnés. " dit sérieusement Xaldin. Il observa le roux avec amusement lorsque ce dernier s'étouffa avec la bouchée qu'il était en train de mâcher.

" Hé. "

" Xaldin, fais attention! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un pépin! " dit sévèrement Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

" Si on peut plus s'amuser… " grommela l'homme aux dreadlocks, les bras croisés.

" Hé! "

" C'est vrai que c'est vachement amusant d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un. " rétorqua le roux lorsque sa toux se fut calmée.

" Tout de suite avec les grands mots… On meurt pas en avalant de travers, abruti. " fit Xaldin, la mine renfrognée.

" Bien sûr que si! Mon arrière arrière arrière grand-mère est morte comme ça! " dit Axel, les sourcils froncés.

" Mais vous allez la fermer! " s'exclama Riku, la respiration haletante. Il lança un regard noir à ses trois compagnons. " Ca fait un moment que j'essaie désespérément d'attirer votre attention! " Il pointa un doigt vers l'estrade. " Il s'est tiré! Il faut qu'on parte. **Maintenant!! **" Xaldin regarda autour de lui et son visage perdit de ses couleurs.

" Et merde. " fit-il en sortant un boîtier de sa poche. Il tourna sur ses talons et marcha vers son véhicule, les trois autres garçons le suivant de près. Une fois à bord, il observa le petit écran. " Ils sont déjà loin. On aurait dû partir il y a cinq minutes, à peu près. " Il entendit Riku marmonner à côté de lui.

" Je vous préviens, si jamais on arrive trop tard et qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Sora, vous allez le payer très cher. " menaça-t-il sans l'once d'une hésitation. Il était sérieux et tous l'avaient clairement compris. De ce fait, Xaldin ne traîna pas et démarra le véhicule. Fort heureusement, la route n'avait pas l'air bien compliquée et bientôt, ils furent sur les traces de leurs cibles, le son du récepteur leur indiquant qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but.

------

" _Tu es fait comme un rat._ "

Ces propos étaient les premières paroles qu'entendait Sora depuis déjà un long moment. Il se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver face au fantôme de Jénova.

" _Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'attendre l'inévitable? As-tu peur? _" demanda-t-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement. Elle vint se placer tout près de lui et posa les mains sur les épaules du jeune châtain, l'air sincèrement désolé. Mais il en fallait plus pour le tromper et il se recula vivement.

" Fichez-moi la paix. " dit-il froidement, lui tournant le dos. Il se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres du salon et regarda dehors. Le temps était absolument magnifique. D'habitude, il serait sorti de chez lui et serait allé se promener en ville. Illusiopolis était une ville très agréable en fin de journée. L'affluence de la journée réduisait considérablement, permettant aux promeneurs tardifs de déambuler dans les rues sans difficultés. La nuit était encore différente. Il y avait autant de monde qu'en plein jour, mais sans cette effervescence oppressante. Les gens étaient plus calmes et, surtout, plus courtois. Il était déjà arrivé à Sora de devoir sortir en pleine nuit parce qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de temps auparavant pour aller acheter de quoi remplir le frigo et les armoires. Malgré tout, c'était bien en fin de journée qu'il préférait le plus sortir.

Et Riku?

Le jeune châtain secoua vivement la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à son ami maintenant, c'était inutile. Il ne viendrait pas, de toute façon. Non, il ne viendrait **plus**. Il serait déjà venu le chercher depuis longtemps sinon, n'est-ce pas? Mais l'endroit était difficile à localiser. De plus, si Roxas avait réintégré son corps sans soucis, ils savaient tous quel risque ils prendraient en décidant de venir le chercher. Sora se mit à rire tristement. Il comprendrait qu'ils se soient découragés et aient fini par l'abandonner là. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, Sora ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à espérer qu'on viendrait pour lui. Et si personne ne venait, alors ce serait lui qui partirait.

" _Que de doutes en toi. _" fit remarquer Jénova, restée derrière Sora. " _Ton ami ne viendra pas._ _Il est inutile de l'attendre._ " dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

" Je le sais. " dit le jeune châtain. Et ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, le forçant enfin à se rendre compte de la dure réalité. Il se figea littéralement lorsque la voiture de Séphiroth apparut au portail d'entrée et se dirigea vers la résidence. Voilà, il était revenu. " Non. " murmura Sora, son corps parcouru par un violent frisson, lequel fut aussitôt suivit par des tremblements plus forts. " _Ca faisait longtemps… _" pensa amèrement le jeune homme tandis qu'il attendit patiemment que la crise cesse. Pendant ce temps, Jénova l'observait attentivement, son regard ne trahissant aucune émotion, comme à l'accoutumée.

" _C'est sans doute un effet secondaire du produit que l'on t'injecte. _" fit-elle remarquer en venant flotter près de Sora. " _Les autres patients de mon mari en ont eu des semblables, à quelques détails près. _" expliqua-t-elle. Le jeune homme leva légèrement la tête et se concentra pour se focaliser sur son visage. Il sentit la crise s'atténuer peu à peu et son souffle reprit un rythme modéré. " _Je m'en souviens encore… Ils commençaient à trembler et finalement, leurs yeux se révulsaient tandis qu'ils avaient la bave aux lèvres. Et après, plus rien. La plupart sombraient dans le coma pendant quelques jours et d'autres en sont morts. C'était absolument répugnant. _" Elle mima un frisson avant de rire.

" Alors il ne savait même pas si – si j'allais survivre après c-cette injection? " bégaya le jeune châtain qui tremblait encore un peu. Il se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de se calmer et finit par ne plus trembler du tout.

" _Il savait que ça n'aurait pas d'effet sur toi, puisque tu étais déjà capable de voir les esprits. _" dit-elle en se mettant à tourner autour de Sora. " _Ce produit contient principalement des substances hallucinogènes, censées créer le reflet de l'esprit des défunts. Mon mari a effectué des recherches toute sa vie durant afin d'arriver à un résultat convaincant. Le sérum a la faculté de révéler le potentiel du patient. Ainsi, s'il avait des prédispositions liées au paranormal, celles-ci étaient dévoilées au grand jour, décuplées dans ton cas. _"

" Décuplées? Mais je ne vois pas de différence par rapport à avant. " fit remarquer Sora, la respiration légèrement haletante. Après quelques inspirations, il avait retrouvé son rythme habituel.

" _Tu entendais déjà les esprits, avant? _" demanda Jénova, les bras croisés. Sora était sur le point de répondre que oui lorsqu'il se rappela clairement **voir** les esprits sans pour autant comprendre leurs paroles. Il entendait des sons plutôt que des mots et il était vrai qu'il pouvait parler avec eux depuis les expériences que Jialeen avait faites. Finalement, il pouvait lui en être reconnaissant. Grâce à Jialeen, Riku et Sora avaient démasqué les kidnappeurs qui terrifiaient Illusiopolis depuis si longtemps. Ironiquement, il avait permis aussi de mettre les plans de son propre fils à jour. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas entreprit tous ces tests s'il l'avait su… " _Hm. Tu vois, je ne te mens pas. _" Puis elle disparut sans prévenir. Le jeune châtain leva les yeux et observa l'endroit où Jénova se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. C'était certainement aussi pour cela qu'elle détestait autant Sora. Il aidait son fils tout comme il mettait sa carrière en péril. Le jeune homme se mit à rire tristement. Elle avait toutes les raisons de ne pas l'apprécier…

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sora pâlit lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec Séphiroth, en personne. Son rire disparut aussitôt et les pensées qu'il avait eu tant de mal à mettre de côté revinrent de plus belle.

------

" On s'est perdus?! " s'exclama Riku, regardant autour de lui. Il ne voyait que des champs, ici, aucune habitation en vue.

" La ferme, je sais ce que je fais, ok?! " s'exclama aussi fortement Xaldin, les sourcils froncés. La tension était à son comble et les deux collègues se disputaient de plus en plus fréquemment.

" Ecoutez, ça ne servira à rien de vous disputer maintenant. " intervint enfin Roxas, agacé par la querelle entre les deux hommes. " C'est bien ce qu'indique le récepteur, non? " demanda-t-il à l'homme aux dreadlocks en se penchant en avant pour mieux entendre sa réponse.

" Oui, mais Monsieur Je-sais-tout assis à côté de moi ne veut pas le croire, on dirait. " Riku marmonna mais personne n'y prêta attention. " Leur voiture s'est arrêtée depuis un petit moment. Je suppose qu'ils sont arrivés. " Xaldin appuya alors sur l'accélérateur et Roxas fut projeté à l'arrière du véhicule.

" Oh là, fais gaffe quand même, hein! " dit Axel en regardant Roxas d'un air inquiet, mais ce dernier lui fit savoir que tout allait bien.

" C'est pas le moment de faire du sur-place. Mieux vaut faire vite. " répondit Riku qui avait oublié sa mauvaise humeur… Temporairement.

" Au fait, Tifa et Larxène m'ont aidé à trouver les plans de la résidence. " déclara le jeune blond en sortant une feuille de sa poche. Axel et Riku se penchèrent vers lui pour mieux voir. " Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, visiblement. " fit-il remarquer, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude.

" Il n'y a absolument pas d'autre passage? " demanda Riku, les sourcils froncés.

" Non. Mais - " Roxas sortit une autre feuille de sa poche. " Sur ce plan, j'ai indiqué l'emplacement de toutes les caméras de surveillance. " dit-il fièrement.

" Tu commences vraiment à me foutre la trouille, toi. " dit Axel en se reculant un peu.

" Pour le coup, Séphiroth ne peut s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Il y avait eu un reportage sur son 'mini-palais' et je l'ai retrouvé sur le net. Ca a été un vrai jeu d'enfant. " Le jeune blond sourit malicieusement. " Plus sérieusement, si ces caméras sont fixes, il sera possible de passer juste sous leur nez sans qu'on soit repérés. " Roxas sortit un stylo et se mit à griffonner sur la feuille. " Par exemple, il y a deux caméras qui surveillent l'entrée principale. On pourrait croire que la totalité du périmètre situé ici - " Un autre griffonnage. " - Est vue dans son entièreté, et pourtant! Si l'on passe à un endroit bien précis, on est dans l'angle mort des caméras. "

Axel et Riku observèrent attentivement le schéma.

" Donc, il faudrait qu'on arrive du côté du bâtiment, si j'ai bien compris. " dit Axel en montrant le chemin du doigt sur la feuille. Le blond fit oui de la tête. " C'est du tout cuit. "

" Il n'y aura pas d'autres caméras pour nous voir, alors? Même quand on sera devant la grille? " demanda Riku, prudent.

" Oui, pas de soucis. Ces types pensent certainement que la surveillance à l'entrée est infaillible et ils n'auront pas pris plus de précaution. " expliqua Roxas, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

" J'ai toujours su que c'était mauvais de se surestimer. C'est comme ça qu'on finit au tapis. " dit sagement le roux en hochant lentement la tête. Roxas rit un peu tandis que son autre ami leva les yeux au ciel.

" Bien, dans ce cas on ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'approcher de l'entrée. " dit Riku en s'asseyant convenablement. Xaldin garda les yeux fixés sur la route.

" On va se garer un peu avant d'être à la résidence, pour éviter de trop se faire remarquer. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas le bon goût de regarder par la fenêtre au moment où on va faire notre entrée. " gémit-il, les mains crispées sur le volant. Il avait beau être du genre à foncer sans hésiter, il avait peur quand même, comme tout le monde.

" Si on reste prudents, tout se passera bien. Tu verras. " le rassura Riku.

------

" Ta peau est parfumée. Est-ce en mon honneur? " demanda Séphiroth en serrant Sora tout contre lui, son visage blottit dans le creux du cou du plus jeune. Sora était littéralement pétrifié et n'osait plus bouger. " Hm, je prendrais ce silence pour un 'oui'. " L'homme déposa un baiser dans le cou de Sora. " Je te sens bien tendu, et ton cœur bat vite. Quelque chose ne va pas? " demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux. En d'autres circonstances, Sora lui aurait rit au nez. Là, il se contenta de repousser le président avec force et fit quelques pas en arrière, les bras serrés autour de lui-même.

" Ne me touchez pas. " marmonna le jeune châtain sans oser croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Il vit Séphiroth faire un pas en avant, et il recula davantage, jusqu'à être adossé au mur du salon.

" Allons, tu devrais savoir que tu n'as nulle part où aller. " dit l'homme d'un ton amusé. Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue de Sora, qui ferma les yeux. " Plus tu résisteras, et pire ce sera. C'est connu. " Séphiroth se pencha en avant et déposa toute une série de baisers le long de la mâchoire du plus jeune, qui se mit à trembler.

" S'il vous plaît… " supplia le plus jeune, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. " _C'est pas vrai, il va vraiment me – _"

" Quoi? Je ne vais pas assez vite à ton goût? " demanda l'homme en obligeant sa victime à le regarder. Il vit clairement le visage de Sora devenir blême et ses pupilles se réduire. Séphiroth le prit alors dans ses bras – tant bien que mal car Sora se débattait comme il le pouvait – et le conduisit dans la chambre à coucher.

" _Zut, il me faut juste un peu plus de force. Rien qu'un tout petit peu!! _" se dit le jeune châtain, pris de panique. Le traitement l'avait vidé de ses forces et il dut reconnaître qu'à cet instant, l'homme aux cheveux platine aurait pu faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Dans un soudain élan de détermination, Sora résista comme il le put, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser son agresseur davantage.

" C'est vraiment pitoyable. Que cherches-tu, à la fin? Pourquoi vouloir résister à tout prix? " demanda Séphiroth, à demi amusé et à demi agacé. Il fixa Sora du regard et ce dernier leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, qui l'avait couché sur le lit et était à présent penché au dessus de lui.

" L'espoir. " répondit simplement le jeune homme, l'air sincère. " C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, la dernière chose à laquelle je peux encore croire. " Il fit une grimace lorsque le président se pencha en avant et se mit à le mordiller fermement dans le cou. Il allait avoir de bien jolies traces, plus tard.

" Pauvre fou, tu es perdu. Personne ne viendra te chercher ici, et surtout pas ton cher Riku. " dit l'adulte d'un ton froid et moqueur à la fois. " Ne pense plus à lui. Pense à moi, et à moi seul. Je suis la personne à qui tu dois accorder le plus d'importance, à présent. "

" _Tel père, tel fils._ " pensa Sora, se remémorant les paroles que lui avait dit Jialeen, plusieurs années plus tôt. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sora aurait beau faire tous les efforts qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait pas cesser de penser à celui qui avait été son collègue, son partenaire pendant plusieurs semaines. Celui qui était devenu un ami très proche. Oui, Riku était devenu un am –

" N – Non! " s'exclama soudainement le plus jeune, ses pensées interrompues par le contact glacé de la main de Séphiroth sur sa peau. Il sentit les doigts glisser le long de son abdomen, jusqu'à son torse à une lenteur agonisante. Le plus jeune tenta de l'arrêter mais l'autre main de l'homme agrippa fermement ses poignets et plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête. " Aïe! " fit-il quand il fut mordu au cou.

" Tiens toi tranquille. " dit sèchement le plus âgé en léchant le peu de sang qui commençait à s'écouler de la plaie, qui restait superficielle. " Je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps. Je crois. "

" _Riku… _" pensa Sora tandis qu'il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

------

Le quatuor se gara quelques mètres avant la grille d'entrée. Par chance, ils pouvaient se diriger sur les côtés des murs d'enceintes sans trop de difficultés. Cependant, Roxas stoppa brusquement et demanda à ses amis de faire de même.

" Elles bougent. " dit-il, les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés. Il désigna les caméras de surveillance. En effet, elles pivotaient sur elles-mêmes à intervalle régulier.

" Ok, on fait quoi maintenant? " demanda Axel d'un ton légèrement agacé. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'imprévus.

" On attend d'en savoir plus. " répondit le blond, qui ignora les protestations de ses deux compagnons – Xaldin se contentait de les suivre, pour l'instant – et il observa attentivement les appareils. Ils tournaient au même moment et dans le sens opposé, assurant une visibilité globale de l'entrée à chaque instant. Roxas sortit l'un des plans et retourna la feuille, puis il se mit à faire un petit schéma au dos de la feuille. Il indiqua les positions des caméras, celle de la grille et il hachura les zones que les appareils étaient censés couvrir. Il hachura lesdites zones et soupira longuement. C'était plus étendu que ce qui était prévu au départ, et il leur faudrait changer leur plan. Il fit d'autres schémas rapidement et étudia le périmètre filmé à chaque position des caméras de surveillance. " Celui-là. " dit-il en en désignant un. " C'est à ce moment qu'il faudra bouger, mais il faudra être rapide. "

Riku se pencha au dessus de la feuille puis il observa les caméras. En effet, toutes deux filmaient droit devant elles mais – il compta mentalement – ça leur donnait à peine 6 secondes pour aller jusqu'à la grille et l'escalader pour passer de l'autre côté. " C'est impossible. " dit Riku en secouant la tête.

" On pourrait pas les bloquer, ou carrément les bousiller? " demanda le roux, les bras croisés.

" On va se faire repérer direct si on fait ça, espèce d'andouille. " grommela Xaldin, les sourcils froncés.

" Tu as peut-être une meilleure idée? " demanda Axel sur un ton de défi, un sourcil haussé. L'homme aux dreadlocks s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par Roxas.

" Ca me tue de l'admettre mais Axel a raison. Riku aussi, d'ailleurs. On aura à peine le temps d'atteindre la grille de là où on est. Le mieux serait encore d'aller jusqu'aux caméras et de les désactiver. Vous voyez ces fils? " Il pointa le doigts vers quelques fils de couleur qui dépassait du mur. Les trois autres firent oui de la tête. " Il faudra les arracher d'un coup sec pour que ça marche. "

" Mais ils sauront quand même que nous seront là à l'instant où ces saloperies vont déconner. " dit Xaldin, la nervosité le rendant grossier. Riku avait presque envie de rire. Presque.

" Certes mais ils ne sauront pas à quoi on ressemble, et ça nous laissera peut-être un peu plus de temps quand on sera à l'intérieur. Qui sait? " dit le blond en haussant les épaules. Il tourna la tête vers Riku et eut un sourire malicieux. " Et puis avec le pantalon que porte Riku, inutile de s'attendre à ce qu'il grimpe en haut des grilles aussi rapidement que nous. "

" Hé, il n'est pas à moi, ok? J'y peux rien si **il** porte des vêtements en cuir… " rétorqua l'enquêteur. Il se mit alors à imaginer Sora dans ce pantalon et se perdit dans ses pensées.

" Il nous faut quelqu'un qui court vite, et quelqu'un qui court **très** vite. " commença Roxas. " Il faudra environ deux secondes supplémentaires pour atteindre la seconde caméra après avoir atteint la première. Ca paraît être peu mais c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin pour nous repérer. " Il regarda alors ses compagnons.

" Je peux y aller. " se proposa Xaldin sans aucune hésitation. " Pour celle qui est le plus loin. Ca devrait pas me poser de problème particulier. " Il hocha brièvement la tête pour montrer sa conviction.

" Ok, je m'occuperai de celle qui est la plus proche, dans ce cas. " dit Roxas. " Ne t'ennuies pas à faire dans la dentelle. Tu agrippes les fils et tu les arraches en te servant du poids de ton corps, ok? " indiqua-t-il à l'attention de Xaldin, qui se mit à rire.

" Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire dans la dentelle? Franchement. " Il se leva et fit un pas en avant. " C'est quand tu veux. " Le blond se leva à son tour et se tint juste à côté du plus grand, tandis que leurs deux autres compagnons restèrent en retrait.

" A trois, on se met à courir comme si notre vie en dépendait… Ce qui n'est pas tellement faux quand on y pense. " dit Roxas en se mettant en position. Il fixa les caméras du regard lorsqu'elles se mirent à bouger de nouveau. " Un… Deux… " Les deux appareils arrivèrent presque sur la même position au même moment. " TROIS!!! "

Les deux garçons se lancèrent alors à toute vitesse vers les appareils. Riku et Axel les observèrent en retenant leur souffle, espérant qu'ils réussiraient. Lorsque Roxas arriva au niveau de la première caméra, il bondit dans les airs, agrippa les fils et tira de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il retomba au sol, quelques étincelles accompagnant sa chute. Une de moins. Le jeune blond leva les yeux vers la seconde caméra, puis vers Xaldin. Ca allait être très juste! Déjà, l'objectif filmait droit devant lui et commençait à se tourner vers Roxas. " _Il ne va pas y arriver! _" pensa le blond. Xaldin arriva enfin sous l'autre caméra et imita Roxas, emportant même l'appareil au sol avec lui tant il avait de force. L'homme aux dreadlocks laissa tomber la caméra sur le sol et la brisa d'un coup de talon.

" Bien joué, les gars! " s'exclama Axel en courant vers ses amis. Riku le suivait de près et avait l'air contrarié.

" Vous auriez dû y aller au prochain tour, ça aurait été moins risqué, bandes d'idiots! Vous n'auriez pas eu à vous inquiéter de la seconde! " fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras.

" On n'a pas vraiment le temps, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. " dit Roxas en emmenant ses compagnons sur le côté du bâtiment. " Mieux vaut ne pas rester devant l'entrée, c'est le premier endroit qu'ils vont inspecter. On va escalader ce mur et passer de l'autre côté. " dit-il en ajoutant le geste à la parole. " On a intérêt à passer avant qu'ils ne se pointent. " Il leva les yeux et vit de hauts arbres qui longeaient le mur de droite. Il commença alors à escalader la paroi sans trop de difficultés, et jeta un œil par-dessus le mur. Personne n'était encore sorti et il ne remarqua personne non plus aux fenêtres. " La voie est libre. Venez! " dit-il en enfourchant le haut de la paroi avant de se laisser tomber de l'autre côté.

Les trois autres hommes firent de même, non sans difficulté pour certains – surtout Riku, qui fut le dernier à poser le pied en territoire ennemi. Il leva alors les yeux et étudia le bâtiment avec précaution, s'attendant à voir quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse l'amener à Sora.

" Tiens bon, Sora. On arrive. " Et les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer…

------

Un petit mot sur… Depeche Mode

En fait, je connais certaines chansons de ce groupe depuis des lustres. Mais je ne savais pas que c'étaient eux qui les chantaient. Ils sont restés très branchés synthé pendant leur carrière, et c'est une chose que j'apprécie beaucoup chez eux. Ca et aussi – bien sûr – les paroles de leurs chansons et les ambiances en général. Il y a dans leur musique, tout au moins pour certaines, un côté suave et sensuel. (Ça, c'est ce que je pense, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'y croire) C'est surtout depuis peu que je me suis mise à écouter leurs chansons très souvent.

Mes chansons coup de cœur :

I feel you – It's no good – In your room – Enjoy the silence – John the revelator – A pain that I'm used to – Dream on – I feel loved – Precious – Shine

xx----xx

A/N : Tiens, je n'avais jamais dit de redouter le moment où j'allais utiliser Depeche Mode comme chanson thème, il me semble. Xd Ca fait déjà un moment que j'avais prévu de mettre ce chapitre et cette chanson ensemble. Bref. Ca y est, Riku agit enfin! go, vieux! Mais il faudra attendre un peu avant de savoir comment tout ça va se finir. Courage, fidèle lecteur! Récompensé pour ta patience, tu seras! Parole d'AMS! XD


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Edit: Ok, après plusieurs messages, je me suis vraiment rendue compte que j'avais laissé trop de choses en suspens et j'ai donc corrigé ce souci. Les changements se situent en fin de chapitre!

xx----xx

Dans le chapitre précédent…

La tension monte progressivement. Riku et ses amis sont enfin parvenus à la résidence secondaire du président et s'apprêtent à passer à l'action, tandis que Sora se retrouve confronté à son agresseur. Riku et les autres arriveront-ils à temps et réussiront-ils à libérer Sora?

------

**Songe 19 :** Au bout du chemin.

Chansons thème : Red Hot Chili Peppers – Snow (Hey Oh)/Claude Debussy – Clair de lune (La suite Bergamasque)

------

Un silence pesant régnait en maître dans le vaste jardin. Seul le bruit du vent qui soufflait dans les branches perturbait le calme environnant. Quatre hommes, cachés par de grands sapins, attendaient patiemment un mouvement provenant des résidents de l'immense château qui se dressait devant eux. Lentement et sans se faire remarquer, ils longèrent la paroi de pierre jusqu'à arriver près d'une porte dérobée; probablement l'entrée de service. Après tout, quel domestique était autorisé à passer par la porte principale?

Roxas se tourna vivement lorsque la porte d'entrée fut ouverte à la volée et que deux hommes sortirent de la résidence.

" Tu crois que ce sont des gamins? " demanda l'un. Riku aperçut l'un des acolytes d'Ansem.

" Bien sûr que non, triple idiot. " rétorqua celui qui fut reconnu comme étant Ansem lui-même. Il semblait fou de rage. " Personne n'est censé se trouver ici; en admettant que les caméras aient été vandalisées. " ajouta-t-il sèchement. Les deux hommes continuèrent à marcher rapidement vers la grille d'entrée et, lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés, le quatuor en profita pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Axel et Xaldin passèrent devant les deux autres garçons et remarquèrent immédiatement que la salle était vide. Un grand portemanteau était situé à leur droite, vide de tout vêtement.

" Donc les employés sont effectivement repartis. " annonça le roux en croisant les bras. Il regarda autour de lui. La salle n'était pas bien grande et semblait propre. De petits casiers étaient disposés de chaque côté du vestibule – sans doute pour permettre aux salariés de ranger leurs effets personnels. Droit devant eux se trouvait une porte. " C'est notre seule sortie. "

" Et on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne reviennent. " dit Roxas en s'avançant vers ladite porte. Il l'entrouvrit et sortit précautionneusement. A nouveau, personne à l'horizon. Les trois autres suivirent aussitôt et, ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers principaux. Comparé au vestibule, le reste de la résidence semblait plus que luxueuse.

" Je ne veux même pas savoir combien tout ça a dû coûter. " grommela Riku en passant une main sur une tapisserie soigneusement entretenue.

" Quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre? C'est vide ici. " dit Roxas en regardant tout autour de lui. Ils étaient toujours seuls.

" Ca semble trop facile… " dit Xaldin en fronçant les sourcils. "_ Nous tendraient-ils un piège? _" pensa-t-il. Il regarda Axel, qui semblait détendu, comme à son habitude. Avec un peu de chance, il ne lui serait pas difficile d'élaborer un plan en dernière minute, en cas d'attaque surprise.

" Ecoutez… " dit le blond en faisant signe à ses compagnons de rester silencieux.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est? " chuchota Axel, en tendant l'oreille. Il percevait un bruit faible, qui semblait provenir des étages supérieurs de la résidence. " Une voix? " Le bruit fut plus clair pendant un court instant et tous se tournèrent alors vers Riku, qui était devenu blême.

" Sora… " murmura ce dernier. Ils pouvaient clairement entendre les hurlements de leur ami qui appelait à l'aide. Le sang du jeune enquêteur ne fit qu'un tour et il fit volte-face, s'élançant vers les escaliers avec une dextérité rarement vue.

" Hop hop hop, où allons-nous? " dit une voix. Le garçon aux cheveux teints tourna lentement la tête et vit Ansem et Xehanort qui le regardaient de l'étage inférieur, au pied des escaliers. " Qui es-tu? " demanda le second, un sourcil haussé.

" On s'en fiche. " rétorqua froidement Ansem. Il regarda alors Riku droit dans les yeux et porta sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste. En un battement de cils, le jeune homme vit une arme braquée sur lui, puis un coup de feu retentit…

------

Sora se crispa lorsque le pull qui lui avait été donné fut arraché en son centre, découvrant son torse, devenu aussi pâle que son visage. Il tenta d'obliger Séphiroth à lâcher prise mais, évidemment, il n'y parvint pas. La dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire sans avoir besoin de trop de force, c'était crier. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

" A L'AIDE!! QUELQU'UN, AIDEZ-MOI, JE VOUS EN PRIE! AU SECOURS!!! " hurla-t-il, à présent incapable de se retenir de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une violente gifle le fit taire aussitôt.

" Vas-tu te taire, espèce d'idiot! " s'exclama l'homme, furieux. " Il n'y a personne ici, tu m'entends?! Ce n'est pas la – " Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un coup de feu. Le jeune châtain s'immobilisa et tenta d'écouter ce qu'il se passait. Il n'entendait rien, encore à moitié assommé par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

" Qu'est… Ce que c'était? " demanda le châtain, la respiration haletante. Séphiroth avait déjà oublié ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et il avait repris sa précédente occupation.

" Rien de bien important. " se contenta de répondre le président. Lorsqu'il fut lassé du cou du jeune homme, il se redressa brièvement et se repositionna de façon à pouvoir mieux observer le torse de Sora. Il passa une main sur l'un des frêles pectoraux, faisant frémir le garçon, qui ferma les yeux. " Une chance que tu ne sois pas complètement laid. " commenta Séphiroth, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

" Pardon? " demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés. Lui-même ne s'était jamais trouvé si beau, ni même 'mignon', et il lui arrivait encore de se demander ce que Kairi avait bien pu lui trouver. Mais entendre ça de la bouche d'un autre, c'était une autre histoire et, même s'il était d'accord avec Séphiroth, ça l'attristait un peu. " Pourquoi insister si je ne vous plais pas? " demanda-t-il enfin, la tête tournée sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'homme qui le dominait.

" J'ai simplement besoin de me détendre un peu. " murmura ce dernier à l'oreille du plus jeune. Il se mit alors à la mordiller tandis que l'une de ses mains vint se poser sur la taille de Sora la seconde glissant lentement vers le bouton de son pantalon…

" N – Non, je – " hoqueta le châtain apeuré. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de son agresseur et tenta de le repousser. Une autre tentative vouée à l'échec.

------

BANG!

Le trio regarda, terrifié, tandis qu'ils virent Riku s'effondrer sur le sol et ne plus se relever.

" R – " commença Roxas, mais Xaldin lui couvrit la bouche en secouant la tête. Il fit ensuite signe aux deux autres garçons de le suivre et ils s'éloignèrent, non sans hésitation. Avant de partir, Axel et Roxas jetèrent un dernier regard derrière eux, une marre de sang se formant petit à petit sous le corps inerte du garçon.

Ansem et son collègue montèrent les marches, manquant de peu les trois autres intrus. Ansem fit s'allonger le garçon sur le dos en le poussant avec le pied et observa le visage du mort.

" Tiens donc, Riku… " dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

" Quoi?! " s'exclama le second, s'accroupissant pour mieux voir le visage de la victime. " Ha ha, ça alors. Si je m'étais attendu à le voir ici. " Xehanort se redressa et s'étira. " On va pouvoir retourner dans la salle de surveillance, maintenant qu'on l'a eu. "

" Il n'est pas seul. " dit Ansem en regardant autour de lui. " Il n'a pas pu déconnecter les caméras tout seul. On ne voit personne sur les images, et il n'aura pas eu assez de temps pour les bousiller toutes les deux sans qu'on le voie. Il y a au moins une autre personne ici. " fit-il remarquer, les sourcils froncés. Il entendit un déclic juste à côté de lui, et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'arme de Xehanort. Ce dernier la vérifia et, lorsqu'il fut certain que son arme fut chargée, il sourit à son complice.

" Que la chasse commence. "

---

" Bon sang, on l'a échappé belle! " s'exclama Xaldin, à bout de souffle. Il se tourna alors vers ses deux autres compagnons. Axel l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

" Comment tu peux dire ça?! Riku y est resté! " s'exclama le roux, hors de lui. Roxas ne dit rien mais semblait être d'accord avec son amant.

" Et tu crois que ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid?! " s'exclama à son tour Xaldin en repoussant violemment Axel, qui tomba au sol. " Riku lui-même m'a dit que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je devais aller chercher Sora. Ca me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, mais je ne suis pas du genre à pas tenir ma parole. " Sur ces mots, il reprit son chemin sans même se retourner. " Libre à vous de faire pareil ou d'aller vous faire flinguer à votre tour. " Roxas jeta un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon puis hocha la tête avant de suivre Xaldin. Axel sembla hésiter un moment, mais il finit par les rejoindre à son tour. Il avait promis à Roxas de veiller sur lui et il ne devait donc pas le laisser seul.

" Ok, on fait quoi maintenant, alors? " demanda le roux, passant un bras autour des épaules de Roxas, qui s'était mis à pleurer. Aucun des deux autres ne lui firent de réflexion à ce sujet. C'était compréhensible, après tout.

" On continue à chercher cette foutue pièce sans se faire coincer. Mais on est méga mal barrés. Ces mecs connaissent les lieux comme leur poche, je suppose. Alors que nous… " dit Xaldin en se grattant la nuque.

" On débarque en touristes. " termina Axel en soupirant longuement. " Cependant, il me semble bien que les bruits qu'on a entendus venaient de l'étage, non? " ajouta-t-il après un court moment de réflexion.

" Il me semble aussi. " répondit l'homme aux dreadlocks en continuant à avancer prudemment. Qui sait combien de personnes étaient restées ici, mis à part le duo de tout à l'heure?

" O – Oui. " bégaya Roxas en essuyant ses joues avec la manche de son pull. " Il était tout en haut, je crois. On pouvait voir les toits d'assez près par l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. "

" Ok. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver des escaliers dans ce cas. " dit Xaldin en hochant brièvement la tête. Le seul problème, c'était que les seules marches qu'ils avaient aperçues se trouvaient à l'entrée. " Il doit forcément y en avoir d'autres que dans ce hall. Je suppose que Sora est caché et, donc, placé dans une chambre dont l'accès n'est pas connu de tous. "

" Ce serait caché, alors? " marmonna le roux, les sourcils froncés. " Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne nous facilitent pas la tâche, ces salauds. " Il serra l'épaule de Roxas – celle sur laquelle sa main était posée – puis la retira lorsque le blond gémit de douleur. " Pardon! "

" Ne traînez pas. " leur dit Xaldin en empruntant un couloir perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures, s'arrêtant un moment à chaque bruit suspect, puis reprenant leur chemin lentement et prudemment. Enfin, ils se trouvèrent devant des escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

BANG!

Un coup de feu retentit à nouveau et effleura une colonne de pierre située près de la tête de Roxas. Des éclats de ciment volèrent et vinrent blanchir le sol de leur poussière. Les trois hommes se cachèrent aussitôt derrière un mur, à l'abri d'éventuels tirs.

" Pas la peine de vous cacher, on sait que vous êtes là. Sortez. " dit calmement un homme – Ansem. Roxas fronça les sourcils et regarda ses compagnons. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur les marches. Ansem se tenait à présent debout sur la plus haute marche et toisait l'étage inférieur du regard. " Vous êtes tellement prévisibles que c'en est ennuyeux. Vous êtes venus pour ce gamin, n'est-ce pas? " questionna l'homme en descendant les marches une à une, doucement. Axel prit une grande inspiration et demanda à ses deux compagnons de se reculer le plus possible et de se baisser, tandis qu'il retira sa veste. Ca n'allait peut-être pas marcher, mais il devait au moins essayer. Ansem continua à descendre. " Notre supérieur est actuellement occupé avec lui et il est hors de question que vous les interrompiez. Après tout, ces projets datent déjà de plusieurs décennies et qui sait ce qu'il nous ferait si son petit jeu était interrompu. " Un sourire machiavélique fit s'étirer ses lèvres. Lorsque le bout de son pied toucha le sol, il tourna la tête sur sa gauche tandis qu'un objet lui fut lancé en pleine figure. Pris par surprise, il tenta d'esquiver le projectile mais, dans sa hâte, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un se jetait sur lui, par la même occasion. Un coup de feu retentit à nouveau, cette fois-ci faisant se loger une balle dans le plafond, puis les deux silhouettes s'effondrèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd.

" AXEL!!! " hurla Roxas en se précipitant vers les deux corps. Xaldin voulut le retenir mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Le blond était déjà à quelques pas de son ami.

" Je vais bien. " dit le roux, qui avait plaqué son adversaire au sol et avait réussit à lui faire lâcher son arme. " Prends le revolver. " ordonna-t-il ensuite. Le blond hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il en pointa le canon vers la tête d'Ansem et, à son propre étonnement, sa main ne tremblait absolument pas, malgré le fait qu'à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre. " Maintenant, conduit-nous à la chambre de ton boss. On voudrait aller le saluer. " dit Axel sur le ton le plus aimable qu'il put prendre en de telles circonstances. Mais Ansem avait autre chose en tête. Il regarda son agresseur, l'air incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. " Quoi? " demanda le roux, les sourcils froncés. Xaldin, lui, comprit ce qu'il se passait. Ansem était seul, et ce n'était pas bon signe!

CLIC.

" Lâche ton arme ou je te fais sauter la cervelle. " menaça une voix juste derrière Roxas. Ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut le complice d'Ansem.

" Tes répliques sont toujours aussi judicieusement choisies. " taquina l'homme au sol, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Roxas se baissa lentement en avant, posa le revolver au sol et regarda rapidement Axel.

" N – " commença le roux mais à peine eut-il le temps de penser sa phrase que Roxas fit rapidement glisser l'arme vers lui et se projeta en arrière, faisant tomber Xehanort sur le dos. Roxas, agile, se tourna et maintint la main armée de son adversaire plaquée au sol, la secouant et la claquant violemment au sol pour le faire lâcher prise.

" Espèce de sale – " gronda Xehanort qui leva son autre main et frappa le blond du poing. Mais ce dernier tint bon et continua à claquer le poignet de l'autre homme au sol. Il entendait et sentait des craquements d'os mais fut incapable de dire si c'était sa propre main ou celle de l'homme aux cheveux platine qui faisait un bruit aussi sinistre. " DEGAGE, J'AI DIT!! " tonna Xehanort, levant une jambe et frappant le blond au ventre. Il fut projeté vers Axel, qui vit l'homme se redresser et pointer son arme vers eux sans l'once d'une hésitation. Le roux eut un sourire sinistre et agrippa le col de la chemise d'Ansem, le redressant juste devant Roxas et lui. Un tir retentit et le visage d'Ansem se crispa de douleur.

" Im – bécile… " murmura ce dernier tandis que ses yeux se révulsèrent. Le roux le projeta à terre sans ménagement et tira droit devant lui, touchant Xehanort à l'épaule. Celui-ci se recroquevilla au sol, une main plaquée sur sa blessure d'où se déversait déjà une quantité impressionnante de sang. Axel pointa son arme sur le blessé.

" Où est cette foutue chambre. " demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial, qui fit frémir Roxas, resté à terre près du corps d'Ansem. Xaldin le rejoint et s'accroupit à côté du corps, palpant le cou d'Ansem pour sentir son pouls. Il était faible mais bien présent.

" Je vous le dirai pas. " marmonna Xehanort, toujours tourné sur le côté. On entendit un déclic et Axel s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente pour la seconde fois.

------

" _Et merde, je suis vraiment foutu! _" pensa Sora, écrasé par le poids du corps de Séphiroth. Il s'était enfin remis de sa légère somnolence et avait, malheureusement, les idées très claires et se rendait parfaitement compte de ce qu'il se passait, à nouveau. L'homme n'avait plus de chemise et le châtain fut étonné par la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau. Vu le caractère du président, il se serait presque attendu à ce que son corps tout entier soit aussi glacial que le bout des doigts qui avaient caressé sa peau un peu plus tôt. Sora aurait préféré que ce soit le cas. Cela aurait peut-être empêché son propre corps de réagir aux attentions que lui portait Séphiroth. Ca le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main se promener innocemment près d'un point sensible.

" Content de voir que ça ne te déplaît pas. " murmura Séphiroth d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Sora fit une grimace et fit tous les efforts du monde pour garder la tête tournée sur le côté. " Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte… " ajouta-t-il.

_Répugnant – Dégoûtant – Ecoeurant – Sale_… Et autant de mots semblables traversèrent l'esprit de Sora. Etait-ce uniquement parce que, dans son esprit, ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'entre un homme et une femme, en général? Pourtant, quand il s'était imaginé ce genre de scène avec Kairi, ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid – même quand elle lui avait clairement fait des avances. A ce moment là, il pouvait encore se permettre de mettre ça sur le dos de la fatigue. Mais aujourd'hui? Il détestait Séphiroth de toute son âme et pourtant, chacune de ses caresses le faisait basculer lentement, mais sûrement, dans une douce folie dont il n'aurait jamais voulu sortir s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre. Immédiatement, une image de Riku lui vint à l'esprit et il fut assez désolé de n'être certain de ses sentiments que pendant un tel moment. Le jeune châtain essaya une fois de plus, de se libérer sans y arriver, une fois de plus.

" Quoi? Tu n'as plus envie de moi? " taquina Séphiroth, un sourire de dément sur les lèvres.

" Ca n'a jamais été le cas. " rétorqua Sora en battant des pieds. " Même si ça ne se voit pas! " Il se redressa et mordit son agresseur dans le creux du cou. L'homme se redressa en poussant un léger gémissement et porta une main à son cou. Elle fut teintée de sang.

" Tu m'as mordu… " dit Séphiroth en observant les lèvres maintenant ensanglantées du plus jeune. Le président lécha les siennes en ricanant. " Mon pauvre, tu n'as fait qu'empirer ton cas. " Cette fois, la main de Séphiroth se posa fermement sur l'ouverture du pantalon du châtain, qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Lui-même ne sut si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Puis un nouveau coup de feu retentit au cœur de la résidence. Le président ne s'arrêta que pendant une fraction de seconde cette fois avant de reprendre son activité. Mais Sora, lui, était de plus en plus inquiet. Il sentit ses esprits lui revenir et ne pensa alors plus qu'à ces bruits dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Que se passait-il? Jamais encore il n'y avait eu de coups de feu. Et si… Et si quelqu'un était venu le chercher? Et si c'était Riku? Mais ces détonations… Sora pâlit.

" Et s'il était blessé..? " murmura-t-il en regardant la porte de la chambre, restée entrouverte. Il espérait un peu voir quelqu'un entrer d'une seconde à l'autre et l'arracher aux griffes de Séphiroth. Mais peut-être son sauveur arriverait-il trop tard? Oh, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Comment expliquer à Riku qu'il s'était laissé faire? Il savait, au fond, qu'il avait tout fait pour s'échapper mais il ne cessait de se dire qu'il n'avait pas assez persisté, qu'il n'y avait pas assez mis du sien. Riku ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il finirait par être dégoûté de son ami et il l'abandonnerait, comme l'avaient fait ses parents quand il était petit. Tidus agirait certainement de la même façon. Si cela venait à se produire, il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'être seul à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sépare de Riku. Mais comment faire? Sora était si faible! Il ne pouvait même pas repousser Séphiroth.

" Qui ça? "demanda le président, curieux. Il vit le visage blême du châtain et comprit aussitôt ce à quoi il pensait. Deux autres coups de feu, plus rapprochés cette fois, retentirent. " Riku sera mort d'ici peu, si c'est lui qui provoque toute cette agitation. " Il fronça les sourcils, voyant que ses actions n'avaient plus d'effet sur sa victime. " Qu'ils soient tous maudits. " grommela-t-il en ouvrant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Sora tourna alors brusquement la tête vers Séphiroth et ses yeux redoublèrent de volume. " Autant passer aux choses sérieuses. Peut-être que tu seras un peu plus motivé. "

" N - !! " commença le plus jeune, sa voix étouffée lorsque les lèvres de l'homme vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné et brutal, sa main restée en mouvement continuel pendant tout ce temps. Sora serra les jambes et réussit, plus ou moins, à restreindre les mouvements de l'homme aux longs cheveux.

" Vas-tu te laisser faire, à la fin?! " s'exclama le président, furieux. Il gifla Sora une nouvelle fois, le bruit se réverbérant sur les murs de la chambre.

" Jamais! **Riku** devait être ma première fois! " rétorqua le plus jeune, ne réfléchissant plus à ce qu'il disait et prononçant les mots tels qu'il les pensait. " Vous n'avez pas le droit! " Il fixa Séphiroth du regard, la respiration haletante. A sa surprise, ce dernier se mit à rire.

" J'aurais trouvé ces propos touchants s'ils étaient venus d'une jeune fille, mais toi… " L'homme observa Sora un instant avant de sourire machiavéliquement. " Un garçon de ton âge qui dit ça, je trouve ça hilarant. " Il fit alors pour retirer le pantalon du plus jeune lorsque l'on entendit quelqu'un marteler la porte du poing puis essayer de l'enfoncer. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut brusquement ouverte…

------

On entendit un déclic et Axel s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente pour la seconde fois.

" Axel, attends. " ordonna Xaldin en s'approchant de son ami. Il posa une main sur l'avant-bras du roux et l'obligea à baisser son revolver. " C'est inutile d'insister. Il s'est évanoui. " fit-il remarquer. En effet, Xehanort avait perdu conscience. " On devrait se dépêcher. J'entends crier à nouveau. " Sur ces paroles, le trio se remit en marche et montèrent les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs.

" Ca craint. Il y a des portes partout! " gémit le blond. " On n'arrivera jamais à temps! "

" … " Axel aurait voulu lui dire que tout se passerait bien, qu'ils trouveraient Sora à temps et qu'ils repartiraient tous ensembles et que cette histoire ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais il n'en était pas si sûr. Avant de venir, il s'était dit que tout irait bien et Riku s'était fait tuer juste sous leurs yeux…

" Regardez. " dit soudain Xaldin, accroupi. Il pointa le doigt vers une tâche rouge au sol.

" Du sang? " demanda Roxas, un sourcil haussé. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'une trace se poursuivait plus loin devant eux. Il se retourna et vit que les gouttelettes venaient du mur à quelques mètres derrière eux. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant d'où cela pouvait bien provenir.

" Ne me dites pas qu'ils nous ont doublés?! " s'exclama Axel, horrifié. Si c'était le cas, ils tombaient dans la gueule du loup.

" Ce n'est pas possible, ils étaient dans les vapes quand on les a quittés. " fit remarquer Xaldin en secouant la tête.

" Et s'ils avaient fait semblant? Ou alors l'un d'eux se sera réveillé et aura pris un raccourci pour nous doubler. " proposa Roxas. Axel s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un bruit attira leur attention. Un peu plus loin, on entendait quelqu'un frapper sur une porte. Le trio se regarda, fit un signe de tête puis se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Ils tournèrent le couloir et tombèrent presque nez à nez avec :

" Bon sang! Riku, tu es vivant!!! " s'exclama Roxas en se jetant dans les bras du garçon. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, une main plaquée sur le côté de son torse. Il ne parla pas et se dirigea vers une autre porte, sur laquelle il se mit à tambouriner avec autant de hargne. " Tu es blessé! Il ne faut pas que tu – " continua Roxas, mais il fut interrompu.

" Tais-toi, j'essaie d'entendre. " rétorqua sèchement Riku. De toute évidence, sa blessure le faisait assez souffrir pour le rendre irascible. Le jeune homme colla l'oreille contre la surface de bois et écouta attentivement. Les trois autres l'observèrent et attendirent. Soudain, Riku écarquilla les yeux. " C'est là!! " Ses compagnons joignirent leurs forces à la sienne et ils parvinrent à enfoncer la porte. Riku se précipita à l'intérieur et chercha frénétiquement son ami.

" Sora!! " hurla-t-il en continuant à chercher.

" Riku! Par ic – " entendit-il venir de la pièce juste à côté. Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis plus rien. Le quatuor se précipita à leur gauche mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant même qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Là se tenait Séphiroth, la respiration haletante et les pupilles dilatées. Riku s'attendit au pire.

" Misérables, comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici?! " s'exclama l'homme, hors de lui.

" Salaud, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?! " s'exclama Riku en lançant à l'homme un regard mauvais.

" Inutile de chercher à résister davantage, vos sbires ne pourront pas venir vous aider dans l'état où ils sont. " déclara calmement Xaldin. A son grand étonnement, l'homme aux longs cheveux se mit à rire.

" Pauvre idiot. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin d'eux? " déclara le président. Il porta un regard amusé sur le petit groupe qui se tenait devant lui.

" Ce sont eux qui se sont chargés de tout. " rétorqua Roxas, les poings serrés. " Vous n'avez absolument rien fait dans toute cette histoire. "

" Bien sûr que si. J'ai nourri et logé Sora. J'ai aussi pris soin de lui. " répondit Séphiroth en se léchant les lèvres d'une façon suggestive. Riku était sur le point de se jeter sur lui lorsque la main de Xaldin le retint.

" Il n'empêche que vous êtes en état d'arrestation. " déclara ce dernier, l'air sérieux.

" Quoi? Vous pensez vraiment m'arrêter? A vous quatre? " Et sur ces mots, le président rit à nouveau. " Qui vous croirait? "

" Vous semblez oublier un petit détail. " dit Axel, sûr de lui. " D'une part, il doit y avoir ici une salle où l'on pourra trouver les enregistrements effectués par les caméras que vous avez fait installer chez Riku. On y verra très certainement la tête de l'un de vos complices. Rien que pour ça, vous risquez gros. C'est une atteinte à la vie privée. "

" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'une telle salle se trouve ici? " demanda l'homme, les bras croisés.

" La télévision. " Ce fut au tour de Roxas de parler. " Dans la chambre de Sora, il y a une télévision reliée à ces caméras. Cela n'est possible que si l'appareil de réception se situe à proximité. " Le président fronça les sourcils.

" Et le témoignage de Sora devrait suffire. Officiellement, il a été déclaré décédé des suites de cet incendie que vous avez probablement provoqué. Si l'on venait à savoir qu'il est toujours en vie et qu'il a été retrouvé ici, dans votre résidence secondaire, ça paraîtrait assez suspicieux, vous ne croyez pas? " expliqua Axel.

Séphiroth, pris de court, eut besoin de temps avant de répondre : " Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous laissez la vie sauve, maintenant que vous savez tout cela. " Il n'y avait pas d'issue de secours pour lui et il devrait employer les grands moyens.

" Ne vous fatiguez pas. Des renforts arrivent à l'instant même où je vous parle. " déclara Xaldin. " J'ai pris soin de contacter des collègues un peu plus tôt. " Il leva alors un téléphone portable et l'agita, l'air triomphant. " Si vous nous tuez, vous ne ferez qu'aggraver votre cas. "

" Idiots, vous aussi commettez une grossière erreur. Vous êtes entrés par effraction! " s'exclama l'homme, perdant son calme.

" Contrairement à vous, c'était pour une juste cause. " dit Roxas d'un ton catégorique.

" _Non…_ " pensa l'homme aux cheveux platine. " _Tout était censé se dérouler à la perfection. Je devais pouvoir garder tout cela secret, augmenter mes richesses et régner sur tous ses incapables. Pourquoi tout a échoué? _" Il eut un sourire sinistre. " Vous ne m'aurez pas, je peux vous le garantir. " déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'une des fenêtre. Axel fut le premier à comprendre ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

" Non!! " s'écria-t-il en courant vers Séphiroth.

" Du moins, vous ne m'aurez pas vivant. " précisa ce dernier. Il se mit à courir et passa au travers de la vitre dans un fracas assourdissant. Peu de temps après, un bruit sourd retentit du bas de l'immeuble. C'en était fini de Séphiroth.

" Et merde! " fit Axel en se penchant au dessus du rebord, prenant soin de ne pas poser les mains pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes sur les lieux.

" Sora! " fit Riku en entrant enfin dans la chambre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami encore en pantalon. Il s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur la joue du châtain. " Ce que tu as maigri… " remarqua-t-il. " _En même temps, tu n'as jamais été très épais._ " pensa-t-il en riant doucement. Mais Sora ne répondit pas car il était inconscient.

" Je crois qu'on est arrivés tout juste à temps. " fit remarquer Xaldin en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur Sora.

" Ouais… " dit tout bas le garçon aux cheveux teints. " C'est fini maintenant. "

" Mais dis-moi une chose : comment as-tu fait pour arriver avant nous? " demanda Roxas en pénétrant à son tour dans la chambre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au jeune châtain et fronça les sourcils, le trouvant fortement amaigri.

" Quand je me suis réveillé – " commença Riku sans jamais quitter Sora du regard. " J'ai voulu me relever mais la douleur m'a étourdi et je me suis retrouvé adossé au mur. Je l'ai senti bouger sous mon poids et en tâtonnant un peu, j'ai trouvé un passage. Je suis entré et ça m'a directement conduit au couloir qui mène ici. " expliqua-t-il.

" C'est pour ça que les traces commençaient au pied de ce mur… " dit tout haut Roxas, les sirènes de voitures de police se rapprochant peu à peu de la résidence.

------

Quelques minutes plus tard, des équipes étaient arrivées sur place. Lorsqu'ils prirent les témoignages des quatre hommes, les agents s'occupèrent de ramasser le corps de Séphiroth, tandis que ses acolytes furent amenés aux urgences. La résidence fut fouillée de fond en comble et l'on y découvrit la salle de surveillance d'où on pouvait voir toutes les pièces de l'appartement de Riku. Ils trouvèrent aussi le lieu où avaient été faites les expériences sur Sora.

Les quatre policiers faillirent avoir de gros ennuis pour être entrés par effraction chez Séphiroth et pour avoir blessé Ansem et Xehanort, mais suite au discours tenus par chacun d'entre eux, ils furent acquittés. De plus, les deux sbires ne démentirent pas leur propos. Leur chef mort, plus personne ne pouvait les protéger, de toute façon. Il était inutile de cacher la vérité. Xemnas, qui avait tenté de s'échapper, fut retrouvé non loin de la frontière par les forces de l'ordre et il fut, à son tour, envoyé derrière les barreaux. C'est donc après plusieurs mois fastidieux que la vie reprit son cours normal.

" _J'ai décidé, pour ce mandat qui débute suite au suicide du regretté Séphiroth, de suivre la voie empruntée par mon prédécesseur et – _" entendit-on à la télévision.

" Qui aurait cru que le vieux Rufus serait passé au pouvoir? " demanda tout haut Axel, le bras posé sur l'appuie-tête de la banquette de son salon, sa main à quelques centimètres de la tête de Roxas.

" Ce que je me demande surtout, c'est comment ils peuvent cacher ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. " marmonna le blond, les sourcils froncés. " Des tas de gens le plaignent alors qu'il était vraiment ignoble. "

" C'est la vie, Roxas. Séphiroth était président et entacher son nom aurait été plutôt dangereux. Qui aurait pu faire confiance à Rufus ou à n'importe quel autre gars amené au pouvoir après ça? " demanda le roux en posant enfin la main sur la tête de son amant pour jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Il vit le jeune blond soupirer lentement et se détendre dans le sofa. Axel sourit tendrement.

" Au fait, j'ai réussi mon examen. " déclara soudainement Roxas sans ouvrir les yeux.

" Ca ne m'étonne pas. " admit le roux en attirant Roxas vers lui. Le plus jeune posa la tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

" J'ai même fini premier. " ajouta le blond, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. " Le docteur Mc Gawan m'a proposé de travailler avec lui en tant que stagiaire, grâce à ça. " Le roux le regarda, bouche bée.

" Attends, tu parles de **ce** docteur Mc Gawan?! Celui qui travaille à l'hôpital central de la Cité du Crépuscule?! " s'exclama-t-il. Il vit Roxas faire oui de la tête. " La vache, ce mec est réputé dans tout le pays! C'est génial pour toi. " ajouta-t-il en donnant un bisou sur la joue du plus jeune.

" Mon université a une renommée dans tout le pays. Finir premier à un examen, c'est s'assurer une bonne place plus tard. " expliqua le garçon aux yeux bleus. " Visiblement, le docteur parle même de m'embaucher dans la cellule neurologique une fois mes études terminées. " confia-t-il.

" En bref, ta voie est toute tracée. " conclut Axel en enlaçant son jeune compagnon. Ce dernier se blottit tout contre lui. " Ca te donne enfin une bonne raison de bosser à fond. " Roxas lui donna un coup à l'épaule avant d'éclater de rire avec le roux.

------

Riku, quant à lui, avait très vite guéri de sa blessure – qui n'était que superficielle – et plusieurs passages chez Benny permirent à Sora de retrouver sa forme habituelle.

" C'était divin! " déclara le jeune châtain en prenant une serviette pour se nettoyer la bouche. " Ca me manquait terriblement. "

" Tu as remarqué qu'on a reprit les mêmes crêpes que la première fois où nous sommes venus? " demanda Riku, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

" Tiens, c'est vrai. " remarqua Sora en riant un peu. Il se fit alors un long silence à leur table. Riku régla l'addition et tous deux sortirent du restaurant.

" On fait quoi maintenant? " demanda le châtain, les sourcils haussés et la tête tournée vers son meilleur ami. " Tu dois retourner au poste, peut-être? " demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas gêner.

" J'ai pris ma journée. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où j'ai pu profiter d'une journée de congé. " répondit l'autre en s'étirant. Il parut hésiter pendant un moment, puis il se décida à parler. " Si tu veux, on pourrait aller chez moi. Je n'ai pas trop envie de rester dehors, en fait. " Sora se mit à rire.

" Crois-moi si tu veux, mais depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai jamais l'esprit tranquille au milieu de cette foule. " expliqua-t-il, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. " C'est stupide, pourtant. "

" Tu n'y peux rien. " le rassura Riku en posant une main sur son épaule. Sora le regarda brièvement, les joues un peu rouges. " Allez, en route. " Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du jeune homme aux cheveux platine et se rendirent chez ce dernier. Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun hésitant à parler. Depuis leur retour de la résidence, c'était comme ça. Ils étaient véritablement heureux d'enfin pouvoir se revoir, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Ils étaient terriblement gênés chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient seuls. Chacun de leur côté, ils savaient pourquoi mais ils ignoraient ce que l'autre pensait. ' Ca n'est probablement pas réciproque. Il ne m'aime pas de cette façon. Tant pis, je m'en remettrai. ' était la pensée qui revenait le plus chez eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Riku et montèrent à l'appartement. Sora retira son manteau et se dirigea directement vers le canapé, sur lequel il se laissa tomber. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il avait une seconde maison. Il se sentait comme chez lui ici, chez Riku. Celui-ci partit dans la cuisine pour leur apporter de quoi boire. Sora se redressa.

" Riku, ça n'est pas la peine, on revient de chez Benny! " lui dit le châtain, les sourcils haussés.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai. La force de l'habitude, je suppose. " dit l'autre en revenant sur ses pas et en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Sora fronça les sourcils. Riku? Nerveux? Quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

" Tu as l'air soucieux. " remarqua Sora en se levant. Il se tint juste devant son ami et posa une main sur son front. " Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. "

" Ecoute… " commença Riku en prenant la main de son ami dans les siennes. Il joua un instant avec les doigts délicats de Sora, se demandant comment formuler ses propos. Il manqua de voir le visage du châtain, devenu écarlate. " En fait, je… " Riku leva les yeux et fixa Sora du regard en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. " _Et zut, je n'arriverai jamais à le dire! _" pensa-t-il, se maudissant intérieurement.

" Oui? " demanda l'autre garçon, le regard plein d'espoir. Cela encouragea le plus grand, qui ouvrit la bouche, d'où aucun son ne sortit. Et puis, il finit par se dire que parfois, il valait mieux agir plutôt que de parler. Sans aucune hésitation, il se pencha légèrement en avant et posa les lèvres sur celles de Sora. Ce dernier ne fut pas surpris et leva aussitôt les bras pour les enlacer autour du cou de Riku. Celui-ci passa les bras autour de la taille de son ami et le serra tout contre lui, l'embrassant langoureusement. Combien de temps avait-il attendu ce moment? Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé? Il ne voulait même plus penser à toutes ces fois où il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit en souhaitant que ces doux rêves ne se soient pas interrompus. Et voilà qu'enfin, Sora était là, dans ses bras, à l'embrasser. Ils durent se séparer un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Sora eut un petit hoquet de surprise quand Riku s'appuya contre lui, le menton posé sur son épaule.

" Tu restes dormir ici? " murmura-t-il d'une voix suave à l'oreille de son ami.

" Mais… " commença le châtain, le cœur battant à tout rompre. " Il n'y a plus mon lit ici. " fit-il remarquer, ses doigts agrippant la chemise de Riku et l'amenant un peu plus contre lui. Comme il était amusant de voir à quel point les mots pouvaient contredire les pensées.

" Par contre, il y a le nôtre. " répondit Riku en soufflant doucement sur le cou du plus jeune, le sentant trembler de plaisir dans ses bras.

" C'est une proposition? " questionna Sora dans un souffle, ses doigts jouant avec les mèches de cheveux platine. Lentement, mais sûrement, Riku les conduisit à sa chambre.

" C'est un peu grand pour vivre seul ici. " dit ce dernier en faisant s'allonger Sora. Il se tint à quatre pattes au dessus du châtain. " Et tu ne manquerais de rien. " Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Sora. " Mais surtout, on serait ensemble. Rien que toi et moi. " Un autre baiser, dans le cou cette fois.

" C'est plutôt intéressant. " murmura Sora en se cambrant, une vague de plaisir le parcourant lorsque son ami – à présent, son amant – commença à le déshabiller. " Je t'aime, Riku. " dit-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau son partenaire, déboutonnant sa chemise.

" Et moi, je t'adore. " répondit l'autre.

A présent, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Mis à part la mort, mais ils préféraient ne pas y penser pour le moment car ça, c'était une toute autre histoire… N'est-ce pas?

FIN

xx----xx

Petit bonus : Leurs impressions sur la fic!

Sora : Ca alors, il m'en arrive des trucs pas classes! J'ai des visions et je suis la victime d'un maniaque. Tu parles d'une vie. soupire

Riku : Je vois pas de quoi tu te plaints. Tu te fais secourir par le magnifique Moi. tout sourire

Axel : Et puis c'est quoi cette arnaque? Pas de scène torride entre eux! C'est vraiment décevant. fait la moue

Roxas : Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Et puis moi, ça me convient. J'ai pas un trop mauvais rôle, dans l'ensemble. Et en plus, je suis un petit génie alors bon. tout sourire

Xaldin : Moi, je suis heureux de voir qu'il y a au moins une personne qui m'apprécie, alors qu'elle me portait pas dans son cœur avant. larmes de joie

Becca86 : Oh allez, quoi! Moi, je t'ai toujours adoré! XD

Tidus : Mais t'as rien à faire là, toi! Dégage!! dégage l'auteur à coups de pied Sinon, je servais à quoi moi, dans tout ça?

Becca86 (de loin) : T'étais qu'un faire-valoir! rire démoniaque

Larxène : J'ai rien à vous dire. Foutez-moi la paix.

Marluxia : Je suis un gentil dans cette histoire, c'est trop cool! XD

Vexen : Et moi, on ne s'est pas moqué de moi ou de mon rire bizarre. soulagé

Séphiroth : C'est dégueulasse! Pourquoi on me fait mourir? Zut alors, j'ai la méga classe pourtant!!

Becca86 (de loin – bis) : Ca t'apprendra à traumatiser de pauvres joueurs trop nuls pour réussir à te battre dans trois jeux différents!

Xehanort: Quand on est nulle, c'est pour la vie. rit

Kairi : Non mais franchement, vous vous plaignez alors qu'on ne me voit même pas! Naminé hoche la tête aussi

Benny : Et moi, y a que mon nom qui apparaît. Je ne suis même pas un personnage à part entière.

Tous : Mon pauvre… lui tapote le dos pour le réconforter

Ansem : C'est le pouvoir des ténèbres! lève les mains au ciel

Becca86 : Ok, ça sortait vraiment de nulle part…

------

Un petit mot sur : Red hot chili peppers et Claude Debussy

Pour ce qui est des Red hot, c'est un groupe que je connais depuis assez jeune déjà. Leurs premières chansons me plaisent bof mais les suivantes sont plutôt pas mal, je trouve! Et j'adore leurs clips. Ils sont trop forts! XD Quant à Debussy, on change carrément de registre. Là, c'est du classique. C'est le seul compositeur français que je connaisse. En fait, je suis bêtement retombée sur une de ses musiques en cherchant autre chose. Je n'en connais qu'une qui me plaise vraiment (celle qu'on entend dans Ocean's Eleven) et je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je la réserve pour le dernier chapitre. Pour la fin, surtout. (en gros, après que Sora soit enfin secouru) Et donc oui, il m'arrive d'écouter du classique à mes heures perdues, mais ça reste quand même assez peu fréquent.

Mes chansons coup de cœur :

Californication – The zephyr song – By the way – Cabron – Danny California – Snow (hey oh) – Charlie – etc… (me souviens plus de tous les titres et j'ai la flemme de tous les écrire) Pour Debussy, bah mis à par celle du chapitre, y en a pas d'autre.

------

A/N : Et voilà, une autre fic finie! Ca me rend un peu triste… Je l'aimais bien. Mais ça ne devait pas trop traîner en longueur non plus. Ca serait devenu franchement lourd, sinon. Bref. Je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer un peu plus sur les deux autres. Je les avais un peu délaissées avec tout ça. (Manque d'inspiration aussi) Bref. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, que vous aurez pris plaisir à lire ces quelques 19 chapitres et que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçu(e)s par la fin. :x Je remercie tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires et de m'encourager tout au long de cette histoire. J'ai grand espoir d'avoir été capable de vous remercier comme il se doit au travers de tous ces écrits. ) J'espère tous vous revoir avec mes autres fics qui, elles, continuent encore!


End file.
